Devir
by Bah Kika
Summary: O mundo muda o tempo todo e cada mudança pode mudar muito mais do que aparenta.Primeiro, Bella decide ir para Phoenix. Mas essa é apenas a primeira mudança...
1. PRÓLOGO

"Devir" é o conceito filosófico que busca definir a constante mudança do mundo.

"Devir" é também a passagem de um estado para outro - É passar da possibilidade ao ato em si.

O Devir é a lei do mundo - Os fenômenos se repetem, mas nunca se repete o mesmo fenômeno. Aliás, cada coisa jamais é a mesma coisa: Dia a dia, perde e conquista algo - Mesmo que, a nossos olhos, já tenha desaparecido.

Quando Renée decide partir de Forks, Bella opta pela difícil escolha de acompanha-la.  
>Renée e Charlie se separaram há alguns anos, mas só agora ela decidiu por esse passo. Vai para Phoenix.<p>

Sua prima, Esme, ofereceu a casa para que elas fiquem até se estabelecerem na cidade. E Bella vai poder terminar o _High School_ na mesma escola em que os filhos de Esme estudam.

_"Você vai mesmo ir para Phoenix com sua mãe?"_

_"Você sabe que Renée precisa de alguém cuidando dela"_

_"Mas... E nós? Você sabe que isso pode mudar tudo..."_

O mundo muda o tempo todo e cada mudança pode mudar muito mais do que aparenta.  
>Primeiro, Bella decide ir para Phoenix. Mas essa é apenas a primeira mudança.<p>

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Bem-vindas à minha nova empreitada! Rsrsrs**_

_**Primeiro capítulo no dia 17/06 – Nos vemos lá?**_


	2. CAP 01  Primeira Escolha

**DEVIR - Capítulo 1**

"**PRIMEIRA ESCOLHA"**

Charlie e Renée se casaram cedo.

Eles eram aquele tipo de casal perfeito que se conhece no colégio, casa cedo, finca raízes, tem filhos e vive feliz até descobrir que não viveu tudo o que poderia viver.

Nos primeiros anos do casamento, o mundo cor de rosa de Renée parecia completo - Ela não entendia nada de como cuidar de uma casa, mas Charlie era um marido legal.

Os problemas começaram mesmo quando Charlie passou no concurso para o departamento de polícia da cidade de Forks - Era uma cidade minúscula e Renée teve que se afastar da família toda, que ficou em Seattle.

Ela sabia que não seria nada fácil, mas essa era a chance de Charlie crescer na profissão que ele perseguia desde que era um menino.

Ele estava determinado e trabalhava com afinco. Sendo assim, Renée passava a maior parte do tempo sozinha - Engravidar parecia uma boa maneira de preencher o vazio da casa.

Eles mal tinham completado três anos de casados quando Renée engravidou.

Renée se sentia sozinha, mas agora, com o bebê começando a se mexer em sua barriga, ela tinha a esperança de que a pequena companhia fosse fazer tudo diferente.

Isabella encheu a casa de alegria!

Ela lembrava Charlie, com seus olhos cor de chocolate e os cabelos que formavam cachinhos nas pontas - E Renée decidiu que viveria por aquela menina assim que a viu pela primeira vez.

Charlie trabalhou cada vez mais - Tudo o que ele queria era poder dar um belo futuro para sua pequena família.

Mas quanto mais Charlie se aproximava do trabalho, mais ele se afastava de Renée. Na verdade, quando ele voltava para casa, tudo o que ele e Renée trocavam eram meia dúzia de palavras sobre o dia da menina.

Os dois amavam sua pequena Isabella, e criavam um relacionamento profundo com ela. Mas, cada vez mais, ela parecia estar se tornando o único vínculo entre os dois.

Um belo dia, quando Bella já tinha quase doze anos, Charlie chegou em casa e Renée anunciou: Estava indo embora.

Charlie, embora soubesse muito bem que seu casamento já estava fracassado há muito tempo, ainda tentou argumentar com a esposa - Ambos haviam sido criados em famílias tradicionais onde o divórcio não era uma opção tão simples assim.

Mas Renée estava longe demais para se importar com a opinião da família.

Ela sentia que havia sido abandonada por todos desde que havia chegado a Forks - A mãe havia falecido, o pai mal se lembrava de ligar... O restante da família eram parentes distantes que não tinham qualquer direito de opinar sobre sua vida.

Nenhum dos dois tinha mais forças para lutar. Mas também não tinham mais forças para continuar fingindo - Mantendo as aparências.

Contar para Bella foi a parte "_menos difícil_".

Renée costumava dizer que Bella já havia nascido velha. Talvez para compensar a personalidade meio displicente da mãe, Bella havia adquirido um grande senso de responsabilidade.

A menina achou muito normal que os pais se separassem - Ela não era mais nenhuma criança e já havia notado há muito tempo que o casamento dos pais não ia bem. Sua única exigência foi que ambos prometessem que nunca tentariam afastá-la um do outro.

"Vocês dois são meus pais e eu preciso dos dois" - Ela disse, toda madura, como costumava ser.

Renée encontrou uma casa, não muito longe da casa de Charlie. E arrumou um emprego na loja de artigos esportivos dos Newton.

É claro que Charlie mantinha a pensão alimentícia em dia, mas Renée queria mantê-la toda para Bella. Aquilo que não era gasto com suas necessidades do dia a dia, era colocado em um fundo para a Universidade.

Bella vivia entre uma casa e outra: Embora morasse oficialmente com Renée, ela estava sempre visitando o pai.

Renée era meio louca e um pouco esquecida, então Bella tentava manter as coisas em ordem. Por mais incrível que possa parecer, Charlie podia se virar com qualquer tarefa doméstica bem melhor do que ela.

Quando Bella fez quatorze, Charlie a levou para pescar no lago.

Era um grande "programa de índio", mas Bella não gostava de ver Charlie chateado, então firmou seu sorriso, e disse que parecia algo muito legal.

Billy Black estava lá. E seu filho, Jacob, também.

Ela se lembrava de brincar com Jacob quando eles eram duas crianças, mas agora ele havia crescido demais! O descendente de índios Quileutes definitivamente não era mais uma criança.

Conversando aqui e ali, Bella e Jake começaram uma amizade e, logo estavam namorando.

Bella gostava dele. E eles eram grandes amigos. Jake era o tipo de cara em quem ela simplesmente podia confiar.

A vida parecia boa para Bella.

Embora os pais estivessem separados, eles tinham um bom relacionamento. Ela podia conviver com os dois e ter o melhor dos dois mundos.

Jake era seu namorado e melhor amigo. E Bella realmente acreditava que seus sentimentos eram eternos.

Bella imaginava que Jake era o cara com quem ela iria se casar. Se havia alguém que poderia entender suas loucuras e lhe dar um relacionamento calmo e certo, esse alguém, com certeza, era Jacob Black.

Quando Bella fez dezesseis, Charlie comprou para ela uma velha caminhonete vermelha - Parecia mais uma sucata ambulante, mas Bella ficou toda apaixonada por aquilo que insistia em chamar de "carro".

Jacob gostava de mecânica e fez o possível com aquela "_lata velha_", para que Bella pudesse andar com ela por Forks, sem grandes preocupações.

Renée lhe deu um notebook - O que era a mais completa e total evolução se comparada ao computador antigo que as duas usavam em casa, com aquela precária conexão discada.

Agora as "garotas" podiam usar programas da moda, como as redes sociais.

Renée fez seu perfil em uma dessas redes e logo havia encontrado uma porção de gente de sua época "A.F" - Antes de Forks - como ela costumava chamar.

Bella estranhou o entusiasmo de Renée em encontrar a filha de uma prima que ela simplesmente não via há séculos! A tal garota chamava Alice e contou que sua família morava toda em Phoenix onde o pai trabalhava como médico.

Renée se lembrava de algo assim - Esme havia ido embora de Seattle até mesmo antes dela. Sua mãe havia a usado como exemplo: "Acompanhe seu marido, Renée. Sua prima foi para Phoenix, seguindo o marido médico, e está tudo indo bem"

A tal Esme pediu o número delas e ligou para "matar as saudades" - As duas ficaram horas no telefone!

Em poucos meses veio a ideia.

"B. estava pensando sobre uma coisa, mas preciso de sua opinião sobre isso…"

"Lasanha" - Bella respondeu sem tirar seu rosto de trás do livro que estava na altura de seus olhos.

"O que?"

"Eu prefiro que você aqueça a lasanha congelada hoje" – Bella nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para a mãe, enquanto explica com a voz monótona.

"Não é sobre isso, Bella"

Bella fechou seu livro de forma ruidosa. Renée sabia muito bem que seus momentos de leitura eram sagrados e só deveriam ser interrompidos caso algo realmente grande estivesse acontecendo.

"Fala, Renée" - Ela finalmente encarou sua mãe.

"Estou pensando em me mudar para Phoenix"

"O que?" - Os olhos de Bella quase devem ter saído da órbita.

"Esme me convidou. Na verdade, ela nos convidou - Mas eu não posso realmente responder por você"

"Mas, mãe... Eu não estou te entendendo. Porque isso agora?"

"Baby, eu sou muito jovem para morrer enfurnada em Forks! Eu quero conhecer outras coisas, outras pessoas... Eu quero ver o Sol que faz em Phoenix. Eu quero ter a chance de arrumar um emprego melhor e te dar um futuro melhor"

"Meu futuro vai muito bem" - Bella replicou.

"Que futuro, filha? Casar com o Jacob e viver na vila da Reserva, vendendo o artesanato que as outras mulheres fazem? Porque, vamos combinar, que trabalhos manuais não são o seu forte"

"Eu vou para a faculdade, mãe"

"E vai exercer sua profissão onde? Porque eu não sei onde um advogado trabalharia nessa cidade"

Bella queria estudar Direito. Renée se preocupava com o sonho da garota - Era uma faculdade cara e Renée não sabia como ela e Charlie manteriam os estudos da filha. É claro que a filha era esperta e tinha uma média excelente. Mas isso era no _Forks High School_ - Quem podia garantir que ela conseguiria brigar por uma bolsa, quando fosse comparada com estudantes do país todo?

"Filha, você pode chegar muito longe. Não cometa os mesmos erros que a mamãe"

"Eu amo o Jake, mãe. Você está me pedindo que o deixe? Você está fazendo isso para afastar nós dois?"

"Estou te pedindo para se dar a chance de conhecer o mundo antes que seja tarde demais. Se você ama o Jake, vem comigo. Termine seus estudos em Phoenix - Isso vai aumentar consideravelmente suas chances de entrar em uma boa faculdade. Se o amor entre vocês é real, o Jacob pode esperar você voltar"

"Eu não sei..."

"Suas férias começam em duas semanas, Bella. Eu pensei em partir depois do baile, assim temos tempo para organizar tudo em Phoenix para você começar as aulas junto com os garotos de Esme"

A "tal Esme" tinha três filhos - Isso, Bella já sabia. Agora Renée tagarelava sobre a prima o tempo todo!

"Eu preciso pensar, mãe... Conversar com o Charlie..."

"Eu já falei com o seu pai"

"E o que ele disse?"

"Ele morreria de saudades, mas também acha que você deveria ir. Ele disse que você pode vir sempre que tiver um tempo, e também disse que adoraria lembrar como o Sol se parece, indo nos visitar"

Bella foi dormir com sua cabeça girando - havia tanto a se considerar, que ela nem sabia por onde começar.

Poucas pessoas encontram alguém aos dezesseis anos. Mas, quando ela olhava para o lado, e via Renée e Charlie, ela sempre se lembrava que nem sempre os casamentos que parecem ter "aquele toque mágico" dão certo.

Charlie disse que ela devia mesmo ir. Era uma oportunidade de ouro de melhorar suas médias e, quem sabe, ela pudesse entrar para a "_Ivy League_".

Charlie sabia que citar a "_Ivy League_" seria um golpe baixo - Durante certa época, Bella havia estado fissurada pelo seleto grupo de Universidades Americanas. Mas seu senso a fez notar que almejar algo assim era bobagem.

Ela só não sabia como contar a Jacob que precisava ir.

Bella sabia que, caso deixasse de ir por causa do namorado, acabaria usando isso contra ele na primeira briga que tivessem. Ela havia visto isso acontecer entre os pais e sabia muito bem como as coisas funcionavam.

Bella já havia percebido que definitivamente queria ir. E tinha certeza que, se não fosse, o futuro casamento com Jacob, acabaria exatamente como o de seus pais - totalmente frustrado.

Ela só precisava descobrir uma maneira de explicar tudo isso para ele. E ainda estava pensando em como fazer isso, quando Jake bateu em sua porta com uma cara de poucos amigos. Bella imediatamente percebeu que ele sabia. Mas como?

Ela suspirou ao perceber que era sábado - Dia de Charlie pescar com Billy. E os dois fofocavam como duas velhas!

"Oi" - Bella fingiu não sentir a tensão que envolvia a sala.

"Você vai mesmo ir para Phoenix com sua mãe?"

"Jake..." - Bella suspirou, sentindo seu estômago revirar - "Entra. Nós precisamos conversar com calma"

Bella fez uma longa explanação sobre todos os motivos que ela tinha para ir. Desde aquela tal de "_Ivy League_" - para a qual Jacob não dava a mínima - Até o fato de que Renée iria de qualquer maneira - "Você sabe que Renée precisa de alguém cuidando dela"

Jacob ouviu tudo no mais completo silêncio, sem interrompê-la uma única vez sequer, até que ela terminasse tudo o que tinha para falar.

"Você sabe que eu quero o melhor para você" - Jacob começou a dizer - "Mas... E nós? Você sabe que isso pode mudar tudo"

"Só vai mudar se nós quisermos, Jake..."

"E o que você acha que nós vamos fazer?"

"Eu vou voltar sempre que puder. Você não pode me esperar por um tempo?"

"Um tempo, Bella? Você está me pedindo para esperar alguns anos"

"É pelo nosso futuro, Jake. Eu vou fazer uma faculdade melhor, construir uma vida melhor para nós dois"

"Será que eu vou caber nesse futuro?"

"Jake..."

"Acho melhor eu ir para casa agora. Eu preciso pensar mais sobre tudo isso"

"Jake, eu sei que não vai ser fácil, mas muita gente leva adiante um namoro à distância. Nós sempre tivemos certeza que nosso amor era de verdade - Nós não devíamos acreditar que ele pode enfrentar qualquer coisa?"

"Preciso de um tempo, Bells. Amanhã a gente conversa"

"Está bem" - Bella suspirou antes de segurar seu rosto, para beija-lo. Beijo este, que Jake não correspondeu - "Nada vai mudar. Meu coração é todo seu"

Jake partiu sem outras palavras. Bella se sentia derrotada demais por não conseguir faze-lo entender que querer um futuro melhor não queria dizer que ela não o queria nesse mesmo futuro.

Jacob precisava entender que cada vez que Bella olhava para o futuro, ela o enxergava lá - Ao seu lado.

Quando Jake não apareceu por dois dias inteiros, Renée começou a desconfiar que houvesse algo errado.

"Ele sabe sobre Phoenix" – Bella confessou tristemente quando Renée perguntou sobre o garoto.

"Oh, B. Vocês terminaram?"

"Eu não sei" - Foi tudo o que Bella pode responder antes de começar a chorar compulsivamente, todo o choro que estava guardado desde a conversa com Jacob.

"Oh, querida" - Renée a abraçou o mais apertado que pode. Se havia algo que ela odiava era ver sua menininha sofrer - "Porque você não o procura, então? É melhor do que ficar sofrendo sem saber pelo que"

Renée era um pouco louca, mas às vezes tinha esses lampejos de conselhos bons. Então, Bella resolveu engolir seu orgulho e ir até La Push procurar pelo - Suposto, ainda - Namorado.

Ela se sentiu muito nervosa enquanto dirigia sua caminhonete, tentando ensaiar o discurso que deveria usar com Jake. Se ele quisesse terminar, Bella teria que entender - Mas ela simplesmente sabia que não podia mais voltar atrás com sua decisão de ir para Phoenix com a mãe.

Quando Bella parou a caminhonete em frente à casa de Jacob, seu coração estava acelerado. Ela amava o namorado e não queria dizer adeus daquela maneira.

"Oi" - Ela suspirou quando Jacob abriu a porta - "Você sumiu"

"Desculpa... Eu precisava pensar primeiro para não acabar dizendo o que não devia"

"Jake, eu..." - Bella tentou começar a falar algo, mas Jake a interrompeu.

"Bells... Foi bom você ter vindo" - Ele colocou sua mão no pescoço da garota, com aquele jeito que só ele tinha - "Eu não posso te dizer adeus assim"

"Então não diz, Jake"

"Eu não vou dizer" - Jacob sorriu - "Eu pensei muito, Bells... E quero tentar. Nós podemos tentar"

"Oh, Jake!" - Bella nem pensou ao se jogar nos braços do namorado.

"Nós vamos dar um jeitinho, não é? Eu só quero que você me prometa que vai ser fiel"

"Jake!" - Bella se afastou, sem poder acreditar que o garoto tivesse dito aquilo - "Meu Deus! De onde foi que você tirou isso?"

"Bella, eu estou aceitando tudo o que você decidiu sozinha - Sem sequer conversar comigo! Eu acho justo que você entenda que eu também tenho minhas condições nisso"

"Você não acha que, se eu estivesse interessada em ficar com outra pessoa, eu simplesmente terminaria com você? Que tipo de pessoa você está pensando que eu sou, Jake? Eu quero manter esse relacionamento, eu quero que nós fiquemos juntos! Eu não quero trair você... Não é para isso que eu estou indo para Phoenix"

"Bells, a distância muda muitas coisas"

"A distância não vai mudar o que eu sinto por você, Jake" – Bella repetiu mais uma vez. E não era apenas para o namorado – Ela já havia dito a mesma coisa para si mesma mais de mil vezes desde que havia decidido partir.

"Você não pode me prometer isso, Bells"

"A distância vai mudar o que você sente por mim?"

"Eu espero que não" - Jake respondeu, tentando ser sincero com a garota de quem tanto gostava.

De verdade, ele não era um mau garoto, mas toda aquela mudança não parecia coisa boa para ele. Ficar longe assim de Bella podia provar muitas coisas - Inclusive que eles não se amavam tanto quanto imaginavam, do alto de seus dezesseis anos.

"Se você prefere terminar..."

"Já disse que não prefiro, Bells. Mas nós precisamos ser sinceros! Se nós ficarmos fingindo que nada vai mudar, as coisas não vão terminar bem. Nós já vamos estar longe, precisamos ser honestos um com o outro"

"Eu sempre vou ser honesta com você"

"E eu com você. Nós somos melhores amigos, nós podemos descobrir uma maneira de fazer nosso futuro, mas só vamos conseguir se estivermos trabalhando juntos"

O coração de Bella ficou apertado. Ela não entendia as desconfianças de Jake. Se havia alguém no mundo que ela jamais trairia seria Jacob Black! (E seus pais, é claro – Mas no caso, ela estava falando de Jacob Black).

"Você merece chegar longe, Bells. Eu vou ficar feliz quando for à sua formatura e te ver com o diploma de advogada"

"A distância não vai mudar o que eu sinto, Jake. Eu vou amar você para sempre"

"E eu vou amar você, Swan" – Jake sorriu fracamente – "Independente do que vier a acontecer, amores de verdade nunca morrem"

"Não fala assim, Jake" – Bella sentiu os olhos ardendo com as lágrimas que começaram a se formar.

"Eu sempre vou estar aqui, Bells - Seja como for. Só seja sempre honesta comigo"

"Eu sempre vou ser. Prometo"

Bella e Jake optaram por não pensarem na despedida o restante de tempo que tinham para estar juntos. Pelo contrário, foram os melhores namorados que já tinham sido, e não falaram mais no futuro.

Quando o baile passou, Bella pediu a Renée para ficar em Forks o restante das férias. E Renée concordou.

A mãe partiu na frente, levando a maior parte da mudança, aproveitando para organizar tudo na nova vida das duas, enquanto Bella desfrutava de mais algum tempo para se despedir de sua terra natal, seu pai, de Jake...

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Primeira escolha: Ir para Phoenix.**_

_**Será que Dona Bella vai conseguir cumprir todas as promessas que está fazendo?**_

_**Será que o Jake vai continuar sendo tão compreensivo?**_

_**Será que... JÁ SEI: Será que o Edward chega logo? Rsrsrs**_

_**O Edward logo chega, tá? Tenham um pouquinho só de paciência.**_

_**E até segunda-feira.**_

_**Obrigada por cada uma das reviews que Devir já recebeu e por todos os alertas e favoritos também.**_

_**Sejam bem-vindas de verdade agora! Vamos para Phoenix ver um pouquinho de Sol e calor?**_

_**(P.S: Começo a responder reviews no próximo capítulo, ok?)**_


	3. CAP 02 Primeira Mudança

**Devir – Capítulo 2**

"**PRIMEIRA MUDANÇA"**

Bella fechou seu velho casaco marrom enquanto passava pela porta, e suspirou, dando uma última olhada na paisagem em volta da casa de Charlie. Ela estava com ele desde que Renée tinha ido para Phoenix – Há duas semanas. Agora era a sua vez de deixar Forks para trás.

Jake a abraçou apertado depois de colocar sua última mala no banco de trás da viatura de Charlie, e a beijou devagar.

"Boa viagem"

"O que?" – Bella o olhou, confusa – "Você não vai conosco até Seattle?"

Obviamente não havia um aeroporto em Forks. Bella seria levada por Charlie, em uma viagem de carro de mais de três horas, até o aeroporto mais próximo, em Seattle, de onde tomaria o voo para Phoenix.

Irônico ou não, muito provavelmente, o voo demoraria menos do que a viagem por terra. Mas Bella seria jogada em outro fuso horário – Arizona estaria uma hora adiantada em relação a Washington.

"Acho que Charlie gostaria de ter algum tempo só com você"

"Jake..." – Bella sentiu a distância entre eles. E eles ainda estavam praticamente abraçados.

"Não é nada sobre nós, Bells. Eu só não gosto mesmo de despedidas" – Jake tentou tranquiliza-la, mas ela já estava com o coração apertado demais – "E Charlie vai querer ter um momento com a menina dele" – Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça – "Me liga quando chegar à _terra do Sol_"

"A distância não vai mudar o que eu sinto por você, Jake"

"Eu sempre vou estar aqui, Bells. Seja como for"

Os dois fizeram todas aquelas promessas de novo antes de Bella começar a chorar. Jake a soltou do abraço e ela andou até o carro, sentindo o coração doer com a distância. Finalmente Bella havia percebido que as coisas não podiam simplesmente ser as mesmas.

"Jake é um bom garoto, Bells" – Charlie disse, sem tirar seus olhos da estrada à frente – "Só dê algum tempo para ele se acostumar com a ideia"

"Eu sei, pai..." – Bella encerrou o assunto, secando as lágrimas.

"E então... Quantos shorts você acha que Renée já comprou?" – Charlie quebrou o clima, tentando distrai-la.

"Oh, Deus! Nem imagino!" – Bella acabou rindo e os dois fingiram que estava tudo bem, passando a conversar sobre qualquer bobagem.

Conforme os dois atravessavam a Planície Olímpica, o clima começou a mudar. Na metade do caminho, os dois já estavam tirando os casacos pesados.

Ainda não era totalmente calor – Em Seattle, apesar de fazer mais de vinte graus, o tempo ainda estava um pouquinho encoberto. De qualquer forma, nem se comparava ao tempo sempre fechado de Forks.

"Diz que não vai sentir falta da neblina!" – Charlie riu – "No próximo feriado, vou me organizar e ir até Phoenix também – Um pouco de Sol deve fazer bem para meus ossos velhos"

Pai e filha aproveitaram o tempo que faltava para o voo e almoçaram juntos na cidade. Renée interrompeu a refeição, ligando para saber se eles não estavam atrasados para o embarque. Bella sorriu um pouco triste – A mãe parecia tão animada, e ela nem sabia como seu humor estava.

A despedida com Charlie foi difícil, mas ele fez questão de animar a filha o tempo todo. "_Ivy League"_ foi citada diversas vezes – Lá pela décima vez, Bella já estava revirando os olhos para o nome.

Bella estava voando pela primeira vez.

O mais longe que ela já havia ido na vida era ao estado de Idaho – Charlie e Renée ainda eram casados. Ele queria pescar no _Redfish Lake _e ela queria conhecer a estação de esqui em _Sun Valley_. Resultado: Eles viajaram ao estado duas vezes naquele mesmo ano – Uma no verão, para pescar, e uma no inverno, para "tentar" esquiar.

Ambas as viagens haviam sido feitas de carro: Mais de quatorze horas, com Charlie e Renée se revezando ao volante. Foi cansativo, mas de sua visão de criança, pareceu mesmo só uma grande aventura em família.

"Tem certeza que você não precisa de um remedinho para relaxar?"

"Pai" – Bella riu – "Eu não tenho medo de avião"

"Como você sabe? Você nunca voou"

"Não precisa se preocupar, velhinho" – Bella fez Charlie rir – "Prometo que não vou ter nenhum ataque de pânico e a polícia não vai ter que me retirar da aeronave"

"Por favor! Já vejo as manchetes: _Filha de Chefe de Polícia do pequeno Condado de Forks é detida por arruaça_!"

"Pai! Ninguém mais usa a palavra _arruaça_!"

"Como não?" – Charlie riu quando ela revirou os olhos com a palavra.

Bella suspirou ao ouvir seu voo sendo anunciado pela voz misteriosa do aeroporto.

"Hora de ir, Bells" – Charlie tentou sorrir para a filha – "Primeiro passo em direção a _Ivy League_!"

"Pai... Para de falar na _Ivy League_" – Bella pediu – "Estou precisando de um abraço"

"Fica calma, minha menina" – Charlie a abraçou o mais apertado que podia – "Vai dar tudo certo. Renée vai estar te esperando no aeroporto, você me liga assim que pousar!"

"Hu-hum" – Bella não se arriscou a falar. Sabia que o choro era iminente.

"E você pode ligar sempre que precisar ouvir os conselhos de um velho bobo" – Charlie a olhou quando se afastou – "Você está fazendo a coisa certa, baby. Não precisa ficar com medo"

"Obrigada, pai" – Bella sussurrou, lhe dando outro abraço apertado.

"E se alguém em Phoenix tentar se aproveitar de você, é só ligar para o papai. E se você precisar voltar, a minha casa é sua casa – Nós sempre vamos estar lá"

"Obrigada"

O voo foi engraçado – A decolagem dava uma sensação estranha, mas depois, Bella logo se acostumou.

A maior parte de seus livros já havia sido levada na mudança de Renée e, os poucos que ficaram, Bella acabou colocando nas malas que seriam despachadas. Na falta de coisa melhor, Bella havia comprado um daqueles romances que eram vendidos na banca de revistas do Aeroporto.

"_O Homem Casado_" – Bella revirou os olhos. Eles já deviam estar doendo de tanto serem revirados hoje.

Bella começou a ler a história sobre a garota que se apaixonava pelo irmão da melhor amiga – Um homem casado, obviamente – Como o título deixava claro.

Ela começou a pensar em como estava longe de Jake e como aquela tal de Leah vivia enfiada na casa dos Black – Sempre com aquela desculpa esfarrapada de que estava lá para visitar Beck, sua melhor amiga.

A vontade de Bella foi jogar o livro bem longe e deixar bem claro que aquilo não iria acontecer com o seu namorado! Mas ela percebeu que era só a voz de sua consciência que a estava acusando e preferiu apenas fechar o livro e guarda-lo no fundo da mochila.

Quando o piloto anunciou o pouso pelos autofalantes da aeronave, Bella sentiu uma pequena dor de estômago. Era agora – Phoenix estava logo ali e não dava mais para voltar atrás.

"Bella!" – Renée não foi nada discreta ao ver a filha sair pelo portão. Mas ser discreta não era exatamente uma característica da jovem mãe de Bella.

"Oi, mãe" – Bella riu, se sentindo um pouco mais confiante nas coisas agora que tinha o abraço da mãe em torno de si.

"Como foi o voo, bebê? Você ficou com medo?"

"O voo foi ótimo. Bem calmo, na verdade"

"Bella!" – A garota se assustou um pouco ao ouvir uma voz desconhecida gritar seu nome no meio do _Phoenix Sky Harbor_. E se assustou mais ainda quando a mesma pessoa simplesmente a abraçou apertado como se fossem amigas de longa data.

"Alice!" – Renée gargalhou alto com a cara assustada que Bella fez – "Assim você mata minha filha do coração!"

"Desculpa..." – A garota se afastou e Bella a olhou quase encantada. Aquela era uma das garotas mais bonitas que Bella já havia visto na vida! As feições delicadas, os cabelos escuros, em um corte curto... Alice lembrava uma fadinha de filme infantil.

"Tudo bem" – Bella balbuciou, pedindo aos céus que a garota não estivesse achando que ela era maluca ou algo assim.

"É que Renée me falou tanto sobre você, que parece que eu já te conheço há muito tempo!" – Alice riu – "Espero que você se sinta muito bem-vinda à Phoenix! Nossa família vai adorar recebe-la"

"Obrigada"

"Vamos pegar suas malas, B." – Renée passou um braço por seus ombros – "Nós ainda temos tanto para te mostrar nessa cidade! Não é Alice?"

"Com certeza!" – Alice sorriu triunfante, enquanto passava seu braço pelos ombros de Bella também – "Eu tenho certeza que nós vamos ser grandes amigas, Bells!"

Bella sorriu, um pouco assustada com a energia da garota. "Bells" – Elas eram íntimas agora... E Bella nem havia se dado conta disso.

De qualquer forma, Bella via claramente que Alice e Renée deviam mesmo ter vindo da mesma família – Com aquele mesmo tipo de energia acumulada irradiando por onde passavam.

"Foi uma pena você chegar no fim da tarde. Mas amanhã mesmo eu vou começar a te mostrar minha cidade!" – Alice puxou algo do bolso e Bella se assustou quando um alarme soou.

"Esse é o seu carro?" – Bella olhou muito surpresa para um brilhante Porsche Amarelo estacionado no pátio do Aeroporto.

"Meu bebê!" – Alice sorriu orgulhosa – "Ele não é lindo?"

"Demais..."

Bella começou a imaginar a casa onde Renée estava hospedada se esse era o tipo de carro que os estudantes de _High School_ tinham em Phoenix.

"Você vai amar a minha cidade! Emmett não quer confessar, mas eu tenho certeza que ele vai morrer de saudades de Phoenix"

"Emmett é o filho mais velho de Esme" - Renée explicou para Bella - "Ele acabou de se formar e está indo para a UCLA"

"Bom..." - Bella riu - "Não me parece que morar em Los Angeles seja assim tão ruim"

"Oh, mas é claro que não! Alice só está dramatizando"

"Oh, aquele grandalhão! Vocês acreditam que eu já estou morrendo de saudades dele? E ele partiu ontem!" - Alice choramingou - "Mas não posso negar que estamos todos tão orgulhosos dele! Ele foi convidado para jogar pela UCLA no campeonato de Basquete universitário. Você pode imaginar o que é isso?"

"Ele são os atuais campeões, não são?" - Bella se lembrava de Jake ter assistido a algum jogo desse tipo.

"Sim! E também são a Universidade que mais manda jogadores para a NBA! Imaginem só ter o meu irmãozão jogando na NBA - Eu vou mesmo me achar tão importante!"

"Uau... Deve mesmo ser algo incrível" - Bella concordou com a garota.

"A única coisa triste é ficarmos longe dele... Agora somos só eu e o Edward em casa"

"Edward e Alice são gêmeos, Bells" - Renée explicou outra vez.

"Sim, mas não se iluda: A gêmea bonita sou eu" - Alice riu.

"Oh, Alice, sinto muito - Mas seu irmão também é um belo garoto!" - Renée riu também.

"Eu sei, eu sei - É suposto que gêmeos sejam parecidos... E meus irmãos são ótimos - Seu único defeito é terem me arrumado duas cunhadas tão ruins"

"Oh, Alice!" - Renée gargalhou alto.

"Você vai ver só, Bella: Quinze minutos de convivência, e eu tenho certeza que você logo vai concordar comigo. Rosalie foi para Los Angeles com o Emm - Mas é só porque ela realmente acha que tem chances de conseguir algo como atriz de Hollywood. E Tânia..." - Alice revirou os olhos - "São duas das garotas mais fúteis que eu já conheci"

"Alice" - Renée riu - "Você implica demais com as garotas"

"Ah, mas eu não perco as esperanças! Tenho certeza que ainda vou convencê-los a arrumarem namoradas melhores. Deus me livre da convivência com essas duas pelo resto de minha vida!"

Alice tagarelou sobre a família e sobre a cidade por todo o caminho até sua casa.

Depois de ver o carro de Alice, Bella já havia se preparado para o tipo de casa que os Cullen deviam habitar e nem ficou tão chocada quando estacionaram em frente à casa praticamente toda construída em vidro.

"Lar, doce lar" - Alice cantarolou - "Seja bem-vinda, Bells! Como você sabe, meu irmão mais velho está em L.A., papai deve estar trabalhando, e meu irmão deve estar perdendo seu precioso tempo com Tânia Denali. Mas a mamãe já deve estar terminando o jantar"

"Você vai adorar todos eles, Bells" - Renée passou seu braço pelos ombros da filha - "Você vai adorar tudo em Phoenix! Tenho certeza que vamos nos adaptar rapidinho"

Bella sorriu de volta para a mãe, tentando demonstrar o mesmo nível de empolgação. Ela não tinha toda essa certeza, mas preferia tentar acreditar que a mãe estava certa - Ela logo se adaptaria. Muito em breve, tudo ia estar bem.

A casa estava muito silenciosa quando elas entraram, mas Esme logo apareceu na grande sala espaçosa e clara.

"Bella!" - A mulher sorriu radiante - "Seja bem-vinda a nossa casa! Estávamos ansiosos para que você chegasse logo"

Esme andou até Bella e a abraçou. A prima de sua mãe até que lembrava Renée um pouquinho - O formato de rosto, as feições suaves... Porém Esme tinha os cabelos mais escuros, e se vestia de maneira muito elegante.

"Obrigada, Dona Esme" - Bella agradeceu ao retribuir o abraço da mulher.

"Oh, querida!" - Esme riu - "Não me chame de Dona, pelo amor de Deus! Você pode me chamar pelo nome, assim como Alice chama sua mãe apenas de Renée - Somos jovens demais para esses títulos, não é, prima?"

"Com certeza!" - Renée concordou - "Sem cerimônias, filha - Somos família"

Bella sorriu, mas sinceramente, estava ficando um pouco assustada com aquela intimidade toda. Tudo bem que eles tinham os mesmos antepassados, mas ela mal conhecia aquela gente! Não dava para sair tratando todo mundo como se eles fossem amigos de infância ou qualquer coisa assim!

Bella quase revirou os olhos ao pensar o quanto aquilo era tão típico de Renée - Sair confiando cegamente em gente que acabou de conhecer, usando qualquer desculpa boba como "_intuição_" ou "_Somos família, Bells_". Ela só esperava que a mãe não se decepcionasse com a família, como já havia se decepcionado mil vezes com mil pessoas em quem havia confiado cegamente.

"Alice, porque você não ajuda a Bella a colocar as coisas no quarto? Eu já estou terminando o jantar e, assim que o Edward e a Tânia chegarem, nós podemos jantar"

"Ah, mãe! Não acredito que a loira aguada vem jantar conosco" - Alice reclamou, com uma cara de desgosto.

"Alice! Você implica demais com a Tânia" - Esme bronqueou.

"Eu não implico, mãe. Quando você usa o verbo _Implicar,_ faz parecer que eu simplesmente não gosto dela sem motivos - E isso não é verdade!"

"Você não tem motivos para implicar com ela, Mary Alice! Às vezes acho que você faz isso por puro esporte: Só para irritar o seu irmão"

"Eu não faço isso para irritar o Edward. Eu faço isso exatamente para defender o meu irmão! Ele merece uma namorada bem melhor"

Os olhos de Bella e Renée passavam de Alice para Esme, e de Esme para Alice, durante a pequena discussão. Bella olhou para Renée pelo canto do olho, e a mãe parecia se divertir com a situação.

Na verdade, Renée não se divertia com aquele jeito de quem vê uma discussão de verdade e espera que aquilo se torne uma grande briga. Ela se divertia como quem vê duas crianças brigando e sabe que aquilo tudo não vai dar em coisa alguma.

O barulho de um carro estacionando lá fora, interrompeu a discussão.

"Chega. Seu irmão chegou - Seja simpática com as visitas e ajude a Bella a levar a mala lá para cima"

"Aliás, Bella... Sobre isso, precisamos conversar" - Alice a olhou muito séria, de repente.

"Sobre isso o que?" - Bella perguntou, seriamente confusa.

"Sobre você ter apenas uma mala"

"Mas eu não tenho apenas uma mala. A maioria de minhas coisas veio com Renée - Essas são apenas as coisas que ainda estavam em Forks"

"Querida... Eu e Renée já demos uma pequena ajeitada em suas coisas e eu percebi que você tem tudo para o clima de Forks, mas vamos ter que dar um jeito em seu guarda-roupa se você quiser se habituar bem ao clima de Phoenix" - Alice falava calma e seriamente, como se estivesse dando uma palestra sobre qualquer assunto muito sério, como o aquecimento global - "Amanhã mesmo vamos começar a nos preocupar com isso - Quero que você tenha algo apropriado para usar em nosso primeiro dia de aula"

"O que ela quer dizer com tudo isso?" - Bella olhou para Renée com suas sobrancelhas fincadas.

"Alice vai estudar moda e já até fez alguns trabalhos como _stilist_. Acho que você é sua nova cliente" - Renée riu.

"Exatamente: Amanhã vamos às compras" - Alice simplesmente informou, com um grande sorriso triunfante.

"Compras?" - Uma voz aguda soou na porta, e Bella se virou para encontrar uma garota loira passando por ela - "Estou dentro!"

"Boa noite, Tânia" - Esme sorriu, enquanto a expressão de Alice deixava bem claro sua insatisfação com a presença da garota.

"Oi, tia" - A garota loira sorriu, enquanto andava até Esme, para envolvê-la em um abraço.

Bella, na verdade, não precisou de muito para não gostar da garota. Fora tudo o que ela já havia ouvido Alice reclamar da namorada do irmão, Tânia não era o tipo de garota que parecia mesmo muito simpática - A primeira coisa que se notada assim que ela entrava em um recinto, era aquele seu nariz empinado.

"Onde está o meu filho?"

"Estacionando o Volvo. Parece que Alice deixou o Porsche no meio do caminho" - Tânia disse tudo com um sorriso, mas parecia mesmo estar só querendo provocar a cunhada.

"Eu gosto de testar as habilidades de meu irmão" - Alice sorriu de volta, cinicamente - "Em dirigir, ele é muito bom"

"Oh, querida... Ele é bom em muitas coisas"

Bella corou com a ideia de a garota loira estar mesmo se insinuando sobre sexo. Ela e Jake namoravam há um bom tempo e Bella ainda não havia tido coragem de ir mais longe.

Talvez fosse apenas sua mentalidade forjada em Forks - Como uma boa garota de cidade pequena, Bella ainda achava que sexo era coisa muito séria.

"Tânia" - Esme também pareceu um pouco desconfortável com a vida sexual de seu filho sendo comentada no meio da sala - "Essa é a filha de Renée: Bella - Ela acaba de chegar do aeroporto. Eu estava aqui dizendo para Alice ajuda-la com a mala, para que eu possa servir o jantar"

"Oi, Bella" - Tânia sorriu - "Então é você quem vai morar com o meu namorado"

"Na verdade, Tânia, a Bella vai morar com nossa família" - Alice corrigiu.

"Claro" - Bella se sentiu bem desconfortável quando Tânia a mediu do alto de sua cabeça até a ponta de seu tênis com um sorrisinho debochado nos lábios.

Bella teve vontade de pular no pescoço da garota e aperta-lo bem forte! Simpatia não devia ser o forte de algumas pessoas...

"Hey!" - a voz aveludada cortou o clima que se formava e Bella se virou para ver o irmão gêmeo de Alice passando pela porta.

Ele era alto e bem bonito - E Bella corou por ter pensado isso. Os cabelos tinham uma cor de cobre incomum e estavam apontando para toda parte.

"Você deve ser a Bella" - Ele sorriu e estendeu sua mão, sendo bastante educado. Talvez ele tivesse roubado a simpatia da namorada com um beijo - Como um vampiro que rouba as energias de alguém...

"Oi" - Bella se forçou a parar de delirar sobre o garoto.

"Edward Cullen" - Ele sorriu de novo - "Seja bem-vinda a Phoenix. Espero que você se adapte depressa"

"Mas é claro que ela vai se adaptar!" - A voz aguda de Tânia ressoou outra vez - "Alguém que veio de _Scoop_, como poderia não se apaixonar pela cidade grande?"

"É Forks, querida" - Esme sorriu um pouco sem graça.

"Quem se importa" - Tânia riu, dando de ombros, e Bella pensou que Alice havia se enganado sobre algo - Bella não precisou nem de quinze minutos para achar a tal Tânia muito insuportável.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_  
><strong>_ _****_

_**Hey! **__**Olha quem chegou a Phoenix!  
>E olha quanta gente chegou à história!<br>Sim, o Edward namora a Tânia e a Bella namora o Jake - mas vocês precisam ter fé: É uma história essencialmente sobre as constantes mudanças da vida!**_

_**Me pediram um cronograma: Eu pretendo postar mais uma vez nessa semana (quarta), mas acho que só vou conseguir me organizar e criar um cronograma de verdade na semana que vem, ok?**_

_**Bom, eu vou responder reviews. Nos vemos na quarta-feira (cruzem bem os dedos sobre isso).**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Daia Matos: **__Não se pode prever nada – A Bella é que ainda acha que pode prometer o mundo para o Jake._

_**Vanessa Dark: **__Eu acho que Devir vai ser bem diferente das outras fics que escrevi – Até porque essa Bella está em outra fase da vida. Ela só tem dezesseis anos e as outras já eram mais velhas._

_**Ssika: **__Bom, o Ed chegou. Pena que já chegou acompanhado..._

_**1 Lily Evans: **__A Bella não pode namorar o Jazz porque eu não consigo separar o Jazz da Alice – É demais para o meu coraçãozinho. E o Jazz e a Rose não vão ser irmãos – Tenha calma, menina! Rsrsrs_

_**Bell Mainard: **__Nada de Edward sujinho! Passa o protetor que, agora a temperatura vai começar a subir um bocadinho._

_**Carol Machado: **__Calma, neh? O Jake está sendo bonzinho com a Bella, mas você viu que ele não fez promessa nenhuma O.O_

_**Maah Cullen: **__Li um livro que dizia "Às vezes é necessário abrir mão do bom, para poder alcançar o melhor" – Vai, Bella: Se joga em Phoenix!_

_**RosanaTecshu: **__Perguntas, perguntas... Um dia, em um capítulo qualquer por aí, eu vou te responder._

_**Biana: **__Sumiu tanto que eu acabei uma, comecei outra... tsc, tsc, tsc_

_**Isa Alonso: **__A ansiedade nunca me permitir terminar o capítulo e ficar esperando para postar! Rsrsrs_

_**Eduarda Dh: **__O Edward apareceu, mas veio acompanhadinho..._

_**LeCullen: **__Mas eu nem "deixei" a Bella e o Jake juntos! Eu já separei os dois logo no primeiro capítulo!_

_**Deh C: **__Por que você acha que o namoro a distância não vai dar certo? "Magina"..._

_**Nessie Shadows: **__O Edward já veio! Deixem de ser desesperadas por ele, gente! Rsrsrsrs_

_**SrtaSwanCullen: **__Ih, mas a Bella já literalmente voo para bem longe do Jacob – Fique calma! Rsrsrs_

_**Vitoria: **__Não é questão de ser Team Edward – É questão que o Jacob SEMPRE acaba fazendo alguma merda._


	4. CAP 03 Primeiros Dias

**Devir – Capítulo 3**

"**Primeiros Dias"**

Isabella e Renée tinham um quarto só para elas.

E nem era porque o tal Emmett havia ido para a faculdade – A casa tinha um quarto "sobrando" mesmo.

Renée contou que, quando ela chegou, eles tinham apenas uma cama, mas Esme fez questão de providenciar outra e agora elas tinham cada uma sua própria cama. E eram camas bem macias, como Bella não pode deixar de notar.

O jantar não havia sido lá muito agradável, com a presença da tal Tânia, fazendo piadinhas sem graça e rindo aquela risada aguda, mas Bella havia realmente gostado das outras pessoas de Phoenix.

Alice havia se oferecido para desfazer a mala de Bella e Bella descobriu que "_se oferecer_", para Alice, era algo como "_ordenar_" – Não adiantava nada dizer que não.

Ela aproveitou que a garota não iria deixa-la ajudar e ligou para Charlie.

O pai de Bella quis falar com Renée e os dois passaram um bom tempo conversando. A expressão de Renée demonstrava que o assunto era sério e ela encerrou tudo com um "_Mas é claro que vou cuidar da minha filha, Charlie! Quem você pensa que eu sou?_"

Depois, Bella decidiu ligar para Jake.

Ela sabia que estava sendo uma boba, mas ficou toda chateada quando Jacob atendeu ao telefone rindo, claramente cercado de gente, e se divertindo muito.

"Onde você está?" – Bella tentou perguntar em tom normal.

"Estamos fazendo uma fogueira na praia" – Jacob contou animado – "Em Forks continua frio, _garota do Sol_"

"Jake..." – Bella suspirou.

"Me conta: Como foi voar? E Phoenix? Está quente de verdade?" – Bella até sorriu um pouco com a animação do namorado.

"Voar foi... Calmo. E está quente aqui em Phoenix, sim"

"E o pessoal da sua mãe? Eles são legais? Estão te tratando bem?"

"São sim"

"Você parece meio desanimada, Bells"

"Só estou cansada. Foi uma viagem longa..."

"Ah, claro" – Jake sorriu do outro lado da linha, sendo compreensivo mais uma vez – "Vai descansar, Bells. Amanhã você me liga e nós falamos mais"

"Devo te ligar só na parte da tarde?"

"Não entendi..."

"Caso você vá dormir muito tarde hoje, depois da festa"

"Bella" – A voz de Jake pareceu um pouco irritada – "Você está em Phoenix, eu estou em Forks – Você disse que a distância não ia mudar o que você sente, mas já está mudando sua confiança em mim? Não é uma festa: É só uma fogueira na praia. Você sabe, você já esteve aqui várias vezes"

"Eu sei... Desculpa. Eu só estou cansada... Amanhã eu te ligo"

"Dorme bem, Bells"

Bella preferiu sair no corredor para conversar com Jake com um pouquinho mais de privacidade, e então voltou para o quarto assim que desligou seu celular.

"Renée foi lá embaixo ver umas coisinhas com a mamãe" – Alice informou enquanto pendurava a última peça em um cabide e a guardava dentro do armário.

"Uau... Eu nem a vi passar"

"Devia estar distraída com sua ligação"

"É..." – Bella suspirou.

"Está tudo bem lá em Forks?" – Alice perguntou, parecendo meio preocupada com a expressão de Bella.

"Tudo... Tudo até demais"

"Problema com o namorado?"

"É tão óbvio assim?" – Bella fez uma careta ao se deixar cair sobre o colchão macio de sua cama nova.

"Bom, você disse que ia ligar para ele, eu só deduzi"

"Certo..." – Bella murmurou.

"Não quero ser intrometida, mas se você quiser conversar..."

"Não, está tudo bem. Eu só estou meio cansada, e ele estava cercado de gente, nós estamos longe... É normal rolar uma certa insegurança, não é?"

"Deve ser..." – Alice concordou – "Não que eu seja algum tipo de especialista em relacionamentos. Na verdade, namorar não é muito meu forte"

"Ah, Alice" – Bella riu – "Bonita desse jeito, vai dizer que não tem vários garotos querendo sair com você"

"Mas _sair_ não é ter um relacionamento, Bella. Eu já... fiquei com alguns garotos, tive meus rolos... Mas namorar... Namorar é coisa séria, não é? Eu só quero mesmo namorar quando encontrar alguém que valha a pena"

"Ih..." – Bella riu – "Sabe que me deu uma saudade da Ângela agora..."

"Quem é Ângela?"

"Ângela é minha melhor amiga lá em Forks. Ela é uma pessoa incrível, doce... E o olho dela brilha desse mesmo jeito que o seu brilhou quando ela fala no Ben – O namorado dela"

"O namorado dela" – Alice revirou os olhos – "Lá em Forks é obrigatório namorar aos dezesseis?"

"Não tem muito mais o que se fazer na cidade" – Bella riu enquanto dava de ombros e Alice a acompanhou – "Mas não disfarça, não! Esse seu olhinho brilhando... Eu achei que tem alguém que _vale a pena_ por perto"

"Ah... Tem um cara" – Alice sorriu, meio sem graça – "Ele é lindo e eu acho que até namoraria com ele... Mas ele nem sabe que eu existo"

"Ah, Alice! Duvido! Que tipo de cara não sabe que uma garota bonita, toda na moda, que nem você existe?"

"O tipo de cara que é vocalista de uma banda _super cool_, que está se lançando no mercado, e deve ter umas mil fãs se jogando aos pés dele por dia"

"Uau! E onde foi que você conheceu esse _superstar_?"

"Eu fui assistente na produção de um clipe que eles fizeram. Aí, nós ficamos conversando, ele me chamou para um show..."

"Então vocês já ficaram juntos?" – Bella parecia animada ao compartilhar de histórias com uma garota de sua idade.

"Que nada! Ele deve achar que eu sou um bebê!"

"E quantos anos ele tem?"

"Dezoito"

"Alice! São apenas dois anos de diferença!" – Bella riu – "Estou surpresa com você! Achei que você fosse aquele tipo decidido que não para até conseguir o que quer"

"E não mesmo!"

"Ah, mas não é o que parece!" – Bella provocou.

"Hey!" – Alice bateu em seu ombro.

"Alice!" – Esme riu enquanto entrava no quarto – "Não bata nas visitas, querida!"

"Olha só, prima" – Renée riu com Esme – "Acho que nossas meninas já estão se dando bem"

"Claro que sim: É o sangue" – Esme concordou.

No outro dia, Alice estava em pé logo cedo e Bella ficou se perguntando de onde aquela garota retirava tanta energia.

O café da manhã foi bem mais agradável do que o jantar da noite anterior – Tânia Denali não estava... E Bella também conheceu o famoso doutor Carlisle, o marido de Esme.

Ele era tão bonito... Bella nunca havia conhecido alguém mais velho que fosse tão bonito assim! E ele também era tão calmo, falava devagar, era simpático, educado... Os filhos realmente tinham a quem puxar – Na educação e na beleza também.

"Vamos, Bella! Se alimente muito bem" – Alice disse com aquele tom de mãe dando bronca – "Você precisa estar forte para aguentar nosso primeiro dia de compras!"

"Primeiro?" – Bella riu nervosamente.

"Alice, não assuste a Bella" – Carlisle riu.

"Se você precisar de ajuda para fugir, entre no Volvo e ligue no meu celular" – Edward sorriu, como se estivesse mesmo falando sério e Bella riu de novo, mais nervosa ainda!

"Eu não tenho seu número" – Ela preferiu entrar na brincadeira.

"Então anote – Você vai precisar" – Edward piscou.

"Edward" – Alice rolou os olhos – "Pare de flertar com a Bella – Tânia Denali não iria gostar"

"Eu não estou flertando. Estou ajudando. E você não é a única que pode ser amiga dela, ok?"

"Sou sim!" – Alice respondeu como uma criança, antes de mostrar sua língua para o irmão.

As primeiras compras de Alice e Bella foram de deixar qualquer novata com a língua de fora – Alice fez Bella andar por horas e experimentar mais roupas do que ela já devia ter experimentado a vida toda!

Bella não gostava muito do fato de Alice gastar uma quantia tão grande de dinheiro com roupas para ela, mas já havia aprendido algo sobre a '_prima'_: Quando ela metia uma coisa na cabeça, era melhor nem tentar contrariar.

Mesmo assim, no fim da tarde, Bella achou o dia divertido – Muito pouco pelas roupas, mas sim pela companhia de Alice.

"Esse é perfeito para você usar no primeiro dia de aula!" – Alice saltitou e bateu palmas, como uma criança animada.

Bella olhou outra vez pelo espelho e ficou tentando acreditar que Alice estava falando sério – Ela vestia um vestido curto, azul escuro, que embora fosse realmente muito bonito, não parecia ser o tipo de roupa que se usava para ir à escola em seu primeiro dia de aula.

"Não! Ele é perfeito! Só precisamos de um sapato agora" – Alice nem ligou para os protestos de Bella.

"Alice, é um vestido de festa!"

"O _High School_ é uma festa constante, Isabella" – Alice cantarolou – "Além do mais, você vai andar comigo: Nós temos que manter minha fama de garota _fashion_! Eu preciso que minha amiga esteja sempre fantástica!"

"Oh..." – Bella sorriu.

"O que?"

"Você disse que eu sou sua amiga"

"Achei que também estivesse sendo sua amiga..." – Alice fez um biquinho.

"Eu gostei" – Bella deu de ombros e Alice riu.

"Vamos lá: Troque logo essa roupa! Nós ainda temos um sapato para encontrar" – Alice disse, enquanto recolhia algumas peças que queria levar.

"Eu não posso usar tênis?"

"Com o vestido?"

"Kristen Stewart usa" – Bella deu de ombros e Alice ficou olhando para ela como se examinasse um ET.

"Ok" – Ela suspirou por fim – "Vamos comprar um tênis"

Na volta para casa, depois de tudo comprado, Alice passou em frente ao prédio da escola em que elas estudariam para que Bella ficasse conhecendo o lugar.

Era um prédio enorme! Provavelmente cabia a população de Forks inteira lá dentro!

Alice riu dos comentários de Bella e as duas voltaram para casa. Mais alguns dias, e as aulas iriam começar...

No primeiro dia de aula, Bella acordou nervosa.

Na verdade, ela estava tão nervosa, que acordou antes de todo mundo – A casa estava silenciosa, e ela ficou se revirando na cama por um tempo, mas acabou resolvendo tomar seu banho logo de uma vez.

Bella deixou seu cabelo molhado, sem conseguir lembrar se Alice havia dito que isso era aceitável, e vestiu seu vestido azul e seu tênis creme, combinando com a mochila nova.

Ela já estava pronta e Renée ainda estava dormindo pesado, então ela conferiu o relógio e decidiu sair do quarto e talvez espiar a televisão na sala do andar de baixo da casa.

Bella quase morreu do coração quando resolveu entrar na cozinha, procurando pelo menos um copo de água, e encontrou Edward sentado, tomando seu café da manhã.

"Ai, meu Deus!" – Ela segurou seu peito, assustada. Ele era muito silencioso! Ela jamais iria imaginar que havia alguém na cozinha.

Edward também ficou sem reação, mas foi por outro motivo – Bella havia andado esses dias todos sempre muito vestida. E agora, ela surge de surpresa na cozinha, usando um vestido curto que deixava suas pernas bem em evidência. E Edward não pode deixar de notar que eram pernas muito bonitas...

"Desculpa" – Bella quebrou o pensamento de Edward e ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, implorando aos céus que ela não tivesse notado a forma como ele olhou suas pernas.

"Tudo bem... Quer tomar café? Acho que você está _um pouquinho_ adiantada" – Edward sorriu, com aquele seu jeito educado.

"Eu sei" – Bella suspirou – "Acho que estou _um pouquinho_ nervosa: Não consegui dormir muito bem"

"Relaxa" – Edward sorriu – "Nós vamos estar lá com você"

"Você também está na nossa classe?" – Bella perguntou, um pouco surpresa. Ela sabia que estudaria junto com Alice, mas não haviam falado nada sobre Edward.

"Hu-hum" – Ele assentiu, tomando mais uma colher de seu iogurte.

"E você? Acordou cedo por quê?"

"Academia" – Ele pegou um copinho de iogurte e colocou em frente à cadeira ao seu lado – "Senta e come alguma coisa"

"Obrigada" – Bella sorriu e se sentou com o garoto, mas Alice logo surgiu na porta.

"Deus do céu, Isabella! Eu fui te acordar, e você tinha sumido! Achei que um bandido tivesse te sequestrado!"

"E porque um bandido iria me sequestrar?" – Bella riu – "Se fosse para sequestrar alguém, eles iriam sequestrar vocês, que tem dinheiro"

"Eles podiam sequestrar você para abusar sexualmente"

"Oh, meu Deus! Alice!" – Bella escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, sentindo as bochechas queimarem.

"É apenas um ponto! Eles não sequestram só as pessoas que tem dinheiro, Isabella" – Alice explicou – "E, se for para sequestrar alguém com dinheiro, eu espero realmente que sequestrem a Denali"

"Ah, meu Deus" – Edward bufou – "Já vai começar logo cedo, Mary Alice? Eu vou tomar meu banho" – Edward se levantou e saiu da cozinha.

"Você precisa mesmo implicar tanto com ela na frente do seu irmão?" – Bella perguntou enquanto Alice se sentava na cadeira que o irmão havia ocupado e colocava leite em uma xícara – "Ele fica chateado... Deve gostar dela de verdade"

"No dia em que eu conseguir compreender como alguém pode gostar de verdade de Tânia Denali, eu juro que vou levar em consideração essa sua frase"

"Alice..."

"Esquece isso, vai" – Alice sorriu amplamente antes de dar um gole em sua bebida – "Eu tenho uma coisa ótima para te contar!"

"Diz"

"A escola decidiu dar uma festa de boas vindas no próximo fim de semana e, como parte da comissão organizadora, eu sugeri a banda contratada"

"Ok..." – Bella estava tentando entender o que tinha de mais naquilo tudo.

"E eu sugeri a banda de Jasper Whitlock" – Alice contou, toda orgulhosa.

"Mas... Alice, eles não vão contratar uma banda tão cara para uma festinha de escola" – Jasper Whitlock era o novo queridinho da música independente, e qualquer jovem que gostasse de música saberia disso. Ele estava fazendo sucesso e seu cachê não devia ser dos mais baratos.

"Bella" – Alice revirou os olhos – "Não se preocupe com essa parte: Nossa escola tem muitos recursos. Se atente ao que realmente interessa: É ele"

"É ele?" – Bella perguntou, finalmente entendendo.

"Hu-hum"

"Você está interessada em Jasper Whitlock?"

"Ah... Você disse que era para eu não desistir, e agora está fazendo essa cara de que eu sou louca!"

"Não... Quer dizer, eu não sabia que o cara era Jasper Whitlock, mas... Vocês dois fariam um belo casal"

"Jura? Você acha que eu tenho mesmo chances?"

"Alice... Eu acho, que se eu estou em Phoenix, estudando em uma escola que tem recursos para contratar Jasper Whitlock para tocar em uma festa de boas vindas, qualquer coisa é possível nesse mundo"

"Espero que sim" – Alice riu – "Mas sabe o que eu acho que vai ser impossível?"

"O que?"

"Nós sermos totalmente felizes na escola... Porque é agora que vem a má notícia"

"Credo, Alice. Fala logo"

"Tânia Denali também está na nossa classe"

"Ai, Alice... Não implica com ela, vai. Você vai acabar chateando o seu irmão"

"Eu não vou desistir de abrir os olhos do Edward. Não vou" – Alice respondeu com um biquinho – "Ele merece uma garota descente"

"Alice..."

"Eu preciso cuidar do meu irmão, Bella! E agora eu só tenho um ano para ajuda-lo a encontrar alguém melhor antes que ele vá para a faculdade e leve a Tânia de chaveirinho, que nem o Emmett fez com a Rosalie"

"Talvez ela vá para a faculdade por conta própria"

"Estudar o que? Eu nunca vi Tânia Denali dizer que vai estudar nada! O sonho dela é viver pendurada no braço de um cara rico, fazendo pose de _Real Housewive_"

"Talvez seu irmão goste de ter uma mulher assim"

"Ai, Bella... Não fala isso, que me dá até um aperto no coração" – Alice fez uma careta – "Meu irmão é um cara tão legal. Eu implico com ele, mas... É só porque é meu irmão. É quase minha obrigação implicar. Mas o Edward... Ele é tão bonito, tão doce... Desde pequeno tinha tanto orgulho de falar que ia ser médico – que nem o nosso pai... Ele merece alguém que goste dele por tudo isso, não porque ele é rico, porque ele é um troféu"

"Alice... Eu sei que a Tânia não é a pessoa mais legal do mundo – Já deu bem para perceber. Mas... Talvez ela goste de verdade do seu irmão. Não deve ser muito difícil gostar de verdade dele"

"Não é nada difícil gostar de verdade dele. E é isso que me preocupa: Porque ela não gosta"

"Você não sabe, Alice" 

"Eu sei" – A garota assentiu – "Eu sei das coisas, Bella. Eu sinto. E quando eu sinto, nunca me engano! Gostei de você logo de cara, não gostei? E logo de cara eu vi que ela não é mulher para o meu irmão"

"Alice..."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Bella, escute a Alice – A Tânia não é mulher para o Edward! Não é!**_

_**Bom, vocês sabem, eu só vou postar segunda-feira – É que estou indo para BH no feriado (Oi, Deh! Oi, meninas de Minas!)**_

_**Espero que todas tenham um bom feriadão.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Sissi: **__Eu só deixo vocês esperando quando não tem outro jeito! Juro!_

_**Ssika: **__Ah, o bicho nem vai pegar ainda..._

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Para ver o desenrolar, só acompanhando o desenrolar da fic... Rsrsrs_

_**RosanaTecshu: **__Ih, pode fazer as perguntas – Eu só não vou responder agora! Rsrsrs_

_**Biana: **__Essas meninas ocupadíssimas, viu? Quando der para aparecer, os capítulos vão estar aqui – Esperando bonitinhos._

_**Nessie Shadows: **__Quando o Edward adentra o recinto, o clima surge! Fazer o que? Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso: **__A Tânia não é família Cullen! Olha, você nem fala algo assim, porque é sacrilégio! Rsrsrs_

_**SrtaSwanCullen: **__Ninguém precisa de muito para odiar a Tânia – Só Esme que é pura compaixão para trata-la bem._

_**Na Cullen: **__A Bella ainda não sabia que existia algo/alguém chamado Edward Cullen no mundo – Por isso que ficou fazendo essas promessinhas. Rsrsrs_

_**Deh C: **__Depois de Segredos eu não acho que realmente tenha algo de 'sofrimento' nessa fic... Rsrsrs_

_**Sophiatt: **__Bellinha vai pegar um bronze... (Isso por acaso é uma analogia ao cabelo 'bronze' de Edward Cullen? Rsrsrsrs)_

_**Maah: **__Se a Bella está "em Phoenix, estudando em uma escola que tem recursos para contratar Jasper Whitlock..." Tenha fé na sua mudança! Vai que..._

_**1 Lily Evans: **__É só segunda e quarta essa semana, por causa do feriado e porque estou toda corrida – Depois vou me organizar melhor, ok?_

_**Vitoria: **__Não me lembra do Rei Augusto! E esse Edward é do tipo mineirinho... Vai chegar devagar Rsrsrs_


	5. CAP 4 Primeira Festa

**Devir - Capítulo 4  
>"Primeira Festa"<strong>

A festa de boas vindas do Colégio foi um sucesso. Eles aceitaram a indicação de Alice, e Jasper Whitlock foi o contratado da noite.

A garota ficou esfuziante!

Como Alice era da tal comissão organizadora, ela teria que chegar mais cedo ao ginásio aonde a festa aconteceria. Para que Bella não precisasse ficar tanto tempo lá, sozinha, Alice pediu que Edward a levasse com ele, mais tarde.

É claro que ela não perdeu a oportunidade de alfinetá-lo com uma ou duas piadinhas sobre o como aquilo poderia irritar Tânia Denali, mas Edward garantiu que não haveria problema algum.

Bella vestiu um vestido rosa, escolhido por Alice, e dessa vez teve também que ceder ao uso de sapatos com salto alto.

Ela desceu na hora combinada, um pouco sem graça por estar indo só com Edward para a festa. Bella sabia que, se Jacob soubesse disso, iria ter problemas - Ele não iria gostar tanto quanto ela tinha certeza que Tânia Denali devia ter implicado.

Não que ela achasse que qualquer coisa fora do normal fosse acontecer entre os dois. Mas ela sabia que as pessoas gostavam de imaginar coisas.

Edward estava vendo televisão quando Bella desceu as escadas. Ele sorriu para ela quando olhou para trás ao perceber o barulho.

"Vamos?" - Ele perguntou, enquanto desligava o aparelho.

"Hu-hum"

"Tudo bem?" - Ele a olhou, percebendo aquilo que interpretou como desânimo.

"Tudo... Só um pouco nervosa"

"Nervosa com que?"

"Só para começar, sua irmã me obrigou a usar um salto enorme" - Bella indicou os próprios pés.

"Típico de Alice" - Edward riu - "Vem" - Ele ofereceu o braço para ela - "Eu te ajudo a chegar até o carro"

"Obrigada" - Bella corou um pouco ao aceitar a oferta.

"Só não te levo até dentro da festa por que... Você sabe, não é?" - O garoto sorriu enquanto abria a porta da casa para ela.

"Sei: A cunhada favorita de Alice não iria gostar" - Bella riu e então percebeu que não havia sido nada discreta - "Desculpa"

"Tudo bem" - Edward riu alto da vergonha de Bella - "Ela é um pouco ciumenta mesmo"

"Você gosta que ela seja assim?"

"Ninguém gosta" - Edward deu de ombros.

"Mas você gosta dela" - Bella constatou.

"Não vou dizer que espero passar o resto da minha vida com a Tânia, nem que ela é minha alma gêmea ou qualquer coisa assim, mas é a pessoa com quem estou hoje: Eu gosto dela, sim. Apesar de saber que ela tem muitos defeitos"

Bella assentiu enquanto Edward abria a porta do Volvo para que ela se sentasse no banco do passageiro.

Ela ficou pensando em como ela e Edward pensavam diferente sobre relacionamentos. Bella havia acreditado desde o começo que Jacob era o homem com quem ela passaria o resto da vida, sua alma gêmea, e todas as coisas assim.

Bella tinha certeza que não poderia continuar com ele caso não acreditasse ser exatamente dessa maneira.

De certa forma, ela admirava a maneira mais livre como Edward pensava. Mas aquela era uma forma de pensar que parecia se encaixar bem melhor em um garoto de Phoenix do que em uma menina de Forks.

"Tudo bem?" - Bella se virou ao ouvir a voz de Edward e não conseguiu deixar de sorrir quando encontrou um sorriso torto em seus lábios.

"Tudo"

"Você parecia bem pensativa"

"É... Eu estava pensando no meu namorado"

"Vocês namoram há bastante tempo?"

"Anos" - Bella confessou com um suspiro.

"Hum... Você não disse isso como se fosse algo bom"

"É só que está um pouco difícil ficar assim longe"

"Certo" - Edward assentiu - "Mas dá para vocês se falarem bastante, não é? Com toda a tecnologia de hoje em dia, e tudo mais..."

"O Jake não gosta dessas coisas... Na verdade, para conseguir convencê-lo a ter um celular foi um pouco difícil"

"E vocês não se falam nem por _Skype_?" – Edward perguntou, como se Bella estivesse realmente dizendo algo absurdo.

"Não" - Bella até riu um pouco da ideia de Jake sentado em frente ao computador.

"Uau, Isabella! Que tipo de homem das cavernas você namora?" - Edward riu.

"Hey! Olha só como fala dele!" - Bella bateu em seu ombro, rindo também.

"Hey! Não me bate! Eu posso perder o controle do carro, sabia?" - Edward brincou, jogando o carro um pouquinho para a pista lateral, e fazendo com que Bella soltasse um gritinho assustado.

Os dois riram e conversaram sobre amenidades e deveres de casa em comum, até que chegaram ao ginásio.

Bella imaginou que Edward fosse buscar a namorada, mas ele disse que Tânia preferia exibir seu próprio automóvel - Uma pequena Ferrari branca, conversível.

Edward fez questão de abrir a porta do carro para que a prima descesse e, já que o local ainda estava bem vazio, ofereceu o braço para ajudá-la a andar com aquele salto até lá dentro.

"Tem certeza? Eu não quero te causar problemas" - Bella riu.

"Hey!" – Edward bateu em Bella com seu ombro e ela se desequilibrou um pouco, fazendo com que ele precisasse segura-la mais forte pela cintura – "Desculpa" – Ele riu.

"Você está tentando me matar, não é?" – Bella olhou para ele, fingindo estar chocada.

"É que eu queria tanto aquele quarto que minha mãe deu para vocês..." – Edward fez um biquinho.

"Credo! Não precisa me matar. Se você faz tanta questão do bendito quarto, eu volto para Forks"

"Ah..." – Edward riu – "Não volte. Você é tão divertida, _priminha_"

Assim que eles entraram, Alice arrastou Bella para algum canto. Edward ficou conversando com alguns garotos que já estavam lá, enquanto esperava por Tânia.

O show de Jasper Whitlock foi fantástico! Bella nunca tinha visto algo assim – Ela adorava música, e a música dele era realmente muito boa.

Os olhos de Alice brilhavam enquanto o garoto loiro estava no palco e Bella ficou rindo dela e de seu jeitinho todo apaixonado. Mas o mais surpreendente mesmo foi quando Alice corou! Bella jamais teria imaginado ver Mary Alice Cullen ficando envergonhada.

Bella sorriu de um canto perto do palco quando seu olhar se encontrou com o de Edward. Tânia estava de costas, conversando com uma outra garota, e Edward acenou.

Tânia percebeu o movimento de Edward e se virou para ver quem ele estava cumprimentando. Bella firmou seu sorriso e acenou para a loira também. Tânia revirou os olhos para a morena.

"Vou pegar mais ponche" – Bella avisou Alice, quando Jasper terminou seu show. Na verdade, ela queria dar-lhes alguma privacidade, e Alice sorriu entendendo a dica da amiga.

A música ao vivo foi substituída pelo DJ e Tânia arrastou Edward para a pista de dança.

Um garoto até convidou Bella para dançar também, mas ela negou – Jacob não iria gostar nada de imaginá-la dançando com um desconhecido.

"Bella!" – Alice saltitou até ela depois de algum tempo conversando com Jasper.

"Calma" – Bella riu – "Assim seu coração vai explodir!"

"Ele me chamou para bebermos algo" – Alice quicou em seu lugar.

"Beber? Alice, você tem dezesseis anos"

"Eu posso beber refrigerante" – Ela deu de ombros.

"Alice..."

"É sério! Eu juro que não vou ficar bêbada!"

"Sei, sei... Toma cuidado, está bem? Você ainda não conhece o Jasper direito"

"Ele é bom menino, Bella"

"Tudo bem. Só estou te pedindo para tomar cuidado"

"Tudo bem, mamãe" - Alice revirou os olhos - "Prometo que tomo cuidado. Agora vem" - Alice praticamente arrastou Bella, quando a puxou pela mão.

"Calma! Eu posso saber para onde você pensa que está me levando?"

"Eu não posso te deixar aqui assim, Bella! Se eu vou sair com o Jasper, preciso pedir ao Edward que te leve para casa"

"Ai, Alice" - Bella fez uma careta - "Melhor não"

"Que foi? Está com medo da Tânia?" - Alice riu - "Vamos logo" - A garota simplesmente arrastou Bella pelo salão até o lugar onde Edward estava com Tânia - "Oi, cunhadinha" - Ela sorriu cinicamente quando a loira as viu chegar.

"Oi, Alice" - Tânia foi tão cínica quanto Alice.

"Irmãozinho lindo do meu coração" - Alice olhou para Edward por debaixo de seus cílios.

"Ih, Alice... O que é que você está querendo?" - O irmão gêmeo a olhou.

"Sabe o que é? É que a sua irmãzinha está precisando _taaanto_ de um favorzinho seu. E você sabe: Papai sempre diz que os Cullen tem obrigação de se ajudar"

"Meu Deus, Alice... Você está me deixando assustado: Já está invocando os ensinamentos do papai?"

"É que eu estou meio ocupadinha aqui, e eu queria saber se você não podia levar a Bellinha até em casa para mim"

"Ah, Alice!" - Edward riu alto - "Precisava disso tudo para me pedir isso? É claro que eu levo a Bella para casa!"

"Ah, bebezinho!" - Tânia choramingou como uma criança mimada - "Achei que você fosse comigo lá para casa" - Ela sorriu, enquanto segurava o rosto do namorado e aproximava sua boca da dele - "Mamãe e papai viajaram... Nós podemos ficar só nós dois..."

Alice limpou sua garganta, e Bella corou com as insinuações sempre muito claras de Tânia.

"Claro, Tân" - Edward sorriu um pouco sem graça e tirou as mãos da namorada de seu rosto - "Eu levo a Bella para casa e depois te encontro lá"

"Promete?" - A loira fez um biquinho.

"Prometo" - Edward deu um beijo rápido em Tânia antes se levantar - "Vamos?"

"Ah, bebezinho... Mas eu A-DO-RO essa música!" - Tânia choramingou outra vez.

"Tudo bem, Tân. Fica aí, que eu vou indo levar a Bella. Depois você me liga e eu vou para sua casa"

"Que bom, bebezinho" - Tânia se lançou no pescoço de Edward - "Você é o melhor namoradinho do mundo!"

A loira puxou uma amiga e as duas saíram, em direção à pista de dança. Alice revirou os olhos enquanto os três observavam as garotas se misturarem à pequena multidão de adolescentes.

"Se você quiser ficar..." - Bella tentou dizer, mas Edward a interrompeu.

"Ah, por favor! Eu estou louco para ir embora! Esse tipo de música me deixa maluco" - Edward riu, passando um braço pelo ombro de Alice, e depositando um beijinho em sua bochecha - "Obrigado, irmãzinha"

"De nada" - Alice respondeu toda orgulhosa - "Agora leva a Bella direitinho, está bem?"

"Pode deixar, senhorita"

Edward e Bella foram embora conversando. O garoto estava achando muito divertido ter a prima por perto. Ela era meio tímida, e engraçada... Um pouco desastrada também - Mas até isso Edward achava divertido.

"Obrigada pela carona" - Bella sorriu enquanto Edward virava a esquina de sua casa - "Não precisava mesmo... Eu podia ter ligado para a Renée ou algo assim"

"Ah, Bella! Deixa de bobagem! Eu também moro aqui - Não tem problema nenhum te trazer até em casa"

"É, mas você não estava vindo para casa agora" - Bella ficou um pouco sem graça em demonstrar que tinha ouvido a conversa de Edward com a namorada, mesmo que Tânia não tivesse feito muita questão de manter as coisas em sigilo.

"A Tânia vai demorar um tempo para sair de lá - Ela adora essas músicas estranhas" - Edward brincou enquanto abria sua porta e descia do Volvo.

"Músicas estranhas?"

"É" - Edward assentiu - "Aquele tipo de música esquisita que eles estavam tocando na festa"

"E porque a música é esquisita? É só a música de hoje em dia"

"A música de hoje em dia é toda muito esquisita. Salvo raras exceções - Como Jasper Whitlock. Eu gosto da música dele" - Edward sorriu enquanto abria a porta da casa e deixava Bella entrar primeiro.

"E do que mais você gosta?"

"Música antiga, música clássica, música dos anos 50, rock dos 70..." - Edward enumerou.

"Estranho... Eu nunca iria imaginar que você gostasse de coisas assim"

"E porque não?"

"Sei lá" - Bella deu de ombros - "Você é todo moderninho..."

"Todo moderninho? E isso é bom?"

Bella mal abriu a boca para responder a pergunta de Edward, quando o celular do garoto começou a tocar. Ele fez sinal para que ela esperasse e atendeu a ligação.

"Oi, Tân. Estou na minha casa. Não, tudo bem - Eu já vou. Tchau" - Edward logo desligou o aparelho e voltou a sorrir para Bella - "Tânia. Preciso ir"

"Sem problemas" - Bella sorriu de volta - "Obrigada pela carona"

"De nada"

Edward saiu pela porta e Bella sorriu, pensando em como o garoto era legal. Realmente não dava para entender o que ele havia visto na tal da Tânia Denali - Embora ela realmente fosse bonita demais!

Renée e Esme estavam na sala assistindo a um filme qualquer. As duas sorriram para Bella assim que ela entrou.

"Hey, B." - Renée assentiu - "Já chegaram?"

"Já _cheguei_, mãe" - Bella frisou o caráter singular da frase.

"E onde estão meus bebês?" - Esme perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"O Edward me deixou aqui, mas foi para a casa da Tânia. E a Alice... A Alice, ela..." - Bella percebeu que não havia preparado uma desculpa caso alguém perguntasse de Alice.

"Ok!" - Esme interrompeu, passando suas mãos pelo rosto - "Meu filho, virou um devasso, que não sai da casa da namorada. E agora, minha filha não tem mais horário para voltar das festas... Pelo menos me diz que a minha menina está bem"

"Ela está ótima, Esme" - Bella riu, dando seu melhor para mentir - "Ela só ficou ajudando o pessoal da comissão para encerrar a festa"

"Sei..." - Esme estreitou os olhos - "Vamos considerar essa história"

"Eu... Eu vou subir e ligar para o Jake"

"Claro, B." - Renée ria do rosto aflito de Esme - "Diga que eu mandei um oi"

"Claro, mãe"

Bella conferiu o relógio e aproveitou o fuso horário de uma hora para ligar para Jake em Forks. O celular tocou algumas vezes e Bella já estava achando que Jake o tivesse abandonado em algum lugar quando o garoto finalmente atendeu.

"Hey, Bells" - Ele pareceu animado ao atendê-la e ela ficou um pouco mais feliz.

Jacob contou todas as novidades de Forks e Bella falou sobre as novidades de Phoenix. É claro que ele não gostou muito de saber que a namorada tinha ido a uma festa, mas preferiu enterrar o assunto.

"Sinto sua falta, Jake"

"Eu também, Bells... Seu pai disse que quer muito te visitar no próximo feriado, então você não deve vir para Forks, mas no outro, você vem, não é?"

"Você podia vir com o Charlie" - Bella sorriu, animada com a própria ideia.

"Ah, Bells... Você sabe que não"

"E porque não?" - Bella se pegou fazendo um biquinho e ficou com medo de estar sendo contagiada pelo comportamento de Tânia Denali.

"Eu não tenho grana para comprar a passagem de avião e também não quero ficar na casa dessa gente que eu nem sei quem é"

"Tudo bem" - Bella suspirou, se sentindo tão boba até mesmo por ter falado da ideia.

"Não fica assim, vai" - Jake tentou anima-la outra vez - "Vai passar rápido"

"Vai" - Bella tentou concordar, sentindo algumas lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Oláaaaa, meninas!  
>Desculpem-nos pelo atraso - Não deu para escrever nada lá na viagem e fiquei um pouco enrolada.<strong>_

_**E então? Como passaram o feriado? Foi bom? Belezinha?  
>O meu foi muito bom - obrigada por perguntar. Rsrsrs<strong>_

_**Agora vou responder minhas reviews, ok?  
>Beijinhos.<strong>_

_**AH! VOU TENTAR POSTAR AMANHÃ - Mas já aviso que não é promessa!**_

_**E ACALMEM-SE! Que - conforme me perguntaram - a "agarração" demora! Rsrsrs**_

_**Até!**_

_**REVIEWS:  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>Daia Matos<strong>__: Quando a gente sente, já é uma coisa - Quando ALICE sente, sai de baixo! Rsrsrs_

_**Vanessa Dark**__: Coitado do Jacob - Ninguém confia nele._

_**Sofia-pt**__: 1) Nada pode ser tão dramático quanto Segredos; 2) Os gêmeos têm de 16 para 17 - Estão na mesma idade e sala da Bella._

_**Vitoria**__: Mas já? Coitadas das minhas Bellinhas! Você anda muito intolerante com elas! Rsrsrs_

_**RosanaTecshu**__: O Edward não é bem "caidinho" pela Tânia. Ele está com ela. Apenas._

_**Sophiatt**__: Mas a Bella ainda não está mesmo apaixonada - E nem ele. Essas coisas acontecem dia após dia. ""Devir" é o conceito filosófico que busca definir a constante mudança do mundo" - Constante, regular... De pouquinho em pouquinho._

_**"nnie":**__ O Fanfiction deve ter engolido alguma letra do seu nome, porque ele adora comer letrinhas com acento. De qualquer forma, obrigada pelo elogio - E seja bem-vinda em Devir._

_**Biana**__: Ah! E quando é que Mary Alice Cullen NÃO diz a que veio? Rsrsrs_

_**"PESSOA QUE O FF ENGOLIU O NOME TODO":**__ Oi! Seja bem-vinda(o)! Escolha outro nick - O Fanfiction não gostou do seu :|_

_**Deh C:**__ Eu fui! Depois me arrependi de não ter pegado seu número - Fui até no shopping e pensei que podia ter te ligado para ver se estava por perto..._

_**Maah:**__ E aí? Já mudou? Está achando estranho? Está achando legal? Achou o Edward?  
><em>_**  
>Carol Machado:<strong>__ Alice e Jasper se juntando em 3… 2… 1! Rsrsrs_

_**Carlapriscilaa**__: Oiê! Que bom que chegou! Vem: Pode entrar! Rsrsrs_

_**Karen Cullen:**__ Nem Nyah, nem Orkut, nem outro lugar. Só posto no Fanfiction, uma fic de cada vez, se não perco o controle das coisas._


	6. CAP 5 Primeiro Mês  PARTE I

**Devir - Capítulo 5**

**"Primeiro mês – PARTE I"  
><strong>

As aulas iam a todo vapor e os primeiros trabalhos começaram a surgir.

Quando a professora de biologia pediu um trabalho em grupo, Tânia ate torceu o nariz para o fato de Edward querer fazer o trabalho com a irmã, mas não pode negar que seria bem mais prático.

"Adoro genética!" - Alice estava um pouco animada demais para Bella. Alguma coisa a garota Cullen devia estar aprontando.

"Foi por isso que você resolveu ser minha irmã gêmea, não é?" - Edward riu, abrindo um dos livros sobre a mesinha da sala.

Os quatro haviam se unido em um grupo: Alice, Bella, Edward e Tânia Denali. E agora estavam na sala, sentados no chão, tentando organizar um tema sobre genética.

"Nós podíamos falar sobre isso: Irmãos Gêmeos"

"Homozigotos ou heterozigotos?" - Bella especificou.

"Nós podíamos falar exatamente sobre a diferença entre um e outro" - Edward disse.

"E nós podíamos usar vocês dois como exemplo" - Tânia tentou se incluir na conversa - "E fazer testes para descobrir que tipo vocês são"

"Mas... Eles são heterozigotos" - Bella não conseguiu se conter e corrigiu a garota.

"Ah, é? E como é que você sabe?" - Tânia disse em um tom de desafio.

"Porque eles não são idênticos. Gêmeos homozigotos são os gêmeos idênticos" - Bella explicou pacientemente e Alice riu baixinho ao seu lado.

"Eles podem ser idênticos, ok?" - Tânia decidiu que não daria o braço a torcer - "Talvez você não note que eles são iguaizinhos porque a Alice é menina e o Edward é menino!"

"Tân..." - Edward estava envergonhado com aquilo que a namorada estava dizendo.

"É exatamente por isso que eles não são idênticos, Tânia. Os gêmeos homozigotos nascem de um mesmo óvulo, fecundado por um mesmo espermatozoide, que depois se parte em dois. Dessa forma, eles têm a mesma carga genética, e portanto, tem que ter o mesmo sexo e ser idênticos fisicamente!"

"É, cunhadinha: Casais de gêmeos sempre são heterozigotos" - Alice sorriu ao corrigir a namorada do irmão.

Tânia fez uma careta cômica e Alice só não gargalhou diante dela porque não estava com vontade de comprar uma briga com o irmão. E porque a garota já estava bem humilhada.

"Tudo bem" - Edward suspirou - "Acho que vai ser um bom assunto para explicarmos"

"Claro que sim, irmãozinho" - Alice sorriu - "E a Bella explica bem, não é? Você entendeu direitinho, não foi, Tân?"

"Entendi, sim" - Tânia quase fuzilou Alice com um olhar.

"Tudo bem... Vamos falar sobre gêmeos homozigotos e heterozigotos"

"Isso!" - Alice se ajeitou, apoiando as costas contra o sofá - "Vamos resolver isso logo, porque eu ainda vou sair com o Jasper hoje"

"E você prometeu que vai me levar ao cinema, bebezinho" - Bella e Alice reviraram os olhos com o choramingo de Tânia.

"Nós vamos fazer o trabalho primeiro" - Edward disse como um aviso, tanto para a namorada, quanto para a irmã.

Bella abriu seu notebook e começou a fazer pesquisas na internet sobre os termos relacionados, tentando encontrar algo de interessante.

"Nós já escolhemos o tema. A Bella não pode ficar vendo isso?"

"Tânia! O trabalho é em equipe - Nós não vamos deixar a Bella ficar fazendo tudo sozinha!"

"Ai, bebezinho... Eu só falei porque ela não vai mesmo sair"

"Nós vamos fazer o trabalho todos juntos" - Edward reafirmou.

"Pois, se a Alice sair antes de nós dois..."

"Ah, Edward!" - Alice a interrompeu, irritada, apontando para Tânia, feito uma criança que acusa o irmão para os pais.

"Chega! Vocês duas não vão brigar! E ninguém sai até o trabalho ficar pronto!" - Edward deu o ultimato e Bella quase riu quando Alice e Tânia afundaram em seus lugares, feito duas crianças de castigo - "Alguma sugestão de pesquisa, Bella?"

"Estou lendo algumas coisas sobre sangue, testes de paternidade..."

"Ah, papai pode nos ajudar!" - Alice se animou outra vez.

"Ótima ideia, Allie" - Edward sorriu - "Ótima ideia, Bells"

"_Bells_"... Bella suspirou ao ouvir o apelido com que Jacob costumava chama-la.

Já fazia um mês que Bella estava em Phoenix e as coisas com o namorado não estavam sendo nada fáceis. Mesmo com o aniversário dela chegando, Jacob afirmou que não viria a Phoenix com Charlie no dia do Trabalho.

Quase nunca era ele quem ligava e Bella vivia enciumada com a presença constante de Leah na casa dos Black. Jacob vivia afirmando que ela só ia até lá para ficar com suas irmãs, mas Bella simplesmente não gostava dela.

Bella até havia ficado um pouquinho enciumada quando Alice começou a sair com Jasper – A garota era sua única amiga em Phoenix e ela não queria dividi-la.

Mas Bella não podia deixar de ficar feliz por ver a amiga sorrindo como Alice vinha sorrindo agora – Cada vez que Jasper telefonava, o sorriso de Alice preenchia o quarto todo. Ela estava lindamente apaixonada. E Bella estava feliz em ver que Jasper parecia corresponder os sentimentos da garota.

Jasper tinha uma vida agitada, mas estava sempre encontrando um espaço para Alice – Eles se viam sempre que podiam, e ele também telefonava todo o tempo quando não estava na cidade.

Todas as vezes que o celular de Alice tocava, o coração de Bella se partia em dois – Uma parte alegre, pelo sorriso no rosto de sua amiga; Uma parte triste, porque Jacob não era tão presente e atencioso assim.

Nos estudos, Bella estava indo bem. Literatura era sua matéria favorita, mas ela estava mantendo boas médias em todas as outras também.

Alice até havia conseguido coloca-la como integrantes da comissão de eventos do Colégio – Atividades extras eram muito boas para contar pontos nos pedidos de bolsa para as Universidades.

Não que Bella soubesse muita coisa sobre como organizar festas, mas ela estava realmente ajudando bastante na parte administrativa da equipe.

Doutor Carlisle havia arrumado um emprego para Renée no consultório de um amigo, que era ortopedista. Ela estava toda animada e muito feliz em ter seu próprio dinheiro agora.

Talvez, em breve, Renée pudesse manter uma casa só para ela e a filha.

Se bem, que Esme achou um absurdo que ela tivesse comentado tal coisa! Renée sempre foi uma adolescente e passava quase o final de semana todo em festas, se divertindo... – Esme não ia deixar Bella sozinha, em uma casa vazia, enquanto a garota poderia estar com "_a família_".

Charlie viria para o dia do trabalho* – Era na segunda-feira e ele havia conseguido trocar seus plantões para ficar o fim de semana todo com Bella. Infelizmente, ele não poderia ficar até o outro fim de semana, quando seria o aniversário da garota.

_*(Dia do trabalho americano – Labor Day: Comemorado na primeira segunda-feira de Setembro)_

Charlie preferiu ficar em um hotel. Ele mal havia conhecido Esme quando ele e Renée estavam para se casar, e achou muito abuso ficar na casa da prima de sua ex-mulher.

Bella pediu a Alice que a ajudasse a pensar em bons programas para fazer com o pai em Phoenix. A maioria dos pontos turísticos, Bella nem havia tido tempo de conhecer ainda, mas achou que seria uma ótima oportunidade conhece-los com Charlie.

"Oi, B." – Renée esperou que Bella saísse do banho e a chamou para se sentar ao seu lado na cama.

"Hum... O que aconteceu, Renée?" – Bella apertou seus olhos.

"Nada..."

"Eu sei que sou uma péssima mentirosa, mas você é incrivelmente ruim"

"Tudo bem" – Renée suspirou – "Eu queria conversar com você antes do Charlie chegar"

"Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês?" – Bella perguntou em tom de bronca. Cuidar de Renée era como cuidar de uma criança.

"Está tudo bem entre nós"

"Então fala: O que aconteceu?"

"Eu estou saindo com uma pessoa" – Renée confessou de uma vez só.

"Uau..." – Bella soltou o ar devagar. Em todos esses anos, Renée não era do tipo que saía com qualquer um. Levar outros homens para casa, jamais! E, apresentar namorados para Bella, foram um ou dois e nada mais.

"O nome dele é Phill Dwyer e ele é um jogador de baseball" – Renée continuou a explicar – "Eu o conheci no consultório, quando ele machucou o tornozelo em um jogo"

"Mamãe..."

"Eu estou gostando dele. De ficar com ele... Mas ainda não é nada sério. Eu só estou te dizendo agora, porque seu pai está vindo para Phoenix, e eu não quero que fique nenhum mal entendido, nem que seu pai fique achando que eu estou negligenciando você"

"Você não está me negligenciando, Renée" – Bella sorriu, segurando sua mão – "E você tem todo o direito de se apaixonar outra vez"

"Ah, Bella... Obrigada, meu amor" – Renée a abraçou – "Você é minha velhinha preferida"

"Hey!" – Bella riu e bateu em seu ombro – "Eu não sou sua velhinha!"

"Mas você é a adolescente: Você deveria estar me contando sobre suas paixões"

"Eu já te contei sobre minha paixão, mãe: É o Jake"

"Você deveria se apaixonar mais"

"Mãe..."

"Você é uma menina, B."

"Mãe... Por favor. Eu já estou longe dele, não está sendo nada fácil... Não piora as coisas, vai..."

"Desculpa" – Renée beijou a bochecha da filha – "Eu não quero te deixar confusa. Eu acho o Jake um bom menino, e eu até gosto muito dele, mas eu quero ver seus olhos brilhando por alguém. Para mim, o namoro de vocês é calmo além do normal"

"O nosso namoro é ótimo"

"Sei..." – Renée suspirou.

"Mãe!"

"Está bem, está bem! Não está mais aqui quem falou" – Renée ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo de Bella – "Mamãe ama e apoia você em tudo o que você decidir"

"Sei..."

"Eu juro!" – Renée ergueu sua mão direita e as duas caíram na gargalhada, antes de se abraçar.

"E então..." – Bella sorriu ao se afastar – "Quando eu vou conhecer esse tal de Phill Dwyer?"

"Ainda não, B.! Ele vai se assustar!"

"Se assustar com que?"

"Nós só estamos saindo, B.! Eu não posso apresenta-lo à família – Ele vai achar que eu estou tentando pressionar as coisas"

"E você não está?" – Bella riu.

"Para, Bells!" – Renée pegou o travesseiro e jogou na filha, fazendo as duas rirem.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Pequeno capítulo, para não atrasar demais.**_

_**No próximo, visitinha do Tio Charlie.**_

_**Beijokinhas e até sexta.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Sissi: **__Já estava quase postando, quando você chegou! E eu ainda postei hoje! Só que agora, só sexta, tá? Rsrsrs_

_**Sophiatt: **__Eu também acho estranho o Edward com a Tânia, mas... Vamos ser forte um pouquinho mais, ok? Rsrsrs_

_**Vanessa Dark: **__Jacob não está colaborando, neh? Não quer internet, não quer visitar... Depois reclama._

_**RosanaTecshu: **__Tenho surpresas para Tânia Denali – Aguarde com paciência e verás! Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado: **__Ela é mesmo de Leão? Eu não sei o aniversário de Tia Allie..._

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Caaaalma! Tânia tem um futuro reservado – Eu prometo! Rsrsrs_

_**Maah: **__Hum, que gostoso! Perto da praia! Mas tem lareira e aí tem praia... Fiquei confusa! Onde você foi morar afinal de contas? Rsrsrs_

_**Daia Matos: **__Tadinha da Bella... O Jacob não está ajudando, neh?_

_**Carlapriscilaa: **__Nem te conto o que o Edward vê na Tânia. Na verdade, "ver", ele não vê – Ele... Ah, deixa pra lá! Rsrsrs_

_**Delamary: **__Menina! Que maldade! Jacob tão bonzinho... E você querendo ver a testa dele enfeitada! Rsrsrs_

_**Na Cullen: **__Lá vem vocês com agarração! Rsrsrs – Caaalma_

_**Mari L: **__Eu também adoraria ganhar dinheiro para escrever o dia todo! Rsrsrs – E minha cunhada chama meu irmão de "bebezinho" mesmo! Rsrsrs #TaniaFellings_

_**MelissaWilliams: **__1) NINGUÉM gosta da Tânia; 2) TODO MUNDO quer um Edward! Rsrsrs_

_**Vitoria: **__Prometo que o Jasper é bonzinho! Rsrsrs – E TA-DI-NHA da minha Bella! Sua má! Rsrsrs_


	7. CAP 6 Primeiro Mês PARTE II

**Devir - Capítulo 6**

_**"Primeiro Mês - PARTE 2"**_

"Pai..." - Bella sentiu seu coração se derreter ao abraçar o pai no aeroporto.

Charlie estava meio pálido e Renée riu, imaginando que o ex-marido não devia ter passado nada bem durante o voo.

"Hey, Charlie" - Renée também o cumprimentou com um abraço rápido.

"Pai, esse é o Edward" - Bella apresentou o garoto logo atrás dela. Edward exibiu seu belo sorriso e ofereceu a mão para Charlie.

"Prazer, Charlie. Eu já ouvi bastante sobre você" - Edward foi tão simpático quanto pode, mas Charlie apertou sua mão, prendendo seus olhos no rosto de Bella.

"Edward é filho de Esme, Charlie" - Renée explicou - "Ele nos trouxe ao aeroporto porque nós ainda não sabemos andar direito na cidade"

"Ah, sim..." - Charlie soltou o ar devagar - "Achei que ele fosse seu namorado, Bells"

"Pai!" - Bella corou por Charlie ter sido tão explícito - "Meu namorado é o Jake"

"Eu sei! Foi exatamente por isso que fiquei preocupado!"

"Por falar nele... Como vai o meu genrinho?" - Renée perguntou.

"Vai bem. Nós não nos vemos muito, sabe? Agora que a Bella não está lá em casa, eu acho que Jacob não tem achado tanta graça em me visitar. Só Deus sabe porque!" - Charlie riu.

"Pai" - Bella revirou os olhos.

"E o hotel? Você reservou, não é? Você sabe que fica tudo cheio no Dia do Trabalho..."

"Relaxa, Renée" - Charlie riu - "A desmiolada da família é você - Eu reservei meu hotel há muito tempo"

"Certo" - Renée suspirou, sabendo que nem podia retrucar o que Charlie disse: Ela realmente vivia se esquecendo de pequenos detalhes importantes - "Vamos, então?"

"Vamos" - Edward pegou a chave do Volvo.

"Ainda é cedo... Nós podíamos... Jantar?" - Charlie perguntou, um pouco em dúvida.

"Ah, pai... É que o Edward só veio mesmo..."

"Imagina, Bella!" - Edward a interrompeu - "Eu não tenho mesmo nada marcado para hoje e jantar parece uma ótima ideia. Eu não me importo de levá-los em um bom restaurante, desde que vocês não se importem em me ter como intruso no jantar de família"

"Você não é intruso, querido. Você também é da família" - Renée ajeitou uma mechinha de cabelo de Edward e Charlie a olhou um pouco torto.

Não por imaginar que ela pudesse ter algo com o garoto - Ele tinha idade para ser seu filho, e Charlie sabia que Renée não era assim tão... Moderna. Era por ver que a ex-mulher estava tratando o garoto como um filho.

Charlie sabia que a escola em Phoenix realmente era muito melhor para Bella, e por isso concordou com a mudança da filha. Mas Charlie também sabia que, se Renée se apegasse tanto à família da prima, provavelmente não voltasse para Forks nunca mais - E isso podia significar que Bella não voltaria também.

"Obrigada, Edward" - Bella sorriu e o primo sorriu de volta.

"Nós podíamos ir naquele restaurante de massas que a Alice vive falando" - Renée se animou.

"Ótima ideia, Renée" - Edward concordou - "Não fica mesmo muito longe daqui"

"Ah, então ótimo!" - Renée saltitou - "Destino perfeito!"

Os quatro foram conversando até o carro de Edward. E Charlie ficou bem surpreso ao ver o Volvo que o garoto dirigia.

"Nem sei se eu devia falar disso dentro de um Volvo, mas... Sua caminhonete vai bem, Bells" - Charlie brincou - "Eu tenho saído com ela nas minhas folgas, assim o motor não estraga enquanto você estiver fora"

"Você dirige?" - Edward olhou para Bella pelo retrovisor, surpreso - "Eu nunca te vi dirigindo"

"Ah... Eu ainda não me sinto segura para dirigir em Phoenix, não é? O trânsito é bem diferente de Forks - Lá é mil vezes mais calmo, tranquilo..."

"E que carro você tinha?"

"Carro?" - Renée riu.

"Hey! Não ri da caminhonete! Eu amo meu carrinho" - Bella bronqueou - "Ela é um clássico, está bem?"

"Jura?" - Edward se mostrou entusiasmado - "Eu adoro carros clássicos"

"Não é um clássico de verdade..." - Bella suspirou - "É só uma _Chevy 53_"

"Uma _Pick-up Truck Chevy 1.953_?" - Edward disse aquilo como se fosse algo espetacular - "Qual é a cor?"

"Digamos que vermelha"

"Como assim "_digamos_"?"

"Está totalmente desbotada" - Renée explicou.

"Oh, meu Deus! Você devia restaurar! É um carro incrível!"

"Oh, meus Deus!" - Renée gargalhou - "Você vai mesmo apoiar minha filha a continuar andando naquele carro jurássico?"

"É um ótimo carro!" - Bella e Charlie disseram juntos.

"Você sabe que aqui em Phoenix tem uma oficina que personaliza carros antigos. Qualquer dia eu vou te levar lá, só para você ver os carros incríveis que eles têm!"

Os quatro acabaram tendo um jantar muito agradável. Charlie, que a princípio tinha "torcido seu nariz" para Edward, havia percebido que ele era um bom garoto.

Alice havia viajado para uma cidade vizinha, para assistir a um show de Jasper. Ela só iria voltar no domingo, e era a responsável por Edward ter levado mãe e filha ao aeroporto.

Aquela velha história de "_Cullens sempre se ajudam_" ainda funcionava bem com ele.

Charlie achou admirável que Edward quisesse ser médico. Forks era uma cidade minúscula, e Charlie sempre acompanhava a dificuldade de conseguir bons médicos para cuidarem do pequeno hospital municipal. Exatamente por isso, ele dava muito valor à um bom médico.

"Eu sempre quis ser médico - Desde que era um menino" - O olhar de Edward até brilhava quando falava da futura profissão - "Meu pai sempre nos levava à seu consultório e eu achava que a medicina era a profissão óbvia para meus irmãos também. Só descobri que o Emmett não queria ser médico quando tinha uns dez anos e achei um absurdo" - Edward riu e todos o acompanharam.

"Imagina só a Alice" - Bella riu - "Eu não a imagino praticando a medicina de maneira alguma!"

"Isso porque você ainda não conheceu o Emmett!" - Renée riu também.

"Emmett... Tão sutil quanto um elefante em uma loja de cristais!" - Edward brincou - "Eu o amo! E o chamaria para resolver qualquer encrenca - Mas se Emmett estivesse em uma sala de cirurgias, eu não entraria nela de jeito nenhum!"

Depois do jantar, eles pediram sobremesa, e a conversa estava tão boa, que pediram também um café... Os garçons já deviam estar querendo expulsa-los do salão quando eles resolveram finalmente ir embora.

Edward dirigiu até o hotel de Charlie, sem deixar de insistir para que Charlie voltasse com eles e ficasse na casa da família - Carlisle ficaria orgulhoso da educação do filho.

Mas Charlie negou, é claro - Preferiu ficar no hotel mesmo.

"Amanhã cedo, eu pego um táxi e venho te buscar" - Bella abraçou o pai.

"E eu posso saber onde vamos?"

"Ao South Mountain Park" - Bella sorriu orgulhosa.

"Oh... Uau! Faz tantos anos que não vou ao South Mountain! Costumava ser um lugar lindo!"

"Porque você não vem conosco?" - Renée convidou.

"Mãe... O Edward tem os compromissos dele"

"Na verdade... Eu não tenho, não" – Edward sorriu meio sem graça - "A Tânia viajou com os pais dela, eu estou meio... Desocupado"

"Então você vem" – Charlie disse, decidido. E Bella se espantou com o ultimato do pai.

"Bom... Se vocês realmente não se incomodarem"

"É claro que não nos incomodamos" - Renée sorriu - "Eu até vou convidar Esme também. Se seu pai estiver em um plantão, ela não precisa ficar sozinha em casa"

"Mãe... O Emmett está vindo para o feriado também, esqueceu? A Esme vai querer ficar com ele"

"Ah! Olha que ótima ideia: Vamos convidar todo mundo!"

"Mãe, não força a barra. Eles devem estar querendo curtir uns aos outros"

"Mas, Bella! Seria uma falta de educação da nossa parte não convidar! Se eles não quiserem ir, eles podem dizer - Nós não vamos fica magoadas"

"Eu também acho" - Edward concordou, com aquele seu sorriso torto - "Se eles não quiserem ir, eles vão dizer. Mas eu aposto que o Emm vai adorar rever o South Mountain"

"Viu?" - Renée sorriu para Bella.

"Não fica apoiando minha mãe nas loucuras dela, está bem? Ela já sabe aprontar muito bem sozinha"

"Que isso, Bella!" - Edward riu, enquanto passava um braço pelos ombros de Renée - "Sua mãe é uma garota legal"

"Esse é o problema: Minha mãe é uma _garota_ legal. Ela já devia ser uma senhora, mãe, mulher..."

"Hey!" - Renée bateu no ombro de Bella.

"Olha, pai! Ela me agrediu!"

"Sinto muito... estou fora de minha jurisdição" - Charlie ergueu suas mãos, em sinal de rendição.

"Pai!" - Bella riu e todos a acompanharam.

Renée chegou toda animada após eles deixarem Charlie em seu hotel. Não era um "Cinco Estrelas" nem nada assim, mas era uma hotelzinho bem razoável e confortável.

Emmett chegou praticamente junto com eles - Ele havia vindo dirigindo de Los Angeles, saindo logo após o fim de suas aulas no período da tarde.

Ele realmente era muito grande! Edward era alto - Os dois tinham praticamente a mesma altura - Mas Emmett era mais que alto - Ele era grande e musculoso e quase parecia estar sufocando Esme quando a abraçou.

Mesmo assim, Esme o tratava como se ele fosse seu bebezinho!

"Então... Você é a Bellinha!" - Emmett sufocou Bella em seu abraço também.

"Emm... Solte a Bella" - Esme a libertou e Bella quase desmaiou quando o ar voltou para seus pulmões - "Você precisa dar um tempo para que ela se acostume, Emm"

"Desculpa, mãe. É que agora todo mundo só fala da Bella: Você, a Allie, o Eddie... Parece até que eu já a conheço"

"_Que eu já a conheço_?" - Edward repetiu a frase, em tom de brincadeira.

"Aulas de oratória" - Emmett explicou simplesmente - "Sou obrigado a participar por causa do time"

"E o time, querido?" - Esme se derretia ao lado do filho mais velho - "Você está se dando bem com os treinos? Eles não estão te forçando demais, não é? Você tem se alimentado bem?"

"Está tudo bem com os treinos, mãe. Nada assim vai me derrubar"

"Meu bebê..." - Esme sorriu orgulhosa.

"E a Rosalie?" - Edward perguntou.

"Estamos dando um tempo..." - O grandalhão pareceu entristecido de repente.

"Oh, filho... O que foi que aconteceu?"

"Ela quer um tempo" - Ele deu de ombros - "Disse que precisa se dedicar exclusivamente aos testes, e que logo ela vai estar tendo que se dedicar aos filmes..."

"Oh, querido... Como você está?"

"Bem" - Emmett deu de ombros, parecendo um pouquinho chateado - "Se ela não me quer, L.A. Será desbravada"

"É isso aí, _irmãozão_!" - Edward riu.

"Hey! Foi isso que eu ensinei aos meus filhos?"

"Mãe, se ela me quisesse, eu seria o homem mais fiel do mundo! Como sempre fui! Mas é ela quem quer um tempo, então ela terá um tempo - E eu terei meus dias de glória!"

"Emmett Cullen! Que coisa feia! Isso lá é coisa que se diga na frente de três mulheres?"

"Senhoras" - Emmett ficou sério imediatamente, e abaixou sua cabeça - "Minhas mais sinceras desculpas por fazê-las presenciar cena tão desonrosa"

"Juro que não vou sobreviver a essa coisa das aulas de oratória" - Edward riu – "Espere só até Alice ver isso!"

"Falando nisso... Cadê o chaveirinho?" – Emmett perguntou, olhando em volta, como se só agora tivesse notado a falta da irmã.

"Viajou. Volta amanhã"

"Com o namorado" – Edward fez uma careta.

"Mãe!" – Os olhos de Emmett quase saltaram de sua órbita - "Você deixou a Alice viajar com o namorado? E pior: Um namorado que eu ainda nem conheço!"

"Primeiro: Sua irmã não viajou _com_ o namorado, desse jeito aí que você está pensando – Ela viajou para assistir a um show do namorado em outra cidade. E você só não o conhece ainda porque está morando em outro estado!"

"E você até deve conhece-lo" – Bella sorriu para Emmett – "Ele está até famoso. Alice está namorando Jasper Whitlock"

"Mãe..." – Emmett choramingou – "Você deixou a Alice viajar com um _popstar_?"

"Chega! Sua irmã já é bem grandinha e sabe se virar muito bem"

"Ela só tem dezessete anos"

"E faz _kickboxing_ desde os treze"

"Mãe... O que me preocupa não é o que ele pode obriga-la a fazer – Até porque eu duvido que alguém possa obrigar Alice a fazer qualquer coisa que ela não queira. O que me preocupa é o que ela pode concordar em fazer com ele"

"Chega!" – Esme esfregou o rosto com suas mãos – "Eu não vou ficar aqui, discutindo esse tipo de coisa com vocês dois. Você levou a Rosalie pendurada no seu ombro para Los Angeles, o Edward vive na casa da Tânia – A Alice só viajou para assistir a um show"

"É diferente, mãe!" – Edward e Emmett protestaram e Renée riu da cena.

"Não! Eu nunca ensinei vocês dois a serem machistas! Isso está fora de cogitação nessa casa! Se vocês dois podem viver com as namoradas, Alice terá os mesmos direitos! Se vocês querem manter sua irmãzinha guardada em um quarto, vão ter que agir da mesma maneira"

"Mas, mãe..."

"Sem "_mas_"! E assunto encerrado!" – Esme deu o ultimato e os dois garotos afundaram no sofá. Bella não teria ficado surpresa se Esme os tivesse mandado de castigo para o quarto – Ela achou bonitinho a forma como dois homens tão grandes obedeciam à uma mulher tão delicada.

Esme era o completo oposto de Renée – Se houvesse uma discussão entre Bella e sua mãe, ela provavelmente seria a pessoa a estar bronqueando Renée.

"E então..." – Esme suspirou e colocou um belo sorriso em seus lábios – "Como o Charlie está?"

Renée contou animada do jantar maravilhoso que tiveram com Edward e da ideia de irem todos ao South Mountain Park no outro dia. Esme ficou de falar com Carlisle, mas Emmett aceitou na mesma hora.

"Quando o duende chega?"

"Emmett Cullen! Não chame a sua irmã assim!"

"Está bem, está bem!" – Emmett revirou os olhos – "Quando Mary Alice retornará ao seio de sua família?"

"Assim que o show terminar, eles pegam a estrada – Alice deve estar aqui antes mesmo de amanhecer"

"Então ela pode ir conosco! Ah, mamãe... Você precisa levar o papai também! Vai ser um dia tão divertido!"

Bella riu da forma como Emmett falava – Ele parecia uma criança animada com um passeio ao zoológico com a classe do primário.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Oláaa, povo!**_

_**Como vamos?**_

_**Eu achei que fosse caber tudo em um capítulo só, mas não coube – No próximo tem o passeio no Parque! Rsrsrs**_

_**Ursão na área! E dando um tempo com Rosalie – Eu sei que vocês ficam felizes Rsrsrs**_

_**E Tânia viajando e Jacob mal sendo citado – É, definitivamente, é um capítulo feliz! Rsrsrs**_

_**Nos vemos segunda?**_

_**Bom fim de semana**_

_**Beijos**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Carol Machado: **__Renée é uma criança! Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia – pt: **__Tenta tirar a fic do alerta e depois por de novo – Esse Fanfiction vive mesmo inventando moda._

_**Deh C: **__Calma, calma – De pouquinho em pouquinho, tudo vai se ajeitando._

_**Na Cullen: **__Ah, tadinha da Renée – Ela é até comportada. E não é namorado ainda – É só ficante! Rsrsrs_

_**Annie: **__Calma, menina! Não viu que tem gente demais nessa história? Vamos com calma – Mudança constante, mas lenta..._

_**Mari L: **__Eu estou tentando escrever rápido, mas ando com um certo bloqueio – Um dia eu coloco um capítulo que recompense aquela sexta._

_**Vitoria:**_ _Opa! Foi você quem perguntou do Ursão – Eis o rapaz! E já chegou com tudo!_

_**NattyC: **__Ele não "vê" nada na Tânia, ele só... gasta seus hormônios adolescentes com ela! Rsrsrs_

_**Biana: **__Eles estão se enxergando – Mas um passinho de cada vez. Eles já se acham legais, são primos, estão se tornando mais íntimos..._

_**Lunna Cullen: **__Sem pressa com o Beward – Eles estão mudando devagarzinho._

_**MelissaWilliams: **__Tânia? Burra? Imagina..._

_**RosanaTecshu: **__Não é uma surpresa muito ruim para a Tânia – Mas é uma mudança que vai mudar bastante uma porção de coisas. Como tudo nessa história._

_**Isa Alonso: **__De bobo, o Edward não tem nada, meu bem – Ele mesmo já disse que sabe muito bem os defeitos da Tânia. Mas está curtindo o que pode._

_**Delamary: **__Não aposte em nada e em ninguém! Rsrsrs_


	8. CAP 7 Primeiro Mês PARTE FINAL

**Devir – Capítulo 7**

"_**Primeiro Mês – PARTE FINAL"**_

Por fim, todo mundo queria ir com Bella buscar Charlie no hotel.

Mas, como não cabiam todos em um único carro, Edward ganhou a disputa – Já que ele já conhecia o caminho.

Alice e Emmett ficaram indignados.

"Como se, por um acaso, nós também não conhecêssemos a cidade" – Alice revirou os olhos quando Esme defendeu que Edward fosse com Bella.

Alice só não reclamou pelo resto do dia, porque estava realmente de muito bom humor após sua pequena viagem com Jasper.

Aliás, falando em Jasper, Emmett insistiu muito para que o "_garoto popstar_" fosse levado ao passeio e apresentado oficialmente à família.

"_À família"_, referia-se a ele mesmo, é claro – Já que Jasper já havia sido apresentado ao restante dos Cullen.

Alice não convidou o garoto – Além de gostar de irritar Emmett, ela sabia que o cantor estava cansado após o show de ontem à noite e devia estar precisando dormir.

Mas ela mal podia esperar por um momento com Bella para contar sobre os momentos com o agora "_super oficial_" namorado – Jasper havia até mesmo dedicado uma música a ela durante o show! Algumas fãs torceram o nariz, mas a grande maioria achou o gesto realmente muito romântico.

Carlisle não estava de plantão e acompanhou a família ao parque. Esme aproveitou a família toda reunida e tratou de organizar tudo para um piquenique.

Bella achou tão bonitinho como eles eram uma família toda certinha – Papai, mamãe, filhinhos... Um piquenique no parque, e toda aquela gente que fingia estar sempre implicando, mas na verdade morriam de amores uns pelos outros.

Não que Bella ainda sonhasse em ver seus pais casados – Ela sabia que era melhor vê-los assim: Cada um vivendo sua própria vida e sendo felizes dessa maneira, do que brigando ou se consumindo por estarem juntos sem amor.

Mas ela ainda achava bonito ver um casamento que havia dado certo.

Talvez fosse a esperança de que existia um mundo onde casamentos davam certo, famílias continuavam morando juntas... Um mundo onde ela e Jake pudessem construir uma família para si.

"Deus, Bella! Porque foi que nós viemos a um lugar onde podemos encontrar cascavéis?" – Alice choramingou.

"Nós podemos?" – Emmett olhou para as duas, quase em choque com a notícia da irmã.

"É o que diz no panfleto!" – Alice chacoalhou o pedaço de papel bem diante do rosto de Emmett.

"Calma, Allie" – Bella riu – "Elas só costumam aparecer quando há muitas caminhonetes por aí e o barulho as incomoda"

"Tem milhares de caminhonetes por aqui!" – Alice jogou os braços para cima, exasperada.

"Tudo bem: Vamos ficar apenas na área "civilizada", onde é tudo bem _asfaltadinho_ e os guardas estão sempre por perto" – Bella riu.

"Espero" – Alice bufou e Bella riu ainda mais.

Eles se divertiram muito passando aquela tarde todos juntos.

Emmett queria tanto jogar uma partida na pequena quadra de basquete, mas seu contrato recém-assinado dizia que ele não podia se arriscar em brincadeiras desnecessárias que poderiam resultar em contusões e tirá-lo dos jogos do time.

"Eu posso brincar por você" – Edward riu do irmão mais velho e se juntou a um grupo de garotos para disputar uma partida.

Bella riu quando ele comemorou como se tivesse ganhado um dos maiores prêmios da humanidade só porque tinha feito uma cesta e Emmett revirou os olhos, odiando estar sentado na arquibancada ao invés de estar jogando com o irmão.

Um dos garotos trombou propositadamente com Edward enquanto ele estava no ar e ele caiu, derrapando um pouco na quadra de cimento. Emmett estava dentro da quadra tão rápido que Bella ficou se perguntando como ele havia chegado lá.

Ela deu graças a Deus que Esme e Carlisle estivessem passeando com Charlie e Renée em outra parte do Parque.

Bella viu Alice chegando a seu lado – Ela também havia saído um pouco para ligar para Jasper. Por sorte, Edward já estava em pé. Ou Bella já podia imaginar a garota correndo tanto quanto Emmett até o irmão.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Edward caiu, mas está tudo bem"

"Caiu? Ou alguém o derrubou?" – Alice perguntou, vendo a reação de Emmett para com os outros garotos.

"É coisa do jogo, Allie"

"Coisa do jogo, Isabella? Mas era só o que me faltava! Ninguém mexe com o meu irmão!"

"Alice!" – Bella tentou segura-la, mas Alice já estava entrando na quadra atrás de Emmett e Edward.

"Escuta aqui! Eu posso saber quem foi que derrubou o meu irmão?" – Todos os olhares se voltaram para Alice imediatamente. Bella até riria dela, com sua pose "_mãos na cintura_", se não estivesse com medo daquilo tudo virar mesmo uma grande confusão.

"Relaxa, Allie" – Emmett passou seu braço pelo ombro da irmã – "Nós já estamos indo"

Bella só percebeu que havia entrado na quadra atrás de Alice quando eles se viraram para sair. Edward segurou sua mão para que eles saíssem da quadra também.

"Jura que você não vai comprar a briga?" – Alice parecia irritada com o irmão.

"Você sabe o que meu contrato diz sobre esse tipo de coisa, chaveiro: Eu não posso sujar meu nome em brigas, eu não posso jogar em qualquer lugar, eu não posso, eu não posso, eu não posso!" – Emmett parecia tão chateado por "_não poder, não poder, não poder!_" que Alice até se derreteu e esqueceu-se de xinga-lo por chama-la de "_chaveiro_".

"Vale a pena: Logo você vai estar na NBA" – Ela esfregou o braço do irmão, com sua mãozinha tão pequena.

"Espero"

"Você está bem?" – Edward perguntou para Bella assim que deixaram a quadra.

"Eu?" – Bella o encarou, estranhando a pergunta.

"É..." – Edward pareceu meio indeciso.

"Não devia ser eu perguntando isso? Foi você quem caiu"

"Ah... Aquilo? Não foi nada – Está tudo bem" – O garoto sorriu – "Emmett já me derrubou milhares de vezes, não é um magrelo como aquele que vai me machucar"

"Ah!" - Bella riu - "Vocês são engraçados"

"Hey, Emm: A Bella está chamando nossa família de palhaços"

"O que? Não! Eu não!"

"Oh, Isabella!" - Emmett fingiu uma expressão decepcionada - "Nós lhe damos nossa cidade, e deixamos Alice cuidar de seu visual..."

"Tirando que você vai participar de um piquenique organizado por Esme Cullen!" - Edward acrescentou, fingindo como o irmão - "E Esme Anne Platt Cullen é assim... Praticamente uma deusa dos piqueniques"

"Parem com isso" - Alice bateu no ombro de Edward - "Você não está vendo que a Bella está ficando toda vermelha? Daqui a pouco a garota explode!"

E Bella ficou ainda mais vermelha.

Na hora, Bella até achou engraçado os meninos chamando Esme de "_deusa dos piqueniques_", mas a comida dela era realmente muito boa. Principalmente para alguém com uma mãe como Renée - Que não cozinhada absolutamente nada!

Assim que eles chegaram ao lugar onde Esme havia arrumado as coisas para o pic-nic, ela notou o joelho do filho ralado.

Bella não sabia se achava mais engraçado Esme querendo agir como Alice e ir até a quadra dar um belo sermão nos garotos, ou Carlisle ter analisado até quase cirurgicamente o arranhão no joelho do filho.

"Está ardendo?" - Esme ajeitou o cabelo do filho.

"Eu vou buscar minha maleta no carro: É sempre bom desinfetar esses machucados"

"Pai..." - Edward gemeu feito uma criança birrenta - "Não precisa"

Bella, Emmett e Alice riam da careta de desgosto no rosto do "garoto Cullen" mais novo.

Quando o Sol começou a se pôr, Bella suspirou, lembrando-se do pôr do Sol em La Push. Aquele havia sido seu pôr do Sol preferido a vida toda! E ela secretamente acreditava que isso era um sinal sobre ela e Jake terem sido feitos um para o outro.

Mas agora, olhando o pôr de Sol em Phoenix, Bella começava a se questionar sobre tantas coisas...

Ela ainda se sentia muito ligada a Jacob, mas ela estava descobrindo que podia gostar do pôr do Sol de outros lugares também. E ela ainda tinha muito medo do que aquilo poderia significar.

O resto do fim de semana foi gasto em programas bem familiares. Em algum momento, Carlisle teve que voltar ao trabalho, Alice saiu com Jasper, Emmett visitou uns amigos... Mas sempre havia boa parte da(s) família(s) reunida(s).

Quando o domingo começou a terminar, Bella começou a sentir o aperto de dizer tchau ao pai. Havia sido tão bom tê-lo por perto esses dias...

Tânia ainda não havia voltado, Emmett estava voltando para L.A. e Alice queria ver Jasper, então Edward se ofereceu para levar Bella e seu pai ao aeroporto.

Antes da partida, Esme e Carlisle convidaram Charlie para tomar um café da tarde em sua casa - Foi divertido, doce e agradável e Bella gostaria tanto que aquilo pudesse ser uma constante.

Renée preferiu não comentar seus verdadeiros motivos, mas se despediu de Charlie em casa, ao invés de leva-lo ao aeroporto.

O ex-marido deve ter ficado imaginando que Renée estava se tornando uma daquelas pessoas sentimentais que não suportam despedidas, mas a verdade é que ela precisava ver Phill - Ela estava morrendo de saudades depois de tanto tempo sem encontra-lo.

Edward dirigiu até o aeroporto, engatando um assunto após o outro com Charlie - Os dois haviam realmente se dado incrivelmente bem!

"Hey, Bells" - Charlie abriu a bolsa após ouvir o anúncio de seu voo no alto-falante do saguão - "Jake pediu para te dar isso" - Ele estendeu um saquinho de veludo - "Só estou dando agora porque ele me pediu para esperar até o último minuto"

"Ah, pai..." - Bella sorriu um pouco emocionada ao pegar o embrulho.

"Ele disse para te dizer que..." - Charlie espremeu os olhos tentando se lembrar das palavras exatas que Jacob havia usado - "É para cuidar do seu sono, enquanto ele não pode cuidar"

Bella logo reconheceu o objeto: Um Apanhador de Sonhos. Bella o conhecia porque ela já havia visto um sobre a cama de Jacob - Naquele dia, o namorado havia lhe contado a lenda por trás do pequeno círculo tecido artesanalmente.

"Obrigada, pai"

"Feliz aniversário, Bells" - Charlie o abraçou - "Você sabe que eu adoraria estar aqui"

"Eu sei, pai"

Bella tentou não chorar, mas acabou chorando. Charlie fingiu não estar emocionado, mas seus olhos estavam totalmente cheios de lágrimas. Edward sorriu, achando uma cena bonita, mas fingiu que não estava vendo nada, e tentou dar alguma privacidade aos dois.

"Diz ao Jake que eu adorei o presente"

"Digo" - Charlie sorriu, afagando o rosto da filha.

Depois que pai e filha se despediram, Bella e Edward voltaram para o Volvo.

"Você está bem?" - Edward perguntou, parecendo meio preocupado.

"Hu-hum"

"Certo" - Edward suspirou - "E então..." - Ele pensou em algum assunto que pudesse fazê-la relaxar um pouco - "O que é isso que você ganhou?"

"Ah... É um Apanhador de Sonhos"

"E para que serve?"

"Para apanhar sonhos" - Bella riu ao dar de ombros com sua própria explicação.

"Sei..."

"Um certo dia, um velho índio subiu a montanha, buscando encontrar uma nova visão" - Bella começou a contar a velha lenda a Edward - "No topo da montanha, ele encontrou Iktomi - A aranha tecedora. Iktomi pegou um cipó e começou a tecer uma teia. Enquanto tecia, ela falava sobre os ciclos da vida, sobre a vida e a morte, e as forças que atuam sobre nós todo o tempo. Iktomi ensinou ao índio que, se ele fosse bom, encontraria harmonia. Caso contrário, encontraria dor"

"Hum..."

"Depois, Iktomi entregou o aro de cipó para o índio e avisou: Use-o para ajudar as pessoas - Fazendo bom uso de seus sonhos, ideias e visões. E então explicou que a teia tecida no cipó, quando pendurada, é capaz de apanhar os sonhos que flutuam pelo ar - Os sonhos bons, logo descobrem o caminho e fogem, mas os sonhos maus ficam presos, e somem assim que a primeira luz do Sol bate sobre eles"

"É uma história bem bonitinha" - Edward sorriu.

"É..."

"Se eu roubar seu Apanhador de Sonhos, eu posso descobrir quais sonhos você anda tendo?"

"Acho que... Talvez" - Bella deu de ombros - "Mas só os ruins - Porque os bons conseguem fugir, e só os ruins ficam presos"

"E você tem tido sonhos ruins?"

"Sei lá... Acho que todo mundo tem" - Bella se encolheu ao pensar em todas as coisas ruins que ela ficava pensando agora que estava longe do namorado.

"E bons? Quais são seus sonhos bons?"

"Ir para a faculdade de direito" - Bella sorriu.

"Mas isso não é sonho" - Edward a olhou com aquele seu sorriso torto - "Sonho é algo além do normal. Ir para a faculdade é muito fácil - Você é super inteligente: Eu tenho certeza que você vai"

"Está bem" - Bella riu - "Eu quero a Ivy League. Me formar uma das primeiras da turma, fazer minha carreira defendendo pessoas honestas, e poder realmente ajudar a sociedade com o meu trabalho"

"Uau... Isso foi lindo"

"Obrigada" - Bella sorriu meio sem graça - "Agora é sua vez"

"Eu quero fazer medicina. Em Dartmouth. Provavelmente eu vá me especializar em Cirurgia Plástica - Mas não para retocar nariz. Eu quero realmente ajudar quem precisa"

"Não vale. Você disse que tinha que ser um sonho além do normal e você ser aceito na Ivy League não é nada além do normal"

"Como não? É a Ivy League, Bella!"

"Você é exatamente o tipo de garoto que as Universidades vão brigar para ter"

"E você não? Suas notas são melhores que as minhas, Bella! E qualquer Universidade quer uma garota que sonha em "ajudar a sociedade com seu trabalho" - Você é uma forte concorrente ao Prêmio Nobel!"

"Ah, sim! Engraçadinho!" - Bella riu e bateu no ombro de Edward, só para vê-lo franzindo o cenho.

Eles estava, virando a esquina da casa dos Cullen e Bella se virou para encontrar o que Edward estava vendo - A pequena Ferrari branca de Tânia Denali estacionada na frente da casa.

"Tânia..." - Edward suspirou e Bella começou a pedir aos céus que a loira não fizesse escândalo porque os dois estavam chegando juntos.

Assim que Edward estacionou o Volvo, Tânia surgiu de dentro da casa. Ela sabia que a garota loira não podia vê-la dentro do carro, por causa dos vidros escuros, mas seu olhar era claro - E ela o dirigia nitidamente na direção do banco do passageiro.

Edward e Bella suspiraram e respiraram fundo antes de sair do carro.

"Bebê..." - Tânia choramingou, correndo na direção de Edward e se jogando em seu pescoço - "Onde você estava?"

"Nós fomos levar o pai da Bella no Aeroporto" - Edward respondeu com naturalidade. Bella queria entrar na casa e ficar livre da cena entre namorados, mas os dois estavam bloqueando seu caminho.

"Você não podia ter mandado outra pessoa? Eu estou te esperando há um tempão!"

"Você disse que só voltava amanhã. Eu não podia imaginar que você estivesse esperando"

"Hum... Sua Tân estava morrendo de saudades..."

"Eu também" - Edward sorriu - "Porque não entramos agora? Está começando a esfriar"

"É que eu queria conversar com você..." - Tânia fez um biquinho.

"Ah... Será que... Eu posso entrar?" - Bella já estava se sentindo realmente desconfortável.

"Claro, Ivy" - Edward sorriu para ela - "Bons sonhos"

"Obrigada" - Bella passou pelos dois - "Também foi ótimo reencontrar você, Tânia"

Assim que Bella entrou, Tânia segurou o rosto de Edward e fez com que ele a olhasse - "Bebezinho... Nós precisamos realmente conversar"

"Tudo bem, Tânia. É só dizer"

"Eu tenho uma notícia ótima e terrivelmente triste"

"Em uma mesma notícia?" - Edward apertou os olhos tentando entender.

"É, bebê"

"Então diz"

"Nós fomos a essa viagem e eu encontrei a Kate - Minha prima que mora no Alaska. E ela tem feito bons trabalhos como modelo e... Ela comentou com a mamãe que poderia me conseguir um intercâmbio por lá, e me ajudar com a agência de modelos... E..." - Tânia tentou soluçar, como se estivesse à beira das lágrimas - "Se você disser que não me espera, bebezinho... Se você disser não, eu fico"

"Espera, Tânia. Você precisa me explicar direito, porque eu não estou conseguindo entender qual é o ponto"

"Eu tenho essa chance no Alaska. É até o fim do ano letivo. Mas eu prometo que volto. E, se você disser que me espera, quem sabe você não leva a próxima _über model_ ao baile de formatura?" - Tânia sorriu - "Mas se você disser que não espera a sua Tân... Eu não vou"

"É claro que você vai, Tânia. É tudo que você sempre sonhou"

"Mas o meu bebezinho promete que me espera? Eu juro que vou estar de volta para ser a rainha do baile juntinho com você"

"Claro que espero, Tân" - Edward sorriu.

Ele nem sabia se estava sendo sincero de verdade. E nem se Tânia estava sendo sincera com todo aquele amor. Mas Edward sabia, com certeza, que ele jamais impediria Tânia de ir a lugar algum, para fazer o que quer que fosse.

Primeiro, porque ele jamais pediria algo assim a ninguém - Nem se acreditasse que era a mulher de sua vida. Segundo, porque ele sabia que Tânia não era a mulher de sua vida - De jeito nenhum. E ele não queria uma dívida desse tamanho pairando sobre sua cabeça.

Enquanto eles conversavam lá embaixo, Bella desejou uma boa noite para todos que estavam em casa, e subiu para seu quarto.

Ela queria pendurar seu Apanhador de Sonhos e ligar para Jacob e agradecer o presente.

"Hey, Bells!" - Ele atendeu, alegre como sempre - "Achei que Charlie tivesse se esquecido de te dar meu presente!"

"É claro que ele não esqueceu" - Bella sorriu, ouvindo a voz do namorado - "Eu só estava esperando estar em casa para poder te ligar com mais privacidade"

"Renée levou vocês ao Aeroporto?"

"Não. Foi o..." - Bella pensou rapidamente em como a menção de si mesma e outro garoto sozinhos em um carro iria acabar em problema - "O pessoal aqui da casa"

"Ok..." - Jacob não pareceu ligar muito - "E o presente? Gostou?"

"Amei. Na verdade... Eu só queria que você se lembrasse - Nem precisava presente, nem nada"

"Ah, Bells... Nem é nada caro, ou chique... Mas eu realmente espero que te proteja dos maus pensamentos"

"E vai" - Bella sorriu com o clima bom da conversa entre eles - "Na verdade, só de tê-lo aqui na minha cabeceira, eu já sinto que estou mais leve"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Tcha-nam! Adivinha quem vai morar no Alaska?  
>(E imagina só o Alaska! Se em São Paulo está fazendo 8 graus e eu não sei mais o que fazer...)<br>E o Jake bonzinho hoje. Mas o Edward... Diz que ele não é todo fofo?  
>E pode deixar: Eu mesma vou fazer massagem na perna dele para não ficar doendo da queda o.O<strong>_

_**Bom, agora vou responder minhas reviews.**_

_**Beijinhos, meus bebês! Rsrsrs**_

_****_

** P.S: EU ESTAVA COM O CAPÍTULO PRONTO E IA POSTA-LO BEM CEDINHO. MAS ENTÃO, EU CHEGUEI AO ESCRITÓRIO, ESTACIONEI MEU CARRO, ENTREI... E UMA CARRETA BATEU NELE!**

**ENTRE B.O., ETC E TAL – PERDI A MANHÃ.**

**ENTÃO, ME DESCULPEM PELA DEMORA. FOI CULPA DO TIOZÃO CAMINHONEIRO.**

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Ssika: **__Todo mundo foi no passeio. Todo mundo que interessava. Rsrsrs_

_**JuliaGTorres: **__Desculpa a demora na postagem – Espero que tenham sobrado uns cabelinhos ainda em sua cabeça! Rsrsrs – E obrigada pelos elogios._

_**Priii: **__Ai, Jesus! E quando é essa prova? Oh, lá: A Bella quer ser sua coleguinha de profissão!_

_**Biana: **__Emmett hilário NESSE capítulo? Ele sempre é! Rsrsrs_

_**CarlaPriscilaa: **__O romance deve demorar um pouco – Porque eles estão construindo tudo bem devagarzinho._

_**1 Lily Evans: **__Porque é estranho ler minha fic em terceira pessoa?_

_**Sofia – pt: **__E aí? Recebeu o alerta desse capítulo?_

_**Rosana Tecshu: **__Aproveita esses momentos com o Emmett, porque ele está morando longe e não vai poder estar presente todo capítulo._

_**Mari Almeida: **__"bebezinho" e ainda fazendo aquela vozinha de criança manhosa. ¬¬'_

_**Maah: **__Ah, mas não é fim de mundo! É Pelotas e Lagoa dos Patos – Todo mundo já ouviu falar! E aqui em São Paulo a temperatura não está subindo mais que 10°C, então acho que estamos na mesma situação._

_**Deh C: **__Já que todo mundo ficou tão feliz com a ausência da Tânia, ela vai viajar para beeeem longe. Rsrsrs_

_**Renata: **__Obrigada!_

_**Vitória: **__"Meu coração é do Edward, mas o Emmett faz minha vida mais feliz" – Morri com essa frase! Rsrsrs_


	9. CAP 8 Segundo Mês

**Devir – Capítulo 8  
><strong>_**"Segundo Mês"**_

Essa era a última semana de Tânia em Phoenix antes da viagem ao Alaska.

Inevitavelmente, diante da iminente partida, ela havia ficado ainda mais "_grudenta_" com Edward – Quando Edward não estava fora, ela estava o tempo todo na casa dos Cullen.

É claro que Esme e Carlisle eram educados demais para reclamar, mas já estavam todos um pouco incomodados com a presença constante da loira.

Além do mais, Tânia não tinha lá muitos limites: Reclamava de tudo, não era muito educada com as hóspedes de Esme, vivia se lançando no pescoço do namorado, causando momentos constrangedores diante de todos...

Como resultado, Bella e Renée vinham se mantendo boa parte do tempo no quarto e Alice mal parava em casa.

Mesmo Carlisle - que ficava boa parte de seu tempo em plantões, no hospital - já estava constrangido em ter Tânia o tempo todo em sua casa. Na verdade, ela só não dormia lá, porque _isso_, Esme achou que já era demais.

Por outro lado, havia boas novas: Phill finalmente havia tomado à iniciativa e tocado no assunto de conhecer a filha da namorada - Essa era a grande noite, em que Renée levaria Bella para jantar com Phill pela primeira vez.

A mãe estava no banho. E Bella, que já estava quase pronta, resolveu aproveitar para ler um livro - Já que Tânia estava na casa, e descer não era lá uma opção muito agradável.

"Não. Aguento. Mais" – Alice entrou no quarto de Bella como se fosse um foguete.

"Não aguenta o que?" – Bella abaixou o livro que estava lendo para encontrar Alice vermelha.

"O que? Não. Eu não aguento "_Quem_": Tânia Denali!"

"Allie..." - Bella riu, embora um pouco sem humor - "O que foi que sua cunhadinha preferida aprontou agora?"

"Eu tenho certeza que ela está tentando me deixar louca antes de ir para o Alaska!" - Alice jogou as mãos para o alto e se deixou cair sobre a cama de Renée - "Você acredita que ela estava lá embaixo falando mal do novo single do Jazz? Essa garota está passando de todos os limites! E de mais alguns!"

"Calma, Allie"

"Pior de tudo é que o meu irmão não faz nada!"

"Alice... Relaxa" – Bella suspirou – "Você não vai precisar aguenta-la por muito mais tempo: Mais dois dias e ela embarca para o Alaska, cheia de glamour, e, quando ela se tornar a próxima _über model_, você ficará louca para contar a todos como Tânia Denali namora seu irmão gêmeo"

"Você anda tão engraçadinha" – Alice bronqueou e Bella riu.

"Sério, Allie: Só mais alguns dias, e você vai ficar longe dela por um bom tempo"

"Um bom tempo não é tempo suficiente. Eu não entendo porque é que o meu irmão não termina de uma vez por todas com essa garota – Não seria muito mais fácil do que ficar sofrendo com esse namoro a distância?"

"Talvez ele goste dela" – Bella meio que deu de ombro.

"Jura?" - Alice perguntou cinicamente.

"Eu não sei, Allie. Eu não acho que seja a pessoa mais indicada para falar do namoro de ninguém"

"Bella..." - Alice suspirou, puxando a mão da amiga para junto da sua - "O Edward não é o seu namorado e você não é Tânia Denali. E o namoro deles não tem absolutamente nada a ver com o seu"

"_Absolutamente_ também não... Pelo menos a questão da distância tem a ver"

"Mas é diferente, Bella! Você é uma garota que vale a pena – Tânia Denali não"

"Sei..." – Bella suspirou.

"Ah, não fica assim... Esquece isso" – Alice se arrependeu totalmente por ter entrado em tal assunto – "Que tal se nós aproveitássemos para sair hoje? Assim você distrai a sua cabeça e eu não preciso jantar na mesma mesa que ela"

"Só se você quiser jantar comigo e a Renée – Esqueceu que ela vai me apresentar Phill Dwyer hoje?"

"Ah, é mesmo... Tinha me esquecido..." – Alice fez um biquinho aborrecido, vendo seus planos irem por água a baixo.

"Mas sabe que eu gostei da ideia? Você podia mesmo ir. Assim, se o Phill for um chato, ou qualquer coisa assim, você vai estar lá para me apoiar"

"É?" – Alice também se animou com a ideia – "Mas será que Renée não vai achar ruim?"

"Hum... Eu acho que não... Mas faz assim: Vai para o seu quarto e começa a escolher a roupa que você vai usar. Quando a Renée sair do banho, eu pergunto para ela e vou lá te contar"

"Então está bem!" – Alice saltou da cama, dando um beijo na bochecha de Isabella, antes de sair do quarto da amiga e correr para o seu.

Bella ficou rindo com a reação da amiga – Ela nunca iria se acostumar com a explosão de energia que Alice emanava o tempo todo. E ela também se sentiu instantaneamente mais calma em saber que Alice estaria lá quando ela fosse conhecer aquele "tal de Phill".

Bella confiava em Renée e tudo mais, mas... Ela sabia que a mãe estava apaixonada e todo mundo sabe que não se pode confiar na opinião de mulheres que estão apaixonadas.

Bella já havia visto fotos de Phill na internet. Depois que a mãe citou seu nome e que ele jogava baseball, Bella aproveitou os dados para fazer uma pesquisa.

Ele não era nenhum jovenzinho – O que deixou Bella um pouco mais tranquila. Na verdade, Phill parecia um daqueles caras tranquilos, que gostava de ver o jogo esparramado no sofá e sair com sua garota para beber uma cerveja ou duas.

Talvez Phill fosse exatamente o tipo de homem que colocaria Renée no caminho da vida adulta.

Bella esperava que sim.

Obviamente Renée não se importou em levar Alice ao jantar. Ela estava um pouco nervosa com o que Bella poderia achar de Phill, então qualquer pessoa que pudesse diminuir a tensão seria bem vinda.

Foi meio engraçado conhecer o "namorado da mamãe". Embora já tivesse conhecido mais um ou dois, Bella achava que nunca iria se acostumar com situação tão estranha.

Bella se pegou pensando que talvez fosse exatamente assim que os pais se sentissem quando conheciam o novo namorado da filha, mesmo que fosse o décimo namorado da filha.

Porque, embora não fosse exatamente tudo novo, as preocupações eram sempre novas. E sempre as mesmas.

Felizmente, o jantar foi até que divertido – Phill era do tipo que gostava de fazer piadinhas. A maioria sem graça. Mas daquele tipo que você acaba rindo, exatamente porque não tem graça nenhuma.

O jogador não era rico, muito menos famoso – Ele jogava em um time da segunda divisão, mas eles estavam indo bem e, quem sabe, não subissem para o primeiro esquadrão no fim dessa temporada.

Renée tagarelou a noite toda, cheia de orgulho, contando sobre jogadas que Phill já havia realizado e que Bella não fazia a mínima ideia do que significavam.

Alice foi uma presença importante: Ela não era do tipo que ficava tímida, então puxava um assunto novo cada vez que o silêncio tentava se instalar.

No fim das contas, Bella ficou feliz em conhecer Phill: Renée parecia apaixonada, mas ele parecia apaixonado também. E o jeitinho como eles se olhavam, tocavam, e completam as frases um do outro, era meio adolescente, mas muito bonitinho.

De qualquer forma, foi um pouco estranho ver os dois se beijando na hora de se despedir. Bella deve ter feito uma careta estranha, porque Alice riu.

Eles não saíram muito tarde do restaurante: Como bom esportista, Phill tinha horários para cumprir e acordava cedo para os treinos.

Renée parecia uma adolescente desesperada pela aprovação das amigas enquanto elas conversavam dentro do carro, voltando para casa.

Bella teve que afirmar mais de mil vezes que realmente havia achado Phill um cara legal.

Mesmo assim, a cada cinco frases, Renée voltava a essa pergunta.

"Mãe, por favor. Eu juro que achei o Phill um cara legal! Para de me perguntar isso!" - Bella insistiu pela centésima vez.

Como Renée simplesmente não conseguia mudar de assunto, Bella preferiu ir dormir mais cedo.

Como consequência de ter ido mais cedo para a cama, Bella acabou acordando mais cedo do que de costume também - Bem antes do horário em que seu despertador tocava, ela já estava se revirando na cama, sem sono nenhum.

Ela levantou e foi tomar seu banho, vestiu algo para ir ao colégio, e desceu.

Edward, como sempre, havia acabado de voltar da academia e estava tomando seu café da manhã na cozinha.

Bella não era capaz de entender o conceito de alguém sentindo tanto prazer em se exercitar - Alguém se levantar mais cedo para se exercitar, então... Era totalmente inconcebível.

Era nessas horas que Bella dava graças aos céus por ter nascido magra como era - Ela podia não ter todas as curvas de Leah, ou Tânia... Mas ao menos, ela não precisava se preocupar com "_gordurinhas fora de lugar_". 

"Bom dia" – Ele sorriu ao ver a morena entrar no cômodo.

"Você nunca dorme?" – Bella perguntou.

"Durmo" – Ele riu – "Aparentemente, não tanto quanto você"

"Engraçado" – Bella revirou os olhos enquanto se sentava.

"Aliás, falando nisso... Posso saber o que te derrubou da cama hoje? Foi insônia? O tal Phill é mesmo tão ruim que te fez perder o sono?"

"Não" - Bella riu baixinho das suposições de Edward, todas perguntadas rápido demais - "Até que ele é legal"

"Então... Porque você está com insônia?"

"Eu não estou com insônia" - Bella negou - "Eu só tive que dormir cedo ontem e acabei acordando cedo hoje"

"E porque você teve que ir dormir cedo ontem?" - Edward franziu seu cenho, sem compreender a "obrigatoriedade" na frase da garota.

"Porque Renée não parava de me perguntar se eu realmente havia achado Phill um cara legal. Então, eu fui dormir, para não ter que ficar respondendo de novo e de novo, a noite toda!"

"Sei" - Edward riu - "Sua mãe é engraçada"

"Hey! Está chamando minha família de palhaços?" - Bella riu, lembrando da frase que Edward mesmo havia dito, quando Emmett estava em casa para o Dia do Trabalho.

"Essa foi boa" - Edward riu com ela.

Logo Bella percebeu que um silêncio constrangedor estava caindo no recinto e resolveu puxar algum assunto.

"E então... Como está tudo para a viagem da Tânia?"

"Tudo pronto para amanhã cedo"

"Você vai leva-la ao aeroporto?"

"Claro" - Edward a olhou, um pouco surpreso com aquela pergunta. Tudo bem que ninguém acreditava no "_amor_" dele por Tânia, mas levar a namorada ao aeroporto, era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer.

"Claro..." – Bella concordou. Qualquer namorado levaria... Menos Jake – "Edward... Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Pode" - Edward assentiu - "Claro que pode"

"Edward..." – Bella suspirou – "Você gosta da Tânia?"

"Gosto" – Edward suspirou também – "Mas não gosto do jeito que devia gostar. Se é que é isso que você quer saber"

"Sei..." – Bella assentiu, meditando sobre a frase – "Edward... Posso te fazer outra pergunta?"

"Manda" - Ele deu de ombros.

"Se você não gosta da Tânia do jeito que você acha que deveria gostar de alguém... Porque você prometeu que vai esperar? Não seria mais fácil terminar tudo de uma vez?"

"Hum..." – Edward suspirou, se afundando na cadeira – "E eis aí a pergunta de um milhão de dólares"

"Desculpa. Eu não devia ter te perguntado isso" - Bella chacoalhou a mão, desejando que tal gesto pudesse mesmo apagar o que havia acabado de dizer - "Não é da minha conta. Você não precisa responder"

"Por um acaso foi a Alice quem te pediu para me fazer essa pergunta?" – Edward encarou Bella, tentando encontrar a verdade.

"Não. Por quê?"

"Porque ela já me fez essa pergunta milhares de vezes" – Edward suspirou, com aquele seu sorriso torto, meio sem humor – "Tudo bem... Mas eu só vou responder por que é você e eu espero realmente que você não me julgue mal por isso"

"Eu não vou te julgar" - Bella afirmou - "Eu não tenho direito de julgar ninguém"

"Quando a Tânia falou comigo" - Edward começou a contar, correndo seus dedos pelo próprio cabelo - "Antes mesmo de me contar sobre a viagem, ela disse que, se eu dissesse que não ia esperar, ela não iria"

"Ah..."

"E eu não disse o que ela queria ouvir para ficar livre dela, nem nada assim. Eu disse isso porque eu não podia impedir a Tânia de fazer qualquer coisa que ela queira fazer com a vida dela"

"Certo" - Bella assentiu, se sentindo tocada pela sinceridade que emanava dos olhos de Edward.

"É a vida dela, e ela tem que ir. Ela merece conquistar tudo o que puder"

"Mas..." - Bella se sentiu insegura ao perguntar - "Você acha que... Você acha que vai conseguir esperar?"

"Eu... Eu não sei. A vida muda muito, Bella. E mesmo que eu fosse totalmente apaixonado por ela, como eu poderia prometer que isso não iria mudar?"

Aquela frase machucou um pouco o coração de Bella. Ela sabia que Edward não estava falando de Jacob, mas foi nele que ela pensou.

_"Mesmo que o namorado fosse totalmente apaixonado por ela, como ele podia prometer que isso não iria mudar?"_

"Da mesma forma, a Tânia não pode me prometer que não vai conhecer alguém no Alaska" – Edward deu de ombros – "E mesmo que ela não conheça alguém, ela pode simplesmente descobrir que eu não sou assim tão essencial para a vida dela"

"Você não acredita muito em namoros a distância, não é?" - Bella sorriu sem humor.

"Acredito sim" - Edward afirmou - "Eu só... Acho que gosto de manter as coisas bem claras na minha cabeça" -Edward continuou dizendo, sempre com seu sorriso nos lábios - "Eu nunca... Nunca me apaixonei de verdade, não encontrei ainda a "_mulher da minha vida_", nunca me senti como todo mundo sempre diz que se sente quando está apaixonado... Mas eu acho que isso não se ganha assim fácil"

"Como assim?"

"Quando você ganha algo assim, tem que estar pronto para cuidar dessa pessoa e desse sentimento... E eu acho que ainda não estou" - Edward deu de ombros.

"Talvez você tenha exatamente que cuidar das coisas para que elas se tornem tão especiais"

"É... Talvez" - Edward suspirou - "Quem sabe, se eu me esforçar um pouco, eu não consiga levar um namoro à distância tão bem quanto você tem levado"

O coração de Bella se apertou com a frase. Principalmente porque ela sabia que Edward estava sendo sincero - Ele achava que ela estava tendo um perfeito namoro a distância.

Edward não fazia ideia do quanto estava sendo difícil para ela...

Bella até pensou em falar sobre suas inseguranças com o primo, mas logo Esme entrou na cozinha, e depois Alice... E eles acabaram dando a conversa por encerrada.

Durante o resto do dia, a mente dos dois esteve na conversa que tiveram.

Edward estava se sentindo mais leve por finalmente ter conversado com alguém - Era tão bom e tão estranho ter uma garota como Bella por perto para poder ser sincero sobre sentimentos e coisas assim.

Ao mesmo tempo, Bella havia passado o dia todo ainda mais distraída do que de costume: Sua cabeça estava tão cheia com tudo o que ela e Edward haviam conversado...

Depois que voltou da escola, Bella tentou ligar para Jake - Mas o garoto não atendeu.

Toda a conversa que ela havia tido com Edward rodava em sua cabeça - O que o primo havia dito sobre Tânia, era tão próximo do que Jacob havia dito para ela.

Jacob, assim como Edward, acreditava que a distância aumentava as chances de que tudo mudasse em um namoro. E os dois haviam preferido não se comprometer com promessas.

Mas o que realmente estava deixando Bella inquieta era o que Edward havia respondido quando ela perguntou o porquê dele ter prometido que esperaria por Tânia:

_"Eu disse isso porque eu não podia impedir a Tânia de fazer qualquer coisa que ela queira fazer com a vida dela (…) É a vida dela, e ela tem que ir. Ela merece conquistar tudo o que puder"_

O coração de Bella estava apertado em imaginar que Jacob tivesse feito o mesmo com ela - Que ele tivesse dito que podia esperar, mesmo sabendo que talvez não pudesse.

Que ele tivesse feito o que era melhor _para ela_, mesmo acreditando que_, para eles_, podia significar o fim.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**OBRIGADA PORQUE ULTRAPASSAMOS AS 100 REVIEWS!  
><strong>_

_**N/A:  
>Oun, que judiera, gente! Meus dois bebês estão meio confusos...<br>Quero pedir desculpa porque atrasei (de novo).  
>Eu sei, seu sei... Mas é que eu já ando com um certo bloqueio, aí bateram no carro, eu tenho que ver tudo para arrumar o coitadinho... Me enrolei mesmo.<strong>_

_**Mas, se eu não postar amanhã, vou tentar postar no fim de semana - Saiba que eu estou tão ansiosa quanto vocês para colocar minhas postagens em dia.**_

_**Então, até amanhã ou depois.  
>Beijos.<strong>_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Vanessa Dark: **__Sem apressar as coisas – Os dois estão indo devagar e sempre. Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado: **__Não começa com as suas intuições! E nem vem pedir para eles adotarem ninguém! Rsrsrs_

_**A-PESSOA-SEM-NOME**__: Sim, essa fic é toda em terceira pessoa. Jura que vocês acham mesmo tanta diferença? Eu sei que é diferente, mas não me incomoda quando eu leio._

_**Sophiatt: **__Eu estou bem – Porque eu não estava dentro do carro. Ele estava estacionado e eu estava no trabalho. Graças a Deus!_

_**Deh C: **__Nossa... Você ama mesmo a Tânia, hein? Rsrsrs_

_**LeCullen: **__Deixa de ser ansiosa! A vida não é assim tão corrida! Rsrsrs_

_**Sissi: **__Menina! Mas eu morri com a sua review! Sua tirada foi demais! Rsrsrs_

_**Rosana Tecshu: **__Distância de Tânia + Distância de Jacob + Presença constante de Edward Cullen... Acho que vai ser exigir demais do autocontrole de Isabella. Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia – pt: **__Particularmente, eu sempre dou uma entrada na página do Fanfiction, pelo menos uma vez ao dia, para ver se alguma fic que leio foi atualizada – Até porque, nem todas que leio, coloquei em alerta. Mas eu só leio em "Twilight", então facilita. Agora, quem lê vários temas, deve cansar ficar procurando atualização._

_**Maah:**_ _Menina... Sei não se o frio logo passa – Essa história de globalização, acho que até as temperaturas resolveram se padronizar! O frio aqui está uma loucura!_

_**Carlapriscilaa:**_ _Tânia, achando que é um jogador de futebol e falando de si mesma em terceira pessoa. Rsrsrs_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Mas, no caso do Edward, era fazer a promessa – Ou a "Tân" não ia embora! Foi por uma causa maior._

_**Vitoria: **__Puiquê, Tia Vi? Puiquê voxê num gosta de quem fáia qui nem quianxinha? Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso:**__ Oh, gente... Que isso? Nunca vi tanta felicidade em despachar a coitadinha da Tânia! Rsrsrs_

_**1 Lily Evans: **__Eu moro em São Paulo. Você também?_


	10. CAP 9 Segundo Mês HALLOWEEN

**Devir – Capítulo 9**

"_**Segundo Mês – HALLOWEEN"**_

"Uau... Eu ando tão distraída, que nem havia me dado conta que o Halloween está tão perto!" – Alice cantarolou ao assistir uma reportagem sobre o assunto na televisão.

"Hum..." – Bella tentou segurar o riso – "E porque será que você anda tão distraída, hein?"

"Para!" – Alice riu, batendo no ombro da amiga.

"Ai, Allie... É tão bom ver você assim feliz, sabia?" – Bella sorriu – "Dica de amiga: Aproveita. Aproveita para ser assim feliz com o Jasper tudo o que você puder"

"Ai, Bella... Não fala assim"

"Desculpa, desculpa – Eu não estou querendo dizer que seu namoro vai acabar, ou que vocês vão entrar em crise, nem nada assim"

"Oh, minha amiga" – Alice segurou a mão de Bella entre as suas – "O seu namoro não está "_em crise_", assim, de verdade... É só porque vocês estão longe e é normal você ficar um pouco insegura, mas... Você vai para Forks no Halloween, não vai?"

"Hu-hum" – Bella tentou disfarçar as lágrimas que já se formavam em seus olhos.

"Então" – Alice usou seu melhor sorriso, tentando animar a amiga – "Você dois vão se ver, conversar, ficar juntinhos... E rapidinho vocês dois vão se entender"

"Você acha mesmo?"

"Eu acho" – Alice assentiu – "Mas também acho que, se esse garoto não estiver morrendo de saudades, louco para te ver, e disposto a qualquer coisa para não perder uma namorada maravilhosa como você, ele não merece a sorte que tem em namorar Isabella Swan"

"Ai, Allie" – Bella riu, embora sem muito humor – "Só você"

"Eu realmente só acho uma pena que você não vai estar aqui no Halloween – Vai ser tão divertido! Até o Emmett vem de L.A."

"Hum... Deixa ver se adivinho: Vocês vão se fantasiar"

"Mas é claro que nós vamos nos fantasiar, Bella! É uma tradição milenar! Vai me dizer que vocês não se fantasiam em Forks? Porque nós podemos escolher sua fantasia aqui, e você já leva na mala"

"Nós não nos fantasiamos em Forks" – Bella riu.

"Meu Deus do céu! Porque será que esse povo de Forks é tão desanimado?" – Alice perguntou, exasperada.

"Porque faz frio, chove muito, e é tudo meio que de uma cor só" – Bella riu, enquanto listava as razões – "Já em Phoenix faz calor, é tudo quente, tudo alegre, tudo colorido – As pessoas se animam a comemorar"

"Hum... Sabe que até que faz algum sentido?"

Quando o celular de Alice tocou, Bella sabia que só podia ser Jasper – Por causa o sorriso imediato estampado no rosto da amiga.

"Já volto" – Alice cantarolou, levantando do sofá em pulo. Bella sabia que ela não iria "_voltar logo_" – Quando Jasper ligava, os dois ficavam horas ao telefone – Mas o sorriso da amiga sempre deixava Bella feliz também.

Bella sorriu vendo Alice se afastar, exatamente quando ouviu a porta da frente se abrindo, e Edward passando por ela.

"Hey" – Ele cumprimentou, parecendo um pouco desanimado, assim que viu Bella no sofá.

"Hey" – Bella cumprimentou de volta – "Tudo bem?"

"Tudo" – Ele suspirou, andando até o sofá, para se sentar ao lado de Bella.

"Está voltando do Aeroporto?"

"Hu-hum"

"Tânia já foi?"

"Já" – Edward assentiu de forma um pouco automática e Bella se preocupou com as respostas lacônicas do garoto. Geralmente, Edward era o tipo falante – Aliás, ele e todos os Cullen.

"Você está bem?" – Ela finalmente perguntou.

"Acho que sim" – Edward suspirou – "É um pouco estranho, sabe? Não é como se eu estivesse triste por achar que estou "_perdendo a Tânia_", nem nada assim – É só essa sensação estranha de que a sua vida agora pode ir para qualquer lado, que ela vai mudar, mas você ainda não sabe como" – Ele suspirou outra vez, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo – "É estranho..."

"Um estranho ruim?"

"Por enquanto, só estranho" – Edward riu, embora um pouco sem humor – "Mas daqui um tempo eu te digo se foi bom ou ruim, está bem?"

"Está" – Bella também sorriu em resposta.

"Mas, então... Seja uma boa amiga, e me distraia: Já comprou sua passagem para Forks?"

"A passagem é para Seattle" – Bella riu.

"Seattle?" – Edward estava realmente surpreso. Pelo que ele se lembrava, Seattle não era assim tão próximo a Forks.

"Hu-hum" – Bella assentiu – "E de Seattle, nós vamos de carro praticamente o mesmo tempo que voei"

"Uau... Bom, pelo menos você e seu namorado vão ter tempo de colocar todos os assuntos em dia" – Edward riu. E Bella até tentou rir junto com ele, mas Edward logo percebeu que havia algo errado na expressão da garota - "O que foi? Eu disse algo que não deveria?"

"Não. É só que... Ele não vai me buscar. Meu namorado, sabe? Ele não vai me buscar em Seattle"

"Seu namorado não vai?" – Edward estava realmente confuso – "Por quê?"

"Sei lá" – Bella suspirou – "Vai ver ele não gosta de coisas românticas tanto quanto você"

Edward analisou a expressão de Isabella, tentando entender o que devia estar por trás da frase e da tristeza nos olhos da garota – "Você... Não se importa?" – Ele finalmente resolveu perguntar.

"Eu gosto dele" – Bella soltou o ar devagar e deixou sua cabeça cair contra o encosto do sofá de Esme.

"Mas não é porque você gosta dele que deve aceitar qualquer coisa, Bella. Você devia dizer a ele que ficaria feliz se ele fosse te buscar no Aeroporto de Seattle"

"Ele não faz por mal. Ele só pensa que eu estou longe do meu pai esse tempo todo, e essa é uma forma de nos dar alguma privacidade"

"Mas você está longe dele também" – Edward respondeu automaticamente, e Bella desviou seu olhar, se sentindo atingida por aquela verdade – "Bella" – Edward chamou baixinho, puxando a mão de Bella para junto das suas, fazendo com que ela o olhasse – "Me desculpa... Mas eu acho que você está tentando justificar uma atitude com a qual nem você concorda"

"E você nunca fez isso pela Tânia?" – Bella o encarou, mantendo seu queixo erguido. Nem ela mesma sabia se estava o desafiando, ou buscando apenas um pouco de apoio.

"Fiz" – Edward assentiu – "E é exatamente por isso que eu sei que não é nada bom"

Quando Bella chegou a Forks, a cidade parecia estranha – Ela havia nascido lá, aquela havia sido sua casa a vida toda, e com apenas dois meses fora, Bella estava achando tudo em Forks estranho.

Charlie estava cheio de perguntas sobre Renée, e Bella ficou se perguntando se seu pai estava desconfiado da existência do novo namorado de sua mãe.

Eles pararam para um lanche, no Café que ficava na entrada da cidade. Ângela estava lá, e as duas garotas se abraçaram demoradamente – Ângela quis saber tudo sobre Phoenix, e Bella ouviu todas as novidades de sua terra natal.

Bella logo percebeu que, fofocas de escola, são sempre as mesmas – Não importam as coordenadas geográficas.

Charlie havia avisado Jacob que eles estariam no Café, então logo o garoto Quileute também apareceu.

O coração de Bella bateu um pouco errático quando viu o namorado outra vez. Talvez ela não tivesse notado que ele fazia tanta falta assim até o momento em que ele sorriu e Bella se sentiu aquecida – Como se a viagem até Forks repentinamente já tivesse valido a pena.

"Jake..." – Bella sussurrou, se controlando para não chorar, enquanto abraçava o namorado.

"Hey, Bells" – Jake afagou seu cabelo, enquanto ela afundava a cabeça em seu peito.

"Ah, Jake... Eu senti tanto a sua falta"

"Eu também, Bella. Obrigado por ter vindo me ver"

"Como é que você está?" – Bella perguntou, se afastando só um pouco.

"Bem" – Ele sorriu confiante – "E você? Como vão as coisas em Phoenix?"

"Bem" – Bella assentiu.

"E a escola? É mesmo tão boa quanto sua mãe fez parecer?"

"É muito boa, sim. A matéria estava bem adiantada e eles ainda têm algumas atividades extras que contam muito nas inscrições para a Universidade"

"Ótimo. Mal posso esperar para ver minha Bells naquela tal de _Ivy League_" – Jacob riu – "Sabia que eu até andei pesquisando sobre ela na internet?"

"Você?" – Bella o olhou, surpresa – "Você pesquisou na internet?"

"É" – Jacob riu ainda mais – "Dá para acreditar? Mas a Leah estava com o notebook dela lá em casa outro dia, e ela me ajudou"

"Ah, sei..."

"Ela até me fez um e-mail!"

"Um e-mail?" – Bella havia tentando fazer um e-mail para ele certa vez, e Jacob havia sido categórico em afirmar que não queria, não precisava, e jamais usaria aquelas coisas.

"Eu só não te escrevi, porque nem sabia o seu" – Jacob sorriu.

"Você podia ter me ligado e perguntado" – Bella deu de ombros, tentando não demonstrar o quanto estava realmente chateada com aquilo tudo.

"Ah, eu nem me lembrei! Quando você liga, nós temos tanto o que conversar, eu nunca ia ficar pensando em e-mails, não é?" – Jacob acariciou o rosto de Bella de um jeito tão carinhoso, que ela achou que não valia a pena continuar com aquele assunto.

"Claro" – Bella tentou sorrir com seu melhor.

Jacob tinha tantas perguntas sobre Phoenix, sobre a escola, sobre a casa onde Bella estava morando... Bella quase se sentiu interrogada, mas preferiu acreditar que era apenas uma curiosidade natural do namorado. Afinal, eles estavam distantes, e era normal que Jacob tivesse interesse nas coisas que Bella estava vivendo no Arizona.

Os garotos da Reserva em La Push sempre foram muito legais com Bella e, assim que souberam que ela viria para a noite de Halloween, organizaram uma fogueira na praia.

Embora Charlie também estivesse indo para lá, Bella preferiu dirigir sua caminhonete: Ela estava morrendo de saudades de sua "_Pick-up Truck Chevy 1.953" – _E simplesmente não conseguiu evitar o riso quando se lembrou da voz de Edward dizendo isso de forma tão animada!

Bella pensou que precisava se lembrar de levar uma foto da caminhonete para que ele a conhecesse.

Reencontrar todo o pessoal em volta da fogueira foi divertido – Emily estava lá com Sam Uley, e ela havia cozinhado uma porção de coisas, como sempre fazia. O pessoal da Reserva, ainda vivia como uma família, com todos cuidando de todos.

Charlie e Billy estavam, como sempre, fofocando em um canto, enquanto tomavam sua cerveja.

As irmãs de Jacob demoraram um pouco a chegar – Não era segredo para ninguém que elas não eram as maiores fãs de Isabella. Na verdade, elas já haviam deixado claro que não concordavam muito que o irmão namorasse uma "_branca_" e não uma Quileute.

Leah Clearwater estava com elas.

Bella não pode evitar, e se manteve ligada em cada movimento da garota, tentando encontrar algum indício de que havia algo mais entre Leah e seu namorado.

Bella detestava admitir, mas era óbvio que estava morrendo de ciúmes. Jacob estava abrindo espaço para outra pessoa em coisas que ele não havia aberto para ela - E essa pessoa era outra garota! E essa outra garota era Leah Clearwater!

Se Bella já não confiava nela enquanto estava aqui em Forks, imagine só como se sentia estando em outro estado!

Quando Jacob percebeu que algo estava chateando Isabella, ele tentou perguntar sobre o que estava errado. No começo, ela negou que algo estivesse mesmo errado, mas depois acabou achando que era melhor conversar com Jacob sobre o assunto logo de uma vez.

Bella se lembrou de como ela e Jacob haviam prometido ser sinceros um com o outro, e também de como Edward havia lhe dito que ela não devia aceitar tudo calada apenas por gostar de Jake.

Ela começou a falar com o namorado sobre o quanto estava incomodada com a proximidade de Leah, mas Jacob simplesmente disse que ela estava sendo ridícula e que eles eram apenas amigos - Praticamente como irmãos.

"É um absurdo que você pense algo assim, Bells" - Jacob reclamou.

"Você é um garoto, ela é uma garota - E muito bonita - O que tem de tão absurdo nisso?"

"Um garoto e uma garota não podem ser apenas amigos? Vai me dizer que não há nenhum garoto se aproximado de você em Phoenix? Pelo menos, eu estou sendo sincero, e te dizendo que a Leah está por perto"

"Jake" - Bella não gostou da forma como Jacob falou. Ela se sentiu acusada e não achou nada justo.

"O que foi, Isabella? Você mora na mesma casa que um garoto! Se é para ficar desconfiando dessa maneira, eu tenho mais motivos do que você!"

"Isso não é verdade! O Edward é meu primo e nós somos só amigos"

"Só amigos? O Charlie disse que esse Edward andou com vocês para todo lado quando ele esteve lá! Isso tudo é só coisa de primos?"

"Isso tudo se chama "educação", Jacob Black!" - Bella sentiu seus olhos queimando com as lágrimas de ódio que estavam se formando - "Edward quis ser educado com o meu pai. Além disso, ele tem uma namorada e ela é realmente muito bonita"

"Desculpa, Bells" - Jacob suspirou, abraçando a garota - "Eu não queria brigar. Eu só fiquei com ciúmes quando seu pai começou a falar desse garoto, de o quanto ele é educado, e o quanto ele tem dinheiro... Eu me sinto inseguro em saber que alguém assim vive o tempo todo tão perto de você"

"Você sabe que não precisar ter ciúmes, Jake" - Bella retribuiu o abraço o mais apertado que pôde - "Eu não me importo com nada disso - Eu amo você"

"Eu também amo você, Bells"

A discussão não deu em nada, mas a conversa serviu para que os dois se aproximassem um pouquinho mais - Eles passaram a noite, e o restante dos dias que Bella passou em Forks, sendo bem mais carinhosos um com o outro.

O resultado foi tão bom, que Jacob até levou Bella ao aeroporto de Seattle com Charlie!

Bella sorriu, sentando em sua poltrona do avião - Ela tinha tanto o que contar para Edward! Será que ele ficaria orgulhoso ao saber que ela e Jacob haviam conversado mais e que o garoto Quileute havia até mesmo ido levá-la ao Aeroporto?

E havia também a foto de sua caminhonete! Bella conferiu mais uma vez que elas estavam salvas em seu celular e riu sozinha, outra vez, lembrando-se do ânimo de Edward ao dizer "_Pick-up Truck Chevy 1.953_".

Bella suspirou, imaginando o quanto Jacob ficaria enciumado se soubesse que ela estava tão animada para falar logo com Edward - Mas Bella estava com sua consciência tranquila: Eles eram e sempre seriam somente amigos!

Não que Edward não fosse um garoto muito bonito, todo educado, do tipo que qualquer garota adoraria namorar... Mas ele já tinha uma namorada e, embora fosse uma chata, Tânia era inegavelmente muito bonita!

Além do mais, mesmo que não tivesse uma namorada, Bella imaginava que não fizesse muito o tipo do garoto Cullen - Ela era apenas uma garota bem "normal", e Edward Cullen podia ter garotas bem "acima do normal".

E, é claro que isso tudo eram apenas conjecturas, porque Bella também tinha um namorado! E ela era completamente apaixonada por Jacob!

Na verdade, era óbvio que os dois eram e sempre seriam apenas dois bons amigos. E primos. De alguma forma, usando aquela coisa de segundos e terceiros graus, Bella e Edward eram primos. Ou, pelo menos, "_família_".

Quando Bella chegou de volta a Phoenix, Renée e Alice estavam esperando seu desembarque.

Bella se lembrou da primeira vez em que havia desembarcado nesse mesmo aeroporto, e de Alice gritando seu nome no saguão - É claro que ela também gritou dessa vez, mas Bella apenas sorriu, acostumada agora com a forma de Alice agir.

Era estranho se sentir tão "_em casa_"? Porque Bella estava se sentindo assim... O abraço da mãe, o abraço da amiga - Bella se sentiu tão segura, tão... "Em seu elemento".

Ela sorriu quando o Sol tocou seu braço pela janela do carro de Alice e respirou mais fundo, sentindo o cheio de ar quente que Phoenix tinha. Até o pequeno trânsito que havia se formado na saída do Aeroporto parecia agradável.

"Senti falta daqui" - Bella sorriu.

"Hum... Olha só, Alice: Minha filha já foi contaminada pelo vírus do calor" - Renée riu.

"Graças a Deus! Se ela resolver voltar para essa tal de Forks, eu não sei se vou ser capaz de visitá-la - Frio demais faz muito mal para a minha pele"

"Se eu voltar para Forks, Alice, vai ser daqui alguns bons anos" - Bella riu e Renée a olhou pelo retrovisor - A garota nem percebeu, mas a mãe ficou surpresa em ver a filha considerando a hipótese de não voltar para Forks.

Edward não estava em casa quando a garota chegou, então Bella deixou as fotos e as histórias para depois. Ela ainda estava tentando desfazer sua mala quando Esme e Renée entraram no quarto.

"Oi..." - Bella sorriu, confusa com o que as duas poderiam querer com ela, juntas.

"Oi, B." - Renée lhe deu um sorriso culpado - "Eu queria conversar uma coisinha com você"

"Ok... Mas... É tão sério assim, que você precisou trazer Esme de testemunha?"

"Ah, querida" - Esme riu - "Não, não - Está tudo bem"

"É que..." - Renée puxou ar, como se estivesse tomando coragem - "B., o Phill tem um jogo - Na verdade, são dois jogos - Em outra cidade e... Bem, ele me convidou para ir com ele, mas eu queria saber se está tudo bem para você"

"E eu só vim para afirmar que posso muito bem cuidar de você por alguns dias" - Esme brincou.

"Nós vamos estar em _Snowflake_ - São apenas quatro horas de carro e eu posso voltar caso você precise"

"Quanto tempo?"

"Cinco dias" - Renée fez uma careta, como se estivesse contando uma sentença ao condenado.

"Tudo bem" - Bella sorriu - "Esme vai me alimentar direitinho, não vai?"

"Com certeza" - A senhora Cullen sorriu de volta para Bella.

"Jura, meu amor? Você jura que não vai se importar?" - Renée insistiu.

"Claro que não, mãe" - Bella sorriu - "Mas eu acho que você devia contar ao papai"

"Ai, B."

"Mãe,…"

"Ela está certa, Renée" - Esme apoiou- "Charlie é um homem maduro, ele vai entender. Mas você trouxe a filha dele para outro estado, ele pode ficar chateado se descobrir por um acaso que você a deixou sozinha para viajar com um namorado"

"E se ele ficar bravo?"

"Renée, ele é o meu pai. Não o seu" - Bella debochou.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Oh, foram tantas emoções nesse capítulo, não foram?**_

_**Desculpem imensamente por meu atraso – Eu juro que estou tentando me corrigir.**_

_**Amanhã deve ter postagem, então: Até amanhã.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Delamary: **__Não fique tão ansiosa – Ansiedade faz mal ao coração! Rsrsrs_

_**Eduarda Dh: **__Normalmente, eu posto de segunda, quarta e sexta – Esses dias eu andei um pouco atrapalhada, mas espero colocar as coisas nos eixos outra vez._

_**Sofia – pt: **__Namoros à distância são complicados mesmo – exigem um comprometimento que as pessoas não andam tendo nem quando estão morando perto._

_**Carlapriscilaa: **__Tadinha da Bella... Ela está toda confusa, nervosa, enciumada... Tadinha._

_**Ssika: **__Não precisa ficar pressionando os dois – Vai com calma! Rsrsrs_

_**Na Cullen: **__Também, esse Jacob bate e assopra! Briga, depois gruda... A menina fica confusa._

_**Mari L: **__"Minha versão real do Edward (...) me chamando de namorada"? – Se eu fosse você, não ficava fazendo uma propaganda dessas aí não! _

_E quanto ao frio, tem feito entre 15 e 8 graus – Depende do dia. Para São Paulo, é muito frio!_

_**Sissi: **__E eu que sei se o Jacob tem algo com a Leah! Eu hein! Pergunta para ele! Rsrsrs_

_**Vanessa Dark: **__Tadinha! Você já falando que o namoro da Bella vai acabar! Rsrsrs – Coitada da Bellinha! Rsrsrs_

_**RosanaTecshu: **__Tânia já foi, e Edward e Bella já estão conversando bastante – Só falta nos livrarmos de Jacob... Acho que o plano vai bem! Rsrsrs_

_**Maah: **__Não conta para ninguém sobre isso, mas... Eu acho que a fic não será tão longa, mas vai ter mais que uma temporada. Hehehe_

_**Deh C: **__Aqui, qualquer mudança é totalmente relevante – Só que elas sempre vão se acumulando, e nunca são explosivas de uma vez só._

_**JuliaGTorres: **__Mas quem foi que disse que eles não estão apaixonados? Só que a vida não é sempre assim tão preto no branco, neh? Rsrsrs_

_**1 Lily Evans: **__Moro no ABC; Porque você não gosta da Renée?; A fic vai ter mais de uma temporada – Então deve ser longa. Hehehe_

_**Sophiatt: **__Não morra de medo pela Bella – Se o Jacob machuca-la, as chances do Edward consolar são grandes! Rsrsrs_


	11. CAP 10 Terceiro Mês

**Devir - Capítulo 10  
><strong>_**"Terceiro Mês"**_

"Argh!" - Edward ouviu o grito vindo do quarto de Bella bem quando ele vinha passando e abriu a porta da garota sem sequer pensar que poderia pegá-la em qualquer situação constrangedora.

"Bella?" - Edward só conseguiu pensar que Bella devia estar precisando de ajuda.

"Edward?" - Ela se virou para vê-lo e ele notou as lágrimas em seus olhos - "Desculpa. Eu achei que não tivesse ninguém em casa"

Era sexta-feira à noite e Renée já estava fora há dois dias - Ela havia viajado com Phill na quarta-feira, o time havia jogado na quinta à noite, jogaria novamente no domingo, e eles deviam estar de volta na segunda pela manhã.

Alice havia insistido bastante para que Bella a acompanhasse ao show de Jasper, mas Bella não quis ir - Além de algumas lições para terminar, Bella queria ligar para Jacob.

E ela também não quis comentar com a prima, mas estava querendo evitar mais encrenca com Jake - Ele andava estranho, arredio, discutindo por tudo, sempre tão desconfiado... Saber que Bella estava saindo em uma sexta-feira à noite, para ir a um show, com certeza não iria melhorar em nada as coisas.

Carlisle estava com um problema qualquer em seu carro, e Esme avisou Bella que iria levá-lo até o hospital, para seu plantão de 24H.

Dr. Carlisle parecia ser um médico muito bom, e muito querido - Ele estava sempre aceitando alguns plantões, e atendendo ligações durante a noite... Bella achava bonito. E ficou imaginando como Edward também seria um médico dedicado.

Alice veio até o quarto de Bella, insistindo mais uma vez para que ela fosse ao show, mas Bella fez o possível para convencer a garota que estava tudo bem e que ela realmente até gostava de ficar um pouco sozinha.

Alice, é claro, achava isso muito estranho. Mas, para Bella, que era filha única, o silêncio, por vezes, parecia familiar e bastante acolhedor.

Assim que Alice saiu, Bella discou o número de Jacob - O garoto não demorou a atender, mas a briga também não demorou a começar.

Bella já estava começando a ficar cansada de toda aquela desconfiança de Jacob! Era absurdo que ele realmente achasse que havia algo entre Edward e ela! Aliás, era absurdo que ele achasse que havia algo entre ela e qualquer outra pessoa!

Bella nunca havia dado motivos para Jacob desconfiasse de sua sinceridade e fidelidade dessa maneira.

Quando Bella questionou sua proximidade com Leah, Jacob também não gostou - Era claro que os dois tinham muitos problemas no momento.

"Meu pai precisa de mim para leva-lo até a cidade" - Jacob sentenciou, cortando o assunto ao meio - "Depois nós nos falamos"

"Jake! Seu pai pode esperar mais um pouquinho!"

"Você não sabe de nada, Isabella! Nós temos nossos próprios problemas em Forks, ok? Meu pai precisa ir até a cidade e não pode esperar! Depois nos falamos"

Jacob desligou quando Bella ainda tentava falar alguma coisa. Aquilo a irritou tanto que ela tinha certeza de que seria capaz de jogar o telefone contra a parede - Só não jogou, porque não queria ter que explicar o aparelho todo espatifado depois.

"Argh!" - Ela jogou o aparelho na cama, totalmente frustrada com a discussão ridícula que acabava de ter com o namorado.

Ultimamente era sempre assim: Em um dia, estava tudo muito bem, no outro dia, eles tinham uma daquelas brigas épicas.

"Bella?" - Ela se assustou um pouco quando ouviu a voz de Edward e a porta se abrindo.

"Edward?" - Assim que ela se virou, e colocou os olhos nele, Bella sentiu as lágrimas queimando seus olhos - "Desculpa. Eu achei que não tivesse ninguém em casa"

"Eu acabei de chegar... Está tudo bem?" - Edward perguntou, sinceramente preocupado.

"Tudo" - Bella tentou disfarçar enquanto secava as lágrimas antes que elas escorressem por seu rosto.

"Tem certeza?" - Edward insistiu, enquanto dava mais um passo para dentro do quarto.

"Ai, Edward... Eu não quero ficar te perturbando com os meus problemas"

"Que isso, Bella?" - Edward sorriu- "Nós somos amigos, não somos? Você pode me contar o que aconteceu"

"O de sempre" - Bella suspirou - "Briguei com o Jake"

"Ah, Bella" - Edward se aproximou e trouxe a prima para junto de seu abraço - "Vem aqui"

Até Bella se surpreendeu quando começou a chorar compulsivamente. Edward simplesmente a abraçou e deixou que a garota chorasse por um bom tempo.

"Desculpa" - Bella fungou, enquanto se afastava - "Desculpa"

"Você não precisa me pedir desculpas" - Edward sorriu aquele seu sorriso lindo e Bella até sorriu um pouquinho de volta.

"É que ele anda me deixando tão chateada..."

"Sei como é" - Edward sorriu, condescendente - "Também não está sendo fácil com a Tânia - Às vezes ela cisma com cada loucura, que eu nem sei o que falar"

"O pior é que ele nunca foi assim, sabe? Ciumento desse jeito... Mas agora, ele enfiou essa coisa na cabeça, e já está quase me deixando louca!"

"Ele só deve estar com ciúme mesmo, Bella. Você é uma garota bonita - É normal que ele sinta ciúme"

"Mas não tem cabimento, Edward. O Jake está com ciúme de você"

"De mim?" - Edward a olhou, em uma mistura de choque, confusão e surpresa.

"Pois é. Dá para acreditar? Eu já disse para ele que você também tem sua namorada e que nós não temos nada, mas... Ele cismou com isso! Com nós dois morando na mesma casa, convivendo demais..."

"Talvez se ele viesse até aqui e visse com os próprios olhos, ele percebesse que nós somos amigos"

"Eu já tentei de tudo, Edward, mas ele simplesmente não quer vir" - Bella estava se sentindo cada vez mais impotente quanto a tudo isso. A cada dia que passava, ela só via uma solução para salvar seu namoro: Largando tudo e voltando para Forks. Mas ela simplesmente não estava disposta a largar seus sonhos - simplesmente não estava.

"Bella..."

"Argh!" - Bella esfregou o rosto entre suas mãos - "Porque vocês homens tem que ser sempre tão teimosos! Porque vocês não podem enxergar que nós só estamos tentando construir um futuro melhor!" - Bella desabafou, mas logo percebeu o quanto estava sendo injusta com Edward - "Desculpa - Você era a última pessoa que merecia ouvir isso"

"Relaxa"

"Você está aí, sendo todo compreensivo comigo, além de que você apoiou a Tânia mais que qualquer um a ir atrás do sonho dela" - Bella suspirou - "Eu queria tanto que o Jacob fosse como você. Queria tanto que ele me entendesse..."

"Vocês deviam conversar de verdade, Bella"

"Mas ele não ouve, Edward. Eu... Eu estou começando a achar que as coisas não vão nada bem entre nós dois"

"Ah, Bella" - Edward a abraçou outra vez, e Bella chorou outra vez - "Vocês realmente precisam conversar - Você não pode ficar assim"

"E se ele quiser terminar comigo?" - Bella se afastou um pouquinho e Edward viu seu olhar assustado.

"Tenho certeza que ele tem muito mais a perder do que você" - Edward afastou uma mecha do cabelo de Bella para trás de sua orelha - "Você acha mesmo que terminar um namoro vai ser o fim do mundo?"

"Eu não sei. Eu nunca... O Jake é o meu primeiro namorado. E eu sempre jurei que ia me casar com ele e ficar com ele o resto da minha vida"

"Os planos mudam, Bella. Você precisa aprender a lidar com isso"

"Eu sei"

"Se não está mais dando certo entre vocês, não é melhor ficar aberta para conhecer outras pessoas, se apaixonar de novo?"

"Não quero me apaixonar de novo tão cedo" - Os olhos de Bella estavam cheios de lágrimas outra vez - "Se for para ver as coisas acabando assim, depois de tudo o que nós passamos juntos... Não sei se quero me sentir assim outra vez"

"Não fica assim, não. Os planos mudam" - Edward acariciou o rosto de Bella - "Ou você nunca ouviu falar em _Devir_"

"_Devir_?"

"É" - Edward sorriu - "_Devir_ é o nome que a filosofia dá a esse ato de mudança constante que o mundo tem"

"Eu não sabia que você gostava de filosofia" - Bella riu sem humor.

"Carlisle é um grande fã de filosofia, então ele sempre fala sobre esses termos conosco"

"_Devir_" - Bella suspirou.

"Cada coisa jamais é a mesma coisa: Todo dia, perde e conquista algo" - Edward completou, sempre com seu sorriso.

"Já sei o que estou perdendo, mas não acho que tenha conquistado algo" - Bella lamentou.

"Tenha paciência, Isabella" - Edward sorriu.

"Pior é que Charlie já comprou as passagens e vem passar o dia de Ação de Graças aqui. Eu só vou poder conversar de verdade com o Jacob quando as aulas terminarem e eu puder ir até Forks"

"Nós paramos na semana do Natal"

"É, mas... Eu não sei se vamos ter clima para que eu passe o Natal lá"

"Ah, esquece isso por enquanto" - Edward estava começando a ficar preocupado que Bella fosse chorar outra vez. Se ela continuasse assim, ia acabar desidratada - "Depois você combina isso com o seu pai e a Renée. Agora vamos distrair sua cabeça: O que você pretendia fazer hoje?"

"Eu? Nada. Eu só planejava ligar para o Jacob e brigar mesmo" - Bella riu sem humor - "E você?"

"Já liguei para a Tânia de tarde"

"E ela? Como vão as coisas no Alaska?"

"Ela foi aceita na Agência de modelos e está fazendo testes, mas até agora, nenhum trabalho fechado"

"Que pena... Bom, ao menos, quem sabe ela não volte antes do prazo"

"Não conte à Alice - Minha irmã não perderia a chance de irritar Tânia com isso, e nem de ficar me cutucando"

"Pode deixar" – Bella sorriu, meio sem humor, sabendo que Edward estava mais do que certo – Se Alice soubesse disso, ela jamais deixaria passar.

"Obrigado" – Edward sorriu de volta.

"Mas então... Você não me contou quais eram os seus planos para hoje à noite"

"Na verdade, não eram dos melhores" - Edward riu - "Eu só pretendia terminar aquele questionário sobre o livro que a professora de literatura pediu que nós lêssemos"

"_Orgulho e Preconceito_?" - Bella já havia respondido esse questionário logo que a professora o entregou. Ela conhecia o livro de Jane Austen, como dizem por ai, "_de trás para frente_".

"Acho que sim"

"Como você acha que sim? Você não leu o livro?"

"Não" - Edward confessou, com um riso de criança quando acaba de aprontar algo.

"E como você vai responder se não leu o livro?"

"Encontrando um bom resumo na internet?" – Edward fez com que parecesse uma pergunta.

"Oh! Porque você não leu o livro? _Orgulho e Preconceito_ é um dos meus livros favoritos! Você devia ter lido – Eu tenho certeza de que iria adorar"

"Eu... Não li" - Edward deu de ombros, sem conseguir encontrar qualquer desculpa melhor.

"Vamos lá: Eu te ajudo" - Bella suspirou.

"Não precisa, Bella. Eu tenho certeza que posso encontrar um ótimo resumo - não precisa se incomodar comigo"

"Não, está tudo bem. Além do mais, eu preciso mesmo distrair a cabeça, e eu realmente posso ajudar com o livro"

"Tem certeza? Eu não quero te incomodar"

"Tenho" - Bella tentou sorrir com seu melhor - "Seja um bom amigo: Me distraia"

"Está bem" - Edward riu - "Eu vou fazer o favor de deixar a especialista no livro me ajudar"

"Muito obrigada"

"Na verdade, você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa para alegra-la, não é? Então, sempre que você quiser me ajudar com as lições, fique a vontade: É só bater lá na porta do meu quarto"

"Ah! O senhor é tão agradável" - Bella riu.

"Mamãe disse que devemos ser bons anfitriões"

"Oh, certo"

"Bom, se você quiser mesmo me ajudar, tudo bem se for no meu quarto? É que eu pensei em responder direto no computador, para não ter que ficar digitando tudo depois"

"Claro" - Bella deu de ombros - "Já que o Jake resolveu desconfiar de mim, vamos dar alguns motivos"

"Bom, se você não quiser..."

"Não. É sério: Ele está mesmo merecendo" – Bella o encarou, parecendo decidida.

"Ok... Então vamos" – Edward pegou a mão de Bella e os dois saíram para o corredor.

Bella sabia onde era o quarto de Edward, mas nunca havia entrado lá realmente. Era um quarto muito arrumado, o que surpreendeu Bella. Charlie era um bagunceiro, e o quarto de Jacob era realmente uma confusão, então Bella havia formado um conceito de que, quartos de meninos, eram sempre bagunçados.

Mas não o de Edward.

Ele tinha muitos CDs – Arrumados em uma estante enorme, que tomava toda uma parede do quarto. E no cantinho, havia também uma pequena coleção de Discos de Vinil.

"Uau... você gosta mesmo de música, não é?"

"Música é a linguagem da alma" – Edward sorriu – "Nunca ouviu falar?"

"Você é um cara estranho, sabia? Gosta de música, filosofia..."

"Isso é bom?"

"Acho que sim" – Bella deu de ombros – "Na verdade, se você tivesse lido _Orgulho e Preconceito_ seria praticamente perfeito"

"Oh... Bom, quem sabe um dia eu conserte essa falha terrível"

"Eu não sei, não – Você acaba de ter a oportunidade e não aproveitou. Você sabe o que dizem: A oportunidade passa diante de você e, se você não a agarra, ela pode não voltar nunca mais"

"Hum... Parece que não sou só eu que gosto de filosofia!" – Edward riu e Bella o acompanhou – "Senta" – Edward indicou a cama para Bella – "Eu vou procurar o questionário"

O questionário era um pouco extenso e Edward logo percebeu que precisaria ter pesquisado muito para conseguir responde-lo sem ter lido o livro e sem a ajuda de Bella.

"Puxa... Ainda bem que você está aqui" – Ele riu, correndo os dedos por entre o cabelo – "Eu não ia terminar nunca sem você para me ajudar"

"Ia terminar mais rápido se tivesse lido o livro" – Bella riu, tentando evitar um bocejo, mas não conseguindo.

"Ih, eu estou te deixando cansada, não é?"

"Não" – Bella acabou bocejando outra vez – "Eu adoro falar sobre meus livros preferidos"

"Deixa isso para amanhã, vai. Acho que está na hora de alguém ir dormir"

"Não... Só falta o que? Duas ou três perguntas? Vamos acabar agora e depois eu vou dormir de uma vez, com aquela preciosa sensação de missão cumprida"

"Tem certeza, Bella?"

"Absoluta" – A garota assentiu.

"Está bem... Mas você pode deitar aí se quiser. Pelo menos fica mais confortável"

"Não precisa" – Bella corou com a ideia de deitar na cama dele.

"O que foi? Para onde foi toda aquela história de dar motivos para o ciúme do seu namorado? Deitar na cama de outro cara não é bom o bastante?" – Edward desafiou e Bella revirou os olhos – "Ah, vamos lá!" – Ele riu – "Ou você deita, ou eu não vou terminar isso hoje"

"Está bem" – Bella se deixou cair contra o travesseiro macio de Edward e ele riu.

"Ok" – Edward se voltou para o computador – "Em que pergunta nós paramos? Hum... Bom, essa aqui já está boa. Vamos para a próxima: _O Sr. Wickham foge com uma das irmãs de Elizabeth. Qual é o nome dessa irmã? Quais eram as reais intenções do Sr. Wickham, e o que Sr. Darcy fez para convencê-lo a se casar com a garota_?"

Edward esperou um momento para que Bella respondesse, mas tudo continuou em silêncio, até que ele a ouviu suspirar. Edward sorriu antes mesmo de se virar, já imaginando que a garota havia dormido.

"Teimosa" – Ele riu baixinho, ao vê-la dormindo tão serena. Bella se encolheu um pouco e Edward andou até a beirada da cama para acordá-la – "Bella" – Ele chamou baixinho, para não assusta-la, mas ela choramingou e se encolheu ainda mais – "Bella, acorda"

Edward tentou insistir, mas Bella só resmungava e não acordava de jeito nenhum, então ele acabou desistindo.

"Acho que vou ter que te deixar dormir na minha cama, ah?" – Edward riu, enquanto ajeitava uma mecha de cabelo de Bella – "Isso deve aumentar o ciúme do seu namorado em uns trezentos por cento"

"Edward, você viu..." – Alice se deteve na porta ao ver a cena. Edward estava sentado na beirada da cama, afagando o cabelo de Bella, enquanto a garota dormia – "O que você pensa que está fazendo?" – Ela tentou não gritar, mas seu tom deixava claro que ela estava prestes a fazê-lo.

"Deixa de ser paranoica, Alice" – Edward levantou devagar – "A Bella estava me ajudando com a lição de casa e acabou dormindo. Só isso"

"E você estava fazendo o que?"

"Tentando acordá-la, Alice" – Edward ficou irritado ao perceber que sua própria irmã estava achando que ele poderia estar se aproveitando de Isabella – "Muito obrigado pela confiança"

"Desculpa, vai... Eu só fiquei surpresa em encontrar a Bella logo no seu quarto"

"Ela brigou com o namorado, eu só quis ajudar a Bella a se distrair"

"Brigou? De novo?" – Edward assentiu, e Alice suspirou.

"Você devia tentar acordar a Bella"

"Está bem... Desculpa por ter pensado mal de você. Eu tenho certeza que você nunca faria mal a ela"

"Esquece" – Edward sorriu e depositou um beijo na bochecha da irmã – "Agora chama a Bella – Ela deve estar bem cansada, para ter pegado no sono desse jeito. Eu vou aproveitar para tomar um banho"

Alice também teve trabalho para acordar Bella, mas não desistiu. A garota acordou assustada ao perceber que estava no quarto de Edward.

"Calma" – Alice sorriu – "Acho que você pegou no sono"

"Ah... Eu... Nós não terminamos o questionário"

"Amanhã vocês terminam. Agora é hora das crianças irem para a cama – E de preferência, cada um para a sua"

"Allie!" – Isabella corou.

"Brincadeirinha, donzela" – Alice riu – "Mas você me deu um belo susto, sabia? Eu não sabia onde você estava"

"Eu vim ajudar o Edward com a lição de casa..."

"Eu sei. Ele me disse"

"Onde ele foi?"

"Tomar banho"

"Ah..."

"Ele também me disse que você e o Jacob discutiram de novo"

"Ah... É" – Bella suspirou – "Allie... Você me responde uma coisa com sinceridade?"

"Claro que sim"

"Você acha que o meu namoro ainda tem jeito?"

"Hum..."

"Você disse que iria responder"

"Digamos que... Tudo tem um jeito. Só que, às vezes, o jeito que tem, não é o jeito que nós esperávamos"

"Ah, ótimo! Sua família adora filosofar com a minha cabeça" – Bella revirou os olhos.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Acalmem-se!**_

_**O Edward é um menino educado, não vai sair agarrando uma menina comprometida desse jeito! Rsrsrs**_

_**Agora vou responder minhas reviews, está bem?**_

_**Até quarta-feira.**_

_**Beijos.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**RosanaTecshu: **__O Edward consola a Bella, só que não desse jeito ainda – Apressadas! Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Stream: **__Docinho! Até a Na Cullen já estava perguntando de você! Rsrsrs – Seja bem-vinda de volta!_

_**Sissi: **__A Bella não conhece esse ditado, não – Mas agora que estão ensinando filosofia para ela, quem sabe ela aprenda. Rsrsrs_

_**Raffa: **__Olá! Seja bem-vinda! Vou te seguir lá no Twitter – O meu é Bah_kika._

_**Carol Machado: **__Renée é uma adolescente – Isso sim! Rsrsrs_

_**Carlapriscilaa: **__Ela SÓ ficou pensando no Edward – Contar para o Edward, levar foto para o Edward... E está todo mundo tão desesperado para ver o agarra-agarra, que nem notou! Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso: **__É, tadinha... A Bella precisando de cuidados, certas pessoas ajudando a cuidar..._

_**Maah: **__Mas a Bella já considerou as chances de namorar o Edward, neh? Ela acha que não tem como, mas já ficou pensando nas chances. Rsrsrs_

_**Delamary: **__Mas agora dona Bella vai ter que conversar direitinho com o senhor Jacó!_

_**Deh C: **__Isso aí! Confie em mim! Eu posso fazer vocês sofrerem, mas no fim, um dia, eu deixo todo mundo feliz, não deixo? Rsrsrs_

_**Vitória: **__É mesmo! Você não comentou meu outro capítulo? Que estranho..._

_**1 Lily Evans: **__Hum... Eu até acho a Renée bem estranha, mas sei lá – Tem mãe que é assim mesmo. Agora, coitada da Bella! Como você é má, querendo traumatizar a menina! Já pensou? Pegar o Jacob no ato com a Leah? Tadinha..._


	12. CAP 11 Ação de Graças

**Devir - Capítulo 11  
><strong>_**"Ação de Graças"**_

"Mãe..." - Bella chamou, enquanto Renée procurava algo no guarda-roupa.

"Hum... Engraçado" - Renée parou e então olhou para a filha - "Fazia tempo que eu não escutava esse tom" - A mulher andou até a cama da filha e se sentou de frente para ela - "Está querendo o que, essa minha menininha?"

"Sou tão óbvia assim?" – Bella fez uma careta.

"Para toda filha e toda mãe" - Renée riu - "Esse tom só pode dizer uma coisa: Algo será pedido"

Bella desviou seu olhar e Renée afagou seu cabelo. Apesar de toda aquela personalidade "_avoada_" de Renée, ao ver a filha assim, com o olhar entristecido, ela sempre se tornava uma mãe protetora, daquelas que enxergam os filhos como se eles fossem eternamente bebês.

"O que foi, filha?"

"Mãe... Você sabe que minhas notas estão indo bem, não é?"

"Claro que sei" - Renée sorriu - "Essa escola é mesmo toda chique - Eu recebo seus boletins atualizados uma vez por mês. É claro que eles têm que mandar no e-mail da Esme, e ela me dá depois, porque você sabe muito bem que eu não me dou com essas coisas tecnológicas"

"Sei" - Bella respondeu tristemente.

"Ah… Mas acho que não é sobre isso que você quer falar, não é mesmo?"

"Mãe... Você se importa se eu tirar alguns dias para ir até Forks com o Charlie, quando ele voltar do dia de Ação de Graças?"

"E o que você vai fazer de tão importante em Forks que não pode esperar suas férias?"

"Eu... Preciso conversar com o Jake, mãe"

"Certo" - Renée suspirou.

"Eu tenho algum dinheiro guardado e acho que dá para pagar as passagens. Eu só preciso de um ou dois dias, mãe. Eu vou até lá, converso com o Jake, e volto"

"Oh, filha... As coisas não vão bem entre vocês dois, não é?"

"Não" - Bella assentiu, magoada em confessar.

"E o que você vai fazer? Você vai... Terminar com ele?"

"Nós precisamos conversar, mãe. Anda tudo confuso demais... Uma hora, está tudo bem. De repente, está tudo mal"

"Eu tenho certeza que você vai resolver tudo da melhor maneira possível"

"Espero que sim" - Bella suspirou, com seus olhos cheios de lágrimas - "É difícil admitir que eu estivesse errada o tempo todo. Eu jurei que a distância entre nós dois não ia mudar nada e, poucos meses longe, e mudou tudo: Eu, ele... Tudo" - Bella deu de ombros.

"Você é tão novinha, B.. Não devia estar preocupada com erros ainda"

"Esqueceu que eu já nasci velha?" - Bella riu sem humor, deitando com a cabeça no colo de Renée.

"Ah, é" - Renée brincou enquanto começava a afagar os cabelos da filha - "Tinha me esquecido"

"Eu gosto tanto dele, mãe. Mas parece que, de repente, nossos caminhos se afastaram tanto, que não tem mais como voltar atrás"

"Quem sabe o seu caminho não esteja indo para outro lugar. Para outra pessoa..." - Renée sorriu.

"Ainda é cedo para pensar nisso, não é? Por enquanto eu preciso pensar é em como conversar com o Jacob"

"Hum... Você quer que a mamãe vá com você?"

"Não precisa" - Bella riu de Renée referindo-se a si mesma como "_mamãe_" - "Além disso, você pode aproveitar para passar uns dias com o Phill, já que você tem voltado tão tarde para casa"

"Bella!" - Renée até corou. Ela às vezes era tão adolescente, que realmente acreditava que Bella nunca via a hora em que ela voltava para casa, entrando no quarto como um gatinho silencioso.

Conforme o combinado, Charlie estava vindo para o Dia de Ação de Graças. Mas, como Renée já havia conversado com ele sobre a ida de Bella até Forks, ele se programou para voltar antes do inicialmente planejado - Ele usou a desculpa de que precisaria voltar antes, pois não havia conseguido trocar todos os plantões, mas Bella sabia que era coincidência demais.

"Ah..." - Alice fez um biquinho quando Bella disse que ia até Forks - "Mas você não pode nos abandonar logo agora!"

"Está falando do que, Alice? Eu não estou abandonando ninguém"

"Mas você precisa ajudar com o Baile de Inverno que vamos organizar para depois do Ano Novo!"

"Alice, eu só vou ficar dois dias fora! Na segunda-feira eu vou estar de volta para ajudar com tudo o que você precisar, ok? Nós vamos organizar o Baile de Inverno. Seja lá o que for"

"Como assim "_Seja lá o que for_"?" - Alice quase fuzilou Isabella com os olhos, e a garota não conseguiu evitar o riso.

"Para que um Baile de Inverno, Alice?"

"Para comemorar as festas!"

"Nós vamos comemorar as festas aqui: Com sua família"

"Você está assim porque não tem um par?" - Alice parecia realmente estar querendo ser solidária com a amiga - "Eu tenho certeza que alguém vai te convidar quando todo mundo souber que você está solteira"

"Um: Eu não estou solteira. Dois: Eu não importo nem um pouquinho que ninguém me convide. Três: Porque eu não vou"

"Como assim não vai? Bella! Você faz parte da comissão, você tem que ir"

"Tenho nada"

"Tem sim!"

"Está bem! Eu vou" - Bella suspirou - "Mas é totalmente profissional. Eu não quero que você fique me arranjando par!"

"Bom, já que você falou sobre isso, eu quero voltar ao assunto número um"

"Que assunto número um?" - Bella a olhou, confusa.

"Um: Eu não estou solteira" - Alice imitou a voz de Bella.

"Hey! Não me imita!"

"Não foge do assunto!"

"Alice, eu não estou solteira!"

"Ainda"

"Alice..." - Bella suspirou - "Eu estou indo para Forks para conversar com o Jacob. Não quer dizer que nós já terminamos. E, mesmo que eu e o Jake... A gente desista de tentar, eu não vou querer arrumar alguém assim tão rápido"

"Ah, mas essas coisas acontecem, Bella. Não são por querer"

"Então deixa acontecer, está bem?" - Bella sorriu cinicamente e Alice fez um biquinho.

Charlie conseguiu chegar um dia antes do tradicional jantar de Ação de Graças. Bella, Alice e as outras garotas da Comissão de festas do Colégio já estavam trabalhando a todo vapor na organização do Baile de Inverno.

O tema seria um Parque de Diversões e era Bella quem estava cuidando de todas as cotações.

Edward se ofereceu para ir com Bella buscar Charlie no Aeroporto. A Comissão de Festas tinha reunião e, como Bella já ficaria fora por dois dias, Alice não quis faltar também.

Renée já havia conversado com Charlie sobre Phill e todo mundo ia se reunir civilizadamente no jantar que Esme estava organizando.

"E então, como está indo a organização do baile?" - Edward puxou o assunto enquanto dirigia.

"Tudo certo" - Bella deu de ombros - "As garotas se estressam demais. Com a verba que nós temos para uma festa, muitas escolas devem sobreviver por um semestre inteiro"

"Sabe... Eu acho que a Tânia vem"

"Para o baile?" - Bella o olhou, surpresa. Tânia devia gostar muito mesmo de Edward para vir do Alaska só para participar de um baile.

"É... Ela ainda não conseguiu nenhum trabalho de verdade, então ela disse que está pensando em voltar. E quando eu disse que vocês estão organizando o baile... Eu acho que ela volta"

"Você está feliz" - Bella estranhou ao constatar.

"É divertido ter um encontro para o baile" - Edward sorriu - "Além do mais, eu acho que... Talvez me sinta sozinho sem ela"

"Sozinho?" - Bella não se lembrava de ver Edward muito sozinho.

"Tânia me afastou bastante dos meus amigos e acho que ainda não os conquistei totalmente de volta. Essa é uma das coisas de que me arrependo de ter justificado por ela. E é difícil simplesmente voltar atrás"

"Sei..."

"E você? Já tem um par?"

"Não" - Bella riu - "Eu só vou mesmo ao baile porque sua irmã me obrigou e para ajudar com a organização"

"Jacob não iria gostar?" - Edward perguntou, tentando não ser indelicado demais.

"Não... Quer dizer, não que eu tenha realmente perguntado" - Bella gaguejou um pouco antes de finalmente suspirar - "Eu vou para Forks com o meu pai. Para conversar com ele"

"Você acha que... Vocês vão terminar?"

"Eu fico tentando me convencer que não, que nós ainda podemos mudar tudo... Mas, eu não sei se realmente há algo que eu ainda possa fazer e que não vá comprometer meus sonhos"

Bella estava olhando a paisagem lá fora passar correndo pela janela do Volvo. Ela não fazia ideia do porque, mas quando estava com Edward, frequentemente ela acabava desabafando com ele. Era fácil confiar em seu sorriso torto, em sua voz sempre tão tranquila...

Bella ficou surpresa ao sentir a mão de Edward tocando a sua e o olhou.

"Você é uma garota e tanto" - Ele sorriu.

Aquela frase de Edward martelou em sua mente pelo resto da noite - Ele achava que Bella era uma garota e tanto. Fosse lá o que isso quisesse dizer.

De noite, quando Bella desistiu de lutar contra a insônia, e desceu para tomar um copo de água, acabou encontrando Edward na cozinha também.

"Sem sono?" - Ele sorriu, com o cabelo todo bagunçado e uma cara de quem também não tinha pregado o olho ainda.

"Pois é" - Bella sorriu de volta, sem humor - "Você também?"

"Pois é" - Edward assentiu.

"Edward..." - Bella apoiou seu copo na pequena bancada e se sentou perto de Edward - "Posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Claro"

"No carro, você disse que eu sou "_uma garota e tanto_". Por quê?"

"Porque você é corajosa" - Edward sorriu - "Está tomando um passo e tanto indo até Forks conversar com o seu namorado"

"Eu só... Não gosto das coisas pela metade" - Bella deu de ombros.

"E você está certa" - Edward assentiu - "Eu é que devia ser tão corajoso quanto você e dar um rumo na minha vida também. Ou eu me empenho em fazer meu namoro dar certo, ou termino com a Tânia de uma vez"

"E qual você prefere?"

"Acho que agora que ela está voltando, eu vou dar pelo menos mais uma chance para nós dois" - Edward sorriu - "Quem sabe as coisas não se acertem, não é?"

"Quem sabe" - Bella sorriu de volta.

"Talvez esse tempo no Alaska tenha feito a Tânia mudar"

"Bom, esse tempo em Phoenix me mudou muito" - Bella confessou e os dois acabaram rindo um pouco.

"Eu gosto de conversar com você, sabia?" - Edward soltou de repente, e Bella riu.

"Eu também. Parece que a gente se conhece há tanto tempo, não é? Que nós podemos conversar sobre tantas coisas"

"Deve ser coisa do sangue" - Edward sorriu.

"Deve ser" - Bella concordou.

"Se você precisar conversar sobre o tal Jacob, eu estou aqui"

"Obrigada" - Bella sorriu, um pouco sem humor - "Mas acho que agora não tenho muito mais o que conversar sobre ele..."

"Se precisar de um amigo…" - Edward ofereceu, vendo a tristeza estampada nos olhos de Bella.

"Obrigada. Acho que disso eu vou precisar"

O jantar de Ação de Graças foi um pouco engraçado - com Phill e Charlie reunidos na mesma mesa, e o restante das pessoas tentando ignorar a estranheza da situação.

"_O restante das pessoas_" menos Emmett.

"Então você namora a mãe da Bella?" - Emmett questionou logo que Phill chegou - "Bom... Eu diria que isso te faz família também, mas, como Charlie chegou primeiro, e eu já criei vínculos com ele, vou precisar me certificar se ele realmente está bem com sua presença"

"Eu estou bem" - Charlie tentou se defender, ficando um pouco sem graça, enquanto Edward e Alice riam como loucos em outro canto da sala.

No fim das contas, foi estranho, mas todos conseguiram sobreviver. Até Jasper - Que estava enfrentando o cunhado mais velho, de verdade, pela primeira vez.

Carlisle foi especialmente polido ao inserir carinhosamente um bonito agradecimento por Bella e Renée em sua oração. E Esme e "as crianças" completaram tudo com um sonoro "amém". Alice estava ao lado de Bella e beijou sua bochecha, enquanto Edward lhe sorria do outro lado da mesa.

Renée também agradeceu por terem sido tão bem acolhidas na casa dos Cullen, embora ela não tivesse um discurso tão bonito quanto o de Carlisle.

Todos suaram frio quando Emmett pediu a palavra, mas ele foi realmente adorável em seus agradecimentos.

"Por minha família: Papai, mamãe, e os pequenos gêmeos; por nossas novas aquisições familiares: Bella e Renée; Por Charlie e Phill, e todos os amigos que pudemos reunir em nossa mesa durante este ano; Por eu ter sido aceito pela UCLA e pelo time de basquete e por todas as oportunidades que ainda estão à minha frente. Amém"

"Amém" - Todos repetiram alegremente.

"Ah! E por Jasper, o _popstar_" – Emmett pareceu se lembrar de repente – "Que ele faça minha irmãzinha muito feliz. Para seu próprio bem" – Ele sorriu para Jasper, e o garoto até se encolheu um pouco, fazendo todo mundo rir.

Assim que todos começaram a comer, Bella pediu licença e se levantou da mesa. Estava sendo difícil para ela segurar toda a emoção, então ela foi direto para o lavabo no andar de baixo e chorou - Ela sentou sobre a tampa fechada do vaso sanitário e chorou, tentando parar o mais rápido possível e não ficar vermelha demais para poder voltar logo à mesa.

Apesar de tudo, Bella sentia falta de Jake.

"_Você é corajosa_" - Ela se lembrou da frase de Edward. Mas ela não achava que era. Ela só havia prometido ao namorado que sempre seria sincera e, sinceramente... Não dava mais para continuar fingindo que tudo estava bem.

Chegar a Forks foi estranho novamente. E Bella não tinha muito o que enrolar - Foi logo procurar por Jacob.

"Bells..." - Ele suspirou tão triste assim que a viu. Ambos sabiam muito bem para onde as coisas estavam andando - "Obrigado por ter vindo"

"Alguém precisava tomar a iniciativa, não é?" - Bella sorriu, se sentindo um pouco amarga.

"Bells... Eu sei que não fui o que te prometi. Mas..." - Jacob se deteve, sem saber que palavras usar.

"Eu sei" - Bella completou - "Tudo mudou depressa demais"

"Você está apaixonada por outra pessoa?" - Jacob olhou para Bella, parecendo surpreso com sua própria conclusão.

"Não" - Bella negou sinceramente - "O problema não é outra pessoa, Jake. Somos nós que não estamos sabendo levar esse namoro à distância" - Mas quando Bella tentou olhar nos olhos de Jacob, ele desviou seu olhar, e ela percebeu que havia algo mais - "Ou... Eu estou errada? Tem outra pessoa?"

"Eu não estou com ela, Bella. A gente nem se beijou, nem nada assim" - Jacob tentou ser o mais sincero possível - "Mas eu... Eu acho que me apaixonei, sim. E eu prometi que sempre ia ser sincero com você"

"É a Leah?" - Bella reuniu toda sua coragem para perguntar.

"É" - Jacob praticamente sussurrou e Bella desviou seu olhar para o mar agitado de La Push.

"E agora? Como nós ficamos?" - Bella perguntou, mas continuou sem olhá-lo.

"Bells" - Jacob segurou seu rosto e fez com que ela o olhasse outra vez - "Eu não mereço você. Você tem um futuro grande demais para mim"

"Jake…"

"Não me odeia" - O garoto pediu - "Eu tenho certeza que o mundo vai te dar alguém que possa ser tão grande quanto você vai ser. Alguém que possa estar do seu lado quando fosse for uma doutora. E eu... Eu sempre vou estar aqui para te aplaudir"

"Eu nuca vou odiar você, Jake. Não posso... Porque você me avisou. Quando eu decidi ir para Phoenix, você me avisou que isso ia mudar tudo. Eu não entendo. Não agora. Mas de alguma forma... Fui eu quem escolheu correr o risco"

"Eu prometi que sempre ia estar aqui para você, Bells. E eu sempre vou estar" - Jacob prometeu - "Mas você está certa: Tudo mudou depressa demais"

"Eu sei" - Bella suspirou antes de se levantar - "Preciso ir embora"

"Bells" - Jacob segurou seu braço, querendo impedi-la de partir assim.

"Jake" - Bella segurou o rosto de Jacob com uma das mãos - "Eu não te odeio. Mas eu preciso ficar sozinha agora. Pensar um pouco, por as ideias no lugar..." - Bella analisou o rosto do, agora ex-namorado, e sorriu - "Eu vou sentir sua falta"

"Eu vou estar sempre aqui, Bells. Seja como for"

Um último abraço e um último beijo selaram a despedida. E Bella sequer estranhou ao perceber que eles simplesmente não tinham mais o mesmo sabor.

Ainda um pouco anestesiada, ela dirigiu de volta até a casa de Charlie, entrou em seu antigo quarto, sentou na beirada da cama, e passou o resto da noite tentando entender o que havia acontecido.

Charlie a levou de volta ao Aeroporto de Seattle no outro dia, logo no comecinho da tarde. Ele não queria fazer perguntas, mas pela expressão da filha, era capaz de deduzir que a conversa com Jacob não havia acabado muito bem.

"Eu só preciso saber uma coisa" - Charlie começou quando o voo de Bella foi anunciado - "Devo continuar tendo alguma consideração pelo garoto do Billy Black, ou devo tratá-lo como um cafajeste merece ser tratado?"

"Nós terminamos, pai" - Bella confessou em um sussurro - "Mas o Jake não fez nada de errado"

"Então porque você parece tão triste, querida?"

"Por que... É difícil se separar daquilo que parecia tão certo e perfeito há pouco tempo atrás"

Charlie sabia muito bem do que Bella estava falando, porque ele mesmo havia tido dificuldades em aceitar a separação de Renée, mesmo após tanto tempo vendo o casamento submergir pouco a pouco. Então, ele apenas abraçou a filha e ofereceu seu apoio de pai.

Bella viajou de volta para Phoenix e Renée foi busca-la no Aeroporto junto com Phill.

A mãe da garota sondou sobre o que havia acontecido em Forks, mas Bella apena contou por cima - Ela ainda não se sentia tão a vontade assim com Phill para chorar na frente dele, ou algo do gênero.

Renée perguntou se Bella se importava que ela a deixasse na casa de Esme primeiro e depois seguisse para deixar Phill.

Bella estava triste, e precisando de colo, mas não queria que o mundo ficasse triste com ela, então disse que estava tudo bem. Além do mais, nesse momento, se qualquer pessoa tivesse chances de ser feliz, Bella dirigia a essa pessoa para aproveitar o momento enquanto pudesse.

Phill ajudou com a pequena mala de Bella e Alice veio atender a porta com um grande e apertado abraço na prima.

Bella gostaria de ter desabafado com a amiga, mas Alice também estava tão feliz, contando sobre seu final de semana com Jasper, e como ele estava vindo para que eles assistissem a um filme juntos agora à noite, que Bella não teve coragem de falar com ela de coisas tristes.

Assim que Jasper chegou, Bella aproveitou para dizer que estava cansada com a viagem e queria ir para seu quarto.

"Bella" - Ela passava pelo corredor quando ouviu a voz surpresa de Edward - "Achei que você só voltasse amanhã"

"É, eu... Adiantei o voo. Não tinha mais o que fazer por lá"

"Oh, Bella..." - Edward suspirou, compreendendo as palavras não ditas - "Você está bem?"

"Estou" - Bella assentiu, mas seus olhos estavam logo cheios de lagrimas.

"Teimosa" - Edward sussurrou e a puxou para um abraço - "Você pode me dizer. Você sabe"

"Ele está apaixonado" - Bella soluçou enquanto se aninhava no abraço de Edward - "Ele não me ama mais. Não assim" - as palavras de Bella eram intercaladas com o choro. E, embora não estivesse entendendo muita coisa, Edward deixou que Bella chorasse por algum tempo, em seus braços, até vê-la se acalmar.

"Sabe o que nós devíamos fazer?" - Edward sorriu quando Bella se afastou, com seu nariz todo vermelho por causa do choro - "Tomar um banho de piscina"

"Você ficou louco?" - Bella olhou para ele como se estivesse vendo um E.T. - "Estamos no inverno e a água da piscina deve estar congelando!"

"Então... _Jacuzzi_?"

"Você está mesmo falando sério?"

"Claro" - Edward sorriu triunfante porque seu plano parecia estar dando certo - Enquanto Bella pensava no como ele só podia ser louco, ela não pensava no tal de Jacob Black - "Topa?"

"Ah..." - Bella soltou o ar devagar. Sua cabeça estava a mil a um minuto atrás, e de repente, Edward a estava fazendo pensar em roupas de banho e _Jacuzzi_ - "Está bem" - Ela deu de ombros.

Parecia ótimo para Bella esquecer tudo mais por alguns minutos.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Um já foi.**_

_**Só falta mais uma. Rsrsrsrs**_

_**Bom, eu vou ali responder minhas reviews, ok?**_

_**Até sexta.**_

_**Bjinhos.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Vanessa Dark: **__O Jacob estava tão confuso quanto todo mundo. Ele e a Bella tem um laço muito forte, mas estão descobrindo que isso não significa necessariamente "amor eterno"._

_**Annie: **__Calma, menina! Morra não! Rsrsrs_

_**Delamary: **__Tadinha da Bella... Ela até deu "o pé na bunda" do Jacob, mas ficou arrasada..._

_**Carol Machado: **__Namoro da Bella foi por água abaixo e morreu afogadíssimo..._

_**Sissi: **__O Jacob fez tudo errado, mas namoro a distância não é fácil para nenhum dos dois. E, como a Bella mesmo disse, ele bem que avisou, e ela fez a escolha dela._

_**Mari A: **__A Bella vai arrumar outro apelidinho para o Edward, ta? "Bebezinho" é patente da Tânia. Rsrsrs_

_**SrtaSwanCullen: **__O Jacob não aprontou (Ou diz que não aprontou – Vai saber), mas estava com medo de acontecer com a Bella o que aconteceu com ele – Se apaixonar._

_**Raffa: **__Porque vocês são tão más com a Bella? Imagina o trauma da garota: Chegar em Forks e pegar o Jacob se agarrando com a Leah? Tadinha..._

_**Maah: **__Essa frase da Bella de "queria tanto que o Jacob fosse como você" é aquele tal de subconsciente se manifestando. Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso: **__Jacob não vai para o Alaska congelar, mas vai ficar em Forks – Que dá quase na mesma. Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia – pt: **__Aê! Seja bem-vinda de volta aos alertas de fic! Rsrsrs_

_**Rosana Tecshu: **__Ansiedade, ansiedade... tsc, tsc. Rsrsrs_

_**Carlapriscilaa: **__Ele está sendo um ótimo amigo, não é? Até levou a menina para a Jacuzzi! Rsrsrs_

_**Vitória: **__Caso resolvido – Você comentou aquele capítulo lá, mas na hora de abrir no iPad, o seu e mais um não abriram, daí não respondi. Foi mals... E você só tinha perguntado quando o Jacob morria – E eu não sei! Rsrsrs_

_**JuliaGTorres: **__Pronto – Bella largou Jacob e (Não que ela tenha feito de forma consciente, mas...) foi correndo para os braços do Edward. Rsrsrs_

_**Deh C: **__Bom, a Bella "já deu um chute no Jacob", então se você quiser dar meia volta, correndo pela casa de felicidade... Rsrsrs_


	13. CAP 12 Distrações

**Devir – Capítulo 12**

"_**Distrações"**_

"_A-atchim_" – Bella espirou e então tossiu, pegando outro lencinho de papel.

"Quer que eu busque alguma coisa para você?" – Edward ofereceu pela milésima vez.

"Não" – Bella sorriu, ainda se sentindo um pouco cansada – "E você não precisa fazer essa carinha culpada cada vez que eu espirrar, não é?"

"A Alice está certa: Eu não devia ter inventado de entrar na _Jacuzzi_ com aquele frio que estava fazendo"

"Mas eu não me arrependi – Foi muito divertido"

"É claro que foi divertido" – Edward sorriu de volta para a garota – "Eu só não queria que você tivesse ficado doente. Agora está aí de cama, perdendo aula e tudo mais... Eu devia fazer algo para compensar minha falha"

"Não que você tenha falha alguma, mas você já está trazendo as lições para mim, e passando à tarde na cama com uma doente, então... Acho que já compensa, não é?"

"Não sei... Eu acho que me sentiria melhor se você me deixasse trazer um chá"

"Sua mãe já me trouxe chá e, sinceramente, acho que não aguento mais tomar chá!" – Bella riu – "E eu já estou quase boa, então não precisa ficar com essa carinha, por favor"

"Eu só não entendo porque você ficou doente e eu não. Seria mais justo se eu também ficasse, e a Alice não me acusaria tanto"

"Sua irmã é muito exagerada" – Bella riu – "Ela fez um escândalo quando viu nós dois na _Jacuzzi_! Foi tão engraçado"

"Eu ainda acho que ela ficou com ciúmes" – Edward riu também – "Eu não tenho culpa se ela não te levou antes!"

"Bom, eu acho que ela iria preferir levar o Jasper"

"Bom, eu acho que, se o Emmett visse essa cena, aí sim teríamos um verdadeiro escândalo!"

"Uh, mas é só uma _Jacuzzi_ – É a mesma coisa que estar na piscina juntos" – Bella fez uma careta – "Não é?"

"Claro que é" – Edward concordou rapidamente. Ele não queria que Bella achasse que ele estava tendo segundas intenções quando a convidou para entrar com ele na banheira – "É só que o Emmett é bem ciumento com a Alice"

"Eu acho que ele devia se acostumar, porque ela parece estar bem apaixonada pelo Jasper"

"Eu percebi" – Edward riu, lembrando-se da cena – "Ela nem notou quando nós dois passamos pela sala"

_x-x-x-x_

"Sabe o que nós devíamos fazer?" - Edward sorriu quando Bella se afastou, com seu nariz todo vermelho por causa do choro - "Tomar um banho de piscina"

"Você ficou louco?" - Bella olhou para ele como se estivesse vendo um E.T. - "Estamos no inverno e a água da piscina deve estar congelando!"

"Então... _Jacuzzi_?"

"Você está mesmo falando sério?"

"Claro. Você topa?"

"Ah..." - Bella soltou o ar devagar - "Está bem"

"Ok... Eu vou colocar minha sunga"

"Edward, está muito frio" – Bella riu – "Nós vamos congelar com roupas de banho!"

"É só colocar o roupão por cima, Bella. Ele é bem quentinho e vai nos manter aquecidos até chegarmos lá. Aí a água da _Jacuzzi_ nos esquenta"

"A água ainda vai estar fria quando nós chegarmos"

"Hum... Verdade" – Edward parou por um segundo – "Já sei! Eu vou descer para beber água, vou até o quintal e ligo a _Jacuzzi_ enquanto você se troca. Aí eu subo, coloco minha sunga, e nós dois vamos até lá"

"Sua mãe não vai deixar nós dois entrarmos na Jacuzzi"

"Mamãe já foi para o quarto" – Edward deu de ombros – "Quando Carlisle não tem plantão, eles sempre vão cedo demais para o quarto" – Ele fez uma careta e Bella logo entendeu o que o garoto devia achar que os pais faziam quando iam "_cedo demais para o quarto_".

"E a Alice? Ela está sentada bem lá na sala com o Jasper"

"Vamos ter que agir como dois ninjas silenciosos" – Edward disse, em tom misterioso – "Nós descemos devagar, esperamos que ela se distraia, e: _BAM_! Pulamos lá para fora"

"Você é maluco" – Bella riu e Edward ficou feliz que ela parecesse ter esquecido o choro de minutos atrás.

"Hu-hum" – Edward assentiu – "Vai colocar seu biquíni"

Alice estava tão "_distraída_" com Jasper que não viu nem Edward descer para ligar a banheira, nem voltar com Bella logo depois. Para dizer a verdade, ela estava tão "_distraída_" com Jasper, que não estava vendo nem o filme que eles haviam comprado pelo _Pay-per-view_.

"Eu só não vou voltar lá e dar uma bronca nela por estar se agarrando com aquele cara, porque me foi bem conveniente que ela esteja tão ocupada" – Edward brincou enquanto ele e Bella tiravam seus roupões e entravam correndo na _Jacuzzi_.

"É o namorado dela, Edward" – Bella riu baixinho – "Vai dizer que você não beijava a Tânia?"

"É diferente"

"Por quê?"

"Porque a Tânia não tem irmãos mais velhos"

"Você nem é mais velho" – Bella riu – "Vocês são gêmeos"

"Eu posso ser só cinco minutos mais velho, mas eu sou mais velho sim! E além do mais, quando o Emmett não está aqui, eu fico encarregado de cuidar da nossa irmãzinha"

"Certo" – Bella riu e então suspirou – "Deve ser legal ter irmãos... Alguém para te defender das pessoas"

"Se você precisar que eu vá até Forks bater no tal de Jacob, eu posso fingir que sou seu irmão"

"Obrigada. Mas não precisa" – Bella sorriu tristemente.

"Irmãos defendem irmãos quando eles são magoados por alguém"

"Mas não precisa bater nele, não. Não vai adiantar de nada mesmo" – Bella deu de ombros – "Eu prefiro que você seja só meu amigo"

"Isso eu também posso ser" – Edward sorriu.

"Para mim, já está ótimo" – Bella sorriu de volta – "Aliás... Obrigada por me distrair. A ideia foi meio maluca, mas... Até que é bem gostoso ficar dentro dessa tal de _Jacuzzi_"

"Mamãe insistiu tanto para colocar isso aqui no quintal e nós mal usamos. Você mesma: Está aqui há quantos meses e nunca tinha entrado? Nem nós – Desde que você chegou, acho que ninguém usou essa banheira. Aliás, acho que nem a Tânia nunca entrou nessa banheira. Dá para acredita?"

Bella se deixou afundar um pouco mais na água e ficou olhando as estrelas brilhando lá longe no céu.

"A Tânia vai voltar mesmo? Para o baile?"

"Vai" – Edward sorriu – "Ela está vendo tudo com o pessoal da Agência. Eles não querem que ela desista ainda, mas... Vamos ver"

"Hu-hum" – Bella assentiu e os dois ficaram em silêncio, observando o céu por algum tempo, até que Edward resolveu falar outra vez.

"Logo vão começar as inscrições para as Universidades, ah?"

"É... Você já sabe aonde vai se inscrever?"

"Dartmouth. Com certeza" – Edward respondeu com um sorriso, sem vacilar por um segundo sequer.

"E mais nenhuma?"

"Claro que sim – Papai não quer que eu aposte todas as minhas fichas em um só número, então eu vou me inscrever em outras instituições. Além disso, na verdade, Carlisle adoraria que eu me formasse na mesma universidade que ele"

"E onde foi que ele se formou?"

"Universidade de Chicago" – Edward afirmou – "E você? Vai se inscrever em quais?"

"Ainda não sei..." – Bella suspirou – "Estou pensando em me inscrever na _UA_ de Tucson"

(_UA: University of Arizona – Universidade Pública do Estado do Arizona. Nos Estados Unidos, as Universidades Públicas não são gratuitas, embora geralmente sejam "mais baratas". Normalmente também não são tão reconhecidas quanto as particulares)_

"Como assim você vai se inscrever na _UA_?" – Edward a olhou, realmente surpreso com sua resposta – "Achei que você tivesse vindo para cá exatamente para ter mais chances na _Ivy League_"

"E vim" – Bella deu de ombros – "Mas acho que é querer demais... Se eu conseguir fazer uma Universidade pública já está muito bom"

"De jeito nenhum, Bella! Você vai se inscrever em cada uma das oito Universidades da _Ivy League_!"

"Edward, eu posso até me inscrever. Mas vai adiantar de que? Se eu for aceita, como é que os meus pais vão sustentar uma faculdade dessas?"

"Você se inscreve para uma bolsa. E, se você não conseguir, pode tentar um crédito estudantil"

"Até o crédito sair, Edward... Se o crédito sair"

"Você vai se inscrever, Isabella. Arrancar pedaço é que não vai. Você vai se inscrever e preencher requerimento de bolsa em cada uma delas. Aí, se não te aceitarem, você pensa em outro plano. Mas você não vai desistir sem nem ter tentando"

"Edward..." - Bella suspirou.

"E se você insistir nessa história da _UA_, eu vou falar com os seus pais!" – Edward ameaçou.

"Edward!"

"Bella..." - O garoto sorriu e se ajeitou, segurando o rosto de Bella com uma mão - "Você não vai desistir assim, não é? Logo você, que é toda corajosa, vai passar o resto da sua vida imaginando como teria sido se você tivesse tentado? Além disso, se o problema é dinheiro, eu tenho certeza que o meu pai..."

"Não" - Bella o interrompeu - "Seu pai não tem nada com isso"

"Mas ele pode ajudar. Isso, se você não conseguir a bolsa. O que eu duvido. Porque as suas notas são ótimas, e eu tenho certeza que uma - ou várias, ou todas - As Universidades da _Ivy_ _League_ vão fazer questão de ter você como aluna"

"Claro" - Bella riu sem humor.

"Vamos fazer assim: Nós dois nos inscrevemos em todas as _Ives_ e, se nós formos aceitos na mesma, vamos fazer a Universidade juntos"

"Você vai ser aceito em todas" - Bella resmungou.

"Você também" - Edward segurou o queixo de Bella e fez com que ela o olhasse, encontrando aquele seu sorriso tão lindo. Bella ficou olhando para o primo, até que começou a rir.

"Eu acho que vai ser bem estranho quando a sua namorada voltar. Tânia não vai gostar nada de saber que eu já dormi na sua cama, tomei banho com você, e que você está querendo ir para a faculdade comigo,"

"Hey, engraçadinha" - Edward riu e começou a fazer cócegas em Bella.

"Para!" - Bella riu mais alto, enquanto Edward aumentava as cócegas - "Para, Edward!"

Alice e Jasper, que ainda estavam se beijando lá na sala, escutaram aquele barulho e pararam, tentando entender de onde vinha aquilo.

"O que é isso?" - Alice se levantou rapidamente e andou na direção do quintal.

"Alice!" - Jasper tentou segura-la - "Você não sabe o que é - Pode ser perigoso"

"Como assim perigoso, Jazz? Parece a Bella rindo!"

Alice ficou em choque quando chegou à porta dos fundos, que dava para o quintal: Edward e Bella estavam na Jacuzzi, praticamente se agarrando.

"Mas... O que é que está acontecendo aqui?" - Alice sussurrou, praticamente para si mesma.

"Alice" - Jasper chamou baixinho - "Deixa eles - Vamos voltar lá para dentro"

"Seu bobo!" - Bella bateu no ombro de Edward quando conseguiu se soltar. Foi só então que ela notou o olhar de Edward preso em algo atrás dela, e se virou para encontrar a amiga parada, observando tudo atentamente - "Allie!"

"O que vocês dois estão fazendo?" - Alice tentou parecer brava, mas estava morrendo de vontade de rir. Como é que ela não tinha pensado nisso antes? Bella e Edward ficariam perfeitos juntos!

"Aproveitando a _Jacuzzi_" - Edward deu de ombros.

"Com esse frio?"

"A água é quente" - Bella estava se sentindo cada vez mais sem graça com aquela situação. A maneira como Alice estava olhando para ela deixava claro que a amiga não estava pensando coisa muito boa.

"Eu acho que vocês dois vão precisar de uma desculpa bem melhor para justificar a ideia absurda de entrar na _Jacuzzi_ com esse frio, e a essa hora da noite"

"Alice, para com isso" - Edward franziu o cenho quando Bella se encolheu diante da forma como Alice estava falando.

"Eu só quero saber o que está acontecendo aqui"

"Não está acontecendo nada! Eu e a Bella resolvemos relaxar na _Jacuzzi_. Eu posso saber qual é o problema nisso?"

"Nenhum... Tirando que você ainda namora uma certa Tânia e..."

"E o que é que a Tânia tem a ver com isso, Alice? Eu e a Bella somos apenas amigos - Não confunda as coisas"

"Eu? Eu não estou confundindo nada, irmãozinho. Vocês dois é que precisam tomar cuidado para não confundir alguma coisa" - Alice girou em seus calcanhares e saiu, deixando agora um sorriso invadir seus lábios - "Vamos, Jazz"

_x-x-x-x_ 

"Pronto" - Bella suspirou, enquanto fechava seu livro - "Lições de hoje, todas feitas. Se até à noite continuar me sentindo melhor, acho que vou à escola amanhã"

"Não precisa ter pressa, Bella"

"Precisa sim!" - Alice entrou no quarto, sempre parecendo uma força da natureza - "Nós estamos morrendo de saudades de você" - Ela fez um biquinho enquanto se sentava na beirada da cama de Bella, praticamente ignorando Edward, sentado na cama de Renée.

"Oun... Que bonitinha" - Bella riu - "Mas eu juro que entreguei todas as cotações em dia"

"Eu disse que estamos com saudades de você, não de sua eficiência. Muito embora, ela realmente seja muito bem vinda"

"Eu sei"

"Além do mais, você precisa sair dessa cama. Afinal, logo chega o baile e você ainda precisa arrumar um par"

"Alice... Eu já disse que não quero um par"

"Bom, eu já vou indo" - Edward começou a juntar suas coisas.

"Mas uma garota linda, inteligente, maravilhosa e esforçada como você não pode ficar por aí sozinha!" - Sim, Alice havia resolvido que iria forçar as coisas ao extremo até saber se Bella e Edward estavam ou não tendo algo mais que uma simples amizade.

"Eu não estou sozinha" - Bella apertou a bochecha da prima - "Eu tenho você"

"Desculpa interromper, madame Alice" - Edward resmungou - "Estou indo embora, está bem" - Ele sorriu para Bella - "Amanhã, se você quiser mesmo ir, eu posso te dar uma carona"

"Eu levo a Bella" - Alice franziu o cenho para o irmão, mas então acabou pensando melhor - "Ah, quer dizer! Eu... Esqueci que tenho umas coisas para resolver. O Edward te leva"

"Que coisas?" - Bella olhou para Alice, surpresa com aquela mudança repentina.

"É... Eu vou passar em um fornecedor e acho que vou acabar me atrasando. É melhor você ir com o Edward mesmo"

"Tem certeza?" - Bella estava achando Alice muito estranha hoje.

"Hu-hum. O Edward não se importa de te dar uma carona, não é?" - Alice sorriu docemente para o irmão, tão contraditória a maneira como ela vinha o tratando desde o "_caso da Jacuzzi_".

"Claro que não" – Edward também não estava entendendo Alice.

"Ótimo" - Alice firmou seu sorriso - "O Edward te leva!"

Alice estava achando adorável ver Edward e Bella cada vez mais perto. Assim como não perdia qualquer oportunidade de mantê-los próximos e sozinhos.

Da mesma maneira, Edward e Bella estavam achando a garota cada vez mais estranha.

Renée vinha passando cada vez menos tempo em casa - Quanto mais o time de Phill era bem sucedido nos torneios, mais jogos surgiam, e os dois saíam em viagens.

Esme ficou brava quando a prima começou a falar na hipótese de se mudar para uma casa só dela e da filha - "Para que?" - Esme disse em tom de bronca - "Para você viajar e deixar a Bella sozinha? Não. Se você quiser mudar, a Bella fica"

Tânia estava mesmo vindo para o baile. Na verdade, ela só não estava vindo antes, porque quis passar as festas com a família, no Alaska.

Esme organizou uma festa de Natal linda, com direito a todas as tradições: Música, árvore, muita comida... E a família toda reunida em volta da mesa, é claro.

Bella ficou um pouco envergonhada em receber tantos presentes, mas conseguiu sobreviver. Na verdade, ela nunca havia conhecido ninguém que gostasse tanto de dar presente quanto os Cullen. E ainda, além deles, Charlie mandou seu presente de Forks, Renée lhe deu um par de brincos (que ela provavelmente jamais usaria), e Phill lhe comprou um livro.

Mas, o presente mais engraçado foi o de Edward: Era uma caixa prateada e, quando ela abriu, estava cheia de papéis e mais papéis de todas as bolsas das Universidades da _Ivy League_. Bella riu, imaginando que devia ter dado algum trabalho juntar todos aqueles papéis.

"Prometo que te ajudo a preencher todos" - Ele sorriu e ela não pode deixar de sorrir de volta.

"Você é um garoto e tanto" - Bella suspirou com um sorriso.

"Só não gosto que meus amigos deixem as coisas pela metade" - Edward riu.

Quando o Ano Novo chegou, a Comissão de Festas já estava com o Baile de Inverno totalmente organizado. O baile seria no segundo dia do ano e Tânia devia chegar no final da manhã/comecinho da tarde.

Alice havia convencido Bella a deixar que ela mesma desenhasse e costurasse o vestido que a garota usaria no baile, então elas estavam fazendo a última prova.

Bella não podia negar que o vestido azul, modelo tomara que caia, havia ficado perfeito em seu corpo! Bella até mesmo sorriu para seu próprio reflexo no espelho - Esse era exatamente o tipo de vestido que Bella jamais imaginou que um dia poderia usar.

"Ficou lindo, Allie"

"Eu sei!" - A garota assentiu, toda animada - "Mas eu também não posso negar que minha modelo ajuda bastante"

"Sei, sei" - Bella revirou os olhos.

"Ah! Vou chamar o Edward para ver!" - Alice bateu palmas.

"O Edward foi buscar a Tânia, Alice" - Bella riu.

"Não foi não" - Alice franziu as sobrancelhas - "Você não soube?"

"Soube o que?" - Bella se sentiu preocupada ao imaginar que algo pudesse ter acontecido com Edward.

"Ela não vem mais"

"O que? Como assim não vem mais?"

"Ela ligou hoje cedo. Disse que a Agência arrumou algo incrível para ela e que não vai poder voltar agora"

"Eu não acredito" - Bella suspirou - "O Edward deve estar péssimo. Ele parecia tão animado que ela viesse para o baile"

"Pois é... Achei que você já soubesse. Porque você não vai lá conversar com o Edward? Ele gosta tanto de você"

"Mas eu vou dizer o que, Alice?"

"Ah, eu não sei... Você podia levar o Edward para a _Jacuzzi_" - Alice brincou, mas Bella se lembrou que, quando ela havia precisado de um ombro amigo, Edward havia sido esse ombro. Então, essa era sua vez de ir até lá e distrai-lo um pouco.

Ela bateu na porta do quarto e ouviu a voz desanimada de Edward lhe dizendo para entrar. O garoto ainda estava na cama, parecendo bem chateado.

"Oi..."

"Oi, Bells. Entra" - Ele sorriu sem muito humor.

"Você está bem?" - Bella perguntou enquanto se aproximava da cama do garoto.

"É..." - Edward suspirou - "Estou"

"O que aconteceu com a Tânia afinal de contas?"

"Ela finalmente conseguiu um trabalho legal e os testes tinham que ser feitos hoje, então ela teve que cancelar o voo"

"Ah... Sinto muito"

"Está tudo bem. Eu só... Só é chato que eu vá perder o baile"

"E porque você vai perder o baile?" - Bella estava realmente confusa.

"Eu ia com a Tânia e agora fiquei sem par" - Ele deu de ombros.

"E o que tem isso? Você pode ir sem um par sabia? Eu não tenho um par e vou mesmo assim" - Bella afirmou - "Você já tem a roupa, e se preparou, eu acho que você deveria ir de qualquer maneira"

"Você acha mesmo?" - Edward franziu o nariz.

"Claro que sim"

"Hum..." - Edward sorriu um pouco - "Tudo bem. Mas eu tenho uma condição: Você vai ser minha acompanhante"

"Eu?" - Bella olhou para Edward, realmente surpresa.

"É. Se eu vou sozinho e você vai sozinha, é mais do que óbvio que vamos acabar a noite conversando em algum canto da festa, então... Nós já podíamos aproveitar e ir juntos"

Bella riu do raciocínio de Edward, mas pensou que, se estivesse com ele, pelo menos não corria o risco de ter algum maluco grudado nela à noite toda ou qualquer coisa assim - "Está bem"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Olá, menininhas!**_

_**Bom, antes que vocês comecem a implicar com a Alice, ela só está fazendo um drama para forçar os dois a confessarem se estão tendo algo.**_

_**Bom, semana que vem: BAILE DE INVERNO.**_

_**E SEM TÂNIA!**_

_**Ok.**_

_**Vou ali responder minhas reviews.**_

_**Bjinhos**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Nessinha Cullen: **__Obrigada pelos elogios. Também acho que estou bem mais organizadinha agora. Rsrsrs_

_**Delamary: **__Ish, acho que você só vai ver esse capítulo na segunda, mas ok. Boa viagem!_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Olha, a Tânia já arrumou um trabalho de modelo, abandonou o Edward sozinho no baile... Vamos ver, vamos ver._

_**Sophiatt: **__Ih, agora acho que é o Edward que está meio tristinho – Mas a Bella vai retribuir a distração. Rsrsrs_

_**BabyLovely: **__Vocês são muito safadinhas! A Bella e o Edward são só amiguinhos. Rsrsrs_

_**Vitória: **__Crianças comportadas na Jacuzzi – Pode deixar! Rsrsrs_

_**JuliaGTorres: **__É como eu disse: Um já foi. Só falta a outra. Rsrsrs_

_**Sissi: **__Terminaram... Na verdade, já estava mais que acabado, neh? Eles só colocaram em palavras._

_**Sofia – pt: **__O Jacob não é vilão – Ele só... Bom, eles todos tem 17 anos, é suposto que eles façam algumas boas bobagens, não é?_

_**Bell Mainard: **__Como essa fic é nova, eu não sei se as leitoras sumiram porque aconteceu algo ou se elas simplesmente não estão acompanhando. Você podia simplesmente não estar gostando dessa e não estar lendo, então não posso cobrar ninguém por isso. Mas adorei te ver aqui! \o/_

_**Naty Alves: **__Vocês matam muito as pessoas, gente! Que isso? Rsrsrs_

_**Maah: **__Mas você tinha que ficar fazendo figas um dia antes – Que é quando eu escrevo o capítulo. Quando você lê, o destino já está traçado! Rsrsrs_

_**Carlapriscilaa: **__O Edward deu o ombro... E que ombro, não? Mas agora a Bellinha vai distrai-lo também._

_**Deh C: **__Porque você está preocupada com o namoro do Edward – Apesar dos esforços do Edward em ser um bom namoradinho, esse namoro é mais morto que sei lá o que! Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado: **__Eu arrumava uns namorados, só para terminar, só para ir para a Jacuzzi. Rsrsrs_

_**Raffa: **__Ah, a Jacuzzi é quente – O Edward ligou antes e a água estava ótima! Rsrsrs_

_**Annie: "**__Para! É igual entrar juntos na piscina" - Bella ficou com vergonha._

_**Rosana Tecshu: **__E a Tânia... desistiu de voltar. Por agora, estamos livres._

_**1 Lily Evans: **__Pronto! Já deixei a Tânia "conseguir logo um treco de modelo lá", ok? Rsrsrs_

_**Na Cullen: **__E lá vem vocês com adivinhação – Tânia, trabalho de última hora, não vem para o baile. Rsrsrs_

_**Daia Matos: **__E quem não sofre um pouco até compreender as coisas, não é mesmo?_


	14. CAP 13 Baile de Inverno

**Devir - Capítulo 13  
><strong>_**"Baile de Inverno"**_

_**OBS: Imagens dos vestidos no meu perfil**_

Bella estava se sentindo um pouco nervosa e nem sabia direito o por que. Talvez fosse Alice, o dia todo em volta dela, querendo maquiá-la, penteá-la, vesti-la...

Elas haviam passado a manhã no ginásio do Colégio, organizando os montadores e colocando as coisas em seus devidos lugares, com as outras garotas da Comissão de Festas.

Enquanto Alice estava quase enlouquecendo porque as pelúcias brancas estavam todas de um lado só na barraca dos dardos, Bella aproveitou para tirar fotos do local - Ela queria ter um bom material sobre suas atividades extra, caso alguma Universidade a convidasse para entrevistas.

Elas montaram um perfeito Parque de Diversões no Ginásio. Havia barracas de brincadeiras e comidas distribuídas por toda parte.

Alice havia insistido em ter uma barraca do beijo, mas quando as garotas disseram que só aceitariam se todas elas se revezassem, Alice pensou em Jasper e achou melhor desistir da ideia.

É claro que ela estava pensando em dar um "empurrãozinho" para o primeiro beijo de Edward e Bella, mas resolveu pensar em alguma outra maneira.

Alice cutucou um pouco Bella e tentou arrancar aquela "tal confissão" que ela tanto estava esperando, quando a garota disse que iria ao baile com Edward, mas Bella realmente não tinha nada a dizer.

"Nós vamos juntos como amigos, Alice" - Bella explicou pela milésima vez, enquanto a amiga subia o zíper de seu vestido.

"Sei" - Alice murmurou - "Aqui: Coloca o cinto"

"Eu não sei o que anda passando por sua cabeça, Dona Alice, mas o seu irmão tem uma namorada. E muito bonita, sabia?" - Bella retrucou, enquanto passava o cinto envolta de sua própria cintura.

"Eu é que não sei o que se passa na cabeça de vocês dois" - Alice a encarou - "E Tânia não é alguém que eu queira considerar. Sinto muito"

Antes que Bella pudesse perguntar do que Alice pensava que estava falando, Esme surgiu na porta do quarto e encarou as duas com um sorriso quase emocionado.

Bella estava com seu tomara que caia azul, e o cinto marcando sua cintura. Embora vestida e maquiada, ela ainda estava descalça. Seu cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo - "milimetricamente desalinhado", como havia dito Alice.

A filha de Esme, por sua vez, estava usando um vestido claro, com coloridas faixas largas na saia. Ela também já havia calçado seus irreverentes sapatos amarelos, com estampa animal. Era bem mais ousado do que a roupa de Bella, e exatamente por isso, combinava perfeitamente com Alice.

"Vocês estão lindas" - Esme sorriu - "Tenho certeza que vocês vão ser as garotas mais lindas da festa!"

"Alice com certeza vai ser a Rainha do Baile" - Bella sorriu.

"Ou talvez você" - Alice sorriu de volta, mas Bella revirou os olhos, demonstrando o quanto achava sua sugestão absurda - "O que foi, Bella? Você está absolutamente linda"

"É o seu vestido que é perfeito. Mas ele não basta para que eu seja a Rainha da festa"

"Hey, bonitão" - Esme sorriu quando a porta do quarto de Edward se abriu - "Vem aqui, nós queremos te ver"

Edward surgiu na porta do quarto em segundos. Ele estava realmente lindo - embora essa não fosse realmente uma surpresa para nenhuma das três. Ele usava um terno simples, com uma gravata fina, e estava simplesmente lindo.

"Filho... Você está tão bonito" - Esme estava à beira das lágrimas - "Meu homenzinho. Você cresceu tão depressa"

"Uau, mãe! Quanto drama!" - Ele riu, enquanto se atentava para as roupas das garotas - "Hey, Bella... Você está muito bonita" - Edward sorriu.

"E eu?" - Alice fez um biquinho, chamando a atenção do irmão.

"Hum... Esse seu vestido não está um pouquinho curto demais, não?"

"Nem começa!" - Alice respondeu, exasperada - "O meu vestido está perfeito! Você não faz ideia do quanto foi difícil conseguir encontra-lo e convencer ao papai de que eu precisava dele. Então, por favor, nem comece a falar mal"

"Hum, me deixa ver se adivinho: Vestido de grife cara?"

"Miu Miu" - Alice sorriu toda orgulhosa.

"Ela diz isso como se fosse para eu entender" - Edward deu de ombros. fazendo com que Bella e Esme rissem - "E você, Bella? Já está pronta?"

"Ah... Sim" - Ela assentiu - "Só falta colocar meus sapatos"

"Por acaso também são amarelos?" - Edward olhou de relance para os pés da irmã.

"Hey! Dá para você parar?" - Alice reclamou - "Parece até que você tirou o dia para implicar comigo!"

"Que isso, irmãzinha" - Edward sorriu - "Você está absolutamente linda. Como sempre. Apesar de seu vestido estar curto demais e seu sapato ser amarelo"

"Ah! Vá embora de uma vez!" - Alice bateu no ombro do irmão.

"E você?"

"O Jasper vem me buscar" - Ela respondeu como se fosse óbvio - "Por acaso você acha mesmo que eu iria chegar ao baile desacompanhada? Jamais em toda a minha vida!"

"Allie..." - Esme bronqueou baixinho.

"Ah, Bellinha... Me desculpa" - Alice encolheu um pouco.

"Relaxa, Allie" - Bella sorriu, sabendo que, se Alice jamais chegaria a um baile sozinha, era porque Alice era um tipo de garota que ela mesma nunca seria.

"Eu não quis dizer isso. Eu só..."

"Esquece, Alice. Além do mais, eu nem vou mais sozinha. Agora eu vou acompanhada pelo melhor partido do baile" - Bella passou um braço pelo braço de Edward - "Só é realmente uma pena que já seja comprometido"

"Ah, mas... Pode deixar de ser" - Alice sorriu.

"Eu faria muito gosto, viu?" - Esme assentiu - "Você seria uma nora adorável"

"Está reclamando da Tânia, mãe?" - Edward tentou não rir, mas não conseguiu.

"Eu? Nunca!" - Esme realmente parecia a mãe de Alice usando todo aquele drama - "Jamais em toda a minha vida" - Ela riu antes de sair do quarto.

"Eu só vou colocar meu sapato" - Bella também saiu, indo em direção ao seu quarto para pegar seu par de sandálias.

"Eu te espero lá embaixo" - Edward assentiu.

"Hey, espera!" - Alice chamou o irmão.

"O que foi, Mary Alice? Já disse que você está linda" - Edward riu.

"Vem cá" - Ela pegou a mão do irmão com delicadeza, e brincou com o dedo indicador por suas linhas bem desenhadas - "Você... E a Bella..."

"Nem começa, Alice. Nós somos só amigos" - Edward tentou puxar a mão, mas Alice segurou.

"Espera! Está bem... Eu não começo. Mas você podia pensar nisso com mais carinho"

"Alice, eu tenho uma namorada"

"E essas coisas mudam de um dia para o outro" - Alice deu de ombros.

"Não vamos discutir hoje, não" - Edward disse calmamente, com uma expressão sincera.

"Está bem" - Alice suspirou. Ela não queria estragar tudo. Edward já estava levando Bella ao baile, e Alice sabia que ele a achava uma garota incrível. Seu sexto sentido dizia que, deixando o rio correr, era apenas questão de tempo até que Tânia fosse passado - "Estou mesmo bonita?"

"Linda" - Edward sorriu e deu um beijo no topo da cabeça de Alice antes de girar em seus calcanhares para sair - "Apesar do sapato amarelo"

"Ah! Seu chato!" - Alice fez um biquinho e Edward riu.

"Oi?" - Bella ficou surpresa ao dar de cara com Edward bem quando ele finalmente vinha saindo do quarto de Alice.

"Oi" - Edward sorriu e lhe ofereceu o braço - "Belos sapatos. Gostei da cor"

"São pretos" - Bella riu.

"Exatamente"

Edward estava extremamente falante enquanto dirigia até o Ginásio - O que agradava Bella pelo simples fato desse parecer o "Edward normal".

Todos estavam encantados com a festa. O Parque de Diversões estava realmente fazendo sucesso.

"Vamos" - Edward puxou Bella pela mão e a garota ficou um pouco sem graça com a maneira como algumas garotas a olharam - "Eu vou ganhar um urso de pelúcia para você"

"Ah! Não prometa o que não pode cumprir" - Bella riu. Afinal, todos sabiam que as pelúcias eram os prêmios mais difíceis de ganhar.

"Você está me desafiando, Isabella?"

"Não. Claro que não" - Ela riu, revirando os olhos.

"Pois agora é questão de honra! Eu vou ganhar o urso para você e você vai ter que colocá-lo bem em cima da sua cama!"

"Se você ganhar, prometo que coloco"

"Pode apostar, mocinha!"

Bella logo descobriu que Edward era tão "determinado" quanto Alice - Ele ganharia o urso de pelúcia nem que precisasse gastar todo o dinheiro de Carlisle naquela festa.

Eles passaram um bom tempo na barraca de tiro ao alvo, mas por fim, ele conseguiu ganhar o prêmio máximo para a garota. Bella não conseguiu evitar um sorriso, quando Edward lhe passou o Urso de pelúcia marrom, ostentando seu melhor sorriso orgulhoso.

"Eu disse que ia te dar o Urso, não disse?"

"Disse" - Bella assentiu, fingindo irritação - "Eu confesso que você é o maior de todos, Sir Edward Cullen"

"Sir Edward Antony Cullen" - O garoto corrigiu.

"Sir Edward Antony Cullen" - Bella revirou os olhos enquanto falava, e Edward riu.

"Agora nós já podemos aproveitar a festa. Ouvi dizer que iam "batizar" o ponche" - Edward ergueu suas sobrancelhas de maneira sugestiva.

"Está falando sério?" - Bella ficou preocupada que aquilo pudesse trazer problemas à Comissão.

"Hey, não precisa se preocupar - Vocês não serão envolvidas nisso"

"Mas se acontecer alguma coisa com alguém, pode acabar sobrando para nós, Edward"

"Ah, Bella! Relaxa" - Edward pegou o urso dos braços da garota - "Eu vou levar isso no carro e já volto"

"Não! Não tire ele de mim" - Bella fez um biquinho. Ela realmente havia amado aquele grande urso pardo.

"Ah, que bonitinha" - Edward riu de sua reação quase infantil - "Prometo que te devolvo assim que chegarmos em casa. Você vai ficar cansada se carregá-lo a noite toda"

"Você promete que me devolve?"

"Ele é todo seu, Bella. Ou você acha que eu vou querer mantê-lo em cima da minha cama?"

"Não. Mas você pode resolver dá-lo à sua própria namorada"

"Hey! Sem falar em namorada essa noite, Isabella. Eu estou aqui com você, não estou?" - Edward fingiu uma expressão cafajeste e Bella riu - "Ok. Vou até o carro. Não desapareça e, se algum desconhecido se aproximar de você, grite por socorro"

"Pode deixar" - Bella assentiu, rindo.

"E me espere para começar a beber o ponche" - Edward ergueu suas sobrancelhas antes de sair.

Edward foi até o estacionamento do Ginásio e guardou o urso no porta-malas do Volvo. Lá fora, ele encontrou James chegando para a festa com alguns outros garotos.

James havia sido um grande amigo de Edward até que ele e Tânia começaram a namorar. James, naquela época, estava saindo com Vitória e, como as duas garotas não se davam bem, eles acabaram se afastando.

"Hey, Edward!" - James atravessou o estacionamento para cumprimentar o garoto - "Chegando agora?"

"Não. Eu vim guardar um ursinho de pelúcia no porta-malas" - Edward riu.

"Você veio acompanhado?" - James estranhou.

"Vim com a Bella. A Tânia não pode voltar do Alaska a tempo, então..."

"Bella? Sei..."

"Não precisa vir com esse sorrisinho, não" - Edward advertiu o garoto - "Nós somos apenas amigos"

"Bom, ela é uma bela garota. Então, se vocês forem apenas amigos..."

"Hey! Também não é para tanto! Se mantenha longe dela"

"Ciúmes, Edward?" - James riu.

"O mesmo ciúme que eu tenho da Alice" - Edward se defendeu. Bella estava morando em sua casa e passando muito tempo com ele. Era normal que ele se sentisse protetor com ela, não era?

"Bom, você pode até ter ciúme, mas sua irmã está namorando. Sinto muito informar, mas o mesmo vai acabar acontecendo com sua "nova irmãzinha", Edward. Cedo ou tarde, ela vai estar com alguém"

"Alguém que não será você"

"Eu? E eu lá disse alguma coisa?" - James riu.

"Acho melhor nós entrarmos" - Edward riu também, mas fez uma nota mental sobre se manter alerta com James envolta de Bella.

"Ouvi dizer que iam batizar o ponche"

"Também ouvi. Até achei que fosse você"

"Eu?" - James riu cinicamente - "Eu trouxe minha própria diversão"

"James... Você trouxe bebida?" - Edward havia andado algum tempo com James e sabia como ele costumava se divertir - "E se alguém te pegar?"

"Eu apelo para o ponche"

"Você vai acabar levando uma suspensão"

"Ah, qual é, Edward? Desde quando você se tornou tão careta? A Tânia não está aqui. São apenas alguns goles - Para descontrair"

"Eu vou dirigir"

"Pois eu te desafio, senhor careta"

"Não começa, James"

"Edward?" - Bella se aproximou, um pouco incerta, quando os dois garotos atravessaram a porta do Ginásio. Edward estava demorando a voltar, e garota já estava começando a ficar preocupada.

"Hey, Bella" - James sorriu e Edward se sentiu irritado com isso. James não era o tipo de cara que devia se aproximar de sua prima - "Bella... Você dirige?"

"Dirijo" - Bella respondeu, embora não pudesse entender onde o garoto queria chegar - "Por quê?"

"Esquece, Bella" - Edward passou o braço pela cintura da garota de maneira protetora, para levá-la para longe de James.

"Você já dirigiu o Volvo do Edward? Hum... Aposto que não. Sabe, eu tenho um carro bonito também - Se você quiser dirigi-lo, eu deixaria no mesmo instante"

"James" - Edward bronqueou por entre os dentes.

"Edward... Está acontecendo alguma coisa?" - Bella perguntou baixinho, não entendendo nada da conversa que estavam tendo.

"Te desafio, Edward"

"Desafia? Edward, o que está acontecendo?"

"E se você não estiver se sentindo bem, a Bellinha pode dirigir o sagrado Volvo para você"

"Dá!" - Edward já estava sentindo seu sangue começar a ferver, e Bella olhava de um para o outro, completamente confusa. De tudo que estava acontecendo, a única coisa que ela sabia, era que não estava gostando nada da maneira como aquele James falava.

James pegou a pequena garrafa metálica e a entregou para Edward, que virou o conteúdo em um grande gole. Ele estava com uma carranca quando devolveu a garrafa um pouco mais vazia para um sorridente James.

"Pronto. Agora deixa a Bella em paz"

James se afastou, mantendo aquele seu sorriso cínico no rosto, e Bella encarou Edward.

"O que foi aquilo? Edward?" - O garoto evitou olha-la - "O que tinha dentro daquela garrafa?"

"Vodca"

"O que? Edward! Porque você bebeu aquilo?"

Edward estava irritado e frustrado com tudo aquilo. Ele havia bebido para que James fosse embora. Ele simplesmente queria manter o garoto longe de Bella. E ela ainda estava questionando sua atitude?

"Bella, me promete que não vai deixar o James se aproximar de você"

"O que? Edward... Do que você está falando? Eu não estou entendo nada"

Edward de repente sentiu seu coração um pouco quebrado ao ver a expressão triste nos olhos de Bella. A garota realmente parecia tão confusa e ainda mais inocente do que Edward sempre a enxergava.

"Só promete" - Ele tentou sorrir enquanto ajeitava um fio do cabelo dela que insistia em ficar do lugar - "Ele não é o tipo de cara que merece estar perto de você"

"Edward... Porque você está falando tudo isso?"

"Por nada" - Edward suspirou - "Esquece" - Edward deu um beijo no topo da cabeça de Bella, como costumava fazer com Alice - "Vem, vamos dançar"

Antes mesmo que Bella pudesse reclamar e dizer que simplesmente não dançava, Edward a arrastou até a pista e começou a conduzi-la. Uma música dos anos 50 estava tocando e Bella se surpreendeu com o quanto era fácil dançar com Edward.

"Você dança muito bem" - Ela elogiou.

"Não conte a ninguém, mas eu fiz aulas quando tinha meus onze ou doze anos"

"Foi uma decisão esperta. Garotas gostam de garotos que dançam bem" - Bella brincou enquanto Edward a girava no ritmo da música.

"Hum... Isso quer dizer que você também gosta de mim?"

"Mas eu nunca disse que não gostava. Você, senhor Edward Cullen, é... Deixe-me ver... Você é um garoto e tanto" - Bella riu e Edward a acompanhou.

Mas o sorriso do garoto logo morreu quando ele percebeu James por perto, analisando Isabella sem que ela sequer se desse conta.

"Vamos beber alguma coisa?" - Edward disse ao perceber os últimos acordes da nota soando pelo Ginásio.

"Beber? Você devia comer alguma coisa. É perigoso ficar bebendo de barriga vazia"

"Se o seu medo é que eu fique bêbado, pode ficar despreocupada. O James não estava falando sério e eu não tenho ciúme do Volvo: Você pode dirigir na volta"

"Eu não quero dirigir o seu carro. Eu quero que você se comporte"

"Mas Bella, isso é uma festa!" - Edward riu- "Nós viemos para nos divertir, não para nos comportarmos"

Edward encheu um copo com ponche e comprovou que alguém havia adicionado álcool ao líquido de aparência tão inocente. Ele foi até uma barraca de refrigerantes e conseguiu algo seguro para que Bella tomasse.

Quando voltava com uma lata de Soda para Bella, Edward encontrou James conversando com a garota. Assim que James viu Edward se aproximar, sorriu para ele e se afastou.

"O que ele queria?"

"Eu sinto que eu é que devia te fazer essa pergunta" - Bella retrucou - "Porque sinceramente, para mim, ele só disse uma porção de coisas que não fizeram o mínimo sentido"

"O que foi que ele te disse?"

"Ele ficou falando sobre você e a Tânia. E eu só fiquei me perguntando por que estava ouvindo tudo aquilo"

Edward estava irritado e nem pensou antes de virar o copo de ponche que trazia na mão. A bebida - agora alcoólica - Queimou sua garganta, mas anuviou seus sentimentos. Então, ele encheu seu copo outra vez.

Quando um copo levou ao outro, Bella tentou pedir a Edward que ele fosse mais devagar, mas tudo que o garoto fez foi lhe entregar a chave do Volvo e pedir para que ela o deixasse se divertir.

Alguns copos depois, e um Edward alegre demais, Bella resolveu que era hora de levá-lo para casa antes que Alice os encontrasse.

Para evitar o encontro com a amiga, Bella ligou em seu celular, disse que não havia conseguido encontrá-la e que ela e Edward já estavam indo para casa. Alice reclamou que era muito cedo, mas achou que talvez o irmão tivesse resolvido tomar alguma atitude e desejou um animado "boa noite" à Bella.

Bella levou um Edward um tanto quanto reclamão até o carro e o colocou no banco do carona.

"Você sabe que eu não estou bêbado, não é?" - Edward franziu seu cenho enquanto Bella tentava ajuda-lo a prender seu cinto de segurança.

"Mas é claro que não" - Bella resmungou enquanto dava partida no automóvel.

"Eu poderia dirigir meu Volvo de olhos fechados" - Edward exclamou - "Aliás... Você já dirigiu um carro automático, não é? Você sabe o que está fazendo com o meu carro, não sabe?"

"Eu já dirigi um carro automático, Edward. E você disse que não tinha ciúmes dele"

"Eu não tenho ciúmes"

A volta até a casa dos Cullen foi engraçada. Edward tentou dar instruções até sobre os momentos em que Bella devia dar seta. Ele ficava um bêbado bem mandão, na opinião de Bella.

Quando eles chegaram, Bella encontrou a casa toda escura e pediu para que Edward não fizesse barulho - Acordar Carlisle ou Esme era tudo que ela não queria nesse momento. Muito menos ter que explicar porque o filho deles "parecia" tão embriagado.

"Você é uma garota muito legal" - Edward tentou sussurrar enquanto Bella o ajudava a subir as escadas em direção ao quarto.

"Obrigada. Agora toma cuidado com os degraus"

"O James não merece ficar com você"

"Eu não vou ficar com o James, Edward" - Bella empurrou a porta do quarto de Edward e o ajudou a entrar.

"Você promete?" - Ele parou diante dela e fez um biquinho.

"Edward... Obrigada pela preocupação, mas eu acho que você bebeu um pouquinho demais"

"Eu não bebi" - Edward protestou e Bella suspirou.

"Está bem. Agora deita e dorme um pouquinho" - Bella o empurrou delicadamente na direção da cama e Edward sentou - "Tira os sapatos"

Bella observou enquanto Edward tirava os sapatos e afrouxava sua gravata antes de tirar também a camisa - "Ah... Eu já vou indo" - Bella ficou sem graça, imaginando que estava correndo o risco de Edward acabar nu em sua frente.

"Bella!" - Edward tentou levantar depressa, mas acabou caindo sentado na cama outra vez.

"Edward!" - A garota voltou depressa até ele e o segurou - "Ai, meu Deus... Você está bem? É melhor você deitar"

Edward, dessa vez, não protestou. E deixou que Bella o ajudasse a se deitar debaixo do edredom quase dourado que ornamentava sua cama. Bella se sentou na beirada da cama, terminando de cobri-lo, e afagou seu cabelo.

"Boa noite, Cullen" - Bella sussurrou para Edward - "Acho que amanhã você vai ter uma bela dor de cabeça"

"Bella?" - Edward chamou baixinho, enquanto se ergueu um pouco, ficando com seu rosto próximo ao dela - "Obrigado"

"De nada" - Bella sorriu com a maneira educada de Edward mesmo quando estava embriagado.

"Você" - Edward segurou o rosto de Bella com uma de suas mãos e sorriu com aquele jeito meio torto - "Você é uma garota e tanto"

Bella ainda tentou se afastar, surpresa, quando Edward se aproximou e depositou um beijo em seus lábios. Mas a mão do garoto segurando seu rosto, era firme o suficiente para mantê-la ao alcance.

Não durou mais do que poucos segundos, mas Bella pensou em tantas coisas, que pareceu uma eternidade.

Edward Antony Cullen a estava beijando. E seu coração disparou a um ponto em que ela quase podia ouvi-lo batendo alto no quarto silencioso.

Quando Edward finalmente afastou seus lábios dos dela, Bella estava totalmente sem reação.

Edward, ao contrário, sorriu de novo, afastou uma mecha inexistente de cabelo para trás da orelha de Bella, beijou seu rosto e desejou boa noite antes de se deixar cair novamente contra o travesseiro, dormindo praticamente instantaneamente.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Ih, olha só quem se beijou? Rsrsrs  
>Eu nem tenho muito mais o que dizer, então... Até quarta-feira. Se Deus quiser.<strong>_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Raffa: **__Jacuzzi, dancinha... Essa Bella está muito sortuda para quem nem namora o menino. Rsrsrs_

_**1 Lily Evans: **__Eu também acho que valeria a pena "gripar" pelo Edward, mas também acho que estou "gripando" e nem ganhei banhinho com Edward nenhum._

_**Isa Stream: **__A pessoa de férias mais sem tempo do universo! Espero que não demore mais quinze dias para reaparecer._

_**Sophiatt: **__Oh, você! Empurrando a Bella para os outros garotos? O que é isso, minha gente? Rsrsrs_

_**Lunna Cullen: **__Ih, até que aconteceu bastante coisa nesse baile. Rsrsrs_

_**Sissi: **__Até que rolou alguma coisa no baile, neh? Vamos ver como será o dia depois. Rsrsrs_

_**Amandabahl: **__Oi! Oh, quem apareceu!_

_**SrtaSwanCullen: **__Alice tem sexto sentido, menina – Ouçam a Alice! Eu já disse para a Bella, mas a menina é teimosa demais! Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado: **__Que eu saiba, a Alice não tem nada com o trabalho da Tânia, mas Alice... Quem sabe do que ela é capaz. Rsrsrs_

_**RosanaTecshu: **__Bom, no baile eles dançaram, o Edward bebeu, rolou até um beijinho. Já foi um começo, neh?_

_**Deh C: **__Sem ansiedade! Respira devagar! Rsrsrs_

_**Maah: **__"Picolé de carne moída" – Como vocês são más com a Tâninha... Rsrsrs_

_**Bell Mainard: **__Você fez uma cirurgia? Ou eu que entendi mal?_

_**Carlapriscilaa: **__Alice tem essa vocação para cupido, neh? Fazer o que._

_**BabyLovely: **__Mas se o avião da Tânia caísse, o Edward ficaria triste, tadinho... Imagina se ele entra em luto por ela? Ah, não._

_**Rezinha77: **__Eu sabia que vocês iam querer xingar a Alice! Tsc, Tsc – Ela só está querendo o mesmo que vocês: Ver Edward + Bella bem juntinhos._

_**GabiBarbosa: **__Oiê. Bem-vinda. Brigada._

_**Isa Alonso: **__Caso encontre a tal fila para conseguir Edward, favor me informar. Grata._

_**Sofia – pt: **__"Mais quente que a água da Jacuzzi" – Uau! Quanta animação! Rsrsrs_

_**Vitória: **__gente bêbada para animar – Pedido atendido. Rsrsrs_

_**Naty Alves: **__Calma, menina! Já deram um beijinho! Calma!_

_**Nessinha Cullen: **__A Alice só quer juntar o útil e o agradável, gente! Rsrsrs_


	15. CAP 14 O outro dia

**Devir - Capítulo 14**

"_**O outro dia"**_

"Bom dia, irmãozinho!" - Alice beijou a bochecha do irmão, antes de se sentar na cadeira ao lado daquela em que Edward estava.

"Dá para você falar mais baixo?" - Edward praticamente sussurrou por entre os dentes.

Já era quase hora do almoço e Edward havia acabado de se levantar. Sua cabeça doía tanto, que ele havia colocado seus óculos escuros para tomar o café da manhã.

"Você... Bebeu?" - Alice o encarou, quase não acreditando em sua própria conclusão.

"Shh!" - Edward olhou para trás, se certificando que Esme não estava lá.

"Edward Antony Cullen! Eu não acredito que você fez isso!"

"Alice! Será que você poderia falar mais baixo, por favor?" - Além de Edward não querer que Esme escutasse sobre sua pequena embriaguez, sua cabeça doía quando Alice falava alto demais.

"O que foi que você aprontou, hein? É por sua causa que a Bella mal tomou café e se enfiou no quarto outra vez?"

"Ela...?" - Edward até estava tentando ser coerente, mas estava difícil - "Eu devia falar com ela"

"Acho muito bom que você não tenha magoado a minha amiga" - Alice encarou Edward, com seu dedo em riste, e o garoto achou melhor nem responder nada - "Escuta aqui" - Alice se aproximou de Edward, falando o mais baixo que conseguia - "Eu vou ficar muito feliz se você ficar com a Bella. Mas se for de verdade. Se for para fazer palhaçada, você vai se ver comigo. Não me decepciona"

"Para, Alice! Eu não fiz nada para magoar a Bella"

"Pois eu acho muito bom" - Alice não deixou de encarar Edward nem um segundo sequer - "Agora vai: Vai falar com a Bella e consertar seja lá o que foi que você fez"

"Já disse que não fiz nada" - Edward afirmou, mas Alice conhecia aquele tom triste na voz do irmão.

"Está bem" - Ela suspirou - "Vou te dar um voto de confiança" - Alice deu um gole em seu suco e ficou olhando para Edward lá parado - "Agora anda: Vai falar com ela"

O garoto andou até o quarto de Bella, mas a porta estava fechada, e ele ficou lá: Encarando a madeira, sem ter certeza do que deveria fazer.

Depois de um bom tempo tentando, completamente em vão, escutar qualquer coisa lá dentro, Edward começou a montar hipóteses - uma mais desagradável que a outra - sobre o silêncio de Bella. E achou melhor bater na porta.

"Entra" - Bella chamou lá de dentro e Edward abriu um pequeno vão da porta, encontrando a garota na cama, com um livro nas mãos. Quando o olhar dos dois se cruzou, os dois não viram mais nada em torno de si por alguns instantes.

"Oi" - Edward finalmente sorriu de lado, embora estivesse um totalmente sem graça.

"Oi" - Bella suspirou, enquanto fechava o livro.

"Será que eu posso entrar?"

"Claro" - Bella tentou sorrir.

Edward entrou no quarto e encostou a porta atrás de si. Ele coçou sua nuca, incapaz de saber por onde começar aquela conversa, e aquele silêncio constrangedor começou a tomar conta do quarto.

"Porque você está de óculos escuros?" - Bella finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

"Ah" - Edward finalmente resolveu tirar os óculos, mas a luz estava realmente forte demais para seus olhos "de ressaca" - "Ai"

"Está doendo sua cabeça?"

"É" - Edward manteve seus olhos um pouco fechados e Bella apagou a luz, deixando o quarto iluminado apenas pela luz natural que entrava pela janela - "Obrigado"

"De nada"

Edward sentou na cama de Renée e suspirou, enquanto passava os dedos por entre os fios de seu cabelo.

"Eu... Eu queria te pedir desculpas por ontem"

"Está tudo bem" - Bella estava tão envergonhada quanto Edward.

"Eu sei que não devia ter bebido, mas... Bem, eu bebi" - Edward riu sem humor - "E isso foi bem idiota. Mas é que o James... Argh! Deixa o James para lá"

"Edward... Eu disse que está tudo bem. Pode esquecer"

"Desculpa mesmo... Eu devo ter te dado o maior trabalho"

Bella finalmente percebeu que Edward estava pedindo desculpas por ter bebido, mas não pelo beijo. Ou, ele não se lembrava do que havia acontecido, ou ele não se arrependia do que havia feito. Ele não lembrar parecia fazer bem mais sentido.

"Você..." - Bella engoliu um pouco seco, tentando encontrar coragem para perguntar - "Você... Não se lembra de nada de ontem, não é?"

"Uma porção de borrões, na verdade" - Edward respondeu com uma careta - "Por quê? Ai, meu Deus... Diz que eu não fiz nada muito constrangedor além de te obrigar a praticamente me carregar até o quarto"

"Não" - Bella sorriu sem graça.

"Ai, Bella... Você tinha mesmo que ser uma mentirosa tão ruim?" - Edward esfregou suas mãos no rosto - "Diz que eu não fiz nada, por favor" - Ele a encarou suplicante - "Diz que... Diz que eu não te desrespeitei"

"Não! Claro que não!" - Bella até corou com a imagem de Edward tentando passar dos limites com ela.

A verdade é que ela mal havia dormido a noite toda, pensando sem parar no que havia acontecido. Um beijo de Edward... E Bella não fazia ideia do que aquilo significava.

É claro que Bella não podia negar que Edward era um garoto muito bonito, e todo educado, e que tinha uma porção de outras qualidades que ela estava adorando conhecer. Mas ele tinha uma namorada e, bem ou mal, isso tornava tudo errado.

Ele podia até não ser o namorado mais apaixonado do mundo, mas ele estava com Tânia. E ela contava com o apoio dele para estar no Alaska.

E, além disso, ele era praticamente seu primo. Não que "_praticamente primos_" fosse mesmo um parentesco real, mas Bella sabia que muita gente ainda era contra relacionamentos entre primos.

Não que ela estivesse mesmo cogitando ter um relacionamento com o primo. E não que Edward estivesse cogitando isso, ainda mais!

Tudo bem, ele havia a beijado. Mas ele estava claramente bêbado e Bella sabia muito bem disso. Na verdade, Bella estava pensando que era ela quem devia ter tomado mais cuidado para que aquele beijo não acontecesse.

Mas Edward a pegou de surpresa! Ela não estava preparada para aquilo.

Ele a pegou totalmente de surpresa com aquele seu beijo doce e delicado. E a forma como ele acariciou seu rosto enquanto a beijava...

Só que agora, lá estava, sentado em sua frente, Edward Cullen - o sóbrio Edward Cullen - que sequer se lembrava de ter beijado Bella. E esse era um ótimo motivo para afastar aquele beijo de sua cabeça.

Se ela conseguisse, é claro.

Mas Bella agora estava toda confusa. Acusado a si mesma por ter gostado do beijo, por ter permitido que Edward a beijasse, por ter deixado que um simples beijo mudasse tanta coisa em seu pobre coração meio perdido.

Quando Bella perguntou se Edward se lembrava do que havia acontecido na noite anterior, sua esperança era exatamente que ele não se lembrasse. Assim, ela também poderia simplesmente fingir que não havia acontecido nada.

Mas Edward estava certo: Ela era uma mentirosa ruim demais. E é claro que ele logo notou algo estranho em sua expressão - Principalmente porque, embora estivesse desejando que Edward não se lembrasse do beijo, Bella se sentiu um pouco decepcionada quando percebeu que ele realmente não se lembrava.

Edward ficou mortificado ao identificar a expressão de Bella como o sinal de que eles poderiam ter ido longe demais. Ou pior, que ele tivesse ido longe demais e estragado tudo.

"Jura que não aconteceu nada?" - Edward forçou mais um pouco.

"Nós... A gente só se beijou" - Bella acabou confessando.

"Ah" - Edward soltou o ar que estava preso bem devagar - "Oh, meu Deus..." - Ele suspirou - "Bella, me desculpa! Eu não fazia ideia. Eu... Eu bebi e... Me desculpa"

"Tudo bem" - Bella desviou o olhar, um pouquinho magoada com a forma como Edward havia reagido - "Eu sei que você não me beijaria se não tivesse bebido"

"Bella... Não foi isso que eu quis dizer" - Edward ficou um pouco confuso com a repentina tristeza da garota.

"O que você não quis dizer?" - Bella o encarou.

"Eu não quis dizer que só beijaria você se estivesse bêbado. Eu quis dizer que não devia ter feito isso enquanto estava bêbado. Quer dizer, não que eu vá tentar te beijar quando não estiver bêbado, é só que..." - Edward finalmente parou de falar e suspirou devagar - "Eu só quero me desculpar por ter te agarrado - Se foi isso que aconteceu - mas eu não quero dizer que você é uma garota que não mereça um beijo. Você entende, não é?"

"Entendo"

"Por favor, Bella - Me perdoa"

"Eu disse que estava tudo bem desde que você entrou aqui, Edward"

"Por favor, não fica estranha comigo" - Edward pediu - "Você é minha melhor amiga agora. Eu não queria estragar tudo"

"Me beijar é como estragar tudo?"

"Não! Quer dizer... Bella eu estava bêbado e eu..." - Edward parou, com um suspiro - "Eu realmente estou confuso aqui, Bella" - Ele a encarou e Bella desviou seu olhar.

"Está tudo bem" - Ela repetiu a frase, sem qualquer emoção na voz.

"Não está tudo bem. E isso é realmente bem claro. Eu fiz mais alguma coisa? Eu te machuquei? Você precisa me dizer, porque eu quero consertar, mas eu não sei nem do que estamos falando"

"Não há nada para consertar, Edward! Foi só um beijo - Só isso! O beijo que um cara bêbado deu em uma garota a qual ele jamais beijaria se estivesse sóbrio"

"Bella! Eu jamais disse isso"

"Mas é a verdade"

"O que eu disse foi que eu não queria ter te beijado dessa maneira. E além do mais, Bella, você é como uma irmã para mim"

"Está bem. Já entendi! Foi só um beijo e já passou"

Edward ficou olhando para Bella, sentada em sua cama, de braços cruzados e um biquinho engraçado – Lembrando uma criança emburrada. Ele não conseguia entender porque é que a garota estava tão brava.

Era porque ele a havia beijado? Ou era porque ele a havia beijado enquanto estava bêbado? Ou era por que ela achava que ele só a havia beijado porque estava bêbado?

"Bella" – Edward se aproximou e sentou na mesma cama que a garota.

"Vai embora. Não quero conversar agora" – Bella evidenciou seu biquinho.

"Bella" – Edward tornou a chamar, ajeitando aquela mechinha teimosa de cabelo para trás da orelha dela.

"Já disse que não quero conversar" – Bella se virou para encara-lo e Edward aproveitou para beija-la outra vez.

Bella pensou que devia bater nele por estar fazendo aquilo de novo. Mas então ela se lembrou de uma coisa que Renée havia lhe ensinado: Se você acredita que não merece algo, mas recebe a chance de ter isso, aproveite. Aproveite tudo o que puder.

Então ela deixou sua mão deslizar até o pescoço de Edward e eles calmamente aprofundaram o beijo. O jeito como a mão de Edward acariciou seu rosto deixou Bella arrepiada, e ela desejou secretamente que ele estivesse achando o beijo tão bom quanto ela estava.

Quando eles quebraram o beijo, Edward manteve sua testa colada à de Bella – "Você é o tipo de garota que qualquer cara gostaria de beijar" – Ele falou baixinho e Bella mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando evitar seu sorriso evidente.

Edward se afastou devagar e Bella não sabia muito bem o que devia fazer depois de tudo aquilo.

"Me desculpa por ontem" – Edward sorriu torto – "Mas se você quer mesmo ficar brava comigo, fica por hoje. Pelo menos estou fazendo as coisas estando consciente"

"Nós não devíamos ter feito isso" – Bella praticamente sussurrou, caindo em si outra vez – "Você tem a Tânia, e..." - Bella foi interrompida por uma batida fraca na porta, que logo se abriu.

"Bella?" – Alice olhava de uma para o outro – Edward e Bella sentados na mesma cama, próximos demais – "Vocês sumiram. Eu fiquei preocupada. Está acontecendo alguma coisa?"

"Não" – Bella tentou sorrir – "Eu e o Edward... Nós só estávamos conversando"

"Sei..." – Alice semicerrou seus olhos – "Bella... Você sabia que o meu irmão bebeu ontem à noite?"

"Oi?" – Bella quase engasgou.

"Ela não teve nada com isso, Allie" – Edward reclamou.

"Você devia ter me chamado. O Edward não devia ter dirigido até aqui, colocando a vida de vocês dois em risco"

"Está tudo bem, Alice – Eu vim dirigindo" – Bella explicou.

"Está bem" – Alice riu e então encarou o irmão, deixando uma expressão de espanto dominar sua face – "Jura que você deixou a Bella dirigir o Volvo?"

"Deixei" – Edward deu de ombros.

"Uau! Nunca na vida, eu vi outra pessoa que não fosse Edward Antony Cullen dirigir o Volvo!"

"Porque vocês são todos uns irresponsáveis, mas a Bella merece minha confiança"

"Ah... Que bonitinho" – Alice sorriu – "Aliás... Eu posso saber o que é que vocês dois estavam fazendo sozinhos aqui nesse quarto?"

"Conversando!" – Bella respondeu nervosa.

"Sei... E eu posso saber por que é que você está corando?"

"Para com isso, Alice" – Edward tentou apoiar Bella – "Nós não estávamos fazendo nada"

"Hu-hum" – Alice assentiu, com aquele seu sorriso de criança aprontando alguma coisa – "Bom, então... Eu vou indo, e vou deixar vocês dois aí, fazendo "_nada_", está bem?"

"Não!" – Bella a interrompeu. Ela não estava pronta para conversar sobre o beijo agora – "É... É que eu... É que o Edward esqueceu o meu urso de pelúcia lá no carro e... Você tem que ir pegar, não é?"

"Agora?" – Edward parecia confuso.

"Que urso de pelúcia?"

"Um urso que o Edward ganhou para mim na barraca de tiro ao alvo. Daqueles bem grandes" – Bella sorriu com seu melhor – "Lindo, lindo. Vai buscar para a sua irmã ver" – Ela insistiu com o garoto.

"Ai... O Jasper não ganhou nada para mim!" – Alice choramingou.

"Bom, mas... Ele te dedica músicas, não é? O que parece ser bem mais original" – Bella riu.

"Está reclamando do meu presente, Isabella?"

"Não!" – Bella encarou Edward e conseguiu ler no olhar dele aquele monte de perguntas que ela também estava pensando, mas que não conseguia responder – "Ele é lindo..." – A voz de Bella quase não saiu – "Busca ele para mim. Por favor"

"Está bem" – Edward não sorriu antes de se levantar e sair do quarto. As duas garotas continuaram em silêncio até que escutaram os passos de Edward, descendo a escada.

"O que está acontecendo, Bella?" – Alice parecia realmente preocupada.

"A gente se beijou" – Bella sussurrou, sem sequer olhar para Alice.

"Desculpa. O que?" – Alice estava sorrindo.

"Você ouviu"

"Ouvi. E adorei. Mas você parece tão tristinha... O que foi? O Edward não beija bem? Engraçado: Sabe que eu sempre achei que o Edward tinha cara de quem beijava bem"

"Seu irmão beija bem, Alice" – Bella revirou os olhos.

"Bom, então... Por que é que você está assim?"

"Porque seu irmão tem uma namorada, Alice. E nós não devíamos ter nos beijado"

"Oras, Isabella. Nada que acontece é por acaso. Nietzsche disse que nenhum vencedor acredita em acasos. Ao contrário, a verdadeira grandeza do homem é tomar como filosofia de vida o "_Amor Fati_" – Aceitar que as coisas virão de uma certa forma, mas que você pode transformá-las em coisas belas se assim desejar"

"Lá vem você com essas filosofias" – Bella reclamou.

"Aliás, eu me lembrei de uma ótima frase de Nietzsche" – Alice riu – "_As mulheres podem tornar-se facilmente amigas de um homem; mas, para manter essa amizade, torna-se indispensável o concurso de uma pequena antipatia física_"

"Ai, Alice" – Bella choramingou.

"Mas, como meu irmão é um homem muito lindo – O que é muito óbvio, já que ele é meu irmão gêmeo – essa amizade de vocês só podia andar um pouquinho mais adiante"

"Para, Alice! Foi só um beijo. Nossa amizade não está andando para lugar nenhum"

"É assim que começa" – Alice deu de ombros.

"Não é assim que começa. E não vai começar nada. O Edward está com a Tânia, e eu não vou me meter no meio dessa história"

"Então, se ele estivesse sozinho, você bem que se metia na história, hein?" – Alice riu, tentando fazer cócegas na amiga.

"Para, Alice!"

"Confessa!"

Edward bateu na porta, mesmo esta estando aberta, um pouco incerto se devia interromper as duas garotas. Alice parou de atacar Isabella, mas continuou de costas para a porta, mantendo um sorriso nos lábios e uma expressão acusadora para a amiga.

"Desculpa interromper vocês, mas... Eu só vim trazer seu urso"

"Obrigada"

"Uau, irmãozinho! Que coisa mais linda! Você ganhou o maior urso que tínhamos lá!"

"Também não precisa exagerar, Alice" – Edward revirou os olhos enquanto entregava o urso para Bella.

"Oi, bonito" – Bella abraçou o urso e beijou seu nariz.

"Ah, que gracinha! Mas eu acho que esse beijo devia ser do meu irmão"

"ALICE!" - Edward e Bella exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Ah, mas o que foi? Vocês dois vão mesmo ficar fingindo que nada aconteceu?" - Alice se levantou e saiu do quarto, deixando Edward e Bella sem reação.

"Ai..." - Bella gemeu, frustrada em se ver diante daquela conversa iminente outra vez - "Desculpa. Eu não devia ter falado nada para ela"

"Tudo bem"

"Não, Edward, não está tudo bem. Você tem sua namorada e eu não quero atrapalhar a sua vida"

"Ah, Bella! O que é isso? Nós nos beijamos - mas também não é nenhum fim do mundo, não é?"

"Desculpa" - Bella suspirou, se sentindo uma boba.

"Não fica assim, vai... Eu não quero te perder. Eu gosto de você, e eu gosto da sua companhia. Se você quiser que eu não te beije mais, eu não beijo. E se você quiser me beijar, eu também juro que vai estar tudo bem" - Edward sorriu torto - "Mas se tiver um jeito de consertar as coisas, me diz. Porque eu quero continuar sendo seu amigo, Bella"

_"Se você acredita que não merece algo, mas recebe a chance de ter isso, aproveite. Aproveite tudo o que puder"_

Bella pensou que devia perguntar de Tânia, mas ela não queria que Edward pensasse que ela estava o pressionando para que eles tivessem algo mais sério.

_"Pegue aquilo que puder, Isabella"_ - Ela pensou consigo mesma.

"Está tudo bem" - Bella segurou o rosto de Edward enquanto sorria, da maneira mais sincera que conseguiu - "Nós somos amigos. Não é um beijo que vai mudar isso, não é?"

"Jura?" - Edward sorriu.

"Claro que sim" - Bella depositou um pequeno beijo no rosto de Edward - "Eu só acho que nós não devíamos falar sobre isso com a Alice, sabe... Ela acha que esse é tipo um "novo passo" na nossa amizade e... Bom, não é nada disso, não é?" - Bella riu, meio sem graça.

"Não. Claro que não" - Edward riu também, tão sem graça quanto ela.

"Pois é. Então... Acho que é melhor nós dois descermos, não é? Eu... Eu posso fazer uma torrada queimada para você"

"Uma torrada queimada?" - Edward franziu o cenho.

"O que foi? Nunca ouviu falar que a ingestão do Carbono contido em uma torrada queimada ajuda a curar ressaca?"

"Uau... Eu nunca imaginei que você entendesse de formas de curar ressaca" - Edward riu - "Você é mesmo uma garota e tanto. E cada vez eu descubro isso ainda mais"

Bella sorriu de volta e os dois estavam quase se beijando outra vez quando o celular de Edward começou a tocar e o garoto o procurou pelo bolso da jaqueta.

"Ah..." - Ele suspirou e Bella sabia. Só podia ser ela - "É a Tânia"

"Atende"

"Ah..." - Edward continuou olhando para o visor, como se estivesse preso ao nome piscando na tela - "Depois eu falo com ela"

"Você devia atender, Edward"

"Agora não" - Finalmente o celular parou de tocar - "Viu? Desistiu. Depois eu falo com ela" - Edward tentou sorrir - "Vamos descer?"

Mas os dois ainda nem tinham saído do lugar quando o celular resolveu voltar a tocar.

"Acho que Tânia não é do tipo que desiste tão fácil" - Bella sorriu, sem humor - "Atende"

"Desculpa" - Edward a olhou tristemente, antes de finalmente atender a ligação. Enquanto ele saía do quarto, Bella ainda o ouviu cumprimentar a namorada.

A garota se deixou cair sobre a cama, e esfregou o rosto com suas mãos.

_"Oras, Isabella. Nada que acontece é por acaso. Nietzsche disse que nenhum vencedor acredita em acasos. Ao contrário, a verdadeira grandeza do homem é tomar como filosofia de vida o "Amor Fati" – Aceitar que as coisas virão de uma certa forma, mas que você pode transformá-las em coisas belas se assim desejar"_ - A voz de Alice soava em sua mente.

"Como?" - Bella sussurrou para si mesma - "Como eu posso transformar isso em uma coisa bonita?"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Tadinha da Bella...  
>Quer dizer: Tadinha nada!<br>Tudo bem, ela está confusa - Mas ela está confusa por ter BEIJADO EDWARD CULLEN.  
>E eu? Beijei o Edward? Não.<br>Então quem devia ter dó de mim era ela.**_

_**Ok. Fim do desabafo.**_

_**Até sexta-feira.**_

_**Vou responder reviews.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**1 Lily Evans:**__ Vocês não gostam dos começos de histórias porque são afobadas - Querem que o povo já chegue se agarrando! Caaaalma! Rsrsrs_

_**Vitória:**__ Bom, se o beijo de bêbado não bastou para você, ele dá outro - Sem problema nenhum! Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso:**__ Aff, Isa! Já pensou? Não, eu não ia destruir os sonhos de vocês trazendo a Tânia de volta. Não assim tão rápido. Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia - pt:**__ Eu nunca dirigi um carro automático, mas pelo Edward posso tentar. Rsrsrs_

_**JuliaGTorres:**__ Bella ficou beeem mexida. E parece que o Edward também está meio mexidinho._

_**SrtaSwanCullen:**__ "Morder" eu acho que o James mão vai querer. Agora de resto, neh? Vai saber..._

_**Sophiatt:**__ Calma, tenha fé - A Bella ainda pode conseguir transformar tudo isso em uma coisa bonita._

_**Bell Mainard:**__ Oh, que Deus abençoe e dê tudo certo. Estaremos (eu e Devir) te esperando na volta. Se bem que... Você vai e volta no mesmo dia? Porque às vezes cirurgia oftalmológica volta logo no mesmo dia, neh?_

_**Nessinha Cullen:**__ Você odeia as quartas-feiras? Por quê?_

_**Mari L:**__ Como assim muita sedução para a minha imaginação? Ai, vocês só pensam... "naquilo" Rsrsrs  
><em>_**  
>Maah:<strong>__ Bom, a ressaca do Cullen veio mesmo. E veio com força. Rsrsrs  
><em>_**  
>Deh C:<strong>__ Você não vai me matar forever, neh? O Edward não lembrava, mas agora já está sabendo.  
><em>_**  
>Line:<strong>__ Olá! Seja bem-vinda. Obrigada pelos elogios. Pode ficar a vontade, mas nem adianta me fazer tantas perguntas - Tem que ler para descobrir! Rsrsrs - Ah! Só vou falar da Rose: Eu acho que ela não vai aparecer por enquanto, mas deve ter uma participação maior na próxima temporada (Sim, eu planejo uma próxima temporada)._

_**Naty Alves:**__ Bom, pelo menos parece que os dois gostaram dessa coisa de ficar se beijando, ah?  
><em>_**  
>Vanessa Dark:<strong>__ Não aguenta com os braços por quê? O que a mocinha andou aprontando?_

_**Raffa:**__ O Edward não lembrou. Mas veja pelo lado bom - Por causa disso, ela ganhou mais um beijinho. Rsrsrs  
><em>_**  
>Sissi:<strong>__ (copia e cola review de cima) O Edward não lembrou. Mas veja pelo lado bom - Por causa disso, ela ganhou mais um beijinho. Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado:**__ Bem mulherzinha a Bella não dormindo, neh? A gente é tudo besta mesmo - Imagina depois de beijar Edward Cullen? Rsrsrs_

_**Deh M. Oliveira:**__ Acho que eles estão bem se dando conta do que estão sentindo, mas estão fazendo de tudo para negar.  
><em>_**  
>PESSOA SEM NOME:<strong>__ Aleluia! Nos vemos... Eu espero! Rsrsrs - O Fanfiction deve ter engolido seu nome. Escolhe outro. :)  
><em>_**  
>RosanaTecshu:<strong>__ O beijo abalou a Bella todinha. Mas também, neh? É Edward Cullen, gente! Mesmo que ainda seja um Edward adolescente "em formação". Rsrsrs_

_**Na Cullen: **__Que ódio de acentos é esse, menina? Aposto que foi você quem inventou essa tal de reforma ortográfica que derrubou metade dos acentinhos, coitados. Rsrsrs_

_**Carla Garcia: **__Nem a Bella sabe dos dela, nem o Edward sabe dos dele... Todo mundo na confusão._


	16. CAP 15 4 meses antes da formatura

**Devir - Capítulo 15  
><strong>_**"Quatro meses antes da formatura"**_**  
><strong>

Bella estava tentando revisar a matéria de Biologia, mas parecia que nada estava entrando em sua cabeça. Ela bufou irritada, deixando o caderno cair sobre a mesa do refeitório, quando tentou ler aquele parágrafo pela terceira vez e continuou não entendendo nada.

"Oi" - Bella se surpreendeu com a presença ao seu lado. Era Mike Newton - Aquele garoto que já havia sentado com ela em uma ou outra aula de Matemática.

"Oi" - Bella sorriu de volta.

"Estudando na aula vaga?"

"É" - Bella suspirou - "Eu não estava muito concentrada na aula, então achei que era bom revisar a matéria.

Bella não conseguiu se concentrar na aula, porque Edward estava sentado bem ao seu lado enquanto o professor falava sobre as reações químicas que ocorrem no corpo durante um beijo.

Ontem mesmo eles haviam se beijado...

E era sempre ótimo. Mas Bella sempre acordava muito arrependida no outro dia.

Ela se sentia traindo Tânia, embora soubesse que Tânia na verdade não era "_problema dela_". Mas ela se sentia esquisita e diminuída cada vez que eles acabam deixando aqueles beijos acontecerem outra vez.

Bella tinha vindo para Phoenix construir um futuro. Não ficar com um garoto que tinha namorada!

Além de tudo isso, eles haviam acabado a noite com uma pequena discussão. Renée estava se mudando para a casa de Phill e Bella havia dito que estava sim cogitando a hipótese de ir morar com eles.

Embora Esme e Alice também tenham dito à Bella que achavam a mudança absurda, foi quando Edward disse o que pensava, que Bella ficou realmente chateada.

Ele tinha a vida dele, e a namorada dele, e Bella de repente estava se sentindo como se ela não tivesse nada. E na verdade o que ela tinha? Nada além de migalhas e beijos que sobravam aqui e ali.

O pior de tudo foi quando Bella finalmente percebeu que havia feito exatamente a única coisa que não poderia ter feito nessa situação: Ela estava apaixonada por Edward.

E esse apenas mais um motivo para que ela se mudasse de uma vez com Renée. Ou ela se afastava de uma vez, ou estava com medo de acabar ficando louca!

De manhã, Bella havia ido para a aula com Alice só para evitar ficar sozinha no carro com Edward. No último mês, Alice sabia que havia algo errado, mas Edward e Bella se recusavam a conversar sobre esse assunto com a garota. Na verdade, Alice só não gritou com os dois porque, de alguma maneira, ela acreditava que eles pudessem estar se acertando.

Mas, embora Bella quisessem fugir do garoto Cullen, eles ainda tinham uma ou duas aulas juntos logo no começo da manhã. E era logo a aula de Biologia. E ainda com explicações sobre reações hormonais causadas por um beijo!

Bella deu graças a Deus quando teve sua aula vaga, enquanto Edward estava em suas aulas de preparatório. Era um curso para aqueles que queriam seguir carreiras na área da saúde e Edward estava fazendo por que contava alguns pontos nas inscrições para a _Ivy League_.

"Bom, você não precisa estudar hoje" - Mike Newton sorriu - "A prova deve ser só daqui a alguns meses"

"Eu sei. Mas é que... Eu gosto de estudar um pouco por dia. Assim, quando chega realmente à época da prova, eu faço apenas uma pequena revisão"

"Ah, sei..."

"Olha, eu sei o que você deve estar pensando, mas é que eu preciso me esforçar se quiser mesmo entrar em uma boa Universidade"

"O que é isso, Bella? Eu não estou pensando nada. Juro"

"Sei..." – A garota riu sem humor.

"Então... Você já começou a preencher suas inscrições?"

"Já comecei a preencher alguns papéis, sim" - Bella tentou sorrir ao se lembrar da noite anterior. Ela e Edward estavam exatamente preenchendo alguns papéis para Columbia quando acabaram discutindo por causa da mudança de Renée.

"E onde você está se inscrevendo?"

"Ah..." - Bella suspirou - "Eu sei que é um sonho, mas... Eu estou me inscrevendo nas Oito _Yvies_"

"Uau! _Ivy League_. Você é bem corajosa" - Mike sorriu, animado - "Espero que você consiga"

"Obrigada" - Bella sorriu de volta - "E você? Onde está se inscrevendo?"

"Minha primeira opção é a UCLA. Não quero ficar muito longe de casa"

"O irmão do Edward estuda lá"

"É, eu sei - Emmett Cullen, do time de basquete" - Mike sorriu - "Eles estão indo muito bem na liga desse ano e Emmett é uma as maiores apostas da UCLA"

"Ah... Eu esqueço que ele é famoso" - Bella riu.

"Você já foi ver um jogo?"

"Não. Mas o Edward disse que, se eles chegarem até a final, a família dele pretende ir ao jogo. Então, talvez eu possa ir também"

"Claro"

Os dois sorriram e depois deixaram que aquele silêncio constrangedor se alojasse entre eles.

"Bella?" - Mike finalmente decidiu falar.

"Oi"

"Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Pode" - Bella afirmou, embora estivesse um pouco incerta, na verdade.

"Você... Está com alguém?"

"O que?"

Pronto! A cabeça de Bella vagou por um milhão de ideias. A principal e mais terrível delas: A escola toda já devia saber do que estava acontecendo entre ela e Edward. Embora nem ela mesma soubesse o que estava acontecendo entre ela e Edward.

"Desculpa" – Mike parecia mortificado – "Eu não devia ter perguntado isso. É que eu... Na verdade, eu só queria te convidar para ir ao cinema comigo. Mas, como eu não sei se você tem um namorado"

"Ah..." - Bella soltou o ar que havia prendido inconscientemente - "Não. Eu não tenho um namorado"

"Ah" - Mike sorriu um pouco, tentando não sorrir - "Então... Será que eu posso te convidar? Você quer ir ao cinema comigo?"

Mike parecia ser um garoto legal. Daqueles com quem você não vive uma paixão arrebatadora, mas talvez construa uma boa vida. E ele não era feio - Não, de jeito nenhum. Ele só... Bem, ele só não era Edward Cullen.

Ele só não tinha aquele cabelo cor de cobre que mais ninguém no mundo tinha, nem sorria torto quando fazia alguma piadinha, implicando com Bella.

Mas Mike também não tinha uma namorada...

"E então? O que me diz? Você quer ir?" - Mike parecia apreensivo com a resposta de Bella - "Nós podemos assistir um bom filme. Quer dizer... Do que você gosta? Comédia Romântica?"

"Nós podemos escolher lá" - Bella sorriu. Ela não sabia se estava pronta para ficar vendo lindas histórias de amor dando certo na tela do cinema.

"Então... Você topa?" - Mike parecia não acreditar.

"Claro. Por que não"

"Que tal... Sexta? Você está livre?"

"Ah... Acho que sim"

"Ótimo" - Mike sorriu amplamente - "Você quer que te pegue na casa dos Cullen?"

"Pode ser"

"Ótimo" - Mike sorriu ainda mais, bem quando o sinal começou a soar pelo refeitório - "E eu te pego que horas?"

"Sete parece bom, você não acha?"

"Sete parece perfeito"

"Então, as sete" - Bella sorriu com o entusiasmo do garoto.

"Combinado" - Mike assentiu, se sentindo triunfante.

Quando Mike se levantou, Bella viu Edward passar como um foguete pelo outro lado do refeitório. As aulas haviam acabado e ele devia estar indo embora. Bella aguardou até que Alice aparecesse para que elas também pudessem voltar para casa.

Quando Bella passou pela porta da casa dos Cullen, Edward estava sentado no sofá, com cara de poucos amigos e Bella ficou tão irritada ao imaginar que ele ainda estivesse bravo por causa daquela discussão de ontem. Quer ele gostasse, quer não, Renée era sua mãe e Bella tinha todo o direito de querer ficar perto dela!

Alice, percebendo que havia algo estranho no ar, bolou seu plano e convenceu os dois a verem um filme com ela. Mal a história havia começado, Alice se "lembrou" que não havia feito pipoca e deixou os dois sozinhos na sala.

"Vocês demoraram hoje" - Edward começou a dizer, mas manteve seus olhos presos à televisão - "Achei que fossem almoçar na rua"

"Você sabe que não costumamos almoçar na rua sem avisar" - Bella respondeu no mesmo tom.

"Bom, você também não costumava ser amiga de Mike Newton"

"Pois é. Mas agora eu sou" - Bella deu de ombros - "Ele parece ser um garoto legal"

"E eu posso saber o que ele tanto queria com você? Porque parece que ficou uma eternidade na sua mesa"

"Ele me chamou para ir ao cinema" - Bella estava adorando provocar Edward Cullen - "Nessa sexta-feira"

"E o que foi que você disse?" - Bella percebeu algo estranho na voz de Edward. Algo como... Quase um rosnado. Mas um rosnado um pouco triste.

"Que sim" - Bella fez questão de encarar Edward ao responder.

"Você vai ao cinema com ele?"

"Vou" - Bella afirmou, mantendo seu queixo para o alto.

"Por quê?"

"E porque não?"

"Não vai" - Edward pediu em um sussurro, enquanto afagava o rosto de Bella com sua mão.

"Não faz isso, Edward" – Bella pediu, sabendo muito bem para onde aquilo estava indo.

"Por favor" – Edward a encarava suplicante.

"E porque eu não deveria ir? Hein, Edward? Por quê?"

"Bella..."

"Nós precisamos parar com isso" - Bella sussurrou, enquanto tirava a mão de Edward de seu rosto e a segurava entre as suas - "E é exatamente por isso que eu vou me mudar com a Renée. Tem gente sobrando nessa história, Edward. E quem está sobrando sou eu"

"Mas, Bella..."

"Eu sei. Eu errei em aceitar isso. Mas já chega. Eu não posso mais continuar com isso, Edward"

"Você está gostando dele?" – Agora os dois estavam praticamente sussurrando um com o outro.

"Eu mal o conheço, Edward"

"Então por que você vai?"

"Porque eu quero conhecer. Ele parece ser um cara legal. E talvez ele goste de mim de verdade"

"Você acha que eu não gosto de você?" – Edward perguntou, se sentindo tão triste que Bella pensasse daquela maneira.

"Eu acho que com ele eu posso ser a única" – Bella respondeu com um sorriso triste e sentindo as lágrimas queimando seus olhos, antes de se levantar e sair correndo escada acima.

Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de fechar a porta de seu quarto quando passou correndo por ela para se jogar em sua cama. Foi um milagre que ela não tivesse tropeçado em nada – Correndo, e com os olhos embaçados pelo choro, como estava.

Bella soluçou tão irritada consigo mesma. Edward nunca havia lhe feito promessas, e agora lá estava ela: Cobrando. E ela não queria cobrar – Acredite. Mas ela estava apaixonada, droga! E ela havia perdido totalmente a racionalidade sobre tudo aquilo.

Ela chorou ainda mais quando ouviu um suspiro vindo da direção da porta. Ela sabia que era Edward, e ela detestava que ele a estivesse a vendo assim.

Ela sentiu a cama se mexer com o peso de Edward sentando, mas preferiu continuar fingindo que ele não estava lá.

"Bella" – Edward chamou baixinho, enquanto afagava seu cabelo. Mas Bella continuou deitada de costas para ele, com seu rosto praticamente enfiado no travesseiro – "Vamos conversar"

"Não" – Bella grunhiu entre as lágrimas – "Não tem nada para conversar"

"Tem sim e você vai conversar" – Edward respondeu calmamente.

"Não vou!" – A voz de Bella foi abafada pelo travesseiro.

Bella sentiu a cama balançando de novo e imaginou que Edward tivesse desistido e estivesse indo embora. Ela não podia acreditar que ele tivesse desistido tão fácil! Bom, então ela estava finalmente certa – Ele não a queria.

Bella ouviu a porta sendo fechada e então ouviu a chave e então ela se assustou, sem entender o que Edward estava fazendo, e teve que olhar para vê-lo tirando a chave da porta e colocando no bolso da calça.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" – Bella olhou para ele, toda assustada, e Edward quase riu de seu narizinho vermelho.

"Nós vamos conversar" – Ele andou até a cama outra vez e se deitou de frente para Bella, embora não a estivesse tocando – "Me perdoa. Eu não percebi que estava te magoando tanto assim" – Edward disse calmamente, enquanto olhava bem dentro dos olhos de Bella – "Eu vou falar com a Tânia"

"Vai?" – Bella estava se sentindo tão nervosa que tinha certeza que poderia passar mal agora mesmo.

"Eu gosto de você" – Edward afagou o rosto de Bella com uma mão – "De verdade. Eu sei que fiz tudo errado, mas eu juro que não estou te usando, nem nada assim. Eu vou terminar com ela"

"Vai?"

"Eu juro" – Edward assentiu – "Eu não posso te perder para o Mike. Eu não posso te perder, Bella"

Bella estava confusa, mas sentiu uma coisa tão estranha em seu peito – Era alegria. E era alívio. Era... O cara por quem ela estava apaixonada, também estava apaixonado por ela! Mesmo que esse cara fosse Edward Cullen – Aquele que podia ter qualquer garota – E isso parecesse realmente muito irreal.

Bella sorriu e se aproximou, deixando que Edward a beijasse. E só depois que eles estavam se beijando foi que Bella percebeu que eles estavam se beijando na cama dela! Edward deve ter percebido quando a garota vacilou, porque ele se afastou e beijou sua testa.

"Eu devia falar com a Tânia primeiro"

"Você quer dizer... agora?"

"Você está certa, Bella – Nós não devíamos estar fazendo isso. Eu devia ter falado com a Tânia desde o princípio. Não quero adiar mais"

"Hu-hum"

"Você me espera mais um pouquinho?" – Edward sorriu torto.

"Espero" – Bella sorriu de volta – "Mas você vai devolver minha chave, não é?"

"Ficou com medo de mim, Isabella?" – Edward riu – "Pode deixar, que eu não sou nenhum troglodita. Eu só queria que você me escutasse, mas eu jamais te manteria presa"

"Eu sei" – Bella corou.

"Sabe nada. Teimosa" – Edward afagou seu rosto, afastando uma mecha de cabelo para trás de sua orelha – "Eu quero ficar com você. De verdade"

"Eu também quero ficar com você" – Bella confessou, e Edward sorriu um sorriso tão sincero, que até parecia que ele tinha ganhado o mundo.

"Eu vou falar com a Tânia"

"Está bem"

O resto da tarde foi meio estranho. Alice obrigou Bella a ir ao shopping para ajudar na escolha de um vestido que ela queria usar na outra semana. Jasper havia sido convidado para apresentar um prêmio e ele queria que Alice estivesse lá.

"Mas, Alice. Você é quem escolhe as minhas roupas" – Bella ainda tentou argumentar – "Minha opinião não vai fazer qualquer diferença"

"Eu estou nervosa, está bem? Eu preciso de alguém para me apoiar. É nosso primeiro evento público juntos, e eu não quero fazer feio"

"Você jamais faria feio, Alice. Você é a garota com mais visão de moda que eu conheço"

"Eu sei, mas... Eu estou nervosa mesmo assim. Eu estou apaixonada, ok. Eu preciso de ajuda com meu raciocínio aqui"

"Tudo bem. Eu vou" – Bella concordou. Alice era uma boa amiga. E Bella sabia que Alice faria qualquer coisa para ajuda-la, então Alice merecia seu apoio. Mesmo que ele fosse irrisório.

O problema é que isso fez com que Bella passasse a tarde toda fora de casa.

Alice perguntou mais de uma vez porque Bella parecia tão nervosa, e estava sempre com o celular na mão - "Eu estou te entediando tanto assim?" - Ela fez aquele seu biquinho.

"Não, Alice" - Bella riu - "É que eu... Estou só esperando uma notícia"

"Notícia boa?"

"Espero que sim"

"Só me conte se for boa, então. Eu estou nervosa demais para aguentar notícias ruins hoje"

"Está bem" - Bella riu, enquanto Alice entrava no provador, querendo experimentar mais alguns bons dez vestidos.

Quando Alice finalmente conseguiu se decidir... Ou melhor, quando ela praticamente conseguiu se decidir. Afinal de contas, Alice acabou levando dois vestidos, jurando que até o dia do evento ela conseguiria decidir qual dos dois deveria usar.

Mas, como íamos falando - quando Alice conseguiu se decidir, e elas finalmente estavam voltando para casa, Bella começou a se sentir tão incrivelmente nervosa!

Edward não havia ligado a tarde inteira, e Bella não sabia o que pensar.

E se ele simplesmente tivesse desistido de falar com a Tânia? Talvez ele tivesse caído em si, e percebido que não valia a pena trocar a garota linda, começando uma carreira de modelo, por Bella. Isabella Swan. A maluca de Forks que ficava acreditando que podia entrar na Ivy League.

"Bonita" - Alice chamou devagar, tentando não assustar a amiga que parecia perdida em seus pensamentos - "Está tudo bem?"

"Está" - Bella assentiu, sorrindo meio sem graça.

"Não parece" - Alice sorriu de volta - "Agora que eu já encontrei meus vestidos, você pode me contar o que está acontecendo, está bem?"

"Ai, Alice..." - Bella estava sentindo seu coração apertado - "Eu estou apaixonada por ele"

"Pelo Edward?" - Alice sorriu, já sabendo a resposta.

"É..."

"E só agora você percebeu isso?" - Alice brincou, mas os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas - "Eu sei: É a Tânia, não é?"

"Ele disse que vai terminar com ela"

"Disse?" - Alice quase quicou no banco do carro - "Ele disse mesmo?"

"Hu-hum"

"Então porque essa carinha?"

"Eu não sei... Estou com medo, Alice. Ele não ligou a tarde a toda. E se o Edward desistiu de terminar com ela?"

"Se o Edward disse que vai terminar com ela, ele vai terminar" - Alice aproveitou o farol fechado para olhar para Bella - "O meu irmão jamais mentiria assim para você, Bella. Eu sei que você ainda não percebeu, mas ele está tão apaixonado por você, quanto você por ele"

Quando as duas chegaram em casa, Edward estava sentado na sala, com Carlisle e Esme. Bella estava tão nervosa, que até se sentiu um pouco tonta quando o olhar de Edward cruzou com o seu.

"Eu..." - Edward suspirou - "Eu vou à cozinha, beber um copo d'água"

"Ai, água! Que delícia!" - Alice dramatizou - "Sabe que eu e a Bella vínhamos conversando exatamente sobre isso? Não é, Bellinha?"

"É?"

"É" - Alice sorriu para a amiga - "Você não faz um favorzinho para mim? Eu vou mostrar meus vestidos para a mamãe e você vai lá na cozinha com o Edward, e quando você voltar, você traz um copo para mim?"

"Claro" - Bella gaguejou.

Os dois andaram até a cozinha, lado a lado, sem se tocar, mas sentindo uma tensão incrível correndo de um para o outro. O coração de Bella estava tão disparado, que ela podia ouvi-lo pulsando alto em seu próprio ouvido.

Bella passou pela porta e continuou andando até o armário para pegar um copo, sem saber como iniciar uma conversa.

Todas as borboletas do mundo pareceram bater suas asas dentro do estômago de Bella, quando Edward tocou seu cabelo e colocou uma mecha para trás de sua orelha.

"Eu falei com ela" - Edward sussurrou - "Olha para mim, Bella" - Edward pediu, e Bella obedeceu - "Eu falei com ela. Acabou. Agora você é a única"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Hu-hum... Agora ela é a única *-*  
>Estão só vendo como Mike Newton também serve para alguma coisa?<br>Porque um pouquinho de ciúme sempre é bom! Rsrsrs**_

_**Vamos responder reviews?**_

_**E nos vemos segunda  
>Com beijinho de namorado. Rsrsrs<strong>_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**1 Lily Evans: **__Emmett deve demorar um pouquinho. Ele mora longe, gente – Não é sempre que dá para vir a Seattle. Rsrsrs_

_**Kathyanne: **__É, fizemos o menino acabar com a Tânia. Tão triste. Não. Nem um pouquinho._

_**Deh C: **__Pronto, seus desejos foram realizados – Edward e Bella menos confusos e Tânia sendo chutada._

_**Vanessa Dark: **__Eu pensei que você tivesse feito algum exercício físico que não está acostumada! Você é que pensou que eu pensei besteira! Rsrsrs_

_**RosanaTecshu: **__Tanto beijaram, que acabaram grudados! É o amor..._

_**Lunna Cullen: **__Mas não é? A gente aqui com dó dela – Dó dela por quê? Mulher mais sortuda de todos os séculos dos séculos, amém!_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Ah, mas qual era a graça da Tânia ir? Ela tem que ser "Ida" Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia – pt: **__Eles seguiram suas dicas, só que ao contrário – Experimentaram primeiro, e despacharam a Tânia depois._

_**Maah: **__Bom, não que entenda disso, mas todo mundo diz que rola a tal da amnésia, então eu acredito. Rsrsrs_

_**Naty Alves: **__Não veio James, mas veio Mike – E Edwardzinho ficou com ciúme de todo jeito._

_**Carla Garcia: **__O problema dessa história de "pegue o que puder" é exatamente começar a querer cada vez mais._

_**Sissi: **__A diferença de fuso de Seattle para o Alaska é de apenas uma hora. Era quase hora do almoço quando o Edward acordou, então a Tânia já estava acordada também._

_**Nessinha Cullen: **__Bom, isso é certo: Se precisar da Alice, ela empurra mesmo! Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado: **__Confusão baseada no "eu quero e eu também"! Rsrsrs – Não conhecia essa._

_**Ssika: **__Esses dois estão querendo ficar juntinhos *-*_

_**Isa Alonso: **__Vai ter outra temporada. Na verdade, se tudo sair como planejo, serão mais duas. Rsrsrs_

_**JuliaGTorres: **__Bom, agora é dela. Ou, pelos menos, ela é a única que está pegando. Rsrsrs_

_**Vitória: **__Sim, Edward deixará Tânia para viver um romance com Bella. Não, Bella não conseguiu esperar a solteirice de Edward para pular em seu pescoço. Meu Deus, Timóteo está cada dia mais biruta (Bruno óootemo – Que ódio que dá dele). Sim, minha fic é adolescente, hormonal e fofa! (E já estou vendo o povo perguntando quando eles vão para os "momentos íntimos" agora – Essa gente assanhada)_


	17. CAP 16 4 meses antes da formatura II

_Bella passou pela porta e continuou andando até o armário para pegar um copo, sem saber como iniciar uma conversa._

_Todas as borboletas do mundo pareceram bater suas asas dentro do estômago de Bella, quando Edward tocou seu cabelo e colocou uma mecha para trás de sua orelha._

_"Eu falei com ela" - Edward sussurrou - "Olha para mim, Bella" - Edward pediu, e Bella obedeceu - "Eu falei com ela. Acabou. Agora você é a única"_

**Devir - Capítulo 16  
><strong>_**"Quatro meses antes da formatura - PARTE 2"**_**  
><strong>

Bella apenas sorriu enquanto apoiava sua cabeça no ombro de Edward. A mão do garoto passou por cintura, trazendo seu corpo para mais perto de si.

"Bella" - Ele sussurrou e Bella ergueu seu rosto, ficando bem perto do dele - "Isabella... Você quer ser minha namorada?"

Bella sorriu, se sentindo tão felizmente tonta, que tudo o que pode fazer foi beijar Edward.

Beijar Edward... No último mês, cada vez que Bella sentia seus lábios juntos aos de Edward, ela sentia como se o mundo ficasse mais certo.

Os dois deixaram aquele beijo se aprofundar aos poucos, a mão de Edward acariciando o rosto de Bella daquele jeito que a deixava cada vez mais apaixonada. Eles se assustaram quando alguém limpou a garganta na porta da cozinha e se afastaram - Como se isso pudesse disfarçar o que eles estavam fazendo.

Bella suspirou ao ver Alice entrando e deu graças a Deus por ser sua amiga. Se fossem Esme ou Carlisle, ela com certeza já estaria tendo um AVC ou algo assim.

"Que fique bem claro que eu só entrei nessa cozinha porque fui obrigada" - Alice entrou, falando normalmente, como se estivesse contando sobre um sapato, ou algo assim - "Mamãe não parou de reclamar que eu estava explorando a Bella só porque eu pedi um copo de água e, como vocês estavam demorando, eu tive que vir beber o meu copo de água, antes que a mamãe resolvesse vir comigo. Me passa esse copo?"

Alice indicou o copo que Bella havia tirado do armário e continuava esquecido em cima da pia e a garota o passou.

"Obrigada. Bom, eu vou beber minha água e já vou saindo, que é para vocês dois poderem terminar a "_água_" de vocês" - Alice riu, fazendo Bella corar. Os três ficaram em silêncio enquanto Alice enchia seu copo com água e depois a bebia.

"Prontinho" - Alice colocou o copo de volta na pia - "Agora já vou indo" - Ela sorriu para os dois e depositou um beijo na bochecha do irmão antes de abraçar Bella e sussurrar em seu ouvido - "Depois nós conversamos, cunhadinha"

Assim que Alice saiu da cozinha, Bella se virou para Edward, parecendo um pouco preocupada - "Desculpa. Eu precisava falar com alguém e..."

"Shh" - Edward pousou um dedo nos lábios de Bella, fazendo-a parar de falar - "Você pode falar com quem quiser. Eu quero mais é que todo mundo saiba de nós dois"

"Todo mundo?"

"É" - Edward sorriu.

"Ai, Edward... "_Todo mundo_" ainda não"

"Por que não? Você não quer ser minha namorada?"

"Não! Quer dizer... Claro que eu quero ser sua namorada. É que... Você acabou de terminar com a Tânia. Nós não podemos aparecer namorando no outro dia. Imagina o que as pessoas vão pensar?"

"As pessoas não vão pensar nada. E, se pensarem, não importa"

"Importa, sim" - Bella choramingou - "Todo mundo vai achar que eu... Que eu sou uma... Vagabunda" - A voz de Bella quase morreu.

"Bella... Ninguém vai pensar uma coisa dessas de você!"

"Por favor... Só vamos esperar um pouquinho. Só um pouquinho. Depois a gente conta para todo mundo"

"Está bem" - Edward suspirou - "Você me esperou. Eu também vou esperar"

"Obrigada" - Bella sorriu e Edward a beijou devagar - "Edward... Aqui não. Seus pais podem entrar"

"Mas nós vamos ter que esconder deles também?"

"Edward... Só um pouquinho" - Bella fez um biquinho.

"Está bem..." - Edward fez um biquinho também - "Mas você não vai querer sair com o Mike Newton, não é?"

"Mas, Edward... Se eu disser que não vou agora, todo mundo vai desconfiar"

"Ah, não! Bella! Você sabe muito bem que o Mike não quer só te comprar um sorvete. Se você sair sozinha com ele, ele vai tentar ficar com você!"

"Então vai com a gente" - Bella pediu - "Se você estiver lá, ele vai se comportar"

"Você está me pedindo para supostamente ir segurar vela em um encontro da minha namorada com outro cara?" - Edward reclamou com uma careta e Bella acabou rindo - "Posso saber o que você achou tão engraçado?"

"Você fica tão bonitinho assim bravo"

"Eu não estou bravo. Eu estou com ciúmes" - Edward afirmou, e Bella se derreteu totalmente com a frase do agora namorado.

"Você sabe que não precisa ter ciúme"

"E como eu posso não ter ciúme sabendo o que o Newton quer com você?"

"Quer, mas não vai ter" - Bella sorriu.

"Mas ele pode tentar. E, se eu estiver lá, e ele tentar beijar você, eu juro que não vou me controlar"

"Ele não vai me beijar"

"Mas não era nem para tentar! Aliás, não era nem para ele estar pensando nisso!"

"Ai, Edward" - Bella riu, achando tão bonitinho que Edward Cullen estivesse com ciúme dela.

"Não vai" - Ele pediu outra vez.

"É só você ir também"

"Não sei, não. Não acho que seja boa ideia. Eu não gosto nadinha do jeito como ele te olha"

"O jeito como ele me olha?"

"Vai dizer que você nunca notou?"

"Nunca notei o que? Mike não me olha de jeito nenhum"

"Ele te olha como se estivesse apaixonado" - Edward confessou.

"Edward..."

"Eu não gosto de ver o Mike te olhando daquele jeito" - Edward pareceu tão triste ao confessar - "Eu não quero te perder agora"

"Edward... Você não vai me perder"

"Bella, eu quero ser sincero com você... Eu vejo o jeito como ele te olha, e tudo o que eu consigo pensar, é que talvez ele te mereça mais do que eu"

"E desde quando essas coisas tem "merecer"?" - Bella sorriu - "Eu gosto de você. Não dele. E não é agora que nós finalmente estamos nos dando uma chance, que Mike Newton vai atrapalhar"

"Eu tenho medo de ter errado demais"

"Se você tivesse errado "_demais_", nós não estaríamos aqui" - Bella sorriu e Edward a beijou. Bella logo quebrou o beijo, ainda imaginando que os pais de Edward pudessem entrar na cozinha a qualquer momento - "Eu preciso tomar um banho antes do jantar"

"Está bem" - Edward afagou seu rosto com as costas dos dedos - "Olha, eu vou com você no cinema, mas se Mike Newton tentar alguma coisa, eu não me responsabilizo"

"Ele não vai tentar nada"

"Acho bom" - Edward fez um biquinho e Bella teve que beijá-lo.

"Agora eu vou subir, está bem?"

"Espera" - Edward a segurou - "É que... Eu ainda não acabei aquele trabalho de literatura. Você não quer me ajudar mais tarde?"

"Hum... Bom, só se você me ajudar com a matéria de Biologia porque eu não consegui entender direito aquela matéria de hoje"

"Qual? A das reações hormonais durante um beijo?" - Edward sorriu de maneira sugestiva.

"É. Mas eu estou falando sério" - Bella revirou os olhos.

"Claro que eu te ajudo. Inclusive, eu posso até preparar algumas experiências práticas para te explicar melhor"

**_x-x-x_**

Quando Mike veio confirmar o cinema com Bella e ela veio com aquela história de que Edward Cullen iria junto, é claro que ele não gostou.

Na verdade, ele até tentou dar algumas sugestões sobre eles dispensarem o Cullen, mas Bella disse que o garoto estava precisando se distrair após o término com Tânia e que, como eles eram todos amigos, ela achava uma ótima ideia Edward ir junto.

"_Todos amigos_" - Mike era esperto o bastante para entender aquilo como uma indireta. Mas levar Edward Cullen em um encontro não era o sonho de nenhum garoto. Muito menos um Edward Cullen recém-solteiro.

Mas, já que eram "_Todos juntos_" ou nada, Mike optou por ir de qualquer maneira.

"E se nós levássemos mais alguém?" - Mike sorriu para sua própria ideia.

"Tipo quem?" - Bella riu, totalmente nervosa.

"Ah, uma garota para o Cullen"

"Ele... Ele não está a fim de ficar com outra pessoa agora"

"Mas..."

"Não!" - Bella o interrompeu - "Edward não precisa disso agora, Mike. Por favor"

"Tudo bem" - Mike tentou sorrir, apesar da reação de Bella - "Te pego as sete, então?

"Ah... Acho que não precisa" - Bella afirmou - "Eu vou com o Edward mesmo e nós nos encontramos lá

**_x-x-x_  
><strong>

"Ainda dá tempo de dizer para o Mike que nós pegamos uma virose e não vamos" - Edward sugeriu assim que eles entraram no carro e Bella riu.

"Deixa de ser bobo, vai. Eu tenho certeza que vai ser divertido"

"A primeira vez que nós vamos ao cinema juntos, e Mike Newton vai estar lá"

"Mas nós podemos marcar de irmos só nós dois em outro dia" - Bella sorriu enquanto se aproximava e Edward sorriu de volta antes de beija-la.

"Hum..." - Edward reclamou quando o celular de Bella começou a tocar e eles tiveram que quebrar o beijo.

"Oi, Mike" - Bella atendeu e Edward revirou os olhos - "Já estamos indo, sim. Já estamos até no carro. Claro. Até já"

"Menino chato, hein?"

"Ainda bem que eu disse que você está abalado com o fim do namoro. Só assim para justificar esse seu mau humor"

"Eu não estou abalado com o fim namoro, não" - Edward reclamou - "Eu estou abalado em não poder aproveitar o meu tempo com você"

"Ah, que bonitinho" - Bella o beijou rapidamente - "Agora vamos, ou nós não vamos conseguir pegar nenhuma sessão"

"E isso é ruim?"

"Para" - Bella tentou dizer em tom de bronca, mas acabou rindo.

"Está bem" - Edward deu a partida no Volvo - "Mas nada de filme romântico, hein?"

"E nós vamos ver o que? Filme de terror? E se eu me assustar?"

"Eu acho uma ótima desculpa para poder te abraçar" - Edward sorriu.

Eles conversaram enquanto Edward dirigia até o shopping, aproveitando para segurar a mão de Bella sempre que podia. Assim que eles estacionaram, Edward andou até Bella e a beijou demoradamente.

"Eu vou sentir falta do seu beijo" - Ele sussurrou, com sua testa apoiada contra a dela.

"Duas horinhas e ele vai ser todo seu"

Assim que eles avistaram Mike, bem em frente ao painel que anunciava os filmes em cartaz, Edward passou seu braço pelo ombro de Bella. A garota o encarou, mas ele apenas sorriu.

"Amigos também se abraçam" - Ele deu de ombros.

"Sei"

"Hey" - Mike sorriu, mas seus olhos caíram imediatamente nos braço de Edward passando pelos ombros de Bella - "Hey, Cullen"

"Hey, Newton" - Edward sorriu com seu sorriso mais cínico.

"Vocês demoraram um pouco. Estava difícil estacionar, Cullen?"

"Não, não" - Edward riu - "É que eu e a Bella estávamos terminando um assunto lá no estacionamento"

"E então..." - Bella tentou sorrir ao mudar de assunto, já que Edward já a estava fazendo soar frio com aqueles sinais e insinuações - "O que nós vamos assistir?"

"Que tal... "_Amanhã e Para Sempre_"? A crítica tem sido ótima" - Mike sugeriu.

"Ah..." - Edward fez uma careta - "Eu queria tanto ver "_Alvos em Mira_". Parece ser um filme e tanto"

"Parece ser puro sangue" - Mike corrigiu.

"Qual é Newton? Você não aguenta um pouco de ação?" - Edward sorriu torto.

"Ah... Eu acho que também estou com mais humor para a ação" - Bella sorriu para Mike, querendo acabar de uma vez com a discussão entre os dois garotos.

"Está bem" - Mike murmurou derrotado, e eles se dirigiram à bilheteria. Bella ia abrir a bolsa, quando Edward a impediu.

"Eu pago" - Ele sorriu para Bella e ela sorriu de volta.

"Pode deixar, Cullen" - Mike interrompeu o pequeno momento entre os dois - "Fui eu quem convidou a Bella - Eu pago"

"Ih... Vocês dois podem parar com isso: Eu mesma pago o meu ingresso" - Bella deu uma olhada em Edward que o fez saber que ela estava falando sério. Ela sabia que Mike não seria tão teimoso quanto o namorado - Se Edward não insistisse em pagar, Mike deixaria passar também.

Bella sentou no meio, tendo Mike de um lado, e Edward no outro. Ela apoiou suas duas mãos nos braços da poltrona, sem pensar, e logo os dois garotos a estavam tocando de maneira discreta.

Bella afastou a mão que estava perto de Mike e a escondeu no bolso do casaco. Ao contrário, esticou seu dedo mindinho e deixou que Edward o segurasse com a ponta de seus dedos também.

O filme era nojento! Tinha tanto sangue voando por toda parte, que Bella teve vontade de rir. Edward fez um ou dois comentários sobre como aquela forma de morte seria impossível se analisada pela ótica médica - "Eles deviam consultar alguém antes de filmar essa bobagem"

E então, Mike Newton gemeu de um jeito estranho - "Eu vou ao banheiro" - Ele avisou antes de se levantar e sair.

Bella acompanhou com sua cabeça, enquanto Mike andava apressado até a porta da sala e desaparecia. Ele mal havia sumido, e Edward apertou sua mão e a chamou baixinho - Bella se virou para atendê-lo e foi surpreendida por um beijo.

Sua cabeça dizia que ela devia quebrar o beijo, mas era tão bom beijar Edward Cullen, que Bella deixou o beijo durar um pouquinho mais.

"Viu como é bem mais gostoso quando estamos só nós dois?" - Edward riu baixinho, falando no ouvido de Bella.

Quando Mike começou a demorar demais, Bella se sentiu um pouco aflita - "Nós devíamos ir procurá-lo" - Ela sugeriu.

"Ele está bem" - Edward revirou os olhos.

"E se ele não estiver bem?"

"Por causa desse filme? Mas é muito _fracote_ mesmo"

"Nem todo mundo nasceu com o dom da medicina, Edward" - Bella sussurrou de volta - "Aliás, falando nisso, não é sua obrigação ajudar uma pessoa que está passando mal?"

"Eu ainda não jurei nada" - Edward deu de ombros, mas Bella juntou suas coisas e foi levantando, então ele saiu logo atrás.

Mike não estava no saguão, então Bella obrigou Edward a entrar no banheiro para ver se o garoto estava lá. Não demorou muito para que Edward voltasse.

"Ele está bem. Quer dizer, vomitando como um louco, mas vivo"

"Será que é alguma coisa grave?" - Bella perguntou preocupada.

"É muito grave" - Edward assentiu.

"Jura?"

"Claro que sim! É gravíssimo que um homem seja tão _molenga_"

"Ai, Edward!" - Bella não pode evitar o riso.

Edward aproveitou enquanto Bella estava distraída e tocou sua cintura. Ele deu um passo na direção da garota, então ela deu um passo para trás - E foi assim até que as costas de Bella tocaram a parede e Edward sorriu torto.

"Vamos aproveitar enquanto ele está lá"

"Edward..." - Bella sorriu, mas os dois deram um pulo ao ouvir a porta se abrindo - "Mike!" - O garoto estava pálido, suado - péssimo. E confessou que havia passado mal ainda durante os créditos de abertura do filme.

"Vocês se importam se formos embora?" - Mike perguntou.

"Você se importa se _nós_ ficarmos?" - Edward sorriu.

"Edward" - Bella bronqueou.

"Não. Tudo bem... Está certo - Terminem de ver o filme de vocês" - Mike não parecia estar realmente muito bem.

"Tem certeza? Você está em condições de dirigir?"

"Estou" - Mike gaguejou um pouco - "Acho que estou, sim. O Cullen está certo: Fiquem. Eu vou indo"

"Está bem" - Bella estava meio sem graça.

Mike apenas acenou antes de se virar e sair. Eles observaram o garoto andar até a escada rolante mais próxima e descer ao estacionamento.

"Puxa..." - Bella suspirou - "E agora? Nós vamos voltar? Acho que já perdemos uma boa parte do filme"

"Que horas são?"

"Quase oito" - Bella respondeu, conferindo o relógio em seu pulso.

"Tem uma sessão de "_Amanhã e Para Sempre_" as Oito e Quinze" - Edward sorriu - "Será que você não gostaria de ir comigo?"

"Hum... Me deixa pensar... Adoraria"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Oi, coisinhas lindas!  
>Eu não sei por que, mas acho tão bonitinho o Edward todo ciumentinho...<br>Aliás, acho tão bonitinho o Edward.  
>Aliás, acho o Edward lindo! Rsrsrs<strong>_

_**Ok, eu vou responder Reviews.**_

_**ALIÁS... 30 REVIEWS NO ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! E QUASE 300 NA FIC! *-***_

_**BONITAS!**_

_**Vejo vocês quarta-feira.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Maah:**__ Ah, deixe de ser pessimista! __Se__ a Tânia aparecer, deixe para sofrer __quando__ ela aparecer, e não fique aí sofrendo antecipadamente. Rsrsrs_

_**Rosana Tecshu:**__ A Bella é virgem e não tem nem uma semana de namoro (escondido) com o Edward - Acalme-se! A menina precisa de um tempo para tornar as coisas "HOT"._

_**Vanessa Dark:**__ Hoje uma pessoa me disse que você só luta de verdade quando sente ódio. E Edward odeia pensar em outra pessoa com a Bella. Rsrsrs_

_**Priii:**__ HEY! Ela voltou! - Quer me dar uma consultoria sobre uma batida de carro? ¬¬'_

_**Raffa:**__ Ish, demora um pouquinho para se adaptar mesmo, mas logo, ou você se acostuma, ou surta de uma vez! Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia - pt**__: Devir é fofinha como Novos Ares, sim - Sempre tem que ter uns problemas na vida, mas no geral, é fofa. Prometo._

_**Deh C:**__ Porque todo mundo está esperando a Tânia rodar a baiana... Sinceramente, eu ainda não sei._

_**Rezinha 77:**__ Eu posto sempre às segundas, quartas e sextas - Umas 9:30 ou 10 da manhã._

_**1 Lily Evans:**__ A Renée ainda não mudou oficialmente, não! E o Jazz, eu acho que ele é mais um personagem de fundo mesmo. E quanto aos "finalmentes", vocês precisam dar tempo à Bella - Ela é uma menininha pura._

_**Bell Mainard:**__ Sim, essa Bella tem totalmente outras questões, exatamente porque está em outra fase da vida - É só um bebê. Rsrsrs - E cinco dias não é tanto: Há de passar logo._

_**Carol Machado:**__ E pelo jeito a Bella gostou de ficar fazendo ciuminho no Edward! Rsrsrs_

_**Vic P:**__ Hey! o/_

_**Delamary:**__ Calma! Nem tanto drama assim! Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso:**__ O outro capítulo foi meio bipolar mesmo! Mas acabou tão bonitinho... Estou derretida até agora com o "agora você é a única" (Sim, eu me derreto mesmo tendo sido eu quem escreveu - Porque eu sou louca e os personagens tem vida própria. Rsrsrs)_

_**Kathyanne:**__ Mas como a Tânia se "vingaria"? Eu acho que não. Mas vamos ver...  
><em>_**  
>Naty Alves:<strong>__ Mike fracote não aguentou nem o filme, ia aguentar sair nos tapas com o Edward? Mas nem!_

_**Gabi Barbosa:**__ Obrigada. Postei._

_**Vitória:**__ Como eu te disse no Twitter, essa temporada deve ir até a "porta" da faculdade. Rsrsrs_

_**Mari L:**__ Esqueceu o Santo Mike - Santo dos mocinhos desprezados, mas que ajudam no namoro alheio, causando aquele ciuminho._

_**Phi Cullen:**__ Pelo menos o Jacob foi honesto, vai. Pior era continuar do jeito que eles estavam._

_**Baby Lovely:**__ Pois é... Quem não queria aquela voz grave e macia falando que você é a única... *suspira._

_**sophiatt:**__ Nas oito faculdades? Está confiante com a Bella, hein? Rsrsrs - Vamos ver, vamos ver._

_**Daia Matos**__: E não é exatamente sobre isso que a fic se trata? Mudar, mudar, novos caminhos..._

_**Sissi**__: Vocês... Sempre no pessimismo! Rsrsrs  
><em>_**  
>Deh M. Oliveira:<strong>__ Oras, não sofra antecipadamente. Vai que eles nem sofrem, e você já sofreu. Rsrsrs  
><em>_**  
>Taicerejinha:<strong>__ Oooi! 1) Bom, talvez a Bella também já não se importasse tanto com o Jacob - Por isso não ficou tão magoada com ele. 2) Ainda faltam alguns meses para eles irem para a faculdade. E na verdade, ela ainda não foi aceita, então... Quem sabe se ela realmente vai? E nós vamos falar mais sobre tais questões capítulo que vem, tá? Rsrsrs_


	18. CAP 17 3 meses antes da formatura

**N/A: Dedico este capítulo à JuliaGTorres, por me deixar minha review número 300! Rsrsrs**

**Devir - Capítulo 17  
><strong>_**"Três meses antes da Formatura"**_

No último mês, Bella e Edward estavam cada vez mais unidos.

Alice era a única que sabia a verdade, mas é óbvio que todos já estavam bastante desconfiados daquele "grude" todo entre os dois - E Esme achava tão bonitinho ver o filho mais novo sorrindo como bobo quando Bella estava por perto.

O quarto de Edward havia se tornado o refúgio dos dois.

E era isso que deixava Esme de "_orelhas em pé_" - Tudo bem que eles namorassem, mas ela não estava pronta para ser avó! Pelo amor de Deus! Ainda mais ali - Bem debaixo de seu próprio teto!

Então ela vivia ali, por perto, vigiando um pouquinho, oferecendo um lanche, se lembrando de perguntar algo...

Eles chegavam da escola, e logo arranjavam uma desculpa para se enfiar naquele quarto - Provas, trabalhos, preencher os papéis de inscrição das faculdades...

Aliás, falando nas inscrições, Bella andava preocupada com isso. E se ela não fosse aceita em nenhuma das _Oito Yvies_?

"É claro que você vai ser aceita" - Edward afagou seu rosto.

"E se eu não for?"

"Não pensa assim"

"Se eu não for aceita, vou perder esse ano. E no ano que vem, vou me inscrever na UA. E talvez em Seattle"

"Não fala isso" - Edward fez uma careta - "Nós dois vamos ser aceitos. E você não vai ficar assim longe de mim"

"Você vai ser aceito, eu tenho certeza"

"E eu tenho certeza que você também" - Edward sorriu, um pouco triste, só em pensar na chance de ter que se afastar tanto assim de Bella por causa da faculdade - "Nós vamos ser aceitos. Juntos. E vamos fazer isso juntos. Lembra? Você prometeu. Se nós formos aceitos na mesma faculdade, vamos fazer isso juntos"

"E se não formos?" - Bella sussurrou.

"Shh" - Edward pôs um dedo sobre os lábios de Bella, a fazendo parar - "Não pensa em coisa ruim. Você nunca ouviu dizer que atrai?"

"Se você for aceito em Dartmouth, você vai" - Bella segurou o rosto de Edward com uma mão - "Está bem? Você vai"

"Se você for" - Ele sorriu.

"Não. Se você for aceito, você vai"

"Está bem. Se você só for aceita em Harvard, e eu só for aceito em Dartmouth, eu vou fazer o sacrifício de viajar duas horas, três ou quatro vezes por semana, só para ficar com você"

"Edward" - Bella riu sem humor - "Se eu for aceita em Harvard, você também vai ter sido aceito"

"Ótimo" - Edward sorriu sinceramente - "Vai ser melhor ainda morarmos na mesma cidade. Aliás... Será que, se nós alegarmos grau de parentesco, eles nos colocam no mesmo alojamento?"

"Não sei se nossas famílias iriam concordar com isso"

"E porque não?"

"Edward..." - Bella suspirou - "Acho que já está na hora de nós contarmos"

"Jura?" - Edward sorriu lindamente. Tudo que ele mais queria era poder contar para todo mundo que estava com Bella. E poder beija-la no meio do refeitório. E poder dizer a Mike Newton para parar de olhar para sua garota daquele jeito bobo que ele olhava.

"É" - Bella murmurou, parecendo um pouco triste.

"O que foi?" - Edward afastou uma mecha de seu cabelo.

"Renée disse que já está tudo pronto na casa do Phill. Quando eles voltarem dessa viagem, na semana que vem, ela vai se mudar oficialmente para lá"

"Sei... Mas... O que?" - Edward tentou perguntar, se sentindo confuso.

"Ela quer saber se eu vou com ela" - Bella confessou.

"Mas... Você não vai. Não é?"

"Eu não sei"

"Você quer ir? Mas... A casa do Phill é do outro lado da cidade. E... Vai ficar longe para você ir para a escola. E eles viajam tanto - Você não pode ficar sozinha, em um lugar que você mal conhece" - Edward não queria ter que acrescentar o pedido patético "_Por favor, eu vou morrer se você for_", mas seu coração estava apertado com a chance de Bella ir embora de sua casa.

"Mas nós vamos ter que contar que estamos juntos, Edward. E eu não sei se os seus pais ainda vão me querer aqui quando souberem"

"E porque é que eles não iriam te querer aqui?"

"Edward... Talvez eles achem que é muita responsabilidade. E talvez Charlie não goste de... Não que nós "_moremos juntos_" assim, do jeito que parece quando você fala a frase, mas... Meu pai não vai gostar de me ter "_morando com meu namorado_" e..." - Bella suspirou - "Eu não sei"

"Mas nós estamos "morando juntos" desde o começo e ainda não aconteceu nada. Assim - Desse jeito que você deve estar pensando que o seu pai vai ficar pensando"

"Eu sei, mas..."

"Eu tenho certeza que a mamãe jamais iria te pedir para ir embora. E o seu pai vai preferir te ter aqui, com meus pais de olho, do que sozinha na casa do Phill"

"E se eles... Não pensarem assim?"

"Bom, eu acho que não vai adiantar de nada, nós ficarmos aqui sofrendo com hipóteses. Então, eu sugiro resolver o que pode ser resolvido agora: Vamos lá embaixo e vamos falar com a mamãe"

"Agora?" - A voz de Bella estava até meio engasgada.

"Agora!" - Edward saltou da cadeira em que estava e estendeu a mão para Bella - "Vem"

"Edward, mas..."

"Sem "_mais_", Isabella! Vem" - Edward insistiu, mantendo sua mão estendida e seu olhar preso ao de Bella. O jeito como aquele garoto a olhava era algo que ela jamais entenderia, mas que a fazia acreditar em coisas boas e sempre ficando melhores.

"Está bem" - Ela sorriu ao pousar sua mão na de Edward.

Os dois vinham saindo do quarto, de mãos dadas, parecendo dois foguetes, bem quando Alice vinha subindo as escadas, falando com Jasper ao celular.

"Credo! Quase me atropelam! Eu posso saber aonde vocês dois vão com tanta pressa?"

"Vamos contar à mamãe que estamos juntos" - Edward disse por sobre seu ombro.

"Espera! Vocês o que?" - Alice sorriu, mas Edward nem se eu ao trabalho de repetir - "Amorzinho" - Ela finalmente se lembrou de que estava ao telefone com o namorado - "Eu te ligo em uns minutinhos. Bella e Edward vão contar à mamãe que estão namorando e eu realmente preciso ver isso!"

Alice desceu a escada praticamente saltando os degraus e batendo palminhas animadas. Ela estava tão feliz por eles! Edward e Bella estavam felizes um com o outro, e Alice sempre apoiava pessoas que estavam verdadeiramente felizes.

Além disso, eram seu irmão e sua melhor amiga! Ela não poderia estar mais satisfeita! Edward era um garoto incrível para sua amiga, e Bella era a cunhada perfeita para Edward lhe dar!

Edward e Bella entraram na cozinha e Esme estava preparando o jantar. E, se há algo que se deve saber sobre Esme é que ela jamais prepara um jantar qualquer - As refeições dos Cullen sempre eram muito bem elaboradas.

"Mamãe, nós podemos conversar?"

"Claro, filho" - Esme regou a ave que estava no refratário e a colocou de volta no forno, enquanto Edward aguardava.

"É que" - Edward ia começar a falar, mas Esme ergueu sua mão, fazendo sinal para que ele esperasse. Ela pegou seu pequeno timer e o ajustou, andou até a pia, lavou suas mãos, secou-as, veio até a bancada e se sentou de frente para os dois.

"Pronto" - Esme sorriu.

"Mãe..." - Edward sorriu de volta, embora também estivesse um pouquinho nervoso - "É que eu e a Bella queríamos te falar uma coisa"

"É só falar, meu anjinho"

"Mãe... Eu e a Bella... Nós estamos namorando"

"Ah..." - Esme se derreteu em um sorriso sincero - "Eu já estava achando que vocês nunca fossem me contar! Na verdade, eu e seu pai estávamos pensando em conversar com você, pois já estávamos preocupados que você estivesse enrolando a Bella"

"Eu? Mas foi a Bella quem não quis contar antes" - Edward reclamou.

"Mas você está tratando a Bella direitinho, não é? Não envergonhe a mamãe. Além disso, você sabe que Charlie é um chefe de polícia - Então tome muito cuidado com a filhinha dele"

"Eu juro que estou me comportando, mãe!"

"Está bem, está bem" - Esme se levantou de sua cadeira com aquele seu sorriso amoroso - "Dê um abraço em sua mãe - Eu estou muito feliz que vocês estejam juntos"

Bella estava tão chocada com a reação de Esme, que ainda não havia conseguido sequer se mexer - Como Esme sabia que eles estavam juntos? Bella podia jurar que eles haviam sido ótimos em esconder. Ela havia sido ótima em esconder coisas de Renée a vida toda. Ou talvez Renée fosse péssima em descobrir...

"Me dê um abraço também, querida" - Esme a abraçou apertado e então segurou o rosto de Bella entre suas mãos - "Eu estou muito feliz que você esteja namorando esse meu pequeno menino. Não há garota no mundo que me faria mais feliz em ver ao lado do meu filho"

"Obrigada" - Bella tentou sorrir - "Mas... Vocês realmente já sabiam?"

"Mas é claro que sabíamos!" - Esme riu - "Uma mãe sempre sabe quando seus filhos estão felizes. E eu nunca vi meu Edward tão sorridente"

"Mãe!" - Edward riu um pouco sem graça, ficando corado.

"Não se preocupe, querido: A Bella não fica atrás" - Esme piscou para o filho e dessa vez quem corou foi Bella.

"Mãe... Tem outra coisa sobre a qual nós queremos conversar"

"Filho" - Esme segurou agora o rosto de Edward entre suas mãos - "Diz que não deu motivos ao Charlie para ele te matar"

"Mãe! Claro que não!" - Edward protestou.

"Ai, Deus..." - Bella gemeu baixinho. Pronto! Era oficial: Sua "_sogra_" esperava que eles estivessem vivendo "_momentos íntimos_" no quarto ao lado do seu.

"Me desculpe, querida" - Esme a olhou - "Eu sei que você é uma menina ajuizada"

"Hey! O que você quer dizer com isso, mãe? Eu também sou um menino ajuizado" - Edward reclamou.

"Filho, homens nunca são ajuizados quando o assunto é sexo"

"Ai, Deus..." - Bella gemeu outra vez. Ela realmente não precisava de Esme usando a palavra "_sexo_" agora. Realmente não precisava.

Edward e Bella ficaram em choque com a naturalidade de Esme. Alice riu, paradinha em um canto da cozinha, como se fosse uma estátua, apenas assistindo a tudo. Mas ela riu apenas um pouquinho: Esme lhe lançou um olhar de repreensão e ela achou melhor se controlar.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem" - Esme se afastou um pouquinho e ficou olhando os dois - "Afinal de contas, qual era aquele outro assunto sobre o qual precisávamos conversar?

"É sobre a mudança da Renée, mãe. A Bella está preocupada que vocês prefiram que ela também se mude para a casa do Phill"

"O que? Mas de jeito nenhum! Eu já não disse que, se Renée quisesse ir, você ficava? Você não vai morar na casa do Phill! É longe, eles viajam demais, e eu posso muito bem ficar de olho em vocês dois - Se é que o problema é esse"

"Viu, Bella?" - Edward sorriu para a namorada - "Eu disse que a mamãe não ia te pedir para ir embora"

"Eu? Oh, Bella, querida" - Esme puxou a mão da garota e a segurou entre as suas - "Você sempre será bem vinda nessa casa: Aconteça o que acontecer"

"Obrigada"

"Mas que eu vou estar de olho em vocês, eu vou estar" - Esme informou exatamente quando seu timer estalou sobre a bancada - "Agora namorem ali na sala, até mamãe servir o jantar, está bem?" – Esme voltou para seu fogão e Edward, Bella e Alice saíram da cozinha, ainda meio tontos com todo o assunto – "Na sala, ouviram?" – Esme fez questão de frisar "a sala" para os dois.

"Ah, eu estou tão feliz por vocês" – Alice sorriu – "Vem aqui, cunhadinha preferida do mundo: Eu quero um abraço bem apertado"

"Alice..." – Bella sorriu ao abraçar a amiga. E agora – oficialmente – cunhada.

"Você também, lindo gêmeo" – Alice abraçou Edward assim que soltou Bella – "Finalmente vocês estão tomando juízo e arrumando mulheres dignas dessa família. Agora só falta o Emmett arrumar alguém realmente descente nessa vida!"

"Alice" – Edward fingiu uma bronca, mas sorriu.

"Agora preciso subir, porque meu Jasper está me esperando ligar outra vez. Fiquem namorando no sofá, como duas criancinhas bem comportadas, ok?" – Alice riu antes de quicar escada a cima e Bella suspirou ao se deixar cair sobre o sofá.

"Viu?" – Edward afagou o rosto de Bella, sentando ao seu lado – "Eu sabia que a minha mãe não ia te pedir para ir embora"

"É, mas agora nós temos que namorar na sala" – Bella riu, corando um pouco.

"Não importa. Eu só quero que você esteja aqui. Além disso, não é como se nós realmente estivéssemos fazendo algo lá no quarto, não é?"

"Não! Claro que não"

"Mas eu entendo a preocupação da mamãe" - Edward sorriu, embora um pouco sem graça - "Às vezes não é tão fácil parar"

"Edward..."

"Está tudo bem" - Edward suspirou - "Eu posso esperar. Eu vou esperar todo o tempo necessário até você confiar em mim"

"Eu confio em você, Edward. É só que... Isso é uma coisa muito importante para mim"

"Eu sei" - Edward afagou calmamente a mão da namorada - "Está tudo bem"

"Eu…"

"Shh" - Edward a interrompeu, colocando um dedo em seus lábios - "Esquece isso. Vamos falar de outra coisa" - Edward sorriu - "Será que a minha namorada sabe que dia é amanhã?"

"Amanhã?" - Bella sorriu de volta. É claro que ela sabia muito bem que dia era - "Não sei, não..."

"Pois é dia dos namorados*" - Edward explicou, fingindo acreditar que a namorada não se lembrava da data.

*_(Valentine's day - 14 de Fevereiro: Equivalente ao Dia dos Namorados no Brasil)_

"Mesmo?"

"Mesmo" - Edward riu - "E eu queria te dar o seu presente"

"Presente?"

"Hu-hum"

"Edward, você não precisa me dar nenhum presente"

"Mas eu gostaria de dar" - O garoto sorriu - "Espera aqui, que eu vou buscar"

Bella se sentiu tão pequena com aquela história de presente de dia dos namorados. Jake não ligava muito para presentes e quando se lembrava deles, sempre eram coisas simples, nunca caras ou essas coisas.

Mas, Edward... Bella não sabia o que esperar. Ela tentou dizer a si mesma que ele não era Alice e que talvez ele não fosse comprar para ela uma guitarra rara - Como a que Alice tinha comprado para Jasper. Mas, Deus! Ela estava realmente assustada com o que devia esperar.

Bella até havia comprado um presente para Edward. Mas era apenas um CD - Bella nem sabia se Edward iria lhe dar algo, e ela não queria acabar constrangendo o namorado, então achou bom escolher algo que não fosse suntuoso demais.

Edward logo voltou para a sala, todo sorridente, com seu embrulho nas mãos.

Não era gigantesco - O que já deixou Bella um pouco mais tranquila. Tinha o tamanho talvez de um disco de vinil, ou algo assim. E Bella ficou pensando que seria uma coincidência engraçada se os dois trocassem um pouco de música.

"Meu primeiro presente" - Edward estendeu o embrulho na direção de Bella - "Primeiro, de muitos que ainda vou te dar"

"Não é o primeiro: Você já me deu o _Bear_" - Bear era o nome que Bella havia dado ao Urso de Pelúcia que Edward havia ganhado no Baile de Inverno. Alice disse que era muita falta de imaginação chamar um "_Urso_" de "_Bear_", mas Edward achou bonitinho.

"Está bem" - Edward sorriu - "O primeiro presente que eu te dou como namorado"

"Ah, é" - Bella riu - "Como namorado, é o primeiro"

"Então, pronto: Já concordamos. Agora abre"

Bella poderia esperar qualquer coisa. Menos o que realmente viu ao abrir o pacote - Era uma espécie de quadro, todo feito com flores.

*IMAGEM NO PERFIL

"Essa técnica se chama _Oshibana_. São flores prensadas" - Edward explicou, enquanto Bella corria sua mão sobre o vidro - "Eu pensei que devia te dar um buquê, mas como eu não sabia que nós íamos contar para todo mundo hoje, eu achei que essa era uma forma de te dar flores que você pudesse guardar ao invés de mostrar para todo mundo"

"É lindo, Edward" - Bella sorriu - "É a coisa mais linda que eu já vi"

"São flores de cerejeira. Que florescem nas regiões frias - como em Washington - e representam a beleza feminina"

"Obrigada" - Bella sorriu antes de beijar o namorado - "É muito lindo. É o presente mais lindo que já recebi em toda minha vida"

"Hum" - Edward sorriu, correndo um dedo pelo lábio de Bella - "Seu sorriso é lindo. Ele sim, é o presente mais lindo que eu já recebi" - Edward beijou Bella vagarosamente, até que o beijo se tornasse intenso demais para o sofá da sala.

"Hum" - Bella gemeu baixinho, reclamando a perda de contato com o namorado.

"E então?" - Edward suspirou ao afagar o rosto de Bella - "O que a minha garota vai querer fazer amanhã? Jantar, cinema? Você escolhe"

"Eu escolho?"

"Sim, senhora" - Edward assentiu.

"Então me deixa preparar tudo - Amanhã eu faço a surpresa"

"Hum... Adorei essa pose de mulher decidida" - Edward sorriu de canto - "Estou pronto, querida: Pode fazer de mim o que quiser"

Após o jantar, quando subiu para seu quarto outra vez, Bella deu uma olhada em volta, procurando um lugar para seu _oshibana_, mas não achou que fosse boa ideia retirar os quadros de Esme da parede para colocar o seu.

Então ela ajeitou um cantinho na prateleira que ficava bem de frente para as camas, e colocou seu quadro ali.

"Pronto! Ficou perfeito!" – Bella sorriu, sabendo que poderia ver o quadro quando estivesse deitada em sua cama toda noite antes de dormir, ou logo cedo quando acordasse. Então ela andou até a cama, e segurou Bear em seu colo – "É. Foi o Edward quem me deu" – Ela confessou para a pelúcia – "É lindo, não é? É. É muito lindo" – Ela sorriu ainda mais.

_O jeito como aquele garoto a olhava era algo que ela jamais entenderia, mas que a fazia acreditar em coisas boas e sempre ficando melhores._

"É muito lindo" – Ela sussurrou – Um pouco para Bear, um pouco para si mesma.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Estou meio sem assunto.**_

_**Então... Vou só responder reviews, ok?**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**E até sexta-feira.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Vanessa Dark: **__E essa é a fase mais bonitinha de namoro de adolescente, neh? Namorar escondido, encostar um dedo... Rsrsrs_

_**Taicerejinha**__: Menina, eu super assisto Cordel Encantado! #TeamHerculano total! Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado**__: Tadinho do Edward! Ele não é um homem-objeto, Carolina! Ou Caroline? Ou Carolinne? Aff, você me entendeu!_

_**Rosana Tecshu**__: É sim! Você está sendo muito apressadinha, mas para a Bella isso é coisa muito séria, tá?_

_**Sophiatt**__: Você está mais ansiosa que a Bella! Calma! Eles ainda nem mandaram todas as inscrições! Rsrsrs - E, na verdade, não são apenas as notas que preocupam a Bella. Ela precisa conseguir uma bolsa, porque as mensalidades são caras demais._

_**Baby Lovely**__: Não vamos nos preocupar com a Tânia no momento, ok? Pegue o que puder pegar - Se ela aparecer depois, aí todo mundo sofre. Rsrsrs_

_**Deh C**__: O Edward não poderia mentir dessa maneira para a Bella! Já pensou? Ele dizer que terminou, e não terminou nada? Nãaaaao! Jamais! Nunca em toda a minha vida!_

_**JuliaGTorres**__: Nossa Senhora das Compras? Rsrsrs - Mas eu acho que ela não deve ser a padroeira dos cinemas. Muito menos dos casais que se agarram nos cinemas. Rsrsrs_

_**Lunna Cullen**__: É claro que Esme amou! Aliás, é claro que Esme já sabia desde o princípio - Mas eles não constaram com a astúcia dela, então..._

_**Carla Garcia**__: Pronto! Já vão assumir o namoro - Antes de dar alguma confusão feia._

_**Vic P**__: hum... Danadinha! Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia - pt**__: Já contaram - Bellinha não aguentou esconder muito tempo. Mas também, quem iria querer esconder uma belezinha dessas?_

_**Isa Stream**__: Nem sei se eu respondo sua review agora, ou espero uns quatro ou cinco capítulos - Que é para ver se pego você em um dos seus milagrosos dias com tempo de leitura!_

_**Isa Alonso**__: Aguento três Mike's se me mandarem um Edward de brinde!_

_**Gabi Barbosa**__: Ah, claro que a Bella cuida dele! E ela é besta de não cuidar?_

_**Priii**__: Bateram em mim. Mas acho que já resolvi. Obrigada._

_**SrtaSwanCullen**__: Uma versão mais "Edward" do cineminha de Lua Nova. Rsrsrs  
><em>_**  
>Deh M. Oliveira<strong>__: Como assim "quase sempre"? O Edward é tudo o tempo todo! Rsrsrs_

_**Naty Alves**__: Vocês adoram ver o circo pegar fogo, hein? Rsrsrs_

_**Nessinha Cullen**__: Um deja vú "melhoradinho".  
><em>_**  
>Vitória<strong>__: Ciuminho fofo é sempre bem fofo! Rsrsrs_


	19. CAP 18 Valentine's Day

_**N/A: Capítulo de hoje, dedicado a Mari Leffa - Por sua insistência sem fim! Rsrsrs**_

**Devir – Capítulo 18**

"_**Valentine's Day"**_

Bella passou a noite toda pensando no que gostaria de fazer em seu primeiro Dia dos Namorados com Edward.

Ele havia citado cinema ou jantar fora, mas Bella podia imaginar que estas coisas estariam muito cheias em um dia como esse. Afinal, todos os casais de namorados de Seattle estariam procurando uma maneira de comemorar.

Então Bella achou que seria melhor pensar em algo mais "alternativo". Um programa que fosse só dos dois. Algo especial.

Mas o que?

Bom, esta era a primeira data especial que os dois passavam juntos, então Bella queria fazer algo que pudesse ser realmente inesquecível.

Procurando em sua mente por algo que tivesse sido inesquecível em sua vida, Bella logo percebeu que, os dias realmente inesquecíveis geralmente são aqueles em que você apenas pode passar um bom tempo com as pessoas de que gosta.

Além disso, ela e Edward estavam juntos há pouco tempo e, embora se entendessem como se estivessem juntos há anos, Bella sabia que ainda havia muito que não sabiam um sobre o outro.

Então ela decidiu: Eles iam passar algum tempo juntos. Um bom tempo juntos.

Despistar Edward o dia todo não foi tão fácil – O garoto estava realmente ansioso para descobrir o que sua namorada havia preparado.

"Tome seu banho e me encontre as dezenove" – Foi tudo o que Bella disse.

"E como eu vou saber o que vestir?"

"Vista o que quiser" – Bella riu – "Mas não vai ser nada elegante demais. E isso é tudo o que eu vou te dizer"

Renée ainda estava viajando com Phill e Esme e Alice tinham compromissos com seus "parceiros" – Esme iria jantar fora com Carlisle e Alice ia com Jasper em um show intimista que ele daria, especialmente pelo dia dos namorados.

Bella esperou Edward entrar no banho e correu lá para fora, deixando tudo preparado.

Não que seu "tudo" fosse assim tão grandioso – Ela havia trazido sanduíches e um pequeno _CD player_, além de uma manta para ficar sobre a grama do jardim de Esme.

Às dezenove horas Edward estava saindo de seu quarto, e Bella estava esperando bem em frente à porta. Ele usava uma calça escura e uma camisa polo – Seu cabelo, como sempre, perfeitamente bagunçado.

"Oi" – Edward sorriu assim que a viu.

"Oi" – Bella sorriu de volta.

"Já estamos indo?"

"Se você estiver pronto"

"Claro"

"Então, estamos indo" – Bella assentiu.

"E será que eu já posso saber onde estamos indo?"

"Lá fora" – Bella respondeu e Edward franziu seu cenho, sem entender o que ela estava querendo dizer – "Vem" – Bella sorriu, ao estender sua mão.

Edward desceu as escadas e então se lembrou de que a chave do Volvo devia ter ficado em seu quarto.

"Relaxa" – Bella respondeu – "Nós não vamos precisar dela"

"Não?"

"Não" – Bella assentiu.

Quando eles saíram pela porta que dava para o jardim nos fundos na casa, Edward logo reconheceu a música que soava calmamente e sorriu.

"Debussy. É meu compositor preferido"

"Ouvi dizer" – Bella sorriu de volta – "Na verdade, espero que você não se importe por eu ter aberto, mas esse CD era exatamente seu presente de dia dos namorados"

"Ah, mesmo?" – Edward sorriu – "Eu adoro Debussy. Quem está tocando?"

"É um pianista brasileiro chamado Nelson Freire"

"Certo" – Edward sorriu, fechando seus olhos um pouco, como se estivesse mergulhando na melodia – "Debussy é... Tão delicado, e intenso..." – Ele suspirou e então abriu os olhos, sorrindo para Bella – "Adorei meu presente"

"Fico feliz"

"Nós vamos ficar aqui?" – Edward sorriu divertido, quando seus olhos caíram sobre a manta estendida sobre a grama.

"Eu... Eu queria passar algum tempo com você" – Bella tentou explicar sua ideia, mesmo se sentindo um pouco insegura agora – "Não em um restaurante agitado, mas em um lugar onde pudéssemos conversar, falar de nós... Tem tanta coisa que eu ainda nem sei sobre você"

"Como o que?" – Edward sorriu.

"Não sei. Como... Sua cor preferida"

"Azul" – Edward sorriu, olhando para a blusa azul que Bella estava vestindo, enquanto a puxava para junto de si, abraçando sua cintura – "Porque fica lindo em você" – Ele respondeu enquanto afagava seu rosto – "E a sua?"

"Hum... Acho que um certo tom de cobre, totalmente incomum, que só se encontra em certas coisas muito especiais"

"Como o que?" – Edward sorriu ao perguntar.

"Como você"

"Eu sou cor de cobre?" – Edward riu abertamente.

"Seu cabelo" – Bella revirou os olhos para o namorado.

"Está certo" – Edward sorriu ao afagar o cabelo de Bella – "Eu também gosto de marrom"

"Por causa do meu cabelo?" – Bella riu. Edward só podia estar brincado! Bella sabia muito bem que o tom de seu cabelo era o mais comum de todos.

"Não. Por causa dos seus olhos"

"Ai, Edward! Até parece! Meus olhos não tem graça nenhuma!"

"Seus olhos são perfeitos, Bella! Eles têm o tom mais lindo de marrom que eu já vi. Como se eles fossem feitos de chocolate derretido"

"Sei"

"Estou falando sério!" – Edward protestou de sua desconfiança.

"Está bem, está bem" – Bella revirou os olhos antes de beijar o namorado – "Acho que já está na hora de jantarmos, não é?"

"Hum... E o que nós vamos jantar?"

"Para você, um _Duplo Quarteirão com Queijo_* e Coca-Cola"

(*_Duplo Quarteirão com queijo – Embora não esteja no cardápio brasileiro, este lanche consta no cardápio da rede McDonald's em outros países_)

"Hum" – Edward gemeu, apreciando a escolha – "Meu lanche preferido"

"Alice me contou" – Bella sorriu orgulhosa.

"Minha música preferida, meu lanche preferido, você está usando minha cor preferida... E você ainda diz que não me conhece o suficiente" – Edward a beijou – "Pois parece a noite perfeita para mim"

Edward e Bella se acomodaram sobre a manta, para saborear seus sanduíches. Bella estava grata porque o céu estava tão claro - aberto e cheio de estrelas.

Na verdade, só agora ela havia parado para pensar na possibilidade de ser uma noite chuvosa! Se realmente começasse a chover, Bella não tinha qualquer plano alternativo para isso.

"Qual é o seu lanche?" - Edward tentou espiar dentro do pacote de Bella.

"Hey! O seu _Duplo Quarteirão_ não te basta, não?" - Bella deu um tapinha na mão de Edward.

"Ai! Só queria saber" - Edward fez um biquinho.

"_McChicken_"

"Hum... Posso provar um pedaço?" - Edward sorriu torto.

"Edward! Jura que você é um "_roubador_" de comida?" - Bella riu.

"Eu não sou um "_roubador_"! E essa palavra nem existe" - Edward deu de ombros - "Eu só gosto de provar lanches diferentes"

"Mas é só um _McChicken_ - Todo mundo sabe qual é o gosto de um _McChicken_"

"Tudo bem. Se você não quer me dar" - Edward deu de ombros, com aquele seu biquinho.

"Oun... Não faz essa carinha, vai"

"Não, sério: Tudo bem"

"Para, Edward" - Bella ficava toda derretida quando Edward fazia aquela carinha - "Toma" - Ela estendeu seu sanduíche para o namorado - "Pode comer inteiro"

"Eu só queria um pedacinho"

"Então morde" - Bella insistiu.

"Não, deixa"

"Morde logo" - Bella riu e Edward acabou obedecendo, experimentando um pedaço do lanche da namorada - "Está gostoso?"

"Hu-hum" - Edward assentiu enquanto mastigava - "Quer provar o meu?" - Edward ofereceu seu próprio lanche para Bella.

"Não, tudo bem"

"Ah, prova" - Edward franziu seu nariz - "Eu vou me sentir um pouco menos "_roubador_""

"Está bem" - Bella riu, mordendo um pedaço do Duplo Quarteirão gigante de Edward.

"Gostoso?"

"Hu-hum" - Bella tentou não engasgar enquanto mastigava e ria - "Mas é um lanche enorme!"

"Já que é para entupir as artérias consumindo uma quantidade exorbitante de gordura, vamos fazer isso bem feito" - Edward riu.

"Ao menos seu refrigerante é zero calorias" - Bella riu com ele.

"Uh, Coca Zero! Minha preferida!"

"Eu sei"

"Você sabe de tudo, não é?" - Edward brincou - "Sua pequena feiticeira"

"Bom, parece que cunhadas servem para essas coisas" - Bella deu de ombros.

"E eu não tenho nenhuma... Quem é que vai me contar os seus segredos?"

"Eu mesma. Não é exatamente por isso que estamos aqui?" - Bella sorriu - "É só me perguntar, e eu te conto"

"Certo... O que eu vou perguntar primeiro? Já sei! Vamos começar do começo: Você nasceu mesmo em Forks?"

"Hu-hum" - Bella assentiu, enquanto tomava um gole de seu refrigerante - "Concebida, nascida e criada em Forks"

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza de onde foi concebida?"

"Meus pais nunca saíam de lá" - Bell deu de ombros - "Onde mais eu teria sido concebida? E você? Nasceu aqui em Phoenix mesmo?"

"Não. Eu nasci em Chicago"

"Mesmo? Eu achei que você tivesse nascido aqui"

"Não, não" - Edward riu - "Depois que o Emm nasceu, papai voltou a Chicago para terminar uma especialização e foi lá que nós nascemos: Eu e Alice"

"Concebidos?"

"Hum..." - Edward fez algumas contas em sua cabeça - "Acho que fomos concebidos no Arizona. Se não me engano, quando eles se mudaram, mamãe já sabia que estava grávida"

"Gêmeos... Deve ser interessante. E deve dar muito medo quando a pessoa descobre" - Bella riu.

"Mamãe disse que ficou um pouco assustada. Principalmente porque o Emmett era um bebê agitadíssimo, e ela logo pensou que não daria conta de três crianças iguais a ele"

"E vocês eram? Agitados como o Emmett?"

"Ninguém é agitado como Emmett!" - Edward riu - "Quer dizer, Alice sempre foi uma bola de energia! Mas, acredite ou não, era só mamãe colocar a TV em qualquer programa sobre moda, que ela ficava lá: Quietinha. Aí, papai começou a levar Emmett para experimentar várias atividades físicas, e logo fomos entrando nos eixos"

"E você? Vai dizer que você era o bebê mais _tranquilinho_ da mamãe"

"Bom, minha competição era totalmente injusta - Qualquer um seria o bebê mais tranquilo, se fosse comparado aos meus irmãos"

"Certo" - Bella assentiu, rindo.

"E você? Seus pais nunca quiseram outros filhos?"

"Não. Uma criança foi o bastante para eles"

"Por quê? Você era uma criança assim tão terrível?" - Edward zombou da garota.

"Claro que não" - Bella fez um biquinho dessa vez - "Acho que... O casamento deles não era forte o bastante para gerar mais filhos"

"Mas... Eles geraram você" - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella com as costas de um dedo, desejando poder afastar aquela pequena tristeza que havia aparecido em seus olhos - "E eu acho que eles se saíram muito bem"

"Renée engravidou achando que um filho podia resolver todos os problemas do casamento deles. E então, quando eu nasci, ela percebeu que, embora ambos me amassem, filhos não iam mudar como ela e Charlie se sentiam um com o outro"

"Sinto muito" - Edward sussurrou.

"Está tudo bem" - Bella tentou sorrir com seu melhor - "Nem todos podem ter uma família perfeita como a sua"

"Nenhuma família é perfeita, Bella"

"Mas, de todas as que eu conheço, a sua é a que mais se aproxima disso" - Bella sorriu ao afirmar - "Seus pais são ótimos um com o outro, e também como pais para vocês três"

"Sim, eles são pais bem legais" - Edward sorriu - "Mas eu acho que está na hora de passarmos para a próxima pergunta"

"Pode mandar!"

"Hum... Me deixa ver... Que tal: Me conte algo que eu não saiba" - Edward ergueu sua sobrancelha, tentando parecer perspicaz.

"Ih, Edward... Minha vida sempre foi tão chata!" - Bella riu - "Eu não acho que tenha nada interessante para te contar"

"Você está querendo esconder seu passado, Isabella? Libere - Vai te fazer bem"

"Você parece minha terapeuta falando" - Bella riu.

"Sua terapeuta? Está aí: Eu não sabia que você havia feito terapia"

"Ah" - Bella fez uma careta - "Foram apenas uns dois meses e só porque a diretora da escola insistiu muito com a Renée quando ela soube que meus estavam se separando. Ela achou que seria bom para me ajudar a lidar com as questões da separação, mas sinceramente, eu não estava tão abalada assim"

"Mesmo assim foi legal da parte da diretora se preocupar com você"

"É, foi" - Bella suspirou - "Cidade pequena, escola pequena - Todo mundo conhece todo mundo, e a Sue tratava os alunos como se fossem todos filhos dela. Ela é uma mulher e tanto. Pena que a filha, Leah, não pareça nem um pouco com ela"

"Leah?" - Edward repetiu o nome - "A Leah... do Jacob?"

"É" - Bella suspirou e então sorriu - "Mas não é por causa disso que estou falando: Eu sempre achei a Leah muito irritante mesmo"

"Hu-hum" - Edward também tentou sorrir - "Eu nunca fiz terapia. Mas eu fiz aulas de piano. E também acompanhei o Emmett - por pouco tempo, é claro - nas aulas de capoeira"

"Capoeira?" - Bella se surpreendeu.

"Pode acreditar: Parece difícil, mas é ainda pior"

"Imagino" - Bella riu - "Acho que vou buscar a sobremesa"

"E qual é a sobremesa?"

"Chesecake da sua mãe" - Bella sorriu - "Ao que parece, algumas sogras também podem ser legais, e eu devo ter tirado a sorte grande com Esme"

Os dois comeram seus pedaços de Chesecake e Edward ainda quis repetir. Eles não pararam de conversam o tempo todo, e estavam se divertindo tanto ao descobrir o mundo um do outro.

Quando eles acabaram de comer, se deitaram na manta - Lado a lado, observando as estrelas no céu. Edward pegou a mão de Bella e a segurou com a sua, e a garota sorriu, se ajeitando para poder encostar sua cabeça no ombro do namorado.

"Eu adorei essa noite" - Edward sorriu depois de depositar um beijo carinhoso nos cabelos de Bella.

"Quando eu era pequena, e Charlie estava de plantão, Renée aproveitava e me levava para fazer pic-nic em nosso quintal" - Bella contou e Edward sorriu com a imagem de uma Bella ainda criança - "Nós comprávamos comida - Já que Renée nunca foi boa em cozinhar - e nos deitávamos lá fora, vendo as estrelas brilhantes, esperando que pudéssemos ver uma estrela cadente…" - Bella riu.

"E alguma vez você viu? Uma estrela cadente?"

"Uma vez" - Bella sorriu ao se lembrar.

"E qual foi o seu pedido?"

"Uma boneca Barbie" - Bella riu.

"Ai, Meu Deus! Eu não acredito que você desperdiçou seu pedido com uma Barbie!" - Edward riu com ela.

"Em minha defesa: Ela era linda, eu só tinha cinco anos, e as garotas da escola estavam disputando sobre quem a teria"

"Oh, meu Deus!" - Edward gargalhou - "E você a conseguiu?"

"Renée me deu no Natal" - Bella sorriu ao se lembrar de sua própria alegria infantil ao abrir o pacote - "Mas aí, Jéssica - A garota mais insuportável da classe - Já tinha também"

"Oun... Coitadinha da minha namorada" - Edward brincou antes de beijá-la.

"Tudo bem. A terapia me ajudou a superar esses momentos frustrantes da vida" - Bella disse, cinicamente - "E você? Qual foi sua "grande frustração de infância"?"

"Nós tínhamos um cachorrinho e ele era realmente muito _cool_" - Edward riu - "Ele esteve conosco desde que era um filhote, e então ele adoeceu. Eu sabia que era grave assim que vi o jeito como papai olhou para mamãe. Nós tivemos que sacrificá-lo, para que ele não ficasse sofrendo, e isso foi horrível. Na época, eu realmente pensei em mudar minha escolha para Medicina Veterinária, mas não sei se poderia lidar bem com a perda de animais, e não devem haver tantos recursos quanto se aplicam na Medicina Humana, então... Acho que na Medicina vou ter mais armas para salvar meus pacientes"

"Eu nunca tive um cachorro" - Bella fez um biquinho.

"A perda de "Taz" foi sofrida para todos nós, então agora também não podemos ter outros animais. Acho que Esme deve precisar de terapia quanto a isso"

"Taz?" - Bella questionou com um sorriso.

"Era o desenho favorito de Emmett" - Edward sorriu ao explicar - "Embora nosso Taz fosse realmente muito doce"

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, apenas abraçados e observando o céu. O CD ainda estava no modo de repetição, então ele sempre voltava ao início das faixas, assim que acabava de executar a última.

"Claire de Lune" - Edward sorriu ao ouvir a faixa iniciando - "A luz do Luar. Minha canção preferida entre todas. Já disse que adorei essa noite?"

"Acho que sim" - Bella riu baixinho.

"Minha música preferida tocando, minhas comidas preferidas foram saboreadas... Minha garota preferida está aqui comigo" - Bella o olhou e Edward a beijou devagar - "Foi o melhor dia dos namorados que eu poderia imaginar"

Eles ficaram abraçados, ou se beijando, por mais algum tempo, até que o tempo quente do Arizona começou a virar.

"Você quer entrar agora?" - Edward esfregou sua mão no braço de Bella, que já estava começando a ficar gelado - "Eu acho que já está esfriando demais"

"Ah... Mas você devia manter a tradição" - Bella brincou.

"E qual seria a tradição?" - Edward perguntou, divertido.

"Renée esperava que eu dormisse, e então, me levava no colo até minha cama"

"Ah, mas não seja por isso!" - Edward se ergueu em um salto e começou a pegar Bella do chão.

"Edward! Eu estava brincando!" - Bella riu, mas deixou que o namorado a ajeitasse nos braços.

"Mas você pediu. E vinha passando uma estrela cadente bem na hora" - Edward brincou.

O garoto entrou em casa com cuidado, e subiu as escadas, levando Bella até seu quarto, e a depositando com cuidado sobre sua cama.

"Tenha uma boa noite, namorada" - Edward beijou sua testa, antes de beijar sua boca.

"Boa noite, namorado" - Bella retribuiu o beijo e logo os dois estavam deixando o beijo se aprofundar.

A mão de Edward tocou a barriga de Bella, afastando a blusa devagar, e a garota sentiu sua pele se arrepiando. As mãos dela, afagavam a nuca de Edward, mantendo o garoto perto de si.

Eles só permitiram se afastar, quando o barulho do carro de Carlisle soou lá fora.

"Seus pais" - Bella sussurrou, quase sem fôlego.

"Eu sei" - Edward se afastou e deixou os dedos correrem pelo próprio cabelo - "Acho melhor eu ir recolher as coisas no quintal"

"Hu-hum" - Bella assentiu, um pouco constrangida por ter se deixado levar pelo momento.

"Boa noite" - Edward sorriu fraco antes de se aproximar para depositar um beijo nos lábios da namorada - "Eu adorei nosso dia dos namorados"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Olha só quem conseguiu acabar um capítulo mais rápido?**_

_**Não que isso seja uma promessa de que AMANHÃ teremos outro, mas eu prometo que vou tentar postar pelo menos até sábado.**_

_**E então? O que acharam do dia dos namorados deles? Hum? Me digam, por favor.**_

_**Ok, eu vou responder Reviews e postar logo.**_

_**Beijinhos.**_

_**Até... Em algum momento.**_

_**Maah: **__Menina, você anda muito preocupada! "Tânia volta?" "Jacob volta?" – Quem é que sabe? Eles podem voltar, outras pessoas podem surgir, ou talvez tudo seja lindo eternamente. Namoro dá trabalho, mas é para curtir, não para ficar sofrendo eternamente, com medo de perder o outro! Rsrsrs_

_**Priii:**_ _E aí? Agora voltou definitivamente?_

_**Sofia – pt: **__Você vai fazer faculdade longe de casa também?_

_**Sophiatt: **__Rsrsrs – Sim, deve ser bem mais fácil se distrair das coisas, quando se tem um Edward bem perto._

_**Deh C: **__Além de ficar pensando mal do Edward, ainda queria bater nele, Deh? Não pode, não! Rsrsrs_

_**Rosana Tecshu: **__Assumiram, bem bonitinhos – Mas agora só pode namorar na sala! Rsrsrs_

_**Vic P: **__Hum, sei... Mas tudo bem, a gente perdoa! Rsrsrs_

_**Vitória: **__Oi, mulher da tosse! E eu, maior lerda, coloquei que tinha a imagem do quadro no perfil, e não coloquei a imagem no perfil! Dã!_

_**Carol Machado: **__Passear com Edward deve custar uns quinze mil olhares de inveja. Mas, vale a pena! Rsrsrs_

_**Nessinha Cullen: **__Tadinha da Bella...Não é fácil não se preocupar nem um pouquinho com o futuro, neh?_

_**Mari L: **__Tanto pediu, que conseguiu – CAPÍTULO INESPERADO! Rsrsrs_

_**Naty Alves: **__Eu ouvi uma frase que nunca esqueci – "Ciúme é tempero da relação. O problema é que se põe tempero demais, ninguém aguenta comer" Rsrsrs_

_**Carla Garcia: **__Essa fic será como minha outra fic "Novos Ares" – Eles faziam, você sabia, mas não ficava descrevendo as reações corpóreas dos dois. Rsrsrs_


	20. CAP 19 2 meses antes da formatura

**N/A: E hoje eu vou dedicar o capítulo para a Isa Alonso – Que fez aniversário!**

**Parabéns!**

**_x-x-x_**

**Devir – Capítulo 19**

"_**Dois meses antes da formatura"**_

"Oi, Bellinha!" – Alice entrou saltitando no quarto da amiga.

Renée já havia se mudado para a casa de Phill e, embora Charlie não tivesse ficado totalmente feliz com a ideia de ter sua filha morando debaixo do mesmo teto que o novo namorado, após uma longa conversa com Esme, ele se convenceu que esta era uma opção melhor do que pedir que Bella fosse morar na casa de Phill também.

Além disso, ele gostava de Edward.

Tudo bem que sua primeira impressão havia sido prejudicada pelo fato de que Edward e Bella eram apenas "_primos_" quando ele conheceu o garoto. Se ele soubesse do que estava por vir, talvez tivesse analisado melhor a situação.

Mas agora era tarde: Ele já gostava daquele garoto.

Renée também não ficou muito surpresa quando Bella lhe contou sobre o namoro com Edward. Ela não estava tão certa quanto Esme, mas também já havia notado que algo devia estar acontecendo entre os dois.

"Quer ir ao ginecologista?" – Renée perguntou como se perguntasse se Bella queria um copo de água, e Bella quase morreu de tanta vergonha.

"Mãe!" – Bella podia sentir seu rosto queimar – "Ai, meu Deus... Porque é que todo mundo acha que nós estamos fazendo isso?"

"Eu não acho que você já está fazendo sexo com o Edward, Bella. Mas talvez você queira, em breve, e eu quero que você esteja preparada para, quando se sentir a vontade, dar esse passo com segurança"

"Mãe..." – Bella choramingou.

"Além disso, ir ao ginecologista não vai te arrancar nenhum pedaço, B."

"Nós estamos juntos a pouco mais de um mês, mãe. Eu não vou fazer... sexo" – Bella corou só por mencionar a palavra – "Eu não vou fazer sexo com o Edward tão rápido. Eu fiquei anos com o Jake e nós não fizemos. Isso é algo importante para mim"

"O Jake é uma pessoa, o Edward é outra pessoa completamente diferente. Muitas coisas vão te influenciar nesse assunto, B. Talvez o Edward possa te deixar mais segura – De um jeito que o Jacob não deixava. Talvez seus sentimentos pelo Edward sejam mais intensos, talvez seu corpo esteja mais preparado agora"

"Mãe" – Bella gemeu. Ela detestava falar sobre isso com as pessoas.

"Não estou dizendo que você deve fazer, querida. Eu só quero te levar ao médico, e te manter saudável – Só isso"

"Está bem! Eu vou" – Bella concordou com a mãe. Mas provavelmente ela teria concordado com qualquer coisa que fizesse Renée mudar de assunto.

"Tudo bem" – Renée sorriu – "Eu vou marcar consulta para nós duas, em um dia que o Phill não estiver viajando, e nós vamos juntas, está bem?"

"Está bem" – Bella assentiu – "Mas, pelo amor de Deus, não precisa comentar sobre isso com ninguém, está bem? Eu não quero que a Esme fique pensando o que não deve"

"Esme jamais pensaria o que não deve" – Renée revirou os olhos.

"Mãe, quando nós fomos contar para ela, essa foi a primeira coisa que ela perguntou"

"Jura?" – Renée riu abertamente – "Essa Esme não é fácil!"

Agora Renée não estava mais constantemente por perto. Na verdade, já fazia bastante tempo que ela não estava constantemente por perto – Com aquilo tudo das viagens com Phill – Mas agora era como... Bella oficialmente não morava mais com nenhum dos pais.

E, embora Esme se mantivesse sempre muito atenta e cuidadosa com Bella, a garota estava se sentindo um pouco "por conta própria".

Pelo menos, de alguma forma, isso fazia as saídas com Renée se tornar sempre bem especiais. E também serviu de desculpa para ela sair só com Renée, sem deixar Edward desconfiado, no dia da tal consulta com o ginecologista.

E a consulta com o ginecologista! Foi tão extremamente, completamente, horrivelmente constrangedora.

E olha, que eles só conversaram.

O médico quis saber como era o ciclo menstrual de Bella e deu uma bronca na garota quando soube que, apesar de ter o ciclo totalmente irregular, nunca havia procurado um médico para saber sobre isso.

"Achei que fosse normal. Por causa da idade, sei lá" – Bella alegou, sem graça.

O doutor pediu alguns exames e disse que eles poderiam conversar sobre a hipótese de Bella tomar pílulas anticoncepcionais de baixa dosagem para controlar a menstruação.

"_Ótimo_" - Bella pensou. Esconder do Edward que estava fazendo exames já não seria tão fácil, quanto esconder uma simples consulta. Se bem que, pensando bem, Edward queria ser médico! Ele iria ficar feliz em saber que sua namorada estava se cuidando e fazendo alguns exames meramente preventivos. Não iria?

E aquela história de tomar pílula anticoncepcional? Bella não sabia se era boa ideia... E se alguém descobrisse as pílulas e deduzisse alguma coisa que não devia deduzir?

Se bem, que... Bom, Renée não ia poder pensar nada - Afinal, havia sido ela mesma quem havia insistido em levar Bella ao ginecologista. E Charlie estava longe o suficiente para não existir o risco de esbarrar com uma cartela de pílula no banheiro e morrer com um ataque do coração.

E a família do Edward... Bom, todo mundo diz que sempre é mais fácil para a família dos garotos lidar com esse tipo de coisa.

Não que Bella estivesse realmente pensando em fazer "_esse tipo de coisa_". Ela só não queria que todo mundo ficasse pensando que ela estivesse pensando nesse tipo de coisa.

Se bem que... Quando Bella estava com Edward, e eles começavam a se beijar, e a mão dele tocava a pele dela daquele jeito, e Bella sentia o cheiro dele tão perto... Era inevitável. Ela sempre acabava pensando em tudo.

Mas ela sabia que sexo era coisa importante e um passo muito grande para ser dado assim... "No calor do momento". E Bella ainda não achava que estava pronta para isso.

Mas, ao menos, ela já se sentia um pouquinho mais preparada.

E era tão estranho se sentir assim...

Bella sempre achou que confiasse em Jacob com todo seu coração, mas Renée estava certa: Edward era diferente. Edward a fazia se sentir segura, como ela nunca havia se sentido com mais ninguém.

"Oi, Bellinha!" - Alice entrou saltitando no quarto da amiga - "Estava te procurando"

"Estou aqui" - Bella sorriu.

"Hoje você demorou com a Renée. O que vocês fizeram de divertido?" - Alice se deixou cair sobre a cama que havia sido da mãe de Isabella, e agora estava desocupada.

"Nada de divertido" - Bella riu sem humor, enquanto se sentava em sua própria cama - "Promete que não conta?"

"Ai, é segredo?" - Os olhos de Alice até brilharam - "Eu adoro segredo!"

"Não é que é segredo" - Bella explicou - "É só que... Eu não quero ficar espalhando pelo mundo todo"

"Tudo bem, tudo bem" - Alice revirou os olhos - "Pode contar, que eu sou toda ouvidos"

"Renée me levou ao médico"

"Ao médico? Você está doente?" - Os olhos de Alice se encheram de preocupação.

"Não, é... Ela me levou ao ginecologista"

"Ah" - Alice soltou o ar, parecendo aliviada, mas estão seus olhos se arregalaram e ela encarou Bella, com um sorrisinho sugestivo - "Vocês..."

"Não!" - Bella tratou de brecar a amiga - "É só uma consulta de rotina"

"Sei..."

"É sério! O médico quer que eu faça uns exames para ver porque a minha menstruação é tão irregular"

"Ah, isso é comum, não é? Eu mesma tinha um ciclo super irregular!"

"Ah, é? E... Não tem mais?"

"O médico me deu uma pílula e meu ciclo ficou ótimo. Faz mais de um ano que eu tomo e não tive problema nenhum - Pelo contrário! Você sabe quando vai ficar menstruada, regulou meus hormônios malucos de adolescente, e ainda... Me deixa mais tranquila... Com o Jazz"

"Ah"

"É claro que nós também usamos preservativo, porque... Sei lá, não é? Não faz tanto tempo assim que estamos juntos, e não é bom arriscar. Mas aí, nós ficamos assim, mais... Mais protegidos"

"Sei"

"E você está certíssima em ir ao médico"

"Médico?" - Edward estava na porta, e Bella já começou a corar só de imaginar que iria ter que explicar aquela situação ao namorado.

"Edward" - Bella tentou sorrir.

"Você foi ao médico? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não. É só uma consulta de rotina"

"Jura?" - Edward se aproximou e sentou ao lado de Bella.

"Juro"

"Fiquei preocupado" - Edward afastou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha de Bella.

"Não precisa" - Bella sorriu - "É só rotina mesmo. Eu juro"

"Oun..." - Alice sorriu - "Vocês dois são tão bonitinhos juntos! Alice fica encantada"

"Ai, Alice" - Edward fez uma careta - "Não fala de você mesma em terceira pessoa, que fica ridículo"

"Está bem, está bem" - Alice revirou os olhos - "Mas vamos ao que interessa! Eu vim aqui para chamar a minha amiga para ir ao shopping comigo"

"Não, não" - Edward segurou Bella pela cintura - "Você não vai arrastar minha namorada para shopping nenhum"

"Ih... Mas o que é isso? Virou um homem das cavernas, Edward Cullen? Vai proibir a Bella de ir e vir agora?"

"Mas é claro que não, Alice!" - Edward riu - "É que eu e a Bella já temos um programa combinado. Não é, Bella?"

"Hu-hum" - Bella assentiu - "Nós vamos aos correios postar nossas últimas inscrições"

"Ah, que lindinho... Pena que eu vou acabar indo ao shopping sozinha" - Alice se derreteu e fez um biquinho - "Mas é muito fofinho vocês dois fazendo as inscrições juntos"

"E nós vamos para a mesma Universidade também" - Edward assentiu com um sorriso - "Você vai ver"

"Ai, eu espero mesmo que sim! Eu mesma nem sei o que faria se tivesse que ir para longe do Jazz. Graças a Deus que nós temos um _Art Institute_ em Phoenix e eu vou fazer meu curso de moda aqui mesmo"

"E nós vamos para Dartmouth" - Edward sorriu.

"Edward..."

"Nós vamos para Dartmouth, Bella! Ou Harvard, ou Columbia, ou Yale... Na verdade, qualquer uma das _Oito Ivyes_ está ótimo"

"É, Bellinha" - Alice concordou com o irmão - "Seja otimista! Você é inteligente, o Edward é inteligente - Eu tenho certeza que vocês dois serão aceitos na _Ivy League_ e com louvor!"

"Eu adoraria ser otimista como vocês, mas não é tão fácil quando, além de ter que ser aceita, você precisa conseguir uma bolsa"

"Isso, porque você é muito teimosa" - Edward reclamou.

"Não começa com isso. A gente já conversou e eu não quero envolver seu pai nos pagamentos da minha faculdade, Edward. Convenhamos que não tem nenhum cabimento"

"Está bem" - Edward suspirou, antes de depositar um beijo rápido nos lábios de Bella - "Nós não vamos mais falar disso. E, além do mais, você vai ser aceita e você vai conseguir uma bolsa. Eu tenho certeza"

"Você sabe que eu quero acreditar" - Bella olhou bem nos olhos do namorado.

"Se você não conseguir acreditar, eu posso muito bem acreditar por nós dois" - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella e a garota suspirou.

"Ok... Já que perdi mesmo minha companhia para as compras, também não vou ficar aqui assistindo cena de namoro" - Alice reclamou enquanto se levantava da cama.

"Ih, vai ficar rabugenta, é?" - Edward riu - "Porque você não chama o seu namorado para ir ao shopping com você?"

"Ele está no estúdio" - Alice fez um biquinho.

"Então... Por que você não faz uma surpresa, compra um fardo de latinhas de refrigerante e passa lá, assim, como quem não quer nada, só para deixar o refrigerante, antes de ir para o shopping?" - Bella sugeriu e Alice abriu um sorriso enorme para a ideia da amiga.

"Meu Deus, Edward... Sua namorada é muito esperta!"

"E eu não sei?" - Ele riu.

"Ok, eu estou indo comprar minhas latinhas de refrigerante" - Alice saltitou em seu lugar - "Tenham uma boa tarde"

"Você também, Alice" - Bella e Edward riram, vendo Alice voar porta a fora.

Edward beijou a bochecha de Bella e ela retribuiu, beijando-o devagar. Bella mal podia acreditar que, depois de se preocupar a manhã inteira com a reação de Edward aos exames dela, tudo tivesse saído tão calmamente bem.

"Vamos acabar os nossos papéis?" - Edward sugeriu.

"Vamos" - Bella suspirou - "Eu não vejo a hora de realmente acabar com tudo isso"

Eram envelopes e mais envelopes. Na verdade, eram exatamente dezesseis envelopes - Dois para cada Universidade: Um de Edward, e um de Bella.

"Harvard?" - Edward colocou o seu sobre a mesa e Bella repetiu o gesto.

"Certo"

"Yale?"

"Aqui"

Um a um, eles conferiram os envelopes. E eles estavam todos lá, endereçados a cada uma das "_Oito Grandes_": Harvard, Yale, Columbia, Brown, Cornell, Princeton, Pensilvânia e Dartmouth.

"Nós vamos conseguir, Bella" - Edward sorriu, enquanto afagava a mão de Bella, que já estava ficando um pouco gelada por causa do nervoso.

"Eu quero acreditar" - Bella sorriu, embora sem humor - "Mas... Edward, se você for aceito em Dartmouth e eu não, você me promete que vai?"

"Eu não vou falar disso agora"

"Edward..."

"Até chegar a última carta, nós não vamos decidir nada, Bella. Nós só vamos tomar qualquer decisão quando soubermos todas as opções que temos. E, se nós formos aceitos juntos em alguma delas, não me importa em qual, é para lá que nós vamos. Juntos"

"Mas Dartmouth é seu sonho, Edward"

"Qualquer uma delas vai ser incrível, Bella" - Edward sorriu - "Não é a toa que elas são a _Ivy League_. E vou ter muita sorte de estudar Medicina em qualquer uma delas!" - Edward segurou o rosto da namorada com uma mão - "Principalmente se eu puder fazer isso com você ao meu lado, me ajudando a enfrentar tudo: A distância de casa, todas as novidades, a barra que deve ser terminar nossos cursos... Minha prioridade agora é estar com você. Não me pede para abrir mão disso tão fácil"

"Eu só não quero que você abra mão dos seus sonhos"

"Eu não estou abrindo mão dos meus sonhos, Bella. Na verdade... Os meus sonhos só mudaram um pouco, então também estou tendo que mudar minha rota"

Edward e Bella foram até a Agência dos Correios, postar suas inscrições. Bella estava tão absurdamente nervosa! Parecia que ela estava colocando todo seu coração naqueles envelopes.

Edward estava tentado ficar tranquilo, mas também estava se sentindo como alguém blefando no jogo de Pôquer - Com apenas um deslize, poderiam tirar tudo dele.

"Vai dar tudo certo" - Ele sorriu para Bella, tentando transmitir alguma tranquilidade, mas provavelmente, falhando miseravelmente.

Eles postaram todos os envelopes e voltaram para o carro.

"Agora a sorte está lançada" - Bella suspirou - "Não há mais nada que possamos fazer"

"Até chegar a última carta" - Edward segurou a mão da namorada entre as suas - "Até chegar a última carta, nós não vamos mais falar nisso, está bem?"

"Está bem" - Bella mordeu seu lábio, se sentindo tão nervosa.

"Agora somos apenas um casal de namorados terminando o ensino médio. E só"

"Está certo" - Bella tentou sorrir.

A promessa de não falar nas inscrições, era até fácil de cumprir. Mas Bella não poderia dizer o mesmo sobre pensar nas inscrições todas as noites antes de dormir. Na verdade, _Bear_ já devia conhecer todos os nomes de Universidades, de tanto ter que ouvir os pensamentos perdidos de Bella, enquanto os dois "dividiam" a cama.

Algumas semanas já haviam se passado, e até agora nenhuma carta-resposta havia chegado. Bella não sabia se aquilo queria dizer algo bom – Como se eles estivessem analisando melhor suas fichas – Ou se simplesmente queria dizer que eles haviam a achado tão absurdamente desinteressante, que nem iam se dar ao trabalho de responder.

Na verdade, ela provavelmente só não havia surtado totalmente ainda, porque as cartas de Edward também não estavam chegando. E Bella realmente acreditava que Edward tinha grandes chances de ser aceito em todas as oito.

Bella foi desperta de seus pensamentos quando ouviu a fraca batida na porta. Ela havia subido para tomar banho após o jantar e ainda estava sentada na cama, de cabelo molhado, pensando sem parar.

"Oi" – Edward sorriu ao abrir uma fresta da porta.

"Oi" – Bella tentou sorrir de volta.

"O que foi?" – Edward abriu um pouco mais a porta, e então parou – "Posso entrar?"

"Claro que pode" – Bella assentiu e Edward andou até a cama para se sentar ao lado da namorada.

"Que carinha é essa? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não. Eu só... Só estava pensando"

"Pensando besteira, não é?" – Edward bronqueou – "Aposto que sim"

"Um pouquinho..." – Bella confessou, sabendo que o namorado só estava preocupado que ela ficasse se martirizando com toda a questão das Universidades.

"Ah, mas que coisa feia, Isabella. Eu já disse que não é para você ficar pensando em besteira. Agora vou ter que inventar alguma coisa para te distrair"

"Ah, é?" – Bella tentou sorrir.

"É sim"

"Então pode inventar. Eu devo estar precisando mesmo"

"Hum... Que tal se nós formos assistir a um filme?"

"Ai, Edward... Estou meio sem humor para me arrumar para ir ao cinema"

"E quem falou em cinema? Na verdade, eu acabo de ver que "_Alvim e os Esquilos_" vai passar na TV e pensei e assistir só com você, bem abraçadinho, lá no meu quarto"

"Sua mãe não vai gostar disso"

"Ela disse que, se mantivermos a porta aberta, está tudo bem" – Edward sorriu.

"Jura?"

"Hu-hum. Que tal? Quer ir comigo?"

"Está bem" – Bella sorriu – "Mas é só porque eu adoro "_Alvim e os Esquilos_" e você sabe muito bem disso"

Como em todo namoro normal, as coisas vinham progredindo devagar entre Edward e Bella – Eles estavam mais íntimos agora, se conheciam mais... E não demorou muito, e o filme sinceramente havia sido esquecido, enquanto os dois se beijavam devagar.

"Opa!" – Alice se deteve na porta e, quando os dois quebraram o beijo, Edward poderia tê-la fulminado com o olhar – "Desculpa interromper... É que..."

Bella nunca havia visto Alice ficar sem palavras, então imaginou que devia estar acontecendo algo sério e se ergueu na cama depressa – "O que aconteceu, Allie?"

"Mamãe não olhou a caixa do correio mais cedo e nós só vimos agora"

"Está falando do que, Alice?" – Edward perguntou confuso, enquanto o coração de Bella acelerava ao deixar seus olhos caírem nos envelopes que Alice trazia na mão.

"De onde é?" – Bella perguntou em um sussurro.

"Espera aí" – Edward correu seus dedos pelo cabelo, enquanto Alice estendia os envelopes para Bella – "Vocês duas estão falando do que?"

"São as cartas de Harvard, Edward"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Aêêê!**_

_**Eu estou me sentindo até uma heroína, gente! Rsrsrs**_

_**Consegui postar três dias seguidos e agora não devo mais nenhum capítulo atrasado! Graças a Deus!**_

_**Agora eu vou responder reviews e já vou avisando:**_

_**Não se acostumem, não – Semana que vem eu posto segunda, quarta e sexta. E só.**_

_**Bom fim de semana, queridas.**_

_**Até segunda.**_

_**Beijinhos.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Naty Alves: **__É... A Bella toda se querendo, neh? Mas, poxa vida! É o Edward! Rsrsrs_

_**Carla Garcia: **__Foi bonitinho o Valentine's, neh? Eles estão se conhecendo cada vez mais._

_**Vanessa Dark: **__Se Esme pega esses dois, iam ficar de castigo! Rsrsrs_

_**Dhh: **__E quando Edward não é todo lindo, neh? Tudo com ele é lindo *-*_

_**Gabi Barbosa: **__Foi tudo tão rápido, neh? Dá uma insegurança mesmo – A Bella também ficaria meio assim se o Edward falasse da Tânia._

_**Priii: **__Dia 08 você volta às aulas ou já começa a estudar para outra prova da OAB?_

_**Polly: **__Mas, menina! Eu não escrevi Devir todinha em Terceira Pessoa? Minhas outras fics foram com PDV EDWARD/BELLA/ALGUNS OUTROS, mas essa sempre foi em Terceira pessoa._

_**Kathianne: **__Eles estão se conhecendo mais – Foi uma ideia para eles poderem conversar._

_**1 Lily Evans: **__Não comece a se "pré-ocupar". Curta a calmaria. Rsrsrs_

_**SrtaSwanCullen: **__Quem sabe o que aconteceria se Papais Cullen não chegam nessa hora! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh C: **__MENINA! Você ia bater em mim? Bom, ainda bem que eu não fui má, ah?_

_**Lunna Cullen: **__Obrigada pela correção sobre as cidades. Realmente eu havia confundido, e depois que você falou, eu corrigi._

_**Isa Alonso: **__PARABÉNS PRA VOCÊ! Como foi de aniversário?_

_**Carol Machado: **__Não vamos falar de perdas animais. É muito triste :(_

_**Vic P: **__Neh? Leitora danada! Rsrsrs_

_**Nessinha Cullen: **__Mas podem desacostumando, hein? Essa semana foi exceção das exceções! Rsrsrs_

_**Mari L: **__1) Porque, se eles ignoram o carro, e Esme flagra, ia rolar babado; 2) Esme não quis ir para o Motel, porque estava preocupada com o casalzinho sozinho em casa. Rsrsrs_

_**Vitória: **__Ah, e não é? Ficar sem fazer nada com quem a gente gosta, sempre é a melhor coisa do mundo!_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__A Bella também, bem que está ficando animadinha com essa história de fazer coisinhas. Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia – pt: **__Deve ser difícil ficar longe de casa, mas também vai te dar oportunidade de conhecer outro mundo! Olha a Bella: Conheceu até o Edward! Rsrsrs_


	21. CAP 20 Algumas respostas 1 mês antes

_"De onde é?" – Bella perguntou em um sussurro._

_"Espera aí" – Edward correu seus dedos pelo cabelo, enquanto Alice estendia os envelopes para Bella – "Vocês duas estão falando do que?"_

_"São as cartas de Harvard, Edward"_

**Devir - Capítulo 20  
><strong>_**"Algumas respostas – Um mês antes da formatura"**_**  
><strong>

Os dois ficaram parados, olhando para os envelopes como se eles fossem tomar vida ou algo assim.

"Vocês não vão abrir?" - Alice forçou um pouco.

"Ah... Claro" - Bella, na verdade, preferia não abrir nada, nervosa como estava. Mas, afinal de contas, era necessário. Ela leu o nome de Edward no primeiro envelope e o entregou para o namorado - "Esse é seu"

"Obrigado" - Edward pegou o envelope, tão nervoso quanto Bella.

"Ai, gente! Abre logo! Vocês vão me matar de nervoso" - Alice reclamou, enquanto os dois continuavam encarando seus nomes e o logotipo de Harvard impressos no papel.

"O que nós fazemos? Quer abrir primeiro?" - Edward sugeriu.

"Hu-hum. Pode ser" - Bella concordou.

Ela tentou descolar a aba do envelope, mas suas mãos não estavam muito habilidosas no momento. Então, ela achou melhor rasgar um pedaço da lateral para retirar os papéis.

Edward estava se sentindo tão nervoso, que nem sabia o que fazer. Ele aguardou que Bella falasse alguma coisa, mas ela não dizia nada, e isso o estava deixando ainda mais nervoso.

"E então?" - Ele tentou sondar - "Você foi aceita?"

"Não" - Bella o encarou, com seus olhos já cheios de lágrimas.

"Ah, Bella" - Edward afagou seu rosto.

"Tudo bem" - Ela murmurou, tentando sorrir - "Abre o seu"

Edward suspirou enquanto abria seu envelope, tentando se lembrar de que havia mais sete cartas - Mais sete chances de que eles fossem aceitos juntos em uma das Universidades.

"E então?" - Se Bella não estivesse com o coração tão apertado, talvez até tivesse achado engraçado Alice parecendo tão nervosa quanto eles - "Você foi aceito?"

Edward olhou para Bella e sorriu abertamente e ela sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. O que aquele sorriso queria dizer afinal?

"Não" - Ele sussurrou - "Eu também não fui aceito em Harvard"

Edward estava tão absurdamente aliviado por não ter sido aceito em Harvard sem Bella! E Bella estava tão confusa se devia estar feliz ou não.

"Você gostou? De não ser aceito?" - Alice questionou.

"Eu não iria mesmo" - Ele deu de ombros, mantendo seu sorriso.

"Desculpa" - Bella soluçou e saiu do quarto de Edward como um tiro.

"Bella" - Edward suspirou.

"Vai atrás dela" - Alice indicou e Edward assentiu.

A porta do quarto de Bella estava encostada e Edward bateu devagar antes de abri-la um pouquinho e encontrar sua garota sentada na beirada da cama, chorando baixinho.

"Bella..." - Ele suspirou, sentindo seu coração quebrado por ver sua namorada assim.

"Desculpa" - Bella fungou ao olhá-lo.

"Desculpa por quê?" - Edward andou até ela, sentando ao seu lado e segurando sua mão pequena entre as suas.

"Eu estou preocupada, Edward"

"Eu sei" - Edward sorriu calmamente - "Mas não precisa. Nós ainda temos muita chance"

"Promete para mim que vai para Dartmouth se eles te aceitarem"

"Shh. Não começa com isso. Nós combinamos que não íamos ficar falando nisso enquanto todas as cartas não tivessem chegado"

"Mas, Edward..."

"Shh! Eu não quero ficar bravo com você! Parece até que está louca para me dispensar"

"Edward! Claro que não!"

"Você não vai ficar feliz se nós formos para a mesma Universidade? Você não quer ir comigo?"

"Ai, Edward... Não é isso. Claro que não... Eu só não quero ser a causa da sua vida não ser exatamente o melhor que ela pode ser" - Bella confessou, olhando nos olhos de seu namorado e Edward a encarou de volta por um longo tempo.

"Bella" - Ele finalmente decidiu falar - "Eu estou apaixonado por você. De um jeito que eu nunca me senti por ninguém. Hoje, quando eu olho para minha vida, de um jeito em que ela seria exatamente perfeita, você está lá"

"Ah, Edward" - Bella sentiu seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas outra vez.

"Mas eu entendo que você não se sinta da mesma maneira, e eu não quero te pressionar com algo que você não quer. Mas você tem que me dizer, sabe... Para que eu saiba o que esperar"

"O que eu sinto por você, é diferente de qualquer coisa que eu já tenha sentido" - Bella segurou o rosto de Edward com uma de suas mãos - "Mas eu vi o que isso fez com os meus pais, Edward - Renée abriu mão da vida dela pelo Charlie e isso matou o que eles sentiam. Mesmo assim..." - Bella sorriu para Edward - "Mesmo assim, eu abriria mão de qualquer coisa para ficar com você. Mas essa sou eu. Eu não posso pedir isso a você, quando você não faz ideia de onde isso pode nos levar"

"_Devir_" - Edward sorriu - "Lembra? "A mudança constante". Ninguém sabe de nada, Bella. Eu só sei do que sinto hoje. E hoje, tudo o que eu quero é ficar com você"

"Edward..." - Bella sussurrou, enquanto se aproximava para beijar o namorado.

"Bella" - Edward chamou, enquanto mantinha sua testa encostada à de Bella - "Se você não quer me pedir nada, então não me pede para ficar longe. Vamos aproveitar para viver esse sentimento"

Bella sorriu ao ouvir a frase: "_Vamos aproveitar para viver esse sentimento_". Edward estava certo - O que ela sentia por Edward era tão bom, tão bonito... Aquele sentimento merecia ser vivido de verdade!

Bella beijou a boca de Edward antes de se afastar um pouco para poder olha-lo, com um sorriso sincero em seus lábios.

"Você faria? Você arriscaria tudo para ficar comigo?"

"Eu ainda não estou arriscando nada. Nós temos sete cartas antes de realmente podermos conversar sobre isso"

"Sete cartas" - Bella assentiu.

"E a minha proposta continua em pé: Se formos aceitos juntos, iremos juntos. Certo?"

"Sim" - Bella sorriu e Edward sorriu ainda mais.

"A Costa Leste nos espera, baby. Eu tenho certeza" - Edward afirmou - "Só precisam nos contar em qual estado"

"Já sabemos que não é em Massachusetts" - Bella riu sem humor.

"Por mim, tudo bem. Cambridge não deve ter mesmo nada para fazer" - Edward brincou.

Os dias que se seguiram foram uma montanha-russa de emoções. E tudo começou a piorar quando a segunda carta chegou: Cornell.

"Eu abro primeiro dessa vez" - Edward respirou fundo diante de seu envelope - "Cornell... Você acha que iria gostar de Ithaca?"

"Eu acho que não sei nada sobre Ithaca"

"Pois é! Eu também não" - Edward riu enquanto abria o envelope - "Ai, meu Deus"

"O que foi? O que foi, Edward?" - Bella sentiu seu coração batendo na garganta.

"Eu fui aceito! Eu fui aceito em Cornell!"

"Ai, meu Deus! Edward, parabéns!"

"Abre o seu" - Edward sorriu para Bella e ela tirou o papel de dentro de seu envelope. Enquanto a garota lia sua resposta, Edward viu o sorriso da namorada morrer - "Bella?" - Ele chamou, e a garota simplesmente negou com a cabeça.

"Não passei" - Ela sussurrou.

"Ah, Bella"

"Não passei" - Ela repetiu, deixando uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto.

"Ah, Bella. Não chora" - Edward a abraçou.

Bella estava ficando cada vez com mais medo de não ser aceita em nenhuma das Universidades. Se isso acontecesse, ela... Ela se sentia como se sua vinda para Phoenix não tivesse servido para nada.

Quer dizer, ela havia conhecido Edward. Mas de que adiantava conhecer o amor só para ter que abandoná-lo?

Quando a terceira carta chegou, Esme as entregou nas mãos de Bella assim que ela chegou da aula. Edward ainda estava lá fora, estacionando o Volvo e a garota colocou os envelopes no balcão da cozinha, sentindo como se eles pudessem queimar suas mãos.

"Princeton". O escudo laranja se destacava.

"O que vamos fazer?" - Edward perguntou - "Não está dando certo isso de abrir primeiro"

"Edward, a ordem em que abrirmos os envelopes não vai mudar o que está escrito dentro" - Bella resmungou.

"Então vamos abrir ao mesmo tempo"

"Você escutou o que eu disse?" - Bella franziu a sobrancelha para o namorado - "Isso não vai mudar o que está escrito dentro, Edward!"

"Então abre primeiro!"

"Não! Vamos abrir juntos" - Ela fez um biquinho.

Bella suspirou e abriu seu envelope. Ela já estava se acostumando com as cartas de dispensa, então teve que ler outra vez para acreditar que não havia lido errado.

"Eu... Eu fui aceita" - Bella sentiu as lágrimas queimando seus olhos - "Eu fui aceita! Princeton me deu uma bolsa!"

"Parabéns" - Edward tentou sorrir, mas falhou e Bella suspirou, sabendo.

"Mas você não"

"Não"

"Ah, Edward..." - Bella começou a chorar outra vez e Edward a abraçou.

"Não fica triste, amor. Você foi aceita. E Princeton é uma das melhores"

"Ai, Edward... O que vai ser de nós dois? Como vai ser se nós não passarmos juntos em nenhuma delas?"

"Mas nós vamos, Bella"

"E se não formos?"

"São apenas quatro horas de Princeton a Ithaca"

Bella até queria acreditar que eles poderiam dar certo mesmo a essa distância, mas sua experiência com Jacob alimentava as dúvidas.

Além disso, Edward era um garoto tão incrível! Bonito, educado, de uma família cheia de dinheiro... Bella já podia imaginar quantas garotas tão lindas ou ainda mais do que Tânia logo iriam aparecer.

E Edward já havia deixado claro - Ele acreditava nas mudanças.

"_E mesmo que eu fosse totalmente apaixonado por ela, como eu poderia prometer que isso não iria mudar_?" - Na época, ele estava falando de Tânia, mas a frase poderia se aplicar muito bem agora.

"E nós ainda temos cinco. Não é? Mais cinco cartas" - Edward interrompeu seus pensamentos e Bella assentiu.

A garota estava bravamente tentando manter as esperanças, mas cada carta que chegava, ceifava um pedacinho de seu coração - Harvard não havia aceitado nenhum dos dois, Cornell apenas Edward, e Princeton apenas Bella.

Até agora, as coisas simplesmente não haviam saído como eles estavam planejando.

Parecia até um complô contra os dois!

Complô que se confirmou um pouco mais com a chegada das cartas da Universidade da Pensilvânia - Mais uma vez, Bella havia sido aceita. Edward não.

E Pensilvânia ficava tão longe de Cornell quanto Princeton. Além de não terem sido aceitos juntos em nenhuma das Universidades, parecia que o destino havia resolvido brincar com os dois, e mantê-los propositadamente bem longe!

A próxima carta a chegar foi a de Yale - Edward foi aceito. Bella não.

Mesmo assim, os dois já sentiram uma pequena chama aquecida: Ainda era longe, mas Yale ficava a duas horas e meia de Princeton. Quem sabe as coisas estivessem começando a melhorar?

Mas a pior crise de Bella ainda estava realmente por vir e foi desencadeada pela chegada das cartas de Dartmouth.

Edward mesmo deve ter encarado o logotipo de Dartmouth por algo como uns quarenta minutos tentando encontrar coragem para avisar a namorada que as respostas da Universidade em Hanover haviam chegado.

"Edward, você..." - Bella vinha entrando no quarto do namorado e ele tentou esconder os envelopes - "O que é isso?"

"O que?"

"Isso que você está tentando esconder aí"

"Eu não..."

"Edward! O que é isso?"

"São as cartas de Dartmouth" - Ele finalmente confessou com um suspiro.

"Você abriu?"

"Ainda não. Não tive coragem"

"Me dá" - Bella estendeu sua mão na direção do namorado - "Eu... Eu abro"

Edward hesitou, mas entregou os envelopes para Bella. Ela, por sua vez, procurou o envelope com o nome do namorado para abrir primeiro - Era Dartmouth. Era o sonho dele. Ele tinha que ter passado.

"_Edward Antony Cullen_" - Bella leu antes de rasgar o envelope.

"Você passou" - Ela sorriu como boba para ele - "Você foi aceito em Dartmouth, Edward! Meus parabéns" - Bella abraçou o namorado, mas ele correspondeu apenas de um jeito estranho, meio automático - "O que foi?"

"Abre a sua"

"Edward, não importa o que estiver escrito na minha, você conseguiu ser aceito na Universidade com a qual você sonha desde menino"

"Para mim importa. Por favor, abre a sua"

"E se eu não fui aceita?"

"Ainda temos Brown e Columbia" - Edward afirmou, tentando manter suas esperanças em pé - "Quer que eu abra a sua?"

Apesar de manter sua promessa de não ficar falando no assunto, Edward vinha pensando nisso o tempo todo e analisando todas as chances que eles tinham.

Se Bella fosse aceita em Columbia ou Brown e ele não, ele ficaria em Yale - E eles estariam a pouco menos de duas horas de distância.

Sim, a não ser que ambos fossem aceitos juntos em uma delas, Edward muito provavelmente ficaria mesmo em Yale. Isso, se Bella quisesse ficar por perto e não optasse por ficar na Pensilvânia.

Mas tudo isso era uma conversa que dependia da chegada de mais duas cartas e da abertura daquela que estava agora em suas mãos.

"Não importa o que estiver aqui, vamos conversar quando todas as cartas chegarem, está bem?"

"Bom, se eu tiver sido aceita, eu faço questão de ir com você para Dartmouth"

"Obrigado" - Edward sorriu - "Bem, vamos abrir, não é?"

E Bella não havia sido aceita.

Como em todas as outras Universidades que haviam respondido até agora, apenas um deles havia sido aceito. Edward não permitiu se abalar, mas para Bella, aquele foi um golpe muito forte.

Porque era Dartmouth. E essa era uma das primeiras coisas que ela havia descoberto sobre o namorado: Que ele iria para Dartmouth! Que ele estudaria Medicina na melhor e se tornaria um médico tão dedicado quanto Carlisle.

Ela tentou conversar com Edward, mas ele era tão teimoso! Sempre com aquela história de esperar as outras cartas!

"Você tem que ir!"

"Já disse que não vamos conversar sobre isso agora!" - Os dois nem notaram que estavam tendo sua primeira discussão e que ambos estavam sendo teimosos e irracionais, usando exatamente a desculpa que estavam tentando manter os pés no chão.

Bella queria que Edward fosse atrás de seus sonhos, Edward estava disposto a ir atrás dela em qualquer lugar.

"Yale tem um programa tão bom quanto Dartmouth, Bella"

"Yale?"

"E se for aceita em Colúmbia ou Brown, vamos estar a menos de menos de duas horas de distância"

"E se eu não for aceita? E se minhas únicas opções forem Princeton ou Pensilvânia? Você vai deixar de realizar seu sonho por completo, e nós vamos estar longe do mesmo jeito"

"É por isso que nós só vamos conversar de verdade quando todas as cartas chegarem, Bella!"

Bella estava tão frustrada que Edward não entendesse, mas ela realmente não queria continuar discutindo. Ela sabia que o namorado estava sendo fofo em largar Dartmouth por ela, mas ela estava com muito medo do que todas essas escolhas poderiam causar.

"Eu vou para o meu quarto" - Bella murmurou enquanto esfregava o rosto com as mãos.

"Bella" - Edward franziu o cenho, tentando segura-la.

"Eu só preciso ficar sozinha um pouco. Ficar brigando agora não vai adiantar nada"

"Não se preocupa com isso ainda. Semana que vem é nossa formatura, seu pai vem de Forks, Alice vai escolher seu vestido…" - Edward brincou, enquanto afastava uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha da namorada - "Eu quero que você esteja feliz"

"Eu vou estar" - Bella tentou sorrir - "Eu só quero ficar um pouquinho sozinha agora"

"Não"

"Edward..."

"Você vai chorar, que eu sei. E eu não quero que você chore" - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella - "Que tal se nós... Dermos um mergulho na piscina? Ou sairmos para tomar sorvete?"

"Sorvete no meio da semana, é?" - Bella riu um pouco daquele jeito lindo de Edward de sempre querer anima-la.

"Qualquer coisa para você sorrir um pouquinho"

"Está bem" - Bella revirou os olhos - "E o meu é de morango"

Bella deu graças a Deus quando a semana passou tão depressa: A comissão de festa estava ajudando a organizar a formatura, e Alice queria fazer provas e mais provas no vestido.

Charlie estava vindo para a cerimônia e Renée também iria ficar na cidade. Phill não poderia, porque seu time tinha um jogo, mas ele havia até ligado para Bella, se desculpando - Ele parecia mesmo um cara legal.

Nenhuma carta chegou naqueles dias. E o silêncio teria enlouquecido Bella se ela tivesse tido tempo para parar e pensar.

Na verdade, ela estava tão confusa, que achou mesmo melhor esperar as outras cartas chegarem.

Naquele dia, em que eles discutiram, quando a carta de Dartmouth chegou, de noite, deitada em sua cama, Bella pensou em tantas coisas... Ela pensou em dizer a Edward que não queria ir com ele nem se eles fossem aceitos na mesma Universidade, ou que fazia questão de ir para a Pensilvânia, só para ficar bem longe.

Na verdade, ela até pensou em terminar tudo com ele. Mas, da mesma maneira como Bella tinha medo de que Edward não fosse completamente feliz sem Dartmouth, ela também tinha medo de como tudo seria se eles não ficassem juntos.

Ela tinha medo de passar o resto da vida imaginando como as coisas teriam sido; Ela tinha medo de passar o resto da vida achando que tinha estragado tudo.

De noite, ela rezava baixinho, abraçada a _Bear_, pedindo aos céus que lhe dessem uma luz, uma solução.

Quem dera uma estrela cadente passasse e Bella pudesse fazer outro pedido. Dessa vez ela não desperdiçaria seu pedido com uma boneca Barbie, mas pediria para descobrir qual era o melhor caminho a seguir.

"Oi, minha bonita!" - Alice sorriu quando Bella desceu para o café da manhã - "Vai tomar café?"

"Hu-hum" - A garota assentiu, enquanto se sentava - "O Edward ainda não levantou? Nós temos que sair cedo, para buscar o Charlie no hotel"

"O Edward saiu" - Esme comunicou.

"Saiu? Onde ele foi a essa hora da manhã?"

"Comprar flores para a formanda mais linda de Phoenix" - Ele anunciou, surgindo na porta com seu sorriso e um lindo buquê de frésias brancas.

"Oun..." - Esme sorriu para o gesto do filho e Bella agradeceu por ainda não estar maquiada, ou ela ficaria toda borrada com as lágrimas que se formaram em seus olhos.

Como ela poderia abrir mão tão facilmente de estar com ele? Se Edward era simplesmente a alegria de seus dias?

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Oun, Bellinha baby... **__**Toda em conflito!  
>Próximo capítulo: Formatura.<strong>_

_**Nos vemos quarta-feira, ok?**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**REVIEWS:**__**  
><strong>_

_**Priii: **__Uai, eu sempre achei que você namorava... Não sei por quê._

_**Naty Alves: **__Calma! Não surta! As coisas estão um pouco complicadas, mas eles estão lutando para superar, ok?_

_**Kathyanne: **__Aprendi com os autores de novela – Deixar o "telespectador" com o coração na mão faz sucesso! Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso: **__Pois é, continuamos no suspense do "Quem será que vai para onde?"_

_**Na Cullen: **__O Edward é o protótipo de homem ideal. Talvez meu homem ideal seja esse tipo meloso – De outras autoras é um cafajeste dominador! Rsrsrs_

_**Polly: **__Tudo bem. As outras leitoras também demoraram alguns capítulos para se adaptar a narração em Terceira Pessoa._

_**Deh C: **__Antes de me bater pense que a história não acabou – Me dê uma chance de ajeitar tudo, ok? Rsrsrs_

_**Rosana Tecshu: **__É! Atrasou a review, neh? Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia – pt: **__Você vai para a Universidade, está tomando pílula... É praticamente a Bella! Só falta achar o Edward mesmo! Rsrsrs_

_**JuliaGTorres: **__Com o tanto de hormônios desses dois? Nem eles confiam neles quando estão sozinhos em um quarto fechado! Rsrsrs_

_**BabyLovely: **__Ah, eu vou ver as suas fics, viu? É que essa semana eu vou estar na correria, mas vou começar a ler uma delas assim que der tempo._

_**Mari L:**_ _Ih... Nem postei TÃO cedo – Porque deixei o carro para arrumar e tive que vir de ônibus! Estava desacostumada, viu? Rsrsrs_

_**Vitória: **__De vez em quando vocês precisam ficar com o coração na mão! Para aprender! Rsrsrs_

_**Vic P: **__Dois adolescentes a beira de um ataque de nervos! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Eu não tenho nada com isso! É a Ivy League que está de complô contra os dois! Rsrsrs_


	22. CAP 21 Formatura

**Devir - Capítulo 21  
><strong>_**"Formatura"**_

Edward e Bella buscaram Charlie no aeroporto um dia antes da formatura. Ele havia conseguido apenas uma folga apertada, então seu voo chegava tarde e eles o deixaram direto no hotel.

Além de tudo, Alice já havia avisado que começaria a "_trabalhar em Bella_" o mais cedo possível e que queria a amiga com uma "_pele perfeita de quem dormiu a noite toda muito bem_"

Edward levantou bem cedo - No mesmo horário em que ele costumava acordar para ir à academia. Porém, saiu com seu carro e foi até a floricultura mais próxima escolher flores para Bella.

Hoje era um dia especial. E ele faria o possível para que Bella não pensasse em nada além da alegria de estar se formando.

Era uma linda loja de vidro, bem no meio de uma praça e Edward olhou em volta, tentando encontrar as flores perfeitas entre todo o colorido que enfeitava o lugar.

"Bom dia" - A funcionária se aproximou de Edward com um sorriso um tanto quanto exagerado - "Posso ajuda-lo em algo, querido?"

Edward corou um pouco com a forma como a mulher o olhava. Ela era uma senhora, que provavelmente tinha idade para ser sua mãe, e mesmo assim ela olhava o garoto como se fosse capaz de devorá-lo.

"Ah... Eu estou procurando flores para a minha namorada" - Edward sorriu ao mencionar Bella - "É nossa formatura hoje"

"Ah, sim" - A mulher continuava olhando para ele com aquele jeito estranho dela - "Sua namorada é uma garota de sorte"

"Eu também sou um garoto de sorte" - Edward quase frisou a palavra "_garoto_", para ver se a mulher percebia algo.

"Claro. Tenho certeza que sim"

"Então... Sra. Cope" - Edward leu o nome no pequeno crachá que a mulher trazia preso a sua blusa - "A senhora me indica alguma coisa?"

"Senhora?" - A mulher riu - "Você pode me chamar de Bernadeth, queridinho"

"Imagine" - Edward sorriu, sem graça.

Foram longos minutos diante daquela mulher, e Edward praticamente teve que escolher as flores sozinho - já que a Sra. Cope parecia ocupada demais em "Comê-lo com os olhos".

De todas as opções, frésias pareceram perfeitas. Frésias. Suaves e perfumadas, adoráveis frésias brancas.

A Sra. Cope demorou uma década para preparar o buquê e Edward só estava torcendo para que Bella ainda não tivesse levantado antes que ele estivesse em casa outra vez.

O cartão da floricultura veio junto com o troco. E o telefone particular da Sra. Cope estava marcado atrás.

Edward tentou ser discreto ao dispensar o cartão na lixeira perto de seu carro.

O garoto conferiu a hora enquanto dirigia e Bella já devia estar levantando. Droga! Ele esperava chegar antes e poder entregar as flores em sua porta.

Edward estacionou o Volvo e chegou bem a tempo de ouvir Bella perguntando por ele.

"O Edward saiu" - Esme comunicou.

"Saiu? Onde ele foi a essa hora da manhã?" - Ele viu as sobrancelhas franzidas de Bella e pensou em como ela ficava bonita até mesmo assim.

"Comprar flores para a formanda mais linda de Phoenix" - Ele anunciou, surgindo na porta com seu sorriso e um lindo buquê de frésias brancas.

"Oun..." - Esme sorriu para o gesto do filho.

Bella sorriu, meio emocionada, enquanto Edward andava até ela com as flores.

"Para você" - Edward sorriu ao lhe entregar o buquê e depositar um pequeno beijo em seus lábios.

"São lindas, Edward. Obrigada"

"Você merece. Hoje é um dia especial"

"Para você também" - Bella sorriu - "Mas eu não comprei nada"

"Só o seu sorriso já me basta, princesa" - Edward afagou o rosto da namorada, antes de beija-la outra vez.

"Oun...que bonitinhos" - Alice brincou - "Mas agora chega de tanto chamego, porque a Bella precisa estar linda e maquiada o quanto antes para vocês poderem ir buscar o Charlie no hotel"

"Mas ela já está linda" - Edward corrigiu e Esme riu audivelmente, fazendo com que os três olhassem para ela.

"Edward é tão exatamente igual à Carlisle que ninguém jamais ousaria me pedir um exame de DNA!"

"Quem é igual a mim?" - Dr. Carlisle entrou pela porta da cozinha. Ele havia trocado seus plantões para estar livre na hora da formatura.

"Seu filho" - Esme sorriu, enquanto Carlisle a abraçava pela cintura.

"Hum... E eu posso saber em que nós somos tão iguais? Devo me defender, ou aceitar o elogio?"

"Ele trouxe flores para a Bella" - Alice explicou - "Como presente pela formatura"

"Frésias" - Carlisle sorriu ao ver o buquê - "Como as que eu te dei em nosso primeiro encontro" - Ele ajeitou uma mecha do cabelo de Esme.

"Sim" - Esme sorriu - "Só que as minhas não eram brancas, eram lilases"

"Você ainda se lembra" - Carlisle constatou.

"E como eu poderia me esquecer?"

"Tudo bem, tudo bem" - Alice reclamou, embora realmente achasse muito bonitinho ver seus pais sendo carinhosos um com o outro - "Meu namorado só vem mais tarde, então vamos diminuir o romantismo por agora, está bem?"

"Mas você tem mesmo certeza de que não trocaram Alice na maternidade, não é?" - Carlisle perguntou, olhando apenas para Esme.

"Não faça isso" - Esme riu ao dar um tapinha no braço do marido - "Você sabe que ela acreditou nessa história por um bom tempo"

"Porque o Emmett adorava dizer que eu era adotada" - Alice fez um biquinho.

"Hey! Alguém falou de mim?" - A voz estrondosa de Emmett ressoou pela cozinha dos Cullen.

"Filho!" - Esme largou Carlisle para ir abraçar o filho mais velho - "Você demorou! Achei que nem fosse chegar a tempo"

"A estrada estava péssima! Acho que todos resolveram sair mais cedo esse semestre. Vai ver, todo mundo tem irmãozinhos se formando em Phoenix"

Agora, com todos em casa, era hora de realmente começar a se arrumar. E hoje, Bella estava condenada a ser a "_Barbie tamanho natural_" de Alice, então a garota Cullen tratou de arrastar a amiga para seu quarto.

Não que Bella fosse muito fã de ficar coberta de maquiagem, mas ela tinha que confessar que Alice fazia um bom trabalho em deixa-la "_melhor_". Ao menos, a amiga havia permitido que Bella não usasse saltos altos – Como a formatura seria ao ar livre, Alice achava mesmo que saltos não combinavam com grama.

Bella e Edward buscaram Charlie no hotel e encontraram Renée e a família de Edward no restaurante em que haviam combinado de almoçar antes da formatura.

O almoço foi agradável como sempre era quando as duas famílias se reuniam, tirando o fato de todos estarem pressionando sobre eles já terem decidido para qual Universidade iriam.

Charlie fez uma careta engraçada quando Alice citou o fato de que Edward e Bella ainda estavam esperando uma chance de irem para a mesma instituição.

E Edward quase podia ler as ameaças que deviam estar passando pela cabeça de Charlie, transparecendo em seu rosto de pai preocupado com a pureza da filha.

Bom, Edward quase teve que contar a Charlie o quanto ele ficaria orgulhoso da firmeza de Bella - Eles já estavam juntos há meses e as coisas ainda não estavam nesse ponto. E Bella também havia deixado claro que este assunto era muito importante para ela.

Não que Edward fosse pressioná-la. Claro que não! Ele estava apaixonado por Bella e era capaz de esperar.

Na verdade, por mais machista e bobo que isso pudesse parecer, Edward até gostava de saber que nenhum garoto havia tocado sua Bella.

Ambos ficaram felizes quando Jasper fez qualquer pergunta boba sobre a UCLA e todas as atenções se voltaram para Emmett. Aquela devia ser a primeira vez na vida em que Edward agradecia aos céus por Emmett estar falando sem parar.

Alice arrastou Bella para o banheiro do restaurante logo após a sobremesa e retocou toda sua maquiagem antes de seguirem para o local da formatura.

"Que bom que o tempo está aberto" - Charlie comentou enquanto olhava pela janela do Volvo.

"Aqui sempre faz tempo aberto, pai" - Bella riu.

"É verdade" - Charlie também riu - "Tinha me esquecido disso. Já estou tão acostumando ao tempo fechado de Forks, que fico achando que todo lugar é assim"

"Sabia que Forks é o lugar em que mais chove nos Estados Unidos Continentais, Edward?"

"Não" - Edward riu - "E não parece ser muito divertido"

"Hey, não fale assim da minha terra natal" - Bella fez um biquinho - "Assim também fica parecendo que Forks não tem nadinha de bom"

"Nadinha, não" - Edward sorriu - "Você nasceu lá"

"Oun…" - Bella sorriu e se aproximou para beijar seu namorado, fazendo com que Charlie limpasse a garganta - "Desculpa, pai" - Ela recostou de volta em seu banco.

O restante do caminho foi meio silencioso e Bella ficou grata que eles já estivessem chegando.

"Desculpa pelo meu pai" - Bella pediu assim que teve a chance de ficar sozinha com Edward.

"Relaxa, meu amor" - Edward sorriu - "É o seu pai. Eu acho bonito que ele cuide assim de você"

"Sei" – Bella estreitou os olhos em desconfiança.

"É verdade. Você merece que ele cuide de você" - Edward brincou na mão de Bella com seu dedo, acariciando bem devagar - "Assim como eu pretendo cuidar por muito tempo"

Bem que Bella gostaria de se sentar perto de Edward - Ela sempre se sentia mais segura ao lado do namorado. Mas os professores que estavam ajudando na organização, disseram que eles tinham que formar a fila por ordem alfabética.

"_Mary Alice_" revirou os olhos quando teve que ficar bem junto de "_Michael Newton_" – Um Michael que não tirava seus olhos de Isabella Marie Swan.

Na verdade, ele ainda não parecia totalmente conformado em ver Isabella com Edward. Naquele dia, no cinema, ele até chegou mesmo a desconfiar de algo entre os dois, mas preferiu acreditar que era coisa de sua cabeça.

Agora ele era o orador da turma e todos estavam pensando sobre o que o garoto – Que já havia recebido sua carta de aceitação para a UCLA – iria discursar.

Esme chorou quando Edward foi chamado ao palanque para receber seu diploma das mãos do Professor Banner.

Enquanto todos simplesmente aplaudiam, Emmett gritou um sonoro "_U-hu!_", enquanto dava um soco no ar, fazendo todos rirem. Edward revirou os olhos para o irmão, enquanto corava um pouco.

Logo foi a vez de Isabella.

E Renée e Charlie não poderiam estar mais orgulhosos de sua filha - A pequena garota de Forks, que havia crescido tão rápido, e agora já havia sido aceita em duas Universidades da _Ivy League_!

Charlie estava tão orgulhoso, que Forks inteira já devia estar sabendo que Princeton e Pensilvânia haviam concedido bolsas de estudos à Isabella.

Embora estivesse sentindo falta da filha sempre por perto, Charlie estava convencido de que havia valido a pena apoiar a ida dela para Phoenix - Ele estava vendo sua menina realizando um sonho! E ele tinha certeza que ela ainda iria muito mais longe.

Alice não subiu ao palanque: Desfilou até ele. Usando sua beca ligeiramente customizada sobre seu vestido de grife.

Jasper estava lá: Em pé, aplaudindo sua garota, que acenou para ele assim que pousou para as fotos, com seu diploma nas mãos.

O discurso de Mike Newton foi um tanto quanto assustador. Ele falou sobre perdas e ganhos, e como a vida adulta estava diante deles, e como eles precisavam aprender a lidar com as frustrações que lhes seriam impostas...

E terminou dizendo: "_Mas, como diria Robert Frost, a melhor saída ainda é seguir em frente. Então, sigamos. Quem sabe, um dia, nos encontremos mais à frente_"

Era inegável que todos os presentes se sentiram um pouco confusos com o discurso do garoto, mas a cerimônia continuou até o fim, como o planejado, e logo estavam servindo o coquetel.

"Vem cá, Bellinha" – Emmett puxou a cunhada de canto assim que o coquetel começou – "Esse Mike Newton é meio esquisito, não? Vocês poderiam ter escolhido outro orador. Sinceramente, meu discurso foi bem mais divertido"

"Você foi o orador da sua classe?" - Bella perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Mas é claro que sim! Quem seria mais carismático que Emmett Cullen?" - Ele respondeu, todo orgulhoso.

"Pois é... Também não sei" - A garota riu.

As famílias de Edward e Bella ocuparam uma das mesas e Renée e Esme colocaram todos os seus assuntos em dia, enquanto Charlie e Carlisle conversavam sobre amenidades, políticas e jogos de baseball, e as "_crianças_" se divertiam por aí.

Obviamente, o coquetel não durou muito - Uma parte da turma havia programado uma pós-festa na Marina em Lake Pleasant. Sem pais, só os garotos.

A Marina ficava a cerca de uma hora de Phoenix, e até que todos chegassem lá, o Sol já estaria começando a se pôr. Devia ser uma visão bonita e tudo mais, mas Bella tinha prometido passar algum tempo com Charlie antes que ele voltasse para Forks.

"Tudo bem se você quiser ir" – Bella disse para Edward.

"Sozinho não, Bella" – Edward franziu seu cenho – "E o papai também quer jantar com a família. Vocês não vêm jantar com a gente?"

"Vou ver com o Charlie... Ele havia dito que queria passar um tempinho só comigo" – Bella mordeu seu lábio, um pouco constrangida em ter que "_dispensar_" seu namorado.

"Claro, eu entendo... Ele deve estar com saudades" – Edward sorriu um pouco sem graça.

"Mas eu volto cedo"

"Hu-hum. Sem problemas" – Edward assentiu – "Seu pai veio de Forks, não é? E vocês devem estar querendo passar um tempo juntos. E meus pais e o Emm também querem ficar comigo e a Alice um pouquinho... É coisa de família" – Ele deu de ombros – "Eu entendo"

"Você me espera? Antes de ir dormir?"

"Só se você prometer que volta antes do Sol nascer" – Edward brincou.

"Ai, Edward! Não me pede coisa difícil. Você sabe como o Charlie é baladeiro - E se ele me pede para virarmos a noite em algum bar?" - Bella brincou e Edward a beijou inesperadamente, fazendo-a perder um pouco o ar - "Ah..." - Ela tentou manter qualquer pensamento coerente.

"Eu já estou morrendo de saudades de você"

"Eu também" - Bella sorriu enquanto afagava o rosto do namorado - "Prometo que volto cedo"

"Demore o quanto precisar, Bella" - Edward a abraçou apertado - "É seu pai. Vai ser bom passar um tempo com ele"

"Obrigada" - Bella sussurrou.

Os jantares dos dois foram legais, mas tanto Edward quanto Bella sentiam que algo estava faltando - Principalmente para Edward que foi obrigado a ver Alice e Jasper juntos a noite toda.

Os Cullen demoraram a voltar, e Edward ficou torcendo para que Bella já estivesse em casa. Mas ela não estava.

Usando a preocupação como desculpa, ele ligou no celular da namorada e Bella disse que ela, Charlie e Renée estavam juntos e ainda nem haviam terminado seu jantar.

"Não se preocupa - Minha mãe vai me levar de volta" - Bella parecia feliz e Edward assentiu com um sorriso também, como se Bella pudesse ver que ele estava sorrindo.

Edward ainda esperou algum tempo, mas Bella estava demorando a chegar, ele havia acordado cedo, e tido um longo dia com certeza... Então, ele resolveu apenas se deitar um pouco. Quando o carro chegasse, ele ouviria, e se levantaria para dar um beijo de boa noite em sua "garota recém-formada".

Bella chegou realmente tarde e entrou na casa tentando fazer o mínimo barulho possível. Graças a Deus ela tinha a cópia da chave da porta da frente, porque parecia que todos já estavam dormindo.

Bella notou todas as portas fechadas, indicando que todos deviam estar em seus quartos, então fechou sua porta também e foi até o quarto de Edward - Ela precisava conversar com o namorado.

Bella abriu a porta devagar e percebeu que Edward respirava tranquila e profundamente, atestando seu sono.

Ela entrou, encostando o mais devagar possível a porta atrás de si e andou até a cama de seu namorado, se sentando na ponta. Ela pensou em chamar baixinho, mas teve dó - Ele parecia tão tranquilo, com suas costas subindo e descendo macio, no ritmo de sua respiração.

Por impulso, ou quase como se estivesse hipnotizada pelo movimento, Bella tocou as costas de Edward e o garoto despertou, virando assustado.

"Oi" - Bella sussurrou e ele sorriu.

"Oi. Você demorou" – Edward estava com a voz grossa pelo sono e correu os dedos pelo cabelo bagunçado.

"Charlie e Renée estavam _faladeiros_ hoje"

"Sei como é" - Edward sorriu, se lembrando de Emmett tagarelando o dia todo - "Está tudo bem?"

"Posso deitar?" - Bella perguntou.

"Claro" - Edward afastou as cobertas para que a garota pudesse entrar debaixo com ele. Ele ficou esperando que a namorada dissesse algo, mas ela apenas se ajeitou em seu peito e ficou quieta – "Bella..." – Edward chamou, afagando seu cabelo – "Está tudo bem?"

"Charlie queria conversar"

"Tudo bem"

"Ele me pediu para ir até Forks antes de começarem as aulas"

"Ah..." – Edward estava realmente ficando apreensivo. Bella não era de tantos rodeios e isso não estava parecendo coisa boa.

"Edward, o pai do Jacob está doente" – Bella suspirou – "Charlie disse que ele não está nada bem, e o Jacob está precisando de ajuda"

"_Sua_ ajuda?" – Nem Edward gostou do tom como sua pergunta saiu.

"Edward... Você pode vir comigo"

"Você sabe que ainda tenho aula no preparatório. E além do mais, não sei se quero ir até Forks cuidar do seu ex-namorado, Bella"

"Edward, nós somos amigos – Sempre fomos. Ele precisa de apoio, e meu pai também está muito mal com isso. Billy é seu melhor amigo há muito tempo" – Bella tentou explicar – "Ele só não falou nada antes da formatura porque não queria estragar o clima"

"Não vai" – Edward pediu.

"Edward..." – Bella suspirou.

"Por favor"

"Edward..."

"O Jacob não estava apaixonado por aquela tal de Leah? Porque ela não pode apoia-lo? Porque você tem que ir até lá?"

"É diferente"

"Ah, é?" – Edward riu sem humor.

"Edward, não existe mais nada entre nós dois além de amizade"

"Isso é o que você pensa. Mas quem garante que é o que esse Jacob pensa?"

"Edward, o Billy está muito doente"

"E o que é que você tem com isso, Bella?"

"Não fala assim, Edward. Eu sei que você não pensa assim. Você vai ser um médico e você vai ser um médico cheio de compaixão pelas pessoas"

"Não por pessoas que queiram me tirar você"

"Não fala assim"

"Não vai" – Edward pediu outra vez.

"Não me pede isso"

"Tudo bem" – Edward respondeu sem qualquer emoção na voz, desviando seu olhar – "Já vi que a minha opinião não conta"

"Edward"

"Tudo bem" – Ele afirmou.

"Não fica bravo comigo" – Bella pediu.

"E isso importa?"

"Não fala assim. É claro que importa"

"Mas você não vai deixar de ir" – Edward concluiu.

"Eu não posso"

"Então não importa" – Edward sentenciou.

"Edward..." – Bella suspirou tristemente – "Eu estava pensando em voltar com o Charlie amanhã"

"Tudo bem"

"Não briga comigo, vai..." – Bella pediu.

"Faz o que você achar melhor, Bella"

"Não faz assim"

"Acho que é melhor você ir dormir, se pretende mesmo viajar amanhã"

"Tudo bem" – Bella suspirou derrotada, achando melhor mesmo encerrar aquela conversa por enquanto– "Amanhã nós conversamos"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Na verdade, nós só conversamos na sexta-feira, está bem?**_

_**E não me apedrejem ainda! Eu não tenho culpa se a Bella quer ser caridosa com o Jacob. E, se eu fosse o Edward, também não aceitava essa palhaçada, não!**_

_**Mas, coitada...**_

_**Eu também estou tentando entender o lado estranho dela. Rsrsrs**_

_**Agora eu vou responder reviews, porque estou atrasada, e as pessoas me ameaçam quando eu começo a demorar.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Vanessa Dark: **__Se a faculdade fosse todo o problema dos dois..._

_**Phi Cullen: **__Porque para Yale? É sua plefelida na Ivy League? Rsrsrs_

_**Lunna Cullen: **__Eu disse que era um complô! Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado: **__Coitada da Bella, também não é fácil o lado dela. Mas... Sexta-feira conversamos mais, ok?_

_**Priii: **__Ah, tá! Hum... Tá apaixonadinha! Que bonita! *-*_

_**RosanaTecshu: **__Quem é que sabe o que vai acontecer, não é mesmo? Talvez a autora, mas... Ela não conta. AINDA. Rsrsrs_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Acalme-se. E espere._

_**1 Lily Evans: **__A review veio! Porque você não queria que eles fossem para Harvard? Só porque em Cambridge não tem nada para fazer? Rsrsrs_

_**Kellynha Cullen: **__Obrigada. Estava sumida, hein?_

_**Carla Garcia: **__Ela não consegue. Sabe como é..._

_**Sofia – pt: **__Viu só? Logo-logo aparece seu Edwardzinho!_

_**Deh C: **__Não sou eu quem separa ninguém! É a vida... Rsrsrs _

_**JuliaGTorres: **__Bom, se o outro capítulo te deixou aflita, nem sei sobre esse..._

_**Isa Alonso: **__Esqueceram a história das cartas. Mas não sei se foi por um bom motivo..._

_**Sophiatt: **__Calma, menina! Ainda tem duas cartas! E agora nem sei se eles querem ir para o mesmo lugar..._

_**Ssika: **__Sempre acontece algo! Rsrsrs_

_**Nessinha Cullen: **__Eu não estou acabando com ninguém! Quanta sensibilidade! Rsrsrs_

_**Naty Alves: **__Universidade? Ih, eles nem estão pensando nisso hoje._

_**Vitória: **__Isso mesmo: Aprender a sofrer! Rsrsrs_


	23. CAP 22 Partidas, Chegadas

**Devir - Capítulo 22**

"**Partidas, Chegadas"**

"Alice" - Bella chamou com a voz um pouco grossa, e a garota a olhou surpresa - "Será que você pode me dar uma carona até o Aeroporto?"

"Por quê?" - Alice perguntou, notando o nariz vermelho da cunhada, em um sinal claro de que Bella havia chorado - "O Edward não vai te levar?"

"Eu não sei aonde ele foi" - Bella respondeu, sem emoção.

"Bella... Vem aqui" - Alice guiou Bella, fazendo-a sentar em sua cama - "Me conta o que aconteceu"

"Ontem à noite, eu disse para ele que Charlie me chamou para passar alguns dias em Forks"

"E vocês brigaram por isso?" - Alice estranhou.

"É que... O pai do Jake está doente, Alice. Muito doente. E eles estão precisando de mim agora"

"Ah, Bella" - Alice suspirou.

"Aí, hoje quando eu acordei, o Edward... Ele sumiu. Eu já procurei pela casa toda, o Volvo está na garagem, e ele não atende o celular. Ele não quer falar comigo, Alice"

"Bella... Vocês precisam conversar direitinho. O Edward também tem as razões dele para não gostar disso, você não acha?"

"Mas eu e o Jake somos só amigos, Alice"

"E você iria gostar se ele saísse daqui para cuidar da Tânia?" - Alice questionou e Bella suspirou.

"Meu pai também precisa de mim. E eu não achei que ele fosse reagir dessa maneira"

"Tudo bem, eu te dou uma carona até o Aeroporto, nós levamos o Charlie, e assim que nós voltarmos, vocês dois vão sentar e conversar"

"Eu estou indo agora, Alice. Eu vou com o Charlie"

"O que? Não, mas... Você não pode viajar assim, Bella! Brigada com o Edward dessa maneira. Vocês dois precisam conversar! Porque você não deixa para pegar um voo amanhã?"

"O Edward não quer conversar comigo, Alice. Se ele quisesse, não teria sumido dessa maneira. Além do mais, meu pai já comprou minha passagem"

"Bella..."

"Eu só... Queria passar uns dias lá" - Bella sorriu sem humor, deixando as lágrimas encherem seus olhos - "Dar um tempo, ficar com o meu pai um pouco... Mas talvez seja melhor assim. Talvez esse seja o destino dando seu jeito de corrigir os erros"

"Está falando do que, Bella? De que erro? Meu irmão é louco por você! Ele só precisa que você o deixe seguro"

"Como eu posso deixar o Edward seguro, Alice? Se, às vezes, eu não tenho certeza nem do que eu devo fazer?"

"Bella..." - Alice suspirou, preocupada com sua amiga - "Eu vou trocar sua passagem. Você vai para Forks amanhã"

"Não" - Bella negou, firmemente - "Eu vou hoje. Com o Charlie. Se o seu irmão tivesse alguma coisa para me dizer, nem que fosse para gritar comigo, ele não teria sumido desse jeito, Alice. O Edward não quer me ver, muito menos falar comigo. E eu... Eu também não tenho nada para falar"

"Meu Deus, que teimosia é essa? Eu não acredito que vocês dois vão fazer isso um com o outro!"

"Alice, por favor... Me leva até o Aeroporto. Eu não quero ter que chamar a Renée - Ela já não queria que eu fosse para Forks, se eu disser que o Edward não gostou, vai ficar tudo ainda pior"

"Tudo bem. Eu levo" - Alice assentiu - "Mas eu ainda acho que vocês dois precisam conversar"

"Vou pegar minhas malas" - Bella secou as lágrimas que haviam escorrido por seu rosto e fingiu não ter escutado a segunda parte do que Alice havia dito - Tudo que ela não precisava agora era conversar com Edward.

Alice assentiu, esperou que a garota entrasse em seu quarto, e desceu as escadas como um tiro, enquanto discava o número de Edward em seu celular.

Ninguém atendeu. Até que os toques cessaram, e a voz gravada de Edward soou na mensagem da secretária eletrônica.

"Onde você está? Eu preciso falar com você, Edward! Atende a droga do celular! Quando a mamãe souber que você sumiu, ela vai ter um colapso nervoso! Custa atender?" - Alice esbravejou até o aviso de que seu tempo havia acabado.

"Calma aí, baixinha!" - Emmett reclamou quando Alice trombou com ele.

"Emm! Você viu o Edward?"

"Foi levar o pai da Bella no Aeroporto" - Ele deu de ombros.

"Não, ele não foi"

"Que cara é essa, Alice?" - Emmett se alarmou com a expressão preocupada no rosto da irmã.

"Ele e a Bella brigaram. Ela disse que está indo para Forks com o Charlie, e o Edward simplesmente evaporou"

"Você ligou no celular?"

"Não atende. Nem a mim, e nem a Bella"

"E afinal de contas, eles brigaram por quê?"

"É aí que está! Tem alguma coisa que a Bella não está me contando" - Alice diminuiu o tom, esperando que ninguém pudesse ouvi-los - "Tudo bem, ela disse para ele que estava indo para Forks, que o pai do ex-namorado está doente e que o pai dela e o "amigo" estão precisando dela. Mas... Tem alguma coisa que ela não me contou"

"Tipo o que?"

"Não faz sentido, Emm... Ela está agindo como se estivesse fazendo um sacrifício. Eles brigaram, sim. Mas alguma coisa me diz que ela provocou essa briga propositadamente"

"Por quê?"

"Eu não sei... Mas é por isso que nós temos que achar o Edward! Isso tudo está me cheirando à confusão, Emm. E eles precisam conversar para colocar as coisas no lugar"

"Eu vou achar o Edward" - Emmett assentiu.

"A Bella disse que o Volvo estava na garagem. Onde o Edward pode ter ido sem o carro?"

"Deixa isso comigo" - Emmett sussurrou ao ouvir alguém vindo no topo da escada e Alice assentiu.

"Está bem" - Alice assentiu no mesmo tom.

Durante o caminho até o hotel onde Charlie estava hospedado, Alice ainda deve ter insistido algo como umas mil vezes para que Bella deixasse o voo para Seattle para amanhã.

Mas a garota esta a irredutível - Ela iria hoje. Com seu pai.

Assim que elas desceram do carro para encontrar Charlie, Alice pegou seu celular e ligou para Emmett.

"Oi, Emm. Encontrou?" - Alice aproveitou quando Bella foi com Charlie ao balcão de Check-out.

"Ele está sentado naquele parque"

"_Naquele parque_". Alice sabia muito bem qual era o parque. E pensou que deveria mesmo ter pensado que Edward só podia estar lá.

O "_Parque_", na verdade, era uma grande área de lazer que eles tinham em seu bairro. E, quando era alguns anos mais jovem, sempre que estava chateado com algo, Edward corria até lá e se sentava na grama, observando os garotos na quadra de basquete, e as crianças brincando nos balanços.

"Está todo mundo te procurando" - Emmett parou de pé, bem ao lado de onde Edward estava sentado, e o garoto Cullen mais novo suspirou, soltando o ar por sua boca de uma maneira pesada.

"Me procurando para que?" - Edward quase cuspiu as palavras.

"Edward..." - Emmett se deixou sentar ao lado do irmão - "Eu acho que você e a Bella precisam conversar, meu irmão"

"Emmett, acredite: Tudo o que nós não precisamos agora é conversar. Se nós conversarmos agora, eu vou dizer coisas que provavelmente não devo, e ouvir coisas que, com certeza não quero"

"Edward... Você devia dar a chance da garota se explicar"

"Se explicar, Emm? Se explicar como?" - Edward finalmente encarou seu irmão - "A única justificativa que me faria entender o que ela fez, seria se ela me dissesse que ainda ama esse cara. E eu sei que não quero ouvir isso, Emm. Sei que não posso ouvir isso dela"

O desamparo nos olhos de Edward fizeram Emmett entender: Edward estava apaixonado. E Bella havia partido seu coração.

E de um coração partido, Emmett entedia bem: Embora estivesse levando sua vida adiante, Rosalie Hale ainda estava constantemente em sua mente. E pior: Rosalie Hale ainda estava constantemente em seu coração.

"Alice acha que... Que tem mais alguma coisa, que Bella…"

"Alice acha demais, Emm" - Edward o interrompeu.

"Edward... A Alice foi levar a Bella no Aeroporto. Ainda dá tempo de você ir até lá e conversar com ela antes que ela embarque"

"Conversar o que, Emm? Pedir para ela me dizer de novo que prefere ir até Forks segurar a mão desse cara, porque o pai dele está doente e tudo mais, do que ficar aqui comigo?" - Edward deixou seu tom se elevar um pouco - "É isso que vocês querem? Que eu vá até lá, dizer de novo que eu estou apaixonado, pedir mais uma vez para ela não ir?"

"Se vocês conversarem..."

"Não! Ela não me quer, Emm..." - O coração de Edward ficou apertado ao confessar – "Ela não me quer" 

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

"Tem certeza que não quer voar amanhã?" - Alice perguntou de novo, enquanto Charlie despachava sua bagagem.

"Tenho" - Bella assentiu.

"Nosso voo já está liberado, Bells" - Charlie parecia preocupado com a expressão tão cansada de Bella.

"Só me dá um minutinho com a Alice, está bem, pai? Eu já vou"

"Tudo bem"

"Allie... Eu... Eu não sei se vou voltar para a sua casa, mas diz para a sua família que esses dias em Phoenix foram os dias mais felizes da minha vida" - Bella teve que respirar fundo para não chorar.

"Bella... Amiga, liga para o Edward. Vocês precisam conversar, pelo amor de Deus! Eu sei que você ainda gosta dele"

"É claro que eu gosto dele, Alice" - Bella não aguentou, e deixou uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto.

"Eu sei que vocês dois ainda vão se acertar" - Alice secou a lágrima do rosto da amiga - "Eu tenho certeza. E você sabe que eu nunca me engano"

"Só diz para ele que..." - Bella suspirou - "Esquece. Não precisa dizer nada, não"

"Pode dizer, Bella. Eu vou dizer para ele qualquer coisa que você me pedir"

"Diz para ele que eu ainda sou louca por ele" - Bella fungou, tentando não começar a chorar outra vez - "E que ele... Diz que ele é um garoto e tanto" - Bella sorriu, apesar das lágrimas já estarem embaçando seus olhos - "E diz para ele que eu vou ficar muito orgulhosa quando ele se formar em Dartmouth"

"Você sabe que ele não vai mais para Dartmouth" - Alice corrigiu.

"Agora ele vai" - Bella afirmou com um sorriso triste - "Assim como eu já vou começar a arrumar meus documentos para a matrícula na Pensilvânia"

"Mas, Bella... Ainda faltam duas cartas" - Alice franziu seu cenho.

"Eu não posso mais me iludir, Allie. Nós não fomos aceitos juntos em nenhuma delas. Está na hora de nós assumirmos nosso destino"

"Bella, você não..."

"Bells" - Charlie as interrompeu - "Desculpem, meninas. Mas nós precisamos nos apressar"

"Tudo bem, pai. Eu já vou" - Bella sorriu antes de abraçar Alice apertado - "Tchau, Allie"

"Você ainda vai dizer isso tudo direto para ele" - Alice sussurrou para Bella, enquanto estavam abraçadas.

"Eu tenho tanto o que dizer para ele" - Bella engoliu seco.

"Toma" - Alice tirou seus óculos escuros e ofereceu para Bella.

"O que é isso?"

"Óculos escuros" - Alice deu de ombros - "Por essa sua carinha, acho que vai precisar"

"Obrigada" - Bella riu, embora sem humor.

"Eu não vou sossegar enquanto não ver vocês dois juntos" - Alice abraçou sua cunhada outra vez. Embora tudo estivesse tão confuso, que elas nem sabiam mais se eram cunhadas...

"Promete que não vai fazer nada, Alice" - Bella pediu - "Deixa as coisas seguirem seu curso"

"Não posso" - Alice sorriu - "Não vou prometer"

"Alice" - Bella ainda tentou chamá-la, mas a garota a ignorou, indo até Charlie e dando um abraço de despedida no Chefe da Polícia de Forks.

"Venha nos visitar quando quiser, querida" - Charlie sorriu para Alice.

"Obrigada pelo convite, Charlie... Mas eu vou esperar a Bella voltar para poder marcar de ir com ela"

"Sem problemas" - Charlie sorriu um pouco - "Apenas leve algumas blusas: Lá faz muito frio"

Alice se despediu dos dois no portão de embarque e tentou ligar para Edward outra vez. Mas caiu na Caixa Postal novamente. Ela tentou o celular de Emmett também, mas dessa vez, nem o irmão mais velho atendeu sua chamada.

"Droga" – Alice reclamou enquanto voltava para seu carro. Ela dirigiu de volta para casa, tentando ligar para os dois irmãos, mas simplesmente ninguém atendia suas ligações, até que ela resolveu ligar para casa.

"Alô?" – A voz de Esme soou do outro lado da linha.

"Mãe! O Edward está em casa?"

"Alice? Onde você foi? Filha, a Bella..."

"Mãe, a Bella foi para Forks com o pai dela. O Edward está aí?"

"Ele e o Emmett estão lá na sala, com uma cara de enterro, sem me dizer o que está acontecendo..." – Esme suspirou – "Alice... A Bella vai voltar?"

"Não sei, mãe" – Alice confessou – "Passa o telefone para ele"

"Ele não quer falar, filha. E você está dirigindo. Vem para casa e vocês conversam aqui"

"Está bem" – Alice concordou – "Mas vê se não deixa ele sair de novo"

Alice dirigiu rápido até sua casa e entrou pela porta como um furacão, dando de cara com Emmett sentado no sofá da sala.

"Onde ele foi?" – Alice perguntou, enquanto olhava em volta, procurando por qualquer sinal de seu irmão mais novo.

"Alice, calma" – Emmett se levantou, pedindo devagar – "Ele precisa de um tempo"

"Ele precisa ir atrás da namorada dele. E agora!"

Alice e Emmett pararam ao ouvir o pequeno riso sem humor vindo da porta da cozinha. Edward estava lá, em pé, parado, com seu copo de água na mão.

"Que namorada, Alice?" – Ele perguntou, acidamente.

"Edward, não fala assim. Ela te ama! Você ainda não percebeu isso?"

"Ama tanto, que me deixou aqui e foi para Forks cuidar do ex-namorado!"

"Edward..." – Alice suspirou enquanto se aproximava dele – "Me escuta. Eu sei que não é fácil para você entender o lado dela, mas... Ela conhece esse garoto desde que eles eram duas crianças. E o Charlie... O Charlie realmente não está legal com isso. Esse tal de Billy é o melhor amigo dele desde sempre! A Bella se ofereceu para ir..."

"Espera! Se ofereceu?" – Edward franziu o cenho – "Ela me disse que o Charlie tinha pedido para que ela fosse"

"Me escuta!" – Alice o parou – "Ela se ofereceu porque eles estão abalados. É uma cidade pequena, todo mundo se conhece, todo mundo está envolvido... E a Bella achou que ia estar forte para ajudar. E ela achou que ia estar forte, porque ela achou que você ia estar ao lado dela"

"Ah, Alice!" – Edward riu sem humor.

"Quer saber? E não foi só por isso que ela se ofereceu também não"

"Não! Mas é claro que não! Ela se ofereceu por que..."

"Nem ouse falar bobagem, Edward! Porque você vai acabar se arrependendo depois!" – Alice interrompeu o irmão – "Sabe o que ela me pediu para te dizer? Que ela ainda é louca por você. E que você é um garoto e tanto. E que ela vai ficar muito orgulhosa quando você se formar em Dartmouth"

"Ela sabe muito bem que eu não vou mais para Dartmouth" – Edward retrucou.

"E sabe o que ela disse quando eu falei isso?" – Alice continuou – "Que agora você vai"

Edward deixou seus dedos correrem pelo cabelo, enquanto andava até o sofá e se sentava pesadamente – "Você acha que..."

"Acho" – Alice assentiu – "Ela mesma disse que só tinha pensado em passar uns dias em Forks, ficar com o pai, te dar um tempo... Mas você teve a reação perfeita, não é? Ela queria te dar a chance de pensar em ir para Dartmouth sozinho e quando você gritou, ficou bravo, sumiu – Ela soube que esse era o jeito de te fazer ir"

"Ela não pode ter feito isso comigo. Porque ela faria isso? Nós ainda temos duas chances de sermos aceitos juntos"

"Ela disse que não vai mais ficar se iludindo. Que vocês não foram aceitos juntos em nenhuma Universidade até agora e que ela vai começar a arrumar os papéis para se inscrever na Pensilvânia"

"Na Pensilvânia?" – Edward perguntou, surpreso.

"Hu-hum. O mais longe possível, não é?" – Alice sorriu sem humor – "Você não vê o que está acontecendo aqui, Edward? Eu sei que vocês se gostam, mas vocês vão deixar uma bobagem destruir tudo!"

"Não sei se posso lidar com isso, Alice. Com essa sombra de imaginar que a Bella ainda pode gostar desse cara"

"E você acha mesmo que ela ainda gosta dele? Edward, a Bella é louca por você!"

"E como você pode ter tanta certeza?" – O garoto perguntou, pedindo para ser convencido.

"Porque eu vi o rosto dela hoje. Chorando, e tentando se convencer de que estava fazendo a coisa certa – Se convencer de que estava te ajudando a seguir o seu sonho" – Alice segurou a mão grande do irmão entre as suas tão pequenas – "E você também sabe. Você sabe que ela não seria capaz de mentir assim para você, Edward. Você pode até não concordar com o que a Bella está fazendo, mas você sabe muito bem que ela está fazendo aquilo que acredita ser certo. Você só precisa ir até lá e falar com ela"

"Mas eu ainda tenho aula no preparatório"

"Preparatório para que, Edward?" – Alice revirou os olhos.

"Brown e Columbia ainda podem estar analisando, Alice" – Edward respondeu, mas ele mesmo já sabia que estava apenas protelando a decisão.

"Bom, se esse é o problema..." – Emmett interrompeu – "Eu acho que eles não estão mais analisando nada"

"Como assim?"

"Chegaram suas cartas" – Emmett estendeu os envelopes – "As suas e as da Bella também"

**-x-x-x-**

Bella agradeceu mentalmente quando Charlie informou que não havia conseguido acentos juntos para eles. Como a passagem de Bella havia sido comprada bem depois, ela acabou ficando em uma poltrona bem distante da de seu pai.

A garota até tentou se controlar, mas assim que a Aeronave decolou, ela descobriu no que os óculos escuros de Alice seriam tão úteis – Ela os colocou e deixou as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto.

Bella chorou boa parte do voo, até finalmente adormecer. Ela já não havia dormido muito ontem a noite, depois da reação de Edward.

Quando Charlie contou sobre Billy, e como todos estavam tão abalados por terem descoberto a doença dele já em um estágio avançado, Bella sentiu que seu pai estava precisando de apoio.

Além do mais, embora Bella e Jacob não tivessem mais nada um com o outro, ela ainda gostava muito dele como amigo, e queria poder oferecer sua amizade - Embora, com certeza, ela fosse muito pouco naquela situação.

Bella imaginou que se ela passasse algum tempo longe, Edward também poderia pensar melhor na hipótese de ir para Dartmouth, como ele havia sonhado a vida inteira. Mas ela realmente não esperava que a reação de Edward fosse aquela.

Ela se sentiu tão pequena quando ele praticamente a acusou de estar o abandonando para cuidar de Jacob!

Ela não o estava abandonando. Não mesmo! Ela só estava fazendo o que achava certo.

E se Edward não concordava com o que ela achava certo, esse era apenas mais um motivo para dar-lhe a chance de seguir com sua vida. Em Dartmouth. Sem ela.

"Belos óculos" - Charlie comentou quando eles desceram do avião.

"Alice me emprestou"

"Bells... Você sabe que eu não sou de me meter, mas parece mesmo que tem algo te deixando triste. Você não quer voltar para Phoenix?"

"Não, pai. Está tudo bem"

"Tudo bem" - Charlie assentiu - "Quando você quiser voltar, é só me dizer, está bem?"

"Pode deixar, pai" - Bella tentou sorrir, mas falhou com certeza. Tudo o que ela conseguia pensar agora era que Edward Cullen não devia estar interessado em vê-la tão cedo.

"Tudo bem se nós formos direto ao hospital, Bella? Eu queria dar uma olhada no Billy, saber se eles estão precisando de algo"

"Tudo bem, pai. Eu aproveito para dar um abraço no Jake também"

Charlie dirigiu três horas até Forks e seguiu direto para o hospital. Jacob estava na sala de espera, sentado com Leah, e parecia tão cansado, como Bella não se lembrava de já tê-lo visto alguma vez.

"Bells" - Ele se levantou assim que a viu e abraçou a garota - "Obrigado por ter vindo"

Bella viu os olhos de Leah se encherem de lágrimas, mas de alguma forma ela sabia que não era por ciúme, nem qualquer coisa assim - Era por ver Jake tão frágil quanto ele parecia agora.

"Charlie" - Jake abraçou o pai de Bella também.

"Oi, Leah"

"Obrigada por vir" - A garota assentiu.

"Tudo bem"

Billy não estava nada bem. Ele tinha uma doença estranha da qual Bella nunca havia ouvido falar.

Pelo que Charlie havia lhe explicado, a doença era causada por uma bactéria e, como a pneumonia era um dos sintomas mais acentuados, eles haviam tratado somente os sintomas antes de realmente descobrirem o que Billy tinha.

"Se vocês precisarem comer alguma coisa, ou dormir um pouco, a nossa casa está à disposição" - Bella avisou Leah antes de partir com Charlie - "É bem mais perto do que ir até La Push"

"Obrigada" - Leah assentiu - "Obrigada por ter vindo, Isabella. O Jacob gosta muito de você. Tenho certeza que foi muito importante para ele ter você aqui"

"Eu também gosto muito dele" - Bella afirmou, e Leah fez uma pequena careta - "Mas não precisa se preocupar: Não é desse jeito. Não mais. Aliás, acho que nunca foi, na verdade" - Bella pensou em como seus sentimentos por Edward não podiam sequer ser comparados ao que ela havia sentido um dia por Jacob Black. Jacob era seu amigo, mas Edward havia arrebatado seu coração.

Bella e Charlie voltaram para casa e a garota deixou o pai tomar seu banho primeiro.

Bella até pensou em ligar para Edward, pegou o celular, procurou pelo nome dele, mas não teve coragem de discar. Ela também pensou em ligar para Alice e tentar descobrir se estava tudo bem, mas achou melhor deixar as coisas estarem mais calmas.

Isso! Ela esperaria as coisas ficarem mais calmas. E ela ligaria amanhã.

Depois do banho, Bella escolheu um dos pratos congelados que povoavam o freezer de Charlie e aqueceu no forno de micro-ondas. Não que um dos dois estivesse realmente com apetite ou ânimo para comer.

"Acho que vou me deitar" - Bella comentou, logo após o jantar, enquanto Charlie se deixava esparramar pelo sofá da sala, vendo algum jogo de baseball.

"Claro, filha" - Charlie assentiu - "Foi um longo dia. Eu só vou relaxar um pouquinho, e também vou para minha cama"

"Amanhã o senhor vai trabalhar? É que eu queria uma carona para ir ao hospital"

"Eu preciso ir até a delegacia amanhã cedo. Mas eu posso te pegar após o almoço e te levar até lá. Tudo bem?"

"Tudo" - Bella assentiu.

"Quer falar mais alguma coisa, Bells?" - Charlie perguntou quando ela continuou parada, em pé no meio da sala.

"Pai... O Billy... Ele vai ficar bem?"

"Ah..." - Charlie suspirou longamente - "Ninguém sabe realmente, filha"

"Mas, então... Tem uma chance, não é?"

"Acho que sim" - Charlie estava tão confuso quanto Bella. O hospital de Forks era pequeno, sem muitos recursos, e os médicos davam informações desencontradas, que às vezes acabavam deixando todos mais confusos ainda.

"Então vai ficar tudo bem" - Bella tentou sorrir - "Eu tenho certeza"

"Deus te ouça, filha. Deus te ouça"

Bella deitou em sua velha cama de criança, pensando no quanto ela queria que Edward estivesse lá agora - Talvez ele soubesse explicar aquela doença esquisita para ela, e mesmo que ele não soubesse, ele ainda poderia abraçá-la e conforta-la, ajudando a garota a se sentir um pouquinho menos assustada.

Ela não dormiu muito outra vez. Apesar de estar sentindo seu corpo totalmente exausto, sua cabeça não parava de pensar.

Ela pensava em Billy doente, e em Jake ao lado da cama do pai, provavelmente esperando por um milagre. Ela pensava em como estaria se fosse o seu pai ali.

E ela pensava em Edward.

E acredite: Ela não queria pensar. Mas o seu coração ficava gritando o nome dele o tempo todo. Onde será que ele estava? Como será que ele estava? E a droga de buraco que se formava em seu peito com a falta dele, parecia estar ficando cada vez maior.

"Ai, Edward..." - Ela suspirou - "Será que a Alice vai se enganar dessa vez? Será que nós dois não vamos nos acertar?"

Bella ouviu quando Charlie se deitou e Bella ouviu quando Charlie se levantou. Bella ouviu Charlie ligar o chuveiro, desligar o chuveiro, descer para a cozinha, derrubar alguma coisa... Bella ouviu quando a patrulha saiu.

Ela ainda tentou enrolar na cama, mas já estava ficando desconfortável tentar encontrar uma boa posição, então ela se levantou.

Bella deu uma boa ajeitada na casa - Charlie era o típico homem, sozinho e bagunceiro, e Bella recolheu algumas roupas espalhadas e as colocou na máquina de lavar roupas.

A garota abriu o armário, procurando por algo de interessante, e descobriu que Charlie tinha massa de biscoitos para assar. Incrivelmente, ela estava dentro do prazo de validade, então Bella achou que fosse uma boa ideia levar biscoitos assados para o hospital.

Ela colocou os pedaços de massa na forma e foi procurar algo de bom para ver na televisão enquanto eles assavam.

O noticiário só tinha notícias ruins. E Bella não estava no clima das notícias ruins.

Um programa estava ensinando como fazer uma luminária, mas Bella não era nada boa em habilidades manuais, então ela passou para o próximo canal.

O canal de esportes estava passando um jogo de basquete. Basquete lembrava Emmett e Emmett lembrava Edward. E Edward lembrava que Bella não sabia se devia ligar e tentar conversar com ele.

E Bella nem sabe quanto tempo passou ponderando sobre isso, enquanto assistia ao canal de previsão do tempo, até que os biscoitos começaram a cheirar muito bem lá na cozinha.

"Ao menos eu ainda sei fazer alguma coisa certa" - Bella riu sem humor quando tirou a forma de biscoitos assados do forno. E eles pareciam deliciosamente perfeitos.

Bella ficou surpresa quando a campainha tocou e observou o relógio. Era quase o horário do almoço, mas Charlie disse que só viria após o almoço.

Talvez fossem Jacob e Leah querendo descansar um pouco. Bem, eles poderiam comer alguns biscoitos quentes com leite também.

"Edward?" - Bella quase engasgou ao abrir a porta e encontrar Edward, em Forks, parado bem diante de sua porta. Bella, na verdade, se perguntou seriamente se ela poderia estar começando a alucinar.

"Oi" - Ele sorriu meio sem graça.

"Como?" - Bella franziu o cenho - "Como você chegou até aqui?"

"Avião até Seattle, táxi até Forks" - Edward explicou.

"Você veio de táxi até aqui?" - Bella perguntou, surpresa - "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Eu posso entrar?"

"Claro! Ai, meu Deus, me desculpa" - Bella abriu caminho para que Edward passasse.

"Então essa é sua casa"

"Na verdade... Foi. Depois, eu estava morando com a Renée"

"Certo" - Edward assentiu.

"Como você achou a minha casa?"

"É uma cidade pequena. Foi só perguntar onde morava o Chefe de Polícia e me indicaram a casa"

"Quanta segurança, ah?" - Bella quase riu, se sentindo muito nervosa.

"Bella..."

"Oi?"

"Eu vim te trazer uma coisa. Quer dizer, duas" - Edward pegou as cartas do bolso de sua jaqueta e as entregou para Bella.

"O que é isso?"

"Suas cartas de Brown e Columbia"

"Você abriu?" - Bella perguntou.

"Não"

"E as suas?"

"As minhas, eu já abri" - Edward afirmou.

"E você... Foi aceito?"

"Abre as suas primeiro" - Ele pediu.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Tchan-tchan! Rsrsrs**_

_**Meninas, olha só que coisa: Eu já avisei que essa temporada está no fim?**_

_**Sim, está no fim. Tanto está no fim, que acaba sexta-feira que vem! Rsrsrs**_

_**Depois, eu ainda não sei quando começo a nova temporada. Então... Fiquem calmas!**_

_**Agora vou responder as reviews e nos vemos segunda-feira.**_

_**Beijos**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Carla Garcia: **__O Edward ficou com ciúme e ninguém pensa muito bem quando está com ciúme._

_**Sophiatt: **__Agora vamos ver se eles vão PODER ir para a mesma Universidade._

_**Sissi: **__A Bella está fazendo aquilo que acredita que é certo. Como advogada, ela deve fazer aquilo que acredita._

_**Vanessa Dark: **__Deixa a autora adivinhar: Você nem é ciumenta, neh? Rsrsrs_

_**RosanaTecshu: **__O Edward fica com raiva, mas sei lá se continua com raiva... Sabe como é._

_**Kathyanne: **__Ai, quantos pedidos, gente! Calma! Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso: **__A vida é assim – Quando você menos espera, vem esse tal de #Devir e enrola com tudo!_

_**Phi Cullen: **__Não vou poder te contar minha Ivie preferida ainda. Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado: **__Na verdade, foi um Edward inseguro mode on. Ele ficou com medo da Bella ainda gostar do Jacob._

_**Deh C: **__Eu? Eu não fiz nada! Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia – pt: **__Menina! Mas você nunca ouviu dizer que a esperança é a última que morre?_

_**1 Lily Evans: **__Também não precisa torcer para a Tânia, neh? Como diria Alice: Você pode até não concordar, mas a Bella está fazendo o que acredita ser correto._

_**Naty Alves: **__Vocês gostam de ameaçar a Bella com a volta da Tânia, hein? Coitada da menina! Rsrsrs_

_**Vitoria: **__Caaalma! Não odeie a Bella ainda – Ela só tem 17 anos. Ainda vai aprender a fazer menos bobagem._


	24. CAP 23 Devir

_**CAPÍTULO DEDICADO À GABI!**_

_**ÊH! A GABI CHEGOU!**_

_**BELLE, EU QUERO FOTO DA NENÉM!**_

_**(BAH **__**ponto**__** KIKA **__**arroba**__** GMAIL **__**ponto**__** COM)**_

_"Suas cartas de Brown e Columbia"_

_"Você abriu?" - Bella perguntou._

_"Não"_

_"E as suas?"_

_"As minhas, eu já abri" - Edward afirmou._

_"E você... Foi aceito?"_

_"Abre as suas primeiro" - Ele pediu._

_**Devir – Capítulo 23**_

"_**Devir"**_

Bella abriu os envelopes e Edward esperou que ela respondesse algo. Quando ela ergueu seus olhos outra vez para ele, Edward podia ver toda a emoção contida nas lágrimas prestes a rolarem.

"Fui aceita" – Ela sussurrou.

"Onde?" – Edward perguntou, tão nervoso quanto nem imaginava que poderia ficar.

"Nas duas"

"Jura? Parabéns, Bella. Eu sabia!" – Edward sorriu abertamente e quando se deu conta, já estava abraçando Bella – "Você é uma garota e tanto mesmo"

A garota ficou rígida no primeiro momento, mas então se deixou abraçar e abraçou Edward de volta. Ela suspirou, se aconchegando no abraço dele e Edward afagou seu cabelo, aceitando-a em seus braços.

Seu coração perdeu uma batida ao sentir os braços do namorado em torno de si outra vez e a garota sentiu as lágrimas começarem a escorrer.

"Oh, meu amor. Você está chorando?" - Edward se afastou para olhá-la - "Não chora. Por que você está chorando?" - Ele perguntou, enquanto afagava o rosto da namorada, sentindo seu coração apertado por vê-la assim.

"Achei que nunca mais fosse te abraçar assim" - Bella confessou.

"Ah, Bella" - Edward a puxou de volta para o seu abraço - "Me perdoe por te fazer pensar assim. Eu sei que agi como um tolo, mas eu tive tanto medo de perder você"

"Você teve medo de me perder?" - Bella se afastou um pouco para poder olhá-lo, sem entender.

"Eu tive medo que você... Que você ainda gostasse do Jacob"

"Eu…" - Bella começou a negar.

"Shh" - Edward colocou um dedo sobre os lábios de Bella, fazendo-a parar - "Não precisa se explicar. Eu sei. A Alice disse algo que abriu meus olhos, sabia?"

"E o que foi que ela disse?"

"Ela disse que você não mentiria assim. E eu sabia que era verdade. Se você ainda gostasse dele, você teria me dito"

"Claro que sim" - Bella assentiu.

"Eu sei" - Edward sorriu torto, um pouco sem graça - "É que na hora, quando você me disse que estava vindo para Forks, eu... Eu parei de pensar" - Edward deu de ombros, sem saber muito bem como explicar - "Eu tive medo"

"Eu não imaginei que você fosse pensar assim. Eu juro que não imaginei"

"Eu sei. Agora eu sei" - Edward afirmou - "E quando eu percebi isso, queria ter vindo atrás de você na mesma hora, e te pedido perdão por ter sido tão bobo, por não ter ficado do seu lado. Eu juro que só não vim antes porque não tinha voo e Dona Esme não queria que eu viesse dirigindo de Phoenix até aqui"

"Você não viria dirigindo até aqui" - Bella riu.

"E porque não?" - Edward desafiou.

"Porque demoraria muito mais do que esperar outro voo" - Bella revirou os olhos e Edward segurou o rosto da garota entre suas mãos.

"Diz que me perdoa, vai?" - Ele pediu, olhando bem dentro dos olhos de Bella.

Bella também deixou que suas mãos corressem até o rosto de Edward e o beijou devagar. Ela sorriu contra os lábios do namorado, enquanto seus dedos brincavam com o cabelo de Edward.

"Isso quer dizer que você perdoa?" - Ele perguntou baixinho, enquanto encostava sua testa contra a de Bella.

"Só se você disser que me perdoa também" - Bella sussurrou de volta.

"Eu não tenho nada de que te perdoar" - Edward afirmou - "Bom, a não ser sobre essa história de Dartmouth, não é?"

"Que história?"

"Essa história de você ter achado que vindo para cá, iria me dar a chance de pensar sobre a possibilidade de ir para Dartmouth sozinho"

"Edward" - Bella engoliu em seco, e então suspirou - "Você pode até não gostar, mas nós vamos ter que conversar sobre isso. Nós não fomos aceitos juntos..."

"Shh" - Edward bateu um dedo sobre os lábios de Bella, abrindo um grande sorriso - "Eu também fui aceito em Columbia"

"Jura?" - Bella sorriu de volta.

"Juro" - Edward sorriu, enquanto corria as costas de um dedo pelo rosto de Bella - "Eu estou indo para Nova Iorque. E você?"

"Edward... Tem certeza disso? Tem certeza que não quer ir para Dartmouth?"

"Ai, Bella" - Ele fez uma careta, enquanto puxava Bella para junto de si, mantendo suas mãos na cintura da garota - "Esquece Dartmouth. Eu quero ficar perto de você. Além disso, não é como se eu estivesse trocando uma Universidade de primeira classe por uma inferior. Diz que se eu for para Nova Iorque, você não vai fugir de mim"

"Eu só não queria que..." - Bella começou a dizer, mas Edward começou a beijar seu pescoço, e a garota acabou rindo baixinho - "Edward…"

"Diz que vai ficar comigo" - Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"E eu lá posso dizer não?" - Bella riu e Edward se afastou para olhá-la.

"É sério? Você vai comigo?" - O garoto perguntou, cheio de expectativa.

"É melhor eu aproveitar enquanto você me quer" - Bella sorriu enquanto dava de ombros, e Edward a beijou em resposta - deliciosa e profundamente.

Bella suspirou enquanto o garoto descia em uma trilha de beijos até seu pescoço.

"Bella?" - Ele chamou, sem se afastar.

"Hum?"

"O Charlie está em casa?"

"Está na Delegacia"

"E ele vai demorar?"

"Ai..." - Bella resmungou enquanto se afastava - "Droga. Esqueci. Ele já deve estar voltando"

"Você acha que ele vai ficar muito bravo se me encontrar aqui? Eu acho que posso procurar um hotel... Se é que Forks tem um hotel"

"Não! Claro que você vai ficar aqui" - Bella afirmou. Ela tinha certeza que Charlie não teria coragem de discutir isso com ela. E se tivesse, ela estava disposta a levar a discussão bem longe - "Eu só... Eu combinei com o Charlie de irmos ao hospital agora à tarde, então... Se você quiser dormir um pouco…"

"Eu vou com você" - Edward afirmou - "Quer dizer... Se você não se importar"

"Não, é claro que eu não importo. Só... Tem certeza?"

"Eu não quero mais te deixar passar por nada sozinha. Se eu puder estar do seu lado, eu quero estar. Se você quiser, é claro"

Bella sorriu e então abraçou o namorado.

"Ai, Edward... É tão bom ter você aqui comigo" - Ela suspirou, se sentindo mais segura nos braços do namorado.

"Eu não vou mais te deixar, Bella. Eu prometo" - Edward sussurrou de volta, depositando um beijo em seus cabelos cor de chocolate.

"Eu e o Jake somos só amigos. E a Leah está com ele" - Bella começou a se explicar - "E o Billy realmente não está legal" - A voz dela morreu com essa última frase.

"O que ele tem?" - Edward perguntou, sem soltar a namorada de seu abraço.

"Eu não me lembro do nome" - Bella franziu as sobrancelhas, tentando se lembrar do nome que haviam lhe dito - "_Melho_, _melio_... Não me lembro do nome" - Bella suspirou - "Mas eu me lembro que é uma bactéria, e que ele está com pneumonia"

"_Melioidose_?" - Edward questionou.

"É! É isso" - Bella assentiu - "É muito grave?"

"Quem tem que te dizer isso são os médicos dele, Bella"

"Mas os médicos dele não dizem nada, Edward! Eles estão mais confusos do que todos nós juntos. Eles só vem com todas aquelas informações desencontradas, e o Jacob vai ficando cada vez mais angustiado, sem saber o que vai acontecer..." - Bella parou e então encarou o namorado - "Ele vai morrer?"

"Bella, eu não posso te dizer isso"

"Por favor" - A garota suplicou.

"Bella, eu não posso te dizer isso! Eu sequer vi o paciente, não conheço a ficha dele... Eu não tenho como te dizer nada"

"Desculpa" - Bella suspirou, percebendo que estava pressionando o namorado - "Só me diz uma coisa: Ele... Essa doença, ela pode matar uma pessoa?"

"Pode" - Edward assentiu.

"Ai, meu Deus" - Bella suspirou, enquanto esfrega o rosto entre as mãos.

"Calma, Bella. Isso não quer dizer que vá acontecer com o Billy" - Edward afirmou.

"Ele está todo entubado, Edward. E os médicos nem conseguem explicar nada..." - Bella sentiu as lágrimas queimando em seus olhos - "Eu não sei se ele vai resistir"

"Fica calma, meu amor" - Edward pediu.

"Você pode pelo menos ouvir o que os médicos vão dizer e tentar entender? É que eu nunca consigo entender nada do que eles falam"

"Claro. Nós vamos ao hospital e eu vou tentar me informar" - O garoto assentiu - "Mas eu não sou um médico, Bella. Eu só fui aceito na escola de Medicina. Talvez eu também não entenda"

"Tudo bem. Eu juro que não vou te pressionar" - Bella o abraçou apertado - "Só de ter você aqui comigo, já está ótimo"

"Eu preciso avisar minha mãe que cheguei bem. E Alice que você me perdoou"

"Ela sabe que eu ia perdoar" - Bella riu.

"Na verdade, eu acho que, se você não perdoasse, ela iria me matar"

"Ela só te ameaçou, porque sabia muito bem que não existia qualquer chance disso acontecer"

Edward parou, com aquele seu sorriso torto nos lábios e segurou o rosto de Bella entre suas mãos - "Você vai mesmo para Columbia comigo, não é?"

"Vou" - Bella sorriu de volta, e Edward a beijou devagar, e então cada vez mais profundamente, até que eles ouvissem a viatura de Charlie parando lá fora.

Os dois suspiraram com o fim do beijo e Edward se deixou cair no sofá, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo bagunçado. Bella esfregou o próprio rosto entre as mãos e andou até a porta para abri-la.

"Hey, Bells" - Charlie a cumprimentou com um sorriso, e então Bella viu os olhos de seu pai caindo sobre a silhueta dentro da casa e sua mão imediatamente estava em sua arma.

"Calma, pai! É o Edward!"

"Edward?" - Ele franziu as sobrancelhas - "Você sabia que ele vinha? Não me disse nada... Quando ele chegou?"

"Eu não sabia, pai. E ele chegou agora a pouco"

"Está tudo bem?"

"Hu-hum" - Bella assentiu, completando mentalmente que estava tudo muito bem, finalmente - "Ele veio trazer minhas cartas, pai. Brown e Columbia. E eu fui aceita nas duas" - Bella sorriu triunfante.

"Uau!" - Charlie sorriu amplamente e abraçou a filha apertado - "Meus parabéns, filha! Eu sabia que você conseguiria! Agora o problema vai ser escolher" - Ele riu.

"Pai... Nós já escolhemos"

"Nós" - Charlie repetiu, fingindo não entender do que Bella estava falando.

"Eu e o Edward, pai. Nós vamos juntos para Columbia, em Nova Iorque"

"Tão longe?" - Charlie reclamou com uma careta.

"Você sabe que todas elas ficam igualmente longe de Forks" - Bella riu.

"Eu estou muito orgulhoso de você" - Charlie tentou não demonstrar o quanto estava emocionado, mas Bella viu uma lágrima brilhando em seus olhos - "Minha menina"

"Obrigada, pai"

"Você já contou para a sua mãe? Ela vai explodir de tanta alegria!"

"Ainda não" - Bella riu - "O Edward acabou de chegar mesmo. Nem deu tempo"

"Claro" - Charlie assentiu - "Você pode ligar depois. Que tal comermos alguma coisa na rua antes de irmos para o hospital?"

"Eu... Eu fiz biscoitos. Com sua massa pronta" - Bella sorriu - "Porque não entramos e você e o Edward podem provar meus biscoitos"

"Parece ótimo" - Charlie assentiu.

Eles comeram os biscoitos com um pouco de leite morno e Charlie e Edward quase estavam disputando sobre quem elogiava mais os biscoitos que Bella havia feito.

"Vocês sabem que eu só os cortei e assei, não é?" - Bella riu.

Edward teria que ir no banco de trás da viatura e Bella revirou os olhos ao perceber uma expressão quase de satisfação no rosto de Charlie quando disse isso.

"Nós podemos ir com a minha caminhonete, pai"

"Mas você disse que queria carona" - O Chefe de Polícia quase fez um biquinho ao ver sua diversão indo por água abaixo - "Achei que não quisesse dirigir"

"Eu só não queria ficar andando sozinha" - Bella deu de ombros - "Mas, como o Edward está aqui, e eu não quero que você fique desfilando com ele, parecendo um delinquente, sentando em seu banco de trás, eu acho que devíamos ir com caminhonete"

"Está bem... Você é quem sabe" - Charlie deu de ombros, parecendo uma criança decepcionada.

"Eu posso dirigir?" - Edward pediu enquanto saiam.

"Você está cansado. Prometo que dirijo bem"

"Não estou com medo que você dirija mal" – Edward riu – "É que... Eu nunca dirigi uma _Pick-Up_"

"Edward... Bom, eu ia tentar argumentar com você que alguém que dirige um Volvo, não vai achar agradável dirigir essa caminhonete velha, mas como eu nunca vi alguém falar com tanto entusiasmo dela quanto você, eu vou deixar"

"Obrigado" - Ele sorriu amplamente ao pegar a chave da mão da garota - "Você só precisa me dizer o caminho"

"Aqui não há como errar muita coisa, Edward" - Bella riu – "Você já deve ter visto a cidade inteira quando passou de táxi"

A garota realmente não precisou dar muitas instruções para Edward e eles logo estavam no hospital. Edward quase não pode acreditar quando Bella indicou sua antiga escola passando à direita - Ela era minúscula!

"Quantos alunos eles têm?"

"Uns trezentos e cinquenta" – Bella riu – "E eu ainda devo ter diminuído consideravelmente a conta quando me mudei para Phoenix"

"Trezentos e cinquenta? Você conhecia todo mundo, não é?"

"É Forks, Edward! Todo mundo conhece todo mundo na cidade! Não só na escola"

"Uau... Deve ter sido uma mudança e tanto para você"

"Você nem imagina"

"E Columbia? Vai ser um baque para mim, imagine só para minha garotinha de Forks" – Edward riu.

"Bom, você vai estar lá para cuidar de mim" – Bella deu de ombros.

"Você pode ter certeza disso" – Edward assentiu – "E você para cuidar de mim"

"Pode ter certeza disso"

Assim que os dois entraram no hospital todos os olhares se voltaram para eles. Na verdade, para ele – Em Forks, um rosto desconhecido era a notícia do mês! Ainda mais sendo um rosto como o rosto de Edward Cullen.

"Posso ajuda-lo?" – Bella limpou a garganta quando Lauren, a recepcionista, usou o singular na pergunta e encarou Edward de um jeito nada agradável.

Lauren devia ter quase a mesma idade de Bella e sempre havia sido aquele tipinho desagradável – Desde os tempos de escola.

"Nós viemos ver Billy..." – Ele olhou para Bella, pedindo por ajuda.

"Billy Black" – Ela completou.

"Billy Black" – Ele repetiu.

"Eu acho que o Billy só pode receber visita de parentes" – A garota respondeu de forma petulante e Bella pensou que o hospital de Forks nunca havia tido regras. Pelo menos, até ontem mesmo, ela havia visitado Billy sem sequer perguntarem seu nome.

"Você pode chamar o Jacob, por favor?" – Bella tentou parecer educada, apesar de Lauren não ser o tipo de garota que merecia sua educação.

"Jacob?"

"Jacob Black – O filho de Billy Black. Ele deve estar no quarto, por que é o acompanhante"

"Ah, sim" – A garota sorriu – "Seu namorado"

"Ex-namorado" – Bella corrigiu.

"Ah, sim! Sabe que eu já estava ficando mesmo confusa com isso? Eu achava que Jacob e você ainda estavam juntos, e de repente ele aparece aqui com essa Leah pendurada em um braço o tempo todo" – Lauren se inclinou sobre o balcão, como se ela e Bella de repente estivessem trocando confidências – "E Charlie estava vendo tudo e não fazia nada, e então você chegou..."

"Lauren" – Bella a interrompeu – "Eu e o Jacob não estamos juntos há muito tempo. Agora será que você poderia chama-lo?"

"Claro" – Ela sorriu – "E eu anuncio quem? Bella Swan e...?" – Ela olhou para Edward esperando uma resposta.

"Edward Cullen, namorado da Bella" – Ele respondeu.

"Ah! Namorado da Bella?" – Lauren respondeu com aquele seu tom petulante de quem já havia entendido tudo e Bella revirou os olhos. Tudo que ela não precisava era de Forks inteira falando sobre sua vida. Mas, sinceramente, ela não estava realmente tão preocupada – Havia coisas tão mais importantes em que se pensar.

"Lauren? Você vai chamar o Jacob?" – Bella insistiu.

Os dois garotos foram cordiais um com outro e Bella perguntou a Jacob se ele se importava de Edward conversar com os médicos para tentar entender alguma coisa do que eles falavam.

"Qualquer coisa, qualquer ajuda é bem vinda" – Jacob assentiu.

Um dos médicos – Parecendo não muito mais velho que Edward – veio conversar com ele e passou um bom tempo falando com ele. Charlie aproveitou que as irmãs de Jacob estavam no quarto com Billy e arrastou Jacob até em casa para tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa.

"E então?" – Bella perguntou assim que Edward voltou a se sentar ao lado dela, na sala de espera.

"Bella..." – Edward suspirou.

"O que ele disse, Edward?"

"O hospital não parece ter muitos recursos, Bella. E eles demoraram a descobrir o que Billy tinha. Enquanto estavam tratando como uma pneumonia, a doença progrediu muito"

"Ai, Edward" – Bella estava aflita – "O que isso tudo quer dizer?"

"O Billy já está com a doença em sua forma crônica. Eles estão combinando antibióticos, mas ele não vem reagindo"

"Por favor, por favor" – Bella o olhou – "Diz o que eu quero saber"

"Amor..." – Edward suspirou. Ele daria tudo para não ser a pessoa que diria aquilo. Como todo médico, ou estudante de Medicina, Edward sabia que a pior parte da profissão era admitir suas limitações.

"Por favor"

"A cidade não tem muitos recursos, Bella... Eu acho que não tem muito mais o que se possa fazer, além de deixar Billy o mais confortável possível agora"

"Ai, meu Deus" – Bella tapou a boca com as mãos, sentindo seus olhos queimarem e a garganta ficar trancada pelo choro iminente.

"Calma, amor" – Edward afagou seu cabelo.

"Você disse que a cidade não tem muitos recursos" – Bella enxugou as lágrimas enquanto olhava para Edward, tentando pensar em uma saída – "E se nós levarmos o Billy para outro lugar?"

"Ele está muito fraco, Bella. Provavelmente uma viagem, mesmo que para a cidade mais próxima, vá piorar muito o estado dele"

"Ai, meu Deus, Edward..." – Bella se apoiou contra o peito do namorado e Edward a abraçou – "O que eu faço agora?"

"Ah, meu amor..." – Edward apenas a abraçou mais apertado, sem querer dizer que não havia mais o que ela pudesse fazer.

Quando Jacob voltou, Bella correu para o banheiro e chorou, sem coragem de dizer ao amigo o que sabia agora sobre Billy. Seu estômago estava embrulhado, e sua cabeça doía demais.

"Acho melhor você ir para casa, Bells" – Charlie a olhava preocupado quando ela voltou. A garota estava meio amarela, na verdade – "Acho que esse ambiente não está te fazendo nada bem"

"Eu também acho, Bella" – Edward concordou com Charlie – "Vamos embora. Depois você volta"

Bella assentiu e Edward a ajudou a se levantar. A garota pediu para ir ao banheiro antes de sair, então Edward aproveitou para falar com Charlie.

"Charlie, tem um lugar onde eu possa comprar alguma coisa para a Bella comer?"

"Vocês vão passar por um café na beira da autoestrada. É o melhor que temos por aqui e a Bella gosta do hambúrguer vegetariano"

"Obrigado"

"Pode deixar na minha conta, ok?" – O Chefe avisou.

"Imagina, Charlie. Pode deixar comigo"

"Edward?"

"Oi"

"Tem algo que a Bella saiba que eu ainda não sei?"

"Charlie..." – Edward pensou em como dizer – "As coisas não estão nada bem" – Ele afirmou e Charlie assentiu.

"Eu vou ficar com o Jacob – Ele vai precisar de apoio. Cuida da minha menina, Edward"

"Cuido. Claro que sim"

Edward dirigiu até a Lanchonete e Bella esperou na caminhonete, enquanto ele comprava os lanches. Assim que ele voltou com o embrulho, Bella apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Edward e suspirou pesadamente.

"Como você consegue?" – Ela perguntou.

"Consigo o que?"

"Imaginar que vai ter que dizer a alguém que a pessoa que ela ama não vai sobreviver" – Bella explicou.

"Eu não imagino. Como todo médico, enfermeiro, auxiliar... Eu imagino as vezes em que direi às pessoas que aqueles a quem eles amam vão ficar bem, curados. Eu imagino os dias em que direi a um filho que seu pai vai sobreviver, e o dia em que direi a uma mãe que seu bebê está bem"

Bella se afastou um pouquinho e beijou a bochecha de Edward, só para deitar sua cabeça no ombro do namorado outra vez.

"Obrigada" – Ela disse.

"Pelo que? Eu não ajudei em nada"

"Mas você está aqui. Para mim, já está bom"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Sim, eu gosto de Columbia. É NY, e eu gosto de NY.**_

_**Além do mais, uma cidade como NY me possibilita escrever praticamente qualquer loucura! Rsrsrs**_

_**Eu sei – Tio Billy realmente não está nada bem.**_

_**Eu sei – Vocês odeiam que eu mate pessoas.**_

_**Mas eu mato! Rsrsrs**_

_**(Gente, estou falando só dos personagens, ok?)**_

_**Bom, eu estou mega atrasadaça!**_

_**Então, vou responder reviews e postar.**_

_**Belle: **__Oun, mamãe! Aperta a Gabi, aperta! *-*_

_**Kellynha Cullen: **__Não separei! Juntos – Em Columbia._

_**Taicerejinha: **__Acalme-se, mulher! Quanto ódio nesse seu coraçãozinho! A Bella ainda é uma menina, e as experiências em torno dela não colaboraram para a formação de uma personalidade confiante. Rsrsrs_

_**Kathyanne: **__Não odeie o Jacob agora – Ele está sofrendo e, na verdade, não foi ele quem pediu para a Bella voltar para Forks, não é? E sim: Mesma faculdade para o casal!_

_**Vanessa Dark:**__ É, eles são ligeiramente cabeças-duras! Rsrsrs_

_**Rosana Tecshu: **__A temporada já vai acabar e – Na próxima – Eles vão estar juntos em Nova Iorque! U-hu! Rsrsrs_

_**Priii: **__Quando escrevi e fiquei imaginando o cheirinho, também me deu vontade de biscoito saindo do forno! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Nada de Brown! Columbia é bem mais legal, tá? Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso: **__Bella aceita nas duas! E Edward aceito em Columbia *-*_

_**Sofia – pt: **__Você de Alice ficou pela metade – Eles são aceitos na mesma Universidade, mas o Billy não está nada bem._

_**JuliaGTorres: **__Eu acabo! Eu sou má! Muahahahahá! Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado: **__É! A fic não vai ser curta de verdade – Só vai ser mais divididinha._

_**Phi Cullen: **__Columbia é minha preferida! Porque eu gosto de New York, New York! Rsrsrs_

_**1 Lily Evans: **__Colocando minha roupinha branca e azul e meus pompons e gritando "Goooo Lions!" – COLUMBIA!_

_**Na Cullen: **__E quem aposta contra Alice? Ela sempre dá um jeito!_

_**Naty Alves: **__Ih, mas Tânia! De onde você ressuscitou a Tânia? Rsrsrs_

_**Carla Garcia: **__O Edward e a Bella ainda são adolescentes – Precisa dar um descontinho para eles, neh?_

_**Sophiatt: **__"Goooo Lions!" – NY na cabeça! Rsrsrs_

_**Nessinha Cullen: **__Jovem, que quer trabalhar com justiça... Já viu, neh?_

_**BabyLovely: **__A fic não está assim "Acabando" – Só mudando de espaço._

_**Vitoria: **__1) Não fala mal da minha Bellinha Dwyer! 2) Não está acabando – São só umas pequenas férias._


	25. CAP 24 Cuidados

"_Acho melhor você ir para casa, Bells" – Charlie a olhava preocupado quando ela voltou. A garota estava meio amarela, na verdade – "Acho que esse ambiente não está te fazendo nada bem"_

"_Eu também acho, Bella" – Edward concordou com Charlie – "Vamos embora. Depois você volta"_

**Devir – Capítulo 24**

"_**Cuidados**_**"**

Edward dirigiu de volta até a casa de Bella e a ajudou a descer da caminhonete.

"Quer comer agora?" – Ele ofereceu, enquanto ajeitava uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha de Bella.

"Não... Quero tomar um banho, tirar esse cheiro de hospital"

"Está certo" – Edward sorriu – "Vai tomar seu banho. Eu vou aproveitar e ligar para a minha mãe, ver se está tudo bem por lá"

"Diz para eles que eu mandei um beijo"

"Digo" – Edward assentiu – "Mamãe vai ficar feliz"

Bella demorou mais do que o de costume no chuveiro, mas Edward a deixou ficar o quanto quisesse. Banhos eram uma boa forma de relaxar, e Bella estava realmente precisando relaxar um pouco.

Assim que a garota saiu do banheiro, Edward pegou suas coisas e tomou um banho também. Ele foi mais rápido, mas não queria que Bella reconhecesse o cheiro de hospital em si, e também não queria deixar o banho para depois.

Quando Edward chegou à cozinha, Bella havia arrumado a mesa, colocando uma toalha e os copos, e os lanches que eles haviam trazido.

"Já serviu o jantar?" – Edward brincou e Bella sorriu fraco.

"É..."

"Não fica assim, Bella" – Ele pediu enquanto se aproximava da namorada e passava uma mão por sua cintura a trazendo para perto de seu corpo.

"É que eu estou me sentindo tão... Tão impotente. Tão limitada... Não há nada que eu possa fazer para ajudar"

"Nem você e nem ninguém, Bella. Não é sua culpa"

"Eu sei..." – Bella suspirou – "Mas é que eu fico pensando que, se fosse o Charlie... Eu nem sei" – A garota engoliu seco ao pensar na ideia de perder seu pai.

"Eu sei, amor" – Edward afagou seu cabelo – "Mas eu não quero te ver assim. O que eu posso fazer para te deixar mais feliz, hein? Eu até te daria sorvete, mas eu não sei onde comprar aqui em Forks"

"Não quero sorvete" – Bella fez um biquinho – "Só quero deitar no sofá e assistir algum filme bobo com você"

"Ah, mas essa é muito fácil" – Edward beijou a namorada – "É só você comer direitinho que eu escolho um filme bem tonto e ainda busco uma coberta lá em cima para você ficar bem quentinha"

"Mas eu não estou com fome... Não posso comer só um pouquinho?"

"Mas o Charlie disse que você gostava do vegetariano, e quando eu disse que era para a garota do Chefe, eles fizeram questão de caprichar" - Edward tentou animar a namorada - "Aposto que está ótimo"

"Vou me esforçar" - Bella tentou sorrir.

"Eu sei que você está triste" - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella - "Mas você precisa comer. Não vamos deixar seu pai mais preocupado agora, está bem?"

"Eu juro que vou tentar"

"Você sabe que pode" - Edward sorriu - "Você pode tudo o que quiser"

"Nem tudo" - Bella sussurrou, sem precisar completar que não podia curar Billy Black.

"Bella..."

"Desculpa" - Ela tentou afastar o pensamento e sorrir - "Vamos comer?"

"Eu tenho uma ideia: Que tal comermos na frente da televisão, como duas crianças longe dos pais fariam?" - Edward brincou e Bella riu.

"Hu-hum" - Ela assentiu.

"Certo. Só vamos levar um prato para não fazer sujeira demais, ok?" - Edward olhou em volta, procurando por um prato.

"Obrigada" - Bella falou baixinho e Edward a olhou com um sorriso.

"Não tem de que" - Ele segurou o rosto de Bella entre suas mãos - "Eu vou cuidar de você. Está bem?"

"Obrigada"

Os dois comeram seus lanches e Edward levou os pratos para a cozinha. Bella havia comido um pouco mais do que a metade de seu hambúrguer vegetariano e ele achou que já estava bom e era melhor não insistir.

"Bella, onde eu encontro o detergente?"

"Ah... Deixa tudo aí. Depois eu lavo"

"Eu lavo. É só me dizer onde eu encontro o detergente, porque eu não consegui achar"

"Deixa a louça aí" - Bella fez uma careta - "Vem aqui ficar comigo"

"Ah..." - Edward sorriu - "Já estou indo, minha linda"

Edward foi até o sofá e se sentou ao lado de Bella. A garota deitou, apoiando sua cabeça nas pernas do namorado e ele sorriu, brincando com os dedos nos cabelo dela.

"Edward?"

"Oi"

"Você se importa se eu dormir um pouquinho?"

"Claro que não" - Edward sorriu, afagando carinhosamente os cabelos de Bella - "Pode dormir. Eu vou ficar aqui, velando o seu sono"

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, nenhum dos dois prestando qualquer atenção na televisão. Logo Bella estava respirando profundamente, caindo em um sono tranquilo, enquanto Edward a observava.

"Vou cuidar de você" - Edward sussurrou para a namorada - "Vou cuidar de você, linda"

Edward pensou em se levantar para buscar a coberta, mas ficou com pena de acordar a namorada a toa. Ela estava dormindo tão tranquila, tão calma... E, a julgar pelas duas últimas noites que ele mesmo havia tido, ela também não devia ter dormido muito.

Edward pegou o controle remoto e procurou algo de interessante passando na televisão.

Infelizmente, o time de basquete da _UCLA_ não havia chegado às finais da Liga Universitária, mas eles estavam reprisando o jogo, e Edward ficou assistindo.

Apesar do time de Emmett não ter ido até as finais, eles haviam ficado bem colocados, e o Cullen mais velho estava sendo muito elogiado. Quem sabe, em alguns anos, eles não pudessem ver Emmett jogando na _NBA_?

O jogo já estava no final do quarto tempo quando o telefone tocou, fazendo Bella acorda assustada.

"Calma, amor. É só o telefone" - Edward tentou conforta-la, mas Bella apenas o olhava, assustada - "Bella?"

"Você atende?" - Ela pediu, quase sem voz.

"Claro. Atendo. Fica calma"

O coração de Bella batia acelerado demais, imaginando que podia ser alguma má notícia do hospital. Ela observou Edward atendendo ao telefone e conversando com Charlie.

"O que foi?" - Ela perguntou assim que Edward desligou.

"Seu pai só queria saber se você estava se sentindo melhor" - Edward sorriu, a acalmando.

"Ah" - Bella suspirou profundamente.

"Quer aproveitar que acordou para ir dormir na cama?"

"Não! Não... A não ser que você queira deitar comigo"

"No seu quarto?" - Edward riu - "Acho que o Charlie não ia gostar muito disso"

"Então prefiro ficar aqui no sofá com você"

"Está bem. Mas eu vou pegar uma coberta, que está esfriando mais e eu não quero que você fique doente"

"Pode deixar que eu pego" - Bella se levantou - "Vou trazer também alguma coisa para forrar o sofá e um travesseiro. Porque, já que você não quer dormir no meu quarto, vai ter que dormir no sofá" - Bella sorriu sem graça - "A casa do Charlie não é grande como a sua, e eu não tenho nenhum quarto de hóspedes para te dar"

"Ah, Isabella..." - Edward puxou Bella para junto de si - "Você sabe que eu adoraria dormir no seu quarto, mas confesso que tenho um pouco de medo do que o seu pai seria capaz de fazer com aquela arma que estava debaixo da blusa dele"

"Você está preocupado com aquela arma?" - Bella riu cinicamente - "Você ainda não viu as armas de caça que ele tem"

"Ok... Você quer que eu durma dentro da Pick-up ou o que?"

"Estou só brincando" - Bella envolveu seus braços no pescoço de Edward - "O Charlie sabe que você é um bom menino"

"E quem foi que te disse que eu sou um bom menino?" - Edward sorriu torto.

"A sua mãe"

"Esme não conta, Isabella" - Edward revirou os olhos - "Ela ama até o Emmett!"

"Bobo" - Bella riu antes de beijar o namorado - "Vou buscar as coisas"

"Quer que eu te ajude?"

"Acho que não precisa. Se estiver pesado, eu grito"

"Está bem" - Edward beijou a ponta de seu nariz - "Qualquer coisa, é só gritar"

Bella não quis chamar Edward, mas até que foi difícil levar tudo escada abaixo. Ela até tropeçou de leve no último degrau e Edward correu para socorrê-la.

"Custava me chamar, teimosa?" - Ele pegou as coisas dos braços de Bella e levou até o sofá - "Você cai da escada, quebra uma perna, mas não pede ajuda, hein?"

"Ai, que exagero! Eu só tropecei" - Bella reclamou com um biquinho.

"É, mas podia ter se machucado" - Edward bronqueou e Bella aumentou seu biquinho - "E não faz essa carinha, não"

"Hum..." - Bella reclamou em um gemido.

"Eu só estou preocupado com você" - Edward passou suas mãos pela cintura de Bella e a puxou para junto de si - "E se você se machuca, hein?" - Edward beijou o pescoço de Bella e a garota se derreteu. Edward aproveitou o momento e a pegou no colo.

"Edward!" - Bella riu alto, enquanto o garoto a colocava sobre o sofá.

"E se você machucasse o pé?" - Edward massageou o tornozelo de Bella - "Hum? Eu ia ter que te carregar o dia todo" - Edward correu sua mão pela perna de Bella - "E se você machucasse o joelho? Me diz? Como é que ia ser?" - Edward depositou um beijo no joelho da namorada - "Você também podia machucar a mão..."

"Eu acho que podia ter machucado a boca também" - Bella provocou.

"A boca?"

"É. Eu podia ter caído de cara no chão! Aí, eu ia machucar todinha a minha boca"

"Ai, que horror, Isabella" - Edward se esticou para beijar a namorada e Bella o segurou quando ele tentou se afastar outra vez.

"É que ia ser um machucado bem feio. Só esse beijinho não ia resolver"

"Ah, é?"

"É" - Bella assentiu e Edward voltou a beija-la - "Hum..." - A garota gemeu quando Edward passou a beijar seu pescoço.

"Sabe que as pessoas machucam muito o pescoço caindo de escadas?" - Edward brincou, enquanto depositava pequenos beijos no pescoço de Bella.

"Imagino" - Bella respondeu, meio sem ar - "E deve demorar a sarar, não é?"

"Uma eternidade"

Eles continuaram se beijando e as coisas estavam começando a esquentar. A mão de Edward já estava passeando por debaixo da blusa de Bella, enquanto ela segurava o ombro do garoto, tentando manter o corpo dele junto ao seu.

"Deita aqui comigo" - Ela pediu baixinho.

"E se o Charlie chegar?"

"Dá para escutar" - Bella argumentou e Edward deitou ao seu lado no sofá - "Pega a coberta"

"Bella" - Edward hesitou.

"Pega" - A garota insistiu e Edward cedeu.

Logo os dois estavam juntos, deitados no sofá, debaixo da manta colorida que Vovó Swan havia feito para Bella há muitos anos.

Eles nunca haviam estado tão perto.

Bella estava praticamente deitada sobre o corpo de Edward e os beijos estavam ficando cada vez mais intensos. O jeito como ela se movia, estava fazendo Edward travar uma guerra contra si mesmo.

Seus hormônios dariam tudo para que ele fosse até o fim, mas seu coração dizia que não aquele não era o melhor momento para deixar que as coisas avançassem dessa maneira.

"Amor" - Edward chamou, meio sem fôlego, quando eles quebraram o beijo.

"Hum?"

"Acho melhor nós pararmos" - Ele ouviu a própria frase e ela quase soava como um pedido.

"Hum" - Bella soltou o ar, sem saber muito bem como reagir.

"Seu pai pode chegar e... Não vai ser nada bom"

"Hu-hum" - Bella concordou, mas estava um pouco confusa.

Ela nem sabia se queria mesmo algo além do que já estavam fazendo, mas ficou um pouco envergonhada em imaginar que Edward imaginou que ela queria seguir em frente. Além disso, ela não sabia o que pensar sobre ele ter pedido para parar.

E se ele não estivesse gostando?

E se ela simplesmente fosse péssima?

Se bem que... A forma como ele reagia, não fazia parecer que ele não queria.

Talvez ele só estivesse mesmo preocupado com Charlie.

Ou talvez ele quisesse fazer a primeira vez dela ser mais especial do que transar no sofá da sala, com medo do pai entrar pela porta a qualquer momento.

Na verdade, se Bella pudesse ler os pensamentos de Edward, perceberia que o garoto estava muito orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter dito a ela que eles deviam parar.

Carlisle uma vez havia perguntado a Edward se ele estava apaixonado por uma garota e Edward não havia conseguido responder com certeza.

Ele e a garota tinham "um lance". Era a primeira garota com quem Edward havia ido até o fim, e ele achava que aquilo que estava sentindo podia ser amor.

"Quando a garota for mais importante que o sexo, Edward. Aí sim, você vai saber o que é amor" - Carlisle havia lhe dito.

Naquela ocasião, Edward não havia entendido o que o pai queria dizer. Mas agora ele sabia.

Embora sentisse muita vontade de fazer sexo com Bella, ele se preocupava com ela.

Edward sabia que a namorada era virgem e que sexo era algo importante para ela e de repente ele se viu mais preocupado com os sentimentos dela do que com suas próprias vontades.

E foi então que ele percebeu: Isso era amor.

"Bella" - Ele chamou baixinho a garota deitada em seu peito.

"Hum?"

"Eu amo você" - Ele confessou com um sorriso, que Bella pode perceber em sua voz, mesmo sem olhar para ele.

Bella sentiu seu coração perder uma batida com aquela declaração e então se virou, para poder encarar o namorado.

"Eu..." - Ela suspirou, procurando as palavras certas - "Eu sei que falam não se deve dizer "_eu te amo também_", mas eu não consigo pensar em nada melhor para te dizer. Eu te amo também" - Ela sorriu ao confessar.

"Para mim, parece ótimo" - Edward sorriu de volta - "Quer dizer que eu sou correspondido, não é?"

"Quer"

"Então é perfeito"

Bella voltou a se deitar no peito de Edward e eles ficaram assim até cair no sono.

Charlie não voltou para casa até que o dia já estivesse claro e Bella acordou com o barulho da patrulha ainda longe.

Ela subiu para o banheiro e deixou Edward se esticar um pouquinho melhor no sofá. Quando Charlie chegou ao andar de cima, Bella perguntou se ele queria tomar café da manhã.

"Só vou tomar um banho e voltar para o hospital" - Charlie negou a refeição.

"Pai?" - Bella chamou antes que Charlie entrasse no banheiro - "Você está esperando que...?" - Bella engoliu em seco, sem poder terminar a pergunta.

"Estou" - Charlie assentiu - "E não deve demorar"

Realmente não demorou.

No fim daquela mesma tarde, o telefone tocou. E assim como havia feito o dia todo, Edward atendeu a ligação. Na verdade, cada vez que o telefone tocava, Bella ficava gelada - Assim, Edward tratou de atender todas as ligações que eles haviam recebido.

Charlie ligou do hospital, avisando que aquilo que todos estavam esperando, finalmente havia acontecido - Aquele tal "_bacilo raro_" havia matado Billy Black.

Bella chorou nos braços de Edward, e o garoto se manteve firmemente ao seu lado. Ela sequer teve coragem de visitar Jacob antes da cerimônia do funeral.

Jacob e suas irmãs haviam decidido organizar uma cerimônia de funeral para que todos da cidade pudessem estar lá e prestar suas homenagens a Billy - Já que ele era alguém conhecido e respeitado mesmo fora de _La Push_.

Após a cerimônia, Billy seria enterrado no antigo cemitério dos chefes tribais, na Ilha James - Onde apenas os homens da tribo podiam ir.

Bella abraçou Jacob e suas irmãs assim que eles chegaram ao funeral. Leah Clearwater também estava lá.

Jacob não pode deixar de notar a forma como Edward estava cuidando de Bella. Os dois passaram boa parte do tempo abraçados, Edward sustentando Bella, sendo carinhoso.

Quando o velho Quil avisou que estava na hora de levarem Billy para a Ilha James, Bella foi até Jacob se despedir.

"Ainda não estou indo embora, ouviu? Se precisar de qualquer coisa, eu vou estar na casa do Charlie"

"Bells" - Jacob sorriu, claramente cansado - "Volta para a sua terra"

"Aqui é a minha terra"

"Não. Sua terra agora é onde ele estiver" - Jacob tentou ser discreto ao indicar Edward, esperando perto da porta - "Ele veio até aqui, ele segurou sua mão. Não é qualquer cara que faria isso, Bells. Provavelmente, nem eu mesmo faria"

"Ele é um cara e tanto, sim" - Bella sorriu.

"Fico feliz em ver que você teve sorte de encontrar alguém que goste tanto de você como ele parece gostar"

"Obrigada, Jake"

"Agora vai ser feliz, Bells. Não se preocupa comigo. As coisas aqui vão se ajeitar de alguma forma" - Jake afirmou - "Só não se esquece de mim quando estiver se formando naquela tal de _Ivy League_"

"Eu fui aceita, Jake" – Bella se lembrou que nem havia contado ainda – "Vou para Columbia. Fica em Nova Iorque"

"Ele vai com você?"

"Vai"

"Não vou te desejar boa sorte" - Jake sorriu - "Sorte é para quem não está disposto a conquistar com as próprias mãos. Vou te desejar força, Bells - Porque você pode chegar muito longe. E eu ainda vou ter muito orgulho de sair por aí contando que sou seu amigo" - Jacob abraço Bella.

"Me manda um e-mail, está bem? Ou me liga no celular" - A garota sussurrou.

"Mando sim" - Jacob se afastou - "Agora vai para Nova Iorque, e enche essa cidade de orgulho"

Os dois se despediram, e Bella andou até Edward, que a recebeu de braços abertos outra vez.

"Isabella!" - A voz de Leah os interrompeu no caminho para a Pick-up - "Eu só queria te agradecer por ter vindo. Eu sei que para o Jacob representa muito"

"Sem problemas" - Bella assentiu.

"Eu... Vou buscar a caminhonete. Com licença" - Edward preferiu deixa-las conversando sozinhas.

"Você... Vai embora de Forks?" - Leah perguntou.

"Nós ainda não vimos passagens, mas devemos ir logo"

"Diz para o seu pai, que se ele quiser aparecer, ele é bem vindo"

"Obrigada"

"Isabella... Obrigada mesmo por ter vindo. Eu fazia outra ideia de você. Espero que as coisas deem certo na sua vida"

"Obrigada" - Bella assentiu, enquanto Edward parava a Pick-up por perto - "Eu espero que você faça o Jake feliz"

As duas se despediram, e Bella entrou em sua _Pick-up Chevy 1.953_, sendo dirigida por seu namorado.

"Tudo bem?" - Ele perguntou assim que deram partida no carro.

"Tudo" - Bella respondeu ao apoiar sua cabeça no ombro de Edward - "E o que ainda não está, nós vamos dar um jeito, não vamos?"

"Vamos" – Edward afagou seu joelho.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Sim, eu mato "pessoas"**_

_**Não me denunciem, por favor! Rsrsrs**_

_**Sim, eu ainda acho que essa temporada acaba sexta-feira.**_

_**Sim, eu atrasei – Mas dessa vez foi culpa da internet do iPad que teve um colapso nervoso e não enviava meu capítulo.**_

_**Sim, eu vou parar de falar, e vou responder reviews para poder postar.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Até sexta-feira**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Phi Cullen: **__Nem só de vida vivem as fics! É isso aí! Rsrsrs_

_**Rosana Tecshu: **__Mulher! Para de pensar em bobagem! Rsrsrs_

_**Bell Mainard: **__E a cirurgia? Ficou boa? Está vendo tudo com olhinhos de bebê?_

_**Daia Matos: **__Opa! Estava sumida, hein? Tá tudo bem?_

_**Priii: **__New York é o mais puro glamour! Rsrsrs_

_**Ssika: **__E quem não sonha com NY? Quem? *-*_

_**JuliaGTorres: **__É isso aí! Tem que ter fé na autora, gente! Não é sempre que eu vou ser má! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh C: **__Mas porque eu sou má dessa vez? Tirando matar o Billy..._

_**Carol Machado: **__Não, o Billy estava MAL MESMO! Sem esperanças. Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso: **__NY com Edward! *suspira, suspira_

_**Carla Garcia: **__Mas a Bella não sabia se eles seriam aceitos quando ela fugiu. E ela não fugiu, neh? Ela bem disse para onde estava indo!_

_**Sofia – pt: **__Não fui eu quem matou o Billy – Foi aquele tal de "bacilo raro"_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Muitas emoções em NY \o/_

_**Sophiatt: **__Para ele, o meio do ano são as férias de verão – Mais longas, neh? Aí depois começam as aulas._

_**Naty Alves: **__Aposto que vontade de hambúrguer vegetariano não tem, neh? Rsrsrs_

_**Vitória: **__Que coração de pedra, Vitória! E até o Jacob é meio Team Edward nesse capítulo! Rsrsrs_


	26. EPILOGO Novas Mudanças

**Devir – Epílogo**

"_**Novas Mudanças"**_

Bella e Edward ainda passaram alguns dias em Forks antes de voltarem ao Arizona e depois seguirem – com Alice e Esme – para Nova Iorque.

Eles fizeram a visita pelo Campus e deram entrada em suas matrículas, descobrindo que ainda tinham milhares de questões a serem resolvidas. Pagamentos, moradia, toda a estrutura que eles precisariam para se manter em _Manhattan_ parecia totalmente assustadora.

Bella se inscreveu, solicitando um dos alojamentos da Universidade. Já que ela havia conseguido uma bolsa, Charlie e Renée haviam feito questão de pagar pelo aluguel de um alojamento para a filha.

Só a escola de Direito mantinha três prédios de moradias só para seus alunos – Todos bem próximos exatamente da área onde ficavam os prédios de aulas da área de Leis.

A princípio, Bella pensou em solicitar a vaga em um dos apartamentos compartilhados, mas Charlie fez questão de que ela se inscrevesse para um dos estúdios do _Edifício Lenfest_. Embora os aluguéis fossem um pouco mais altos, o prédio tinha uma estrutura bem melhor, e seus aluguéis ainda podiam se inclusos nos pagamentos do Financiamento Estudantil – Junto com as mensalidades.

Sim, porque conseguir uma bolsa em Columbia queria dizer apenas que o aluno pagaria uma taxa reduzida, mas não que estaria totalmente livre dos pagamentos.

Sendo assim, Charlie havia iniciado o pagamento das mensalidades do curso de Bella através de um Financiamento Estudantil. E agora, incluiria também os pagamentos do aluguel do alojamento.

Esme até tentou conversar com Renée sobre Edward e Bella dividirem um mesmo apartamento, mas os pais de Bella não gostaram muito da ideia.

Charlie tinha seus motivos óbvios de pai e Renée estava preocupada com outras questões – Ela tinha medo que os dois acabassem se desentendendo em algum momento e Bella tivesse que acabar passando praticamente por um divórcio se eles estivessem morando juntos.

Renée adorava Edward, mas ela realmente preferia que a filha mantivesse seu próprio espaço.

Assim, Alice e Esme começaram a procurar por um apartamento para Edward. A escola de Medicina não mantinha prédios próprios e Esme também achou uma boa oportunidade para decorar uma nova residência.

Além disso, familiares não podiam dormir nos alojamentos da Universidade e Alice não ia perder a chance de ficar com o irmão por uma semana a cada edição da Fashion Week.

Edward não tinha muitas exigências quanto ao apartamento. Na verdade, sua única exigência era que ficasse perto de uma estação do Metrô – Assim, se Bella precisasse chegar até ele sozinha, ficaria mais fácil.

Esme logo encontrou um apartamento de um quarto bem charmoso em West Village. Ficava perto de um pequeno parque e também havia uma estação de Metrô bem na esquina, então todos foram lá conhecer o lugar.

"Mas só vai ter um quarto? Não é melhor procurarmos um com dois quartos?" – Alice tagarelou enquanto Esme dirigia o carro que eles haviam alugado.

"O Edward é uma pessoa só, Alice"

"Mas onde é que a Bella vai dormir se precisar passar a noite lá?" – Alice provocou.

"Alice!" – Bella corou.

"Eu tenho certeza que eles vão dar um jeito nisso" – Esme riu.

"Mãe" – Edward tentou bronquear, mas acabou rindo, enquanto Bella escondia o rosto em seu ombro, gemendo de vergonha.

"Além disso, Mary Alice" – Esme continuou conversando normalmente – "Todo mundo sabe muito bem que você só está preocupada com onde você vai dormir quando vier à Nova Iorque"

"Estou mesmo! Como eu vou ficar linda na Fashion Week, dormindo em um sofá duro?"

"Pode deixar, que a mamãe vai comprar um sofazinho bem macio para você dormir, minha princesinha linda!" – Esme apertou a bochecha de Alice.

Edward gostou do apartamento. A vizinhança parecia tranquila e eles estavam a menos de meia hora do Campus de carro ou Metrô.

"Como eu vou trazer o Volvo?" - Edward perguntou.

"Se quiser deixa-lo em Phoenix, eu juro que cuido direitinho do seu bebê" - Alice sorriu cinicamente.

"Engraçadinha"

"Sabe que eu tive certeza que o namoro de vocês dois ia dar certo exatamente quando a Bella me disse que tinha voltado do baile dirigindo o Volvo?"

"A Bella voltou do baile dirigindo seu carro?" - Esme perguntou, surpresa.

"E o que isso tem de mais, mãe?"

"Não, nada... É só que eu nunca vi outra pessoa além de você dirigindo esse carro"

"Eu disse!" - Alice provocou - "Está vendo, Isabella? Meu irmão não poderia ter te dado maior prova de amor"

"Nós nem estávamos juntos quando ele me deixou dirigir o Volvo, Alice" - Bella riu - "E se você quer saber, ele estava um chato, dando ordens sem parar"

"E porque é que a Bella voltou do baile dirigindo o seu carro, Edward Cullen?" - Esme de repente se deu conta, encarando Edward, que ficou sem reação diante da pergunta.

"Ah..." - Ele gaguejou, sem fala.

"Ai, meu Deus! Olha só que coisa linda, mamãe!" - Alice dramatizou enquanto andava em direção ao outro cômodo - "O Sol bate na janela do quarto bem no finalzinho da tarde!"

"Não pense que vai escapar dessa conversa, mocinho" - Esme sussurrou com os olhos semicerrados, antes de sair logo atrás de Alice - "O corretor disse que essa é a melhor face do prédio!" - Ela disse animada outra vez.

Edward sorriu para Bella e andou até a namorada - Seus passos ecoando pelo cômodo vazio.

"E então? O que você achou do apartamento?" - Ele perguntou, enquanto puxava a namorada para junto de si pela cintura.

"É bem aconchegante, bonito... E parece ser um bairro muito bom"

"Você acha que pode vir de Metrô até aqui sozinha, caso precise?"

"Acho que sim... Embora eu nunca tenha andado de Metrô" - Bella riu.

"Hum... Nós podemos ir e vir algumas vezes para você se acostumar. Eu vou dar um jeito de trazer o Volvo, e vamos estar com ele sempre disponível, mas caso aconteça alguma coisa, quero ter certeza que você vai saber chegar até aqui"

"E o que iria acontecer?"

"Sei lá" - Edward deu de ombros - "Mas Nova Iorque é uma cidade grande, eu não quero que você se perca por aí"

"Bom, eu também posso levar um papelzinho com o seu endereço e entrega-lo aos taxistas"

"Hum. É uma boa ideia" - Edward sorriu.

"Bobo!" - Bella bateu em seu ombro - "Eu sou capaz de decorar um endereço!"

"Se bem que ia ser bem mais fácil se você viesse morar aqui…" - Edward sorriu com aquele seu jeitinho de criança que sempre consegue o que quer.

"Edward... Nós já falamos sobre isso. Meus pais não querem, e sinceramente, eu acho que vai ser melhor ter meu próprio canto. Renée está certa quando diz que..."

"Renée esta certa em achar que vamos nos separar?" - Edward a interrompeu, com seu cenho franzido.

"Não! Mas você não prefere saber que eu estou aqui por você? Que eu vim porque estou com saudade, que fiquei por sua causa, e não porque simplesmente não tenho para onde ir?"

"Prefiro" - Edward concordou com um sorriso - "Mas..."

"Então... Eu venho te visitar sempre" - Bella afirmou - "Assim que eu aprender a andar de Metrô"

"Se você não aprender, eu vou te buscar" - Edward brincou e os dois se beijaram rapidamente.

"Você sabe que morar juntos agora seria responsabilidade demais, não é?" - Bella encarou o namorado, querendo que ele entendesse que ela simplesmente não estava pronta para aquele passo, embora isso não mudasse o quanto ela o amava - "Eu ainda não sei se estou pronta para tudo o que isso pode representar"

"Tipo... Nós transarmos?" - Edward perguntou baixo, para que Alice e Esme não pudessem escutar.

"Edward" - Bella corou imediatamente e ele riu.

"Bella, não precisa ficar com vergonha. Eu acho que nós já temos intimidade o suficiente para, pelo menos, falarmos sobre isso"

"Está bem" - Bella continuou sem graça e Edward segurou seu rosto, fazendo com que ela o olhasse outra vez.

"Eu não quero te pressionar. Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Eu ia adorar você morando aqui de qualquer maneira. Porque eu adoro sua companhia, seu beijo, seu cheiro..." - Edward sorriu torto e Bella retribuiu seu sorriso.

"Você sabe que também é bem vindo ao alojamento"

"Mas lá nós não podemos dormir juntos" - Edward brincou baixinho - "E aqui, o porteiro é bem mais legal"

"Safado" - Bella riu, batendo no ombro do namorado.

"Safado por quê?" - Edward se fingiu de ofendido - "Eu só falei em dormir!"

No fim das contas, quando as aulas estavam para começar, e Edward ainda estava ponderando sobre ir dirigindo seu Volvo até Nova Iorque, Carlisle aproveitou para unir o orgulho de ver o filho na Universidade, com seu aniversário, e presenteou o garoto com um novo carro: Um Aston Martin prateado, que seria entregue diretamente em Manhattan.

O apartamento-estúdio de Bella foi locado com toda a mobília e ela apenas levou suas poucas roupas e seus muitos livros.

Esme decorou todo o apartamento de Edward em West Village - Com uma bela cama de casal no quarto, e um lindo sofá macio, para Alice dormir na sala durante as edições da Fashion Week.

O início das aulas foi uma loucura! Nenhum dos dois teria imaginado tanta correria.

Eram tantas matérias a cumprir e tantos livros para ler, e tantas pessoas novas para conhecer...

Bella descobriu que podia sentir muito ciúme de Edward quando todas aquelas garotas ficavam comentando dele, e de seu carro novo, e... dele!

Hey, era seu namorado! Será que elas não podiam, ao menos, manter alguma compostura?

Edward, por outro lado, se sentiu totalmente protetor para com Bella.

Era sua garota, vinda de Forks, tendo que lidar com aquele monte de mudanças, aprendendo a andar de Metrô, cuidar de seu próprio apartamento e ser dona de seu próprio nariz!

Então, Edward fazia questão de estar por perto todo o tempo que podia. Embora a escola de Medicina consumisse tanto de seu tempo, quanto a escola de Direito vindo consumindo de Bella.

Os melhores dias, sem dúvida alguma, eram as sextas-feiras.

Logo após o horário do almoço, o Campus começava a se acalmar um pouco. Muitos alunos ficavam em Manhattan, mas a grande maioria não se mantinha dentro dos limites do Campus.

Um grupinho da turma de Edward marcava festa em sua República e fazia "experimentos" sobre a quantidade de álcool que um ser humano, adulto, saudável e do sexo masculino era capaz de suportar em seu sangue antes de ser conduzido ao coma alcoólico.

Os estudantes de Direito eram do tipo que saiam para jantar em um restaurante calmo e falar sobre o "Cenário Mundial Atual".

Edward e Bella iam para o apartamento. Seu retiro. Seu tempo juntos.

Algumas vezes, eles saíam, mas na grande maioria delas, eles acabavam ficando no apartamento mesmo.

Bella cozinhava alguma coisa, os dois arrumavam um filme qualquer passando na televisão, e... Se o "sofá de Alice" pudesse contar sobre os dois namorando ali...

Eles estavam se descobrindo pouco a pouco, sem pressa, avançando todo dia um pouquinho mais. Bella estava se sentindo cada dia mais segura, Edward estava em um conflito interno sem fim - Ele adorava estar assim com a namorada, mas seu corpo estava constantemente pedindo por "mais".

No dia do trabalho, cada um visitou sua casa - Bella foi até Forks e Edward visitou os Cullen, no Arizona.

Ficar longe foi um martírio para os dois - Quanto mais eles se acostumavam a ficar juntos, mais eles sentiam falta um do outro quando estavam separados.

A volta deles coincidiu com outra data importante: No final de semana eles estariam completando oito meses de namoro. E logo depois, seria o aniversário de Bella também.

"Oito meses de namoro, ah? O que a minha garota quer fazer?" - Edward a buscou na porta da sala, assim que sua última aula acabou.

"Hum... Eu não sei"

"Sorvete, pizza, comida chinesa? É só escolher, Bells: Nós estamos em Nova Iorque - A cidade que não dorme!"

"Qualquer coisa fica perfeito com você" - Bella o beijou - "Porque não vamos andando até o Central Parque e comemos um cachorro quente?

"Cachorro quente?" - Edward fez uma careta de desgosto - "Queria te dar um aniversário melhor"

"Não importa o que fizermos hoje, o importante é o que você tem feito nesses oito meses" - Bella sorriu, convencendo o namorado.

Logo após passearem pelo parque, e comerem seus lanches, eles voltaram andando até o Campus para buscar o carro de Edward. Bella pediu para passar em Lenfest, e pegou o que precisava para passar o fim de semana no apartamento, com Edward.

As coisas pareciam estar indo como sempre.

Após o jantar, Bella e Edward estavam juntos no sofá, se beijando, se explorando... Quando Bella tomou coragem para dizer o que estava ensaiando há alguns dias.

"Edward... Faz amor comigo"

O beijo cessou e Edward se afastou um pouco, apenas o suficiente para encarar a namorada - "Tem certeza?" - Ele engoliu meio seco.

"Tenho"

"Ah..." - Edward gaguejou, sendo totalmente pego de surpresa - "Eu... Eu não sei se tenho camisinha aqui"

"Eu tenho" - Bella confessou, toda decidida.

"Tem?" - O garoto perguntou, surpreso.

"E eu... Eu também estou tomando pílula"

"Está?" - Edward estava até um pouco atônito.

"Na verdade, o médico receitou porque meu fluxo era muito irregular, mas aí... É bom, não é?" - Bella de repente se sentiu um pouco em dúvida. E muito nervosa.

"Eu acho que é ótimo" - Edward finalmente sorriu.

"Mesmo?" - Bella soltou o ar que nem sabia que estava prendendo.

"Mesmo" - Ele assentiu, afastando uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha da namorada, antes de encara-la em silêncio por um segundo - "Você tem mesmo certeza?"

"Tenho"

É claro que Edward não permitiu que tudo acontecesse ali no sofá da sala - Ele levou Bella para sua cama e tentou preparar tudo da melhor maneira possível.

A garota não sabia muito bem o que esperar, apesar de saber muito bem como seu corpo costumava reagir ao toque de Edward Cullen.

Doeu um pouco - Bella não podia negar - mas logo ela estava tão absorta com todas aquelas sensações acontecendo em seu corpo, que nem se lembrava mais disso.

"Eu te amo, Bella" - Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido, com a respiração entrecortada - "Eu te amo tanto"

Bella realmente não estava pensando nisso, mas ela estava gemendo em uma altura que não era das mais discretas.

Edward perguntou mais de uma vez se estava a machucando e, embora doesse um pouco, Bella negou. Afinal, a garota havia tentado se preparar o máximo possível e parecia que era suposto que devia doer.

Além disso, Bella só conseguia pensar que agora ela era "mulher". A mulher de Edward Cullen.

E ela estava tão contente por ter esperado.

Porque, se havia algo que Bella não queria, era acordar no outro dia, arrependida por ter perdido sua virgindade.

Ouvir Edward gemendo seu nome, enquanto alcançava seu prazer, foi como se sentir completa de um jeito que Bella nem sabia que podia sentir.

"Você está bem?" - Ele perguntou, sem se afastar demais - "Está tudo bem?"

"Hu-hum" - Bella assentiu sem fôlego, com seu coração disparado.

Edward a beijou demoradamente e então apoiou sua testa contra a dela - "Me perdoa, mas eu vou ter que levantar"

"Hu-hum"

"Eu só vou jogar a camisinha e já volto"

"Hu-hum" - Bella estava começando a ficar preocupada que nunca mais fosse conseguir formar uma frase coerente.

Edward não demorou, é claro. Em um segundo ele estava de volta, trazendo uma camisa sua.

"Veste isso, amor" - Ele ajudou Bella a colocar a camisa - "Está muito frio para você ficar assim"

"Obrigada" - Bella sussurrou enquanto Edward fechava alguns botões, e o garoto sorriu para ela de um jeito tão carinhoso, que Bella era capaz de ter chorado ali mesmo.

Não de tristeza. Claro que não. É que Bella estava se sentindo sensível com tudo o que havia acontecido. E ela nem sabia que o sexo podia ser tão emocional quanto realmente havia sido.

"Você está bem mesmo?" - Edward insistiu - "Quer tomar banho, quer... Não sei. Qualquer coisa"

Edward também não sabia muito bem como agir. Era a primeira vez que ele fazia sexo com uma garota virgem. Na verdade... Era a primeira vez que ele fazia amor.

E ele queria fazer tudo certo.

Porque era Bella. Era sua Bella... A única garota que havia roubado seu coração de verdade.

"Só quero ficar assim com você" - Bella se ajeitou contra o namorado e Edward a abraçou de volta.

"Eu te amo" - Ele sussurrou enquanto depositava um beijo nos cabelos da garota.

"Você sempre vai fazer isso comigo, não é?" - Bella riu baixinho.

"Isso o que?"

"Me obrigar a dizer "_eu te amo também_"" - Bella se virou um pouquinho para poder olhar para Edward e os dois acabaram se beijando - "Obrigada" - Bella sussurrou, com sua testa apoiada contra a de Edward, quando os dois terminaram o beijo.

"Eu é que tenho que te agradecer. Por ter me escolhido. Por ter se entregado para mim"

"Mas não fui eu que te escolhi" - Bella sorriu enquanto voltava a se deitar no peito de Edward.

"Não?"

"Não. Foi o destino quem te escolheu para mim. Vai ver, você é minha alma gêmea"

"Alma gêmea, é?" - Edward sorriu, enquanto afagava o cabelo da namorada.

"Hu-hum" - Bella assentiu, e os dois ficaram assim: Em silêncio. Apenas aproveitando o momento juntos.

"Edward?" - Bella chamou, esperando que ele ainda não estivesse dormindo.

"Oi"

"Eu te amo" - Ela sorriu.

"Eu te amo também" - Edward sorriu de volta.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Oun...**_

_**Sim, é o fim da PRIMEIRA TEMPORADA.**_

_**Mas eu ainda tenho muitas histórias para contar sobre esses dois.**_

_**Apenas vamos tirar pequenas férias, porque tem umas pessoinhas gritando em minha mente e eu vou ali escrever alguns extras de "SEGREDOS".**_

_**A próxima temporada se chama "ETERNO RETORNO" e devo postá-la como uma fic separada – Mas é só ficarem de olho que eu aviso por aqui quando começar a postar.**_

_**Quem acompanhou/acompanha "SEGREDOS", também é só ficar de olho por lá, que eu devo começar a postar os extras na semana que vem.**_

_**Muito obrigada a todas vocês que me acompanharam nessa "historinha" (Se comparada com "Novos Ares" é praticamente uma One Shot! Rsrsrs)**_

_**Mas eu não consigo me despedir de verdade, porque para mim ela não acabou – É apenas uma pausa, mas eu volto com esse casalzinho logo ali em frente.**_

_**Beijinhos.**_

_**E até breve.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Belle: **__Acabou e não acabou. É que estou sendo uma autora organizada e dividindo a fic em "Livros" diferentes – Digamos assim._

_**Rosana Tecshu: **__Eu mato gente, porque tem muita gente que morre nessa vida! Rsrsrs (Na verdade, todo mundo morre oÕ)_

_**Kathyanne: **__Jacob Team Edward! \o/_

_**Ssika: **__Bella toda se animando com NY, menina! Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso: **__Já fomos para NY! E agora? Bom, eles estão no West Village – é só acampar por lá, que você deve encontra-los! Rsrsrs._

_**Carol Machado: **__Leah e Jacob modo TEAM BEWARD! Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia – pt: **__O que eu posso dizer?____Eles têm uma "pequena queda" por sofás..._

_**Deh M. Oliveira**__: __"Vamos p/ NY, sem mortes e Beward se amando e ficando cada vez mais juntinhos" – Certo, certo, certo! \o/_

_**Daia Matos: **__Um garoto e tanto... *suspira_

_**NatyAlves: **__Não! Sem novas mortes! Rsrsrs_

_**Vitória: **__Todo mundo é Team Edward. Outro dia, passando Lua Nova, minha mãe chega bem na parte "sem Edward" – Cadê o Jacob? - Mãe, esse é o Jacob? - Ah, tá! Então cadê o outro? Aquele, o bonitão de verdade. Rsrsrs_

_**Deh C: **__Nem aprontei nada! Eu lá ia aprontar logo no último capítulo da temporada? Só se eu quisesse morrer mesmo!_


	27. Resumo ETERNO RETORNO

_"E se um dia, ou uma noite, um demônio se esgueirasse em tua mais solitária solidão e te dissesse: "Esta vida, assim como vive agora e como a viveste até hoje, terás de vivê-la mais uma vez e ainda inúmeras vezes: e não haverá nela nada de novo (…) Tudo o que há de indivisivelmente pequeno e de grande em tua vida há de te retornar, e tudo na mesma ordem e sequência. (…) A eterna ampulheta da existência será sempre virada outra vez – e tu com ela, poeirinha da poeira!"  
>Não te lançarias ao chão e rangerias os dentes e amaldiçoarias o demônio que te falasse assim? Ou já você já viveu alguma vez um instante descomunal, em que esteve tão feliz, que lhe responderia: "Tu és um deus e nunca ouvi nada mais divino!"<br>_

"Eterno Retorno" é um conceito filosófico que defende a tese de que polos se alternam numa eterna repetição. Criação e destruição, alegria e tristeza, saúde e doença, bem e mal, belo e feio,… tudo vai e tudo retorna. Porém, esses polos não se opõem, mas são faces de uma mesma realidade, isto é, um complementa o outro, são contínuos de um jogo só.

"Eterno Retorno" não fala de um tempo cíclico e exato, mas das nuances de vivências que se complementam e dão o colorido da vida.

O devir não ocorre de um modo exatamente igual, mas são variações dos mesmos sentidos já vivenciados. A alegria e a tristeza que senti não serão iguais no amanhã, mas voltarei a experimentar esses estados em suas diferentes variações.

Se tudo o que vivo retorna, em algum momento, em diferentes graus de intensidade, não me colocaria a pensar antes de cada atitude que tomo, refletindo se gostaria de ver aquele momento se repetir?

"_Eterno Retorno_" é a continuação de "_Devir_"

"_Devir_" é sobre onde as mudanças podem te levar, "_Eterno Retorno_" é sobre como cada sentimento faz parte da vida.

_"Mas onde se deve procurar a liberdade é nos sentimentos. Esses é que são a essência viva da alma"_ - Johann Goethe

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Olá, meninas!**_

_**Então, estamos de volta a "Devir"**_

"_**Eterno Retorno" é a segunda temporada e se passa em NY, é claro.**_

_**Eu devo postar até segunda-feira, 05 de Setembro.**_

_**Se a inspiração colaborar, eu posto antes.**_

"_**Eterno Retorno" será postada como uma fic separada, então é só ir até meu perfil e vocês poderão lê-la em postagens só dela (assim que eu começar a postar, é claro).**_

_**Nos vemos por lá?**_

_**Ok.**_

_**Beijos.**_


End file.
